


Someone Like You

by milladalles



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: F/F, SwanQueen Fanfiction Facebook Group (Once Upon a Time)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-10
Updated: 2021-01-16
Packaged: 2021-03-02 21:01:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 60
Words: 157,226
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24113221
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/milladalles/pseuds/milladalles
Summary: Emma Swan is a twenty-eight years old woman who just got herself in law school. Emma however, has a secret. A past she is more than eager to leave behind her. Willing to start a new life, Emma ended up being taught by the one person who knows who she really is.
Relationships: Evil Queen | Regina Mills/Emma Swan
Comments: 273
Kudos: 592





	1. Chapter One: First Encounter

The blonde woman moved on top of the brunette. She kissed her jaw, making her way to the side of her neck, sucking the delicate flash in her mouth, hard enough to give her pleasure, but still light enough not to mark her. She stayed there, kissing and sucking until she was satisfied with the shy moans the brunette was giving her. She moved her lips down, giving her open mouth kisses, all the way down to her breast, sucking the hard nipple inside her mouth, circling her tongue around it, and then using the tip of her teeth to give it a light bite. Her ears were rewarded with a moan coming from the brunette below her as the blond licked a straight line to give the other breast the same treatment. Her hands wandered down, scratching her nails lightly on the side of the brunette's body and she couldn't help but smile a little when she heard another moan coming from the brunette. That was something that she had always enjoyed when sleeping with women. The way her mouth could make them melt. She felt the brunette wiggle below her, closing her legs tight together as she made her way down her body. She kissed and licked her flat stomach, feeling it contract under her touch, as her tongue explored lower and lower. She felt hands on her hair, pushing her head down. The brunette was impatient and the blonde had to admit she was too. The woman she had tonight was absolutely beautiful, and the smell of her arousal was invading her, making her dizzy.

She adjusted herself between the brunette's legs, spreading them open for her. The blonde licked her lips when she saw the brunette shaved pussy glimmering with wetness. She looked down at the brunette and watched her for a second. She had her eyes close, her stomach moving faster, up and down, up and down again, her breathing was completely erratic and the blonde couldn't help but feel proud of herself. This was her doing. She lowered her head, opening the brunette's pussy with her fingers, and licked her from opening to clit. The woman moaned and as the blonde licked her, she entered her with her tongue as deep as she could and then brought her thumb to rub her clit. The brunette wiggled, rocking her body in perfect sync with the blonde's mouth, moaning every time the blonde's tongue hit a particular spot inside her. The blonde felt hands above her head, grabbing her hair and bringing her face impossible closer to the brunette's heat, as she was about to come, the brunette rubbed herself of the blonde's face, coming with her tongue still deep inside her.

The blonde stayed between the brunette's legs for a little while longer, licking her lightly, letting the aftershocks of the brunette's orgasms wash over her. When the brunette let go of her hair, she moved up to lay beside the woman who still had her eyes closed. The blonde looked around the hotel room she was in. That was definitely the fanciest hotel room anybody ever take her. She felt a movement in the mattress and looked to her side, watching the brunette in all her glory getting up and disappear inside the bathroom. The blonde stretched herself in bed, feeling an ache between her legs. She wanted to fuck the brunette the moment she laid eyes on her when she opened the hotel room door, but now, the blonde felt the need to be fucked in return. She was curious for a moment, as none of her clients ever made her feel this way. She always saw this as a job, sure it was a job that brought her an immense amount of pleasure, from time to time, but nevertheless, a job.

She lowered her hand between her legs, touching herself as she heard the brunette she had just fuck in the shower. She thought about being in there with her, making her kneel in front of her and eat her out just like she did to her. The blonde reached her pick at the same time the shower was turned off. She stretched herself in bed again, enjoying the feelings of comfortable sheets on her skin, wishing for a moment the brunette would be up for round two. She kept on hearing the brunette move around in the bathroom and hardly noticed the way she was staring at the door. This was usually the time where she would be collecting the clothes from the floor but for some reason, she couldn't leave the bed. She told herself she was just enjoying a good mattress and soft sheets, but deep down she knew that wasn't true. She wanted the brunette again.

It wasn't long before the brunette reappeared, dressed in the tight black dress the blonde eagerly ripped out of her body earlier that night. The brunette was, without a doubt, the most beautiful woman the blonde have ever seen. She looked at those luscious full lips and wished she could have kissed them, lick them, suck them.

\- The hotel is paid for the night if you want to stay. – The brunette said.

\- Nah! I should probably go.

\- Another appointment?

\- No. You are actually my last client.

\- I'm your last client of the night? – The brunette asked - I hope I didn't abuse you much.

\- I wish you had abused me more- The blond said with a smile – But I mean, you are my last client of…ever. I start college next week. I finally saved up enough to quit this life for good.

\- Oh! Well, I'm impressed.

The blonde woman pushed the sheets off her body and left the bed. She bent down to collect her clothes from the floor and had to hide a smirk when she heard the soft moan escaping the brunette's lips at her naked glory.

\- Actually, technically I'm sleeping with you for free. – The blonde said standing up.

\- Oh, really? So why do my pockets feel slightly lighter? You certainly costed more!

\- Oh, yeah. When you called all the other girls had…appointments. I was just there to pick up my last paycheck. Mr. Gold begged me to come so I told him to charge more and split it between the girls.

\- Oh, I see.

The blonde walked towards the bathroom, but she hesitated by the door. She looked at the brunette who had her back to her. She saw her smoothing the fabric of her dress and couldn't help but say:

\- I'm glad you are my last client. You are one hell of a hot lady.

The brunette turned around and smiled at the blonde. As she disappeared inside the bathroom, the brunette moved to take her purse from the nightstand. She reached inside, taking a hundred dollar bill from her wallet. She left the money by the lamp with a note before leaving the hotel room. When the blonde woman left the bathroom she found the money and the note that said:

**'Good luck with college'**


	2. Chapter Two: First day of College

Emma Swan was nervous. No, not nervous. She was freaking out. At the age of twenty-eight, she had just put herself into University. But not just any University. She put herself into Harvard. She worked hard to be there. She spent nearly ten years of her life studying during the mornings and working during the nights. She took every course available in the hopes of one day making something of herself. Did she ever think she would go to law school? Nope! She never imagined herself doing something posh like that. But then again, she never thought she would be able to get into Harvard. It was a joke when she applied. She was drunk one night, after having a little too much to drink after a night with a client. She got home late, but her brain was still wired and her head a bit fuzzy. That champagne was stronger then she thought it would be. When she got home that night, she turned her laptop on typing Harvard University's address. It was the last day to send the application and Emma thought what the hell. She was in a good mood that night and so, she sent the whole thing. She was surprised when she opened her mailbox a few months later to find a letter from it. At first, she thought it was weird such a big letter just to say she didn't get in. When she was comfortably sitting on her living room couch and opened the mail saying _we are pleased to inform you have been accepted_ she almost fell down. It took her a while to understand what was happening. She cried. A lot. And then she jumped up and down on her couch. And then she cried again after looking at the tuition price. She had enough to cover the first two years. It was all the money she had put together. But it would be worth it. She could still quit the life she was living and get a regular job after the first semester when she was more settle into the new routine.

Which was why when Emma woke up this morning, she had this feeling that this was the first day of the rest of her life. Her old life was in the past now. Everything she had done to be able to be here today was now over. It was exactly like that Nina Simone song would say _It's a new dawn, it's a new day, it's a new life for me, and I'm feeling good._ Emma liked that song so much. She always had this feeling when she listened to it like every day was a brand new day to change. To go after the life you really want. To be the person you want to be. And today, that was true. Today was the first day towards becoming the person she always wanted to be.

When Emma arrived at the University, she stopped outside this imponent building. She looked up and realized that this was the place she would be spending most of her days now. This was the place that would shape her into her new persona. She then looked around at all the unfamiliar faces past her. Maybe one of them would be in her class. Maybe one of them would even turn out to be her friend. Who knows, maybe she would even get her first girlfriend. Yeah, right! She laughed. She looked at her watch and made a face at realizing that time didn't stand still while she was lost in thoughts. She walked inside the building realizing she was a bit lost. Sure, she had orientation, but, who the hell can memorize all the ways in and out in just two days? That's exactly the reason why she got there two hours before classes even started. True be told, she couldn't sleep the night before. She walked around her apartment, willing the hours to move. It didn't do her bidding the night before but it sure was running this fine morning.

Emma had armored herself before leaving her apartment this morning. Dressed in her red leather jacket and boots she felt like nothing could hurt her. She needed all the protection she could possibly get. Even if it was just from wearing her favorite outfit. She styled her blond hair with curls and put on her contacts. She figured her glasses made her look too much like a nerd for her first day. Her first day. If there was one thing Emma Swan learn in life was that appearance counts _. 'You don't have to be beautiful and educate. You just have to look like you are'_ she remembered Mr. Gold saying.

She walked around the hallways until she found what she was looking for. It took her a while, but eventually, she found classroom 108. She walked inside he still empty class and took the front row seat right in front of the teacher's desk. She didn't want to miss a single thing. She was going to apply herself to this like she never did with anything before. Emma took her notebook and laptop from inside her backpack placing everything neatly in front of her. Only forty-five minutes now. She was anxious. Her first day of college. A few people started to walk inside the room, taking their respective seats. Emma smiled politely at some of them. They were her classmates after all. She looked to her side and saw a guy with eyeliner sitting right next to her. He smiled at her and she smiled back, before looking down at her desk.

\- Hi there. I'm Killian. – He introduced himself

\- Hi. I'm Emma.

\- Nice to meet you, Love

\- Yeah, Emma is just fine. Thank you!

\- Tough one, aren't you, love? I mean, Emma.

\- No, not tough. I just want to be called by my name, that's all.

\- Well, love does suit you better.

Emma smiled at him deciding not to give a sassy come back. It was her first day and she didn't want to risk getting bad fame or something like that. She knew guys like Killian and he was definitely not worth it. When Emma looked up again, she saw a brunette woman with her back to her writing on the board. She was wearing a black dress that hugged her body like a second skin and Emma couldn't help but feel some sort of weird déjà vu. She knew she had seen that silhouette before but she couldn't quite place it. It was almost automatic when Emma turned her head to the side to take a better look at the woman's arse. It only lasted one second, and the moment Emma caught herself doing that she immediately straightened herself up. She needed to get a grip. The brunette kept on writing on the board and Emma finally put her brain to work as she wrote it down everything. There would be no screwing up for her. She was there to study not to look at her teacher's ass damn it.

\- Good Morning Class. My name is Regina Mills and I'll be your Introduction to law teacher this year.

Emma stopped writing, dropping the pen onto her notebook. That voice. She knew that voice. That voice hunted her the whole weekend. She dreamed about that voice, moaning and telling her to do things south. That voice that she couldn't take out of her head, not even for a moment. The voice of the woman who closed a chapter of her life. Emma slowly looked up to look at the woman in front of her and she couldn't stop herself when she said out loud:

\- Holy fucking shit!


	3. Chapter Three: Clean Slates

\- _Holy fucking shit!_

\- Excuse me? – Regina asked angrily looking at her - Is there a problem Miss…

\- Emma! Emma Swan. And no, there is no problem, Professor. I'm so sorry.

\- Well, Miss Swan. I would advise you to keep your foul language to yourself.

\- Yes, I'm sorry Professor Mills.

\- Very well! As I was saying, welcome to Introduction to law. Today we start our studies about the law. We are going to go through the history of the law and its relations with other sciences and even other fields of knowledge as….

Emma tried to focus on what the woman in front of her was saying, but she couldn't anymore. Holy shit! Holy fuking shit! It was her. The woman she slept with, in that fancy hotel room. The last client she would ever have in her life. Well, the last sex-related client she would ever have in her life. The woman she couldn't take out of her mind the whole weekend was now her teacher. A teacher who knew what Emma did for a living. Emma closed her eyes for a moment and took a deep breath. What were the chances of that happening? Seriously? She almost regretted going to that last client. That last until she opened her eyes again and looked at the woman in front of her. Dear God, how could anyone ever regret sleeping with that woman? She shooked her head thinking about the irony of the situation. One day you are screwing a woman and on the next, she is the one screwing you, Emma thought with a smirk. Regina kept on talking and Emma decided it was time to put her head in place and pay attention to what she was saying.

\- Imagine that you are one of those people who likes to sing in the shower. However, once you get into the shower and start to sing you remember that it's late, and your neighbors might get bothered and there are condominium rules that forbid you to make noises after a certain time. We are here present with a daily situation surrounded by a normative dimension that regulates collective life. This helps us understand the role that the law plays in society, which is to establish a set of rules that apply to reality.

Emma was almost lost on the sound of Regina's voice. It was so deep and husky and Emma was brought right back to the night they shared in the hotel. The way she moaned under Emm's touch, how soft her skin was on her fingers, how deliciously good she tasted when Emma licked her. No, she would most definitely never regret sleeping with her. She was, however, regretting not paying attention to what Regina was saying. Again! Thinking about hot nights with a mysterious brunette in a random hotel room was not the reason why she was paying one hell of tuition for.

\- We are here to understand the concept of law and how it relates to other sciences. What is the legal norm? How does it work?

As Emma kept on listening to Regina's speech a thought crossed her mind. She doesn't remember! They were in class for quite a while now and not even once Regina glanced her way. She barely looked at her, her eyes didn't go all wild with recognization when Emma made a fool of herself earlier. She didn't even flinch! That was good, wasn't it? Sure Emma was a little upset for not being remembered, she did gave one hell of a performance that night, but that was mostly an ego thing than anything else. If Regina didn't remember her there was absolutely no reason to fear. Her new beginning would still be very new and shinning. Clean slates and all that jazz. Emma felt relief and even managed to smile at herself. She didn't remember her. Thank you, Jesus!

With a whole new enthusiasm washing over her, Emma focused on class again and even managed to write down all the interesting points Regina was making. But as these things usually go, once she decided to pay one hundred percent attention to her teacher, the time had already speed up and the class was over. She was confused for a second as she looked around and saw all of her classmates making noises and leaving the room. Emma didn't even hear the bell ringing indicating that the class was over. The room was almost empty when Emma started to throw everything inside her backpack. She was the last one in the room, apart from Regina and that realization both excited her and freaked her out. Emma decided to ignore all those weird feelings she was having and stood up from the chair, walking towards the door. Her hand had just reached the door handle when she heard Regina's voice behind her:

\- Miss Swan, may I have a word, please.

\- Yes, sure! – Emma said as she walked back, standing in front of Regina's desk

\- Are you going to be a problem, Miss Swan?

\- Sorry?

\- Am I going to have a problem with you?

\- Me? No! Why?

\- When you mentioned you got into college, I didn't think you meant Harvard.

\- Oh! Yeah, well, as it turns out I actually do have half a brain.

\- I am not here to give anyone special treatment.

\- Look, Regina…Professor Mills, I am not here to cause you any trouble. I'm just looking for a fresh start in life, you know? Clean slates! So, don't worry about it okay? Your secret is safe with me. As I imagine, mine is with you?

\- Indeed, it is.

\- Good. Can I leave now?

\- Yes, Miss Swan. You may leave.

Emma turned around and walked as fast as her feet could carry her out the door. Well, there it goes her not remembering theory. Out in the hallway, Emma had to admit, she was impressed. Regina didn't give anything away. She fooled her, the whole class. That little fact both annoyed and amused Emma. She was always very proud of her lying detector superpower. She could always tell when a person was lying, no matter what the situation was. This morning, notwithstanding. Regina really was full of surprises. At least it was all now out in the open. They would both keep each other secret. They both have reasons too. That was good. They could both keep things professional. No pun intended. All Emma had to do now, was keep her part of the deal and stop once for all having inappropriate dreams with her teacher. That was easy. She could do that, right?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am a law graduate. I'm not from the US, but, I imagine the first semester of law school and its introduction to law must be pretty much the same around the globe. Anything said in here will only be "the classic" stuff, at least, what I think it is.


	4. Chapter Four:  Exercise

It was finally the weekend. Emma seriously thought it would never arrive. College wasn't like in the movies where people show up in class and then five minutes later the class is over. It had only been five days of her going and she already had books to read and articles to write. And people say that just study is easy. Yeah, right! If this was her first week, she did not want to know how the rest of the year would go.

Emma woke up early that Saturday morning. Funny how this annoying little habit was already creeping in on her. It was only seven in the morning. Emma used to arrive home at that hour on a Saturday. Getting off the bed, Emma went into the kitchen to make herself some deliciously healthy breakfast. Chocolate cereal with milk. It was technically a soup. Okay, maybe, totally not, but she was going out in just a few to burn all of that off. And make some groceries. The house was pretty much empty of everything. Emma ate her breakfast standing. She rinsed the bowl she had just eat and then looked inside her fridge and cabinets, making a mental note of things she needed to pick up from the store. Once that was done, Emma walked to her room and change. She put on black bicycle shorts and the same color top to match. She bent down to take her running shoes from under the bed and walked to the living room, sitting down on the couch to put them on. She pushed her hair back to tie up in a ponytail and stood up, walking to the door to stretch herself before leaving.

At the park, Emma could not stop thinking about Regina. How had the last client of her life has become her teacher? Isn't faith a bitch? And to make an extremely awkward situation even worse, Emma was felt terrible attracted to her. She wondered if a woman like her would ever date her. Probably not! People like Regina don't mix with people like her. And why was she even thinking about dating her? She was her student! Even if they removed Emma's past out of the equation there was still that. Emma was running when she looked to her side and saw a kid running after his ball. She also saw a guy in a bike looking down at his phone going in the same direction.

\- Hey, Kid!

Emma screamed but he didn't pay attention. He kept on running after his ball and she could see the bike was going to hit him hard. Emma ran in his direction and jumped in front of him right when they were about to collide.

\- Watch it, asshole! – Emma yelled

She looked down the kid, who was giggling at her like crazy. Crap! She really shouldn't curse in front of children.

\- Hey, Kid. You okay? – Emma asked

\- Yeah, I'm fine. Thanks!

\- Where are your parents?

\- It's just my mom. She is right over there, behind that tree. We are having a picnic.

\- Cool.

\- I'm Henry.

\- I'm Emma. Should you be talking this friendly to strangers?

\- No! My mom would have my head – He giggled – But I don't think you mean me any harm. You did just saved my life.

\- I don't think your life was in that much of danger, Kid. Come on, I'll walk you to where your mom is.

They both started to walk in the direction Henry had just pointed her. He was lightly kicking the ball in front of him and Emma couldn't help but feel like she knew that kid. Or that he looked like someone she knew. Something about that kid just made her smile. When they were getting close to the spot Henry pointed her, he stormed off running in front of her.

\- Hey, Kid! Wait up! – Emma said.

\- Mom! – He screamed.

\- Henry, honey. I told you not to go far!

\- Regina? – Emma asked eye wilded.

\- Miss Swan? What are you doing here? And with my son? – Regina asked.

\- Well, I was running… - Emma started to say.

\- Emma saved my life – Henry said ginning at his mother.

\- Excuse me? – Regina asked

\- A guy in a bike was about to hit me and Emma jump to save me. We even rolled down the grass. It was awesome! – Henry said.

\- Oh my God, Henry. Are you okay? – Regina asked Henry looking worried.

\- Yes, mom. I'm fine. Emma called him an asshole. – Henry said.

\- Miss Swan? – Regina asked.

\- Well, I mean, it was the heat of the moment kind of thing. Obviously, I would never curse in front of children. Especially yours. – Emma said

\- Hey, I'm ten! – Henry said outraged.

Emma watched as Regina checked out Henry. She ran her hands all over his little body checking for injuries. She even checked behind the boy's ears. Who would say that the feared Professor Regina Mills was such an owl type of mom.

\- Well, thank you, Miss Swan. I appreciate you helping out my son. – Regina said.

\- Sure! No problem. – Emma answered her.

\- Hey Emma, do you want some apple pie? Mom makes the best! – Henry asked Emma.

\- Henry, I don't think that's such a good idea. – Regina said.

\- Yeah, Kid. I have to go back to my run anyway. – Emma said.

\- But you saved my life. It's the least we can do. – Henry said looking hopefully at her.

\- Its okay kid, really.

\- Please, Emma? You are friends with my mom, aren't you?

\- No Henry. Miss Swan is one of my students. – Regina told him.

\- Oh. Is she one of the pretentious bastards you were telling aunt Z. about?

\- Henry! – Regina exclaimed

\- Pretentious Bastards? – Emma asked.

\- What were you doing listening to my conversation with your aunt? – Regina asked Henry.

\- I was doing my homework in the kitchen. I thought it was funny what you say it.

\- Miss Swan. Please, excuse my son's behavior. I can assure you…

At this point, Emma couldn't help anymore. She burst out laughing. The look on Regina's face trying to explain her words, well Henry's words was just too much for her.

\- You don't have to explain, Regina. Really. And no Kid, I am not one of the pretentious bastards on your mom's class. – Emma said.

\- That's what you think. – Regina quipped back.

\- Hey! – Emma said outrageously.

\- So, Emma! Have some pie with us? – Henry asked, looking at her.

\- I don't know kid, I should probably get going…

\- Pleeeease?

\- Oh for the love of God. Sit down, Miss Swan. – Regina demanded.

Emma looked between Regina and Henry before sitting on the far corner of the blanket they had on the grass. Regina didn't look angry, but, she didn't look all that happy about it either. Emma knew she should have fight harder to go away, but, deep down she was curious. She had no idea Regina had a son. And judging by their interaction earlier, she could tell Regina loved that kid with all her heart.

\- Apple juice? – Henry asked pulling Emma out of her thoughts.

\- Oh! You guys really like apples, hun? – Emma said.

The boy smiled at each other before Henry looked back at Emma and say:

\- It's a family thing.

Emma accepted both the pie and the juice Henry was holding. She took a sip of the juice and placed the cup down beside her. She held the fork and, breaking the pie and taking a bite. The moment the buttery crust melt on Emma's mouth along with the sweet tasty feeling Emma knew she was having a gastronomic orgasm. That was the best pie she has ever had in her life.

\- Oh my God! This is amazing! What is the crust made of? It's literally melting in my mouth. – Emma asked.

Emma watched Regina's feature the moment the comment was made. She could tell that she had just said all the right words, as Regina looked deeply proud of herself. She was smiling and Emma couldn't help but think about how beautiful she looked. As Emma watched her, she caught herself wishing she was the one responsible for making Regina smile like that. Always.

\- Thank you, dear. – Regina said pulling Emma out of her thoughts - It's a family recipe that I have been perfecting for years.

\- Well, It needs perfecting no more. This is so good. – Emma said.

Emma kept on eating the pie, listening to Henry chat about superheroes. Emma couldn't quite pay attention to him, though. Her eyes and attention were completely focused on Regina. How relaxed she looked out here with her son. How bright her smile was. How that little tank top hugged perfectly some assets of her body. She remembered the night they shared in the hotel. The way Regina's body reacted to her touch. How right it felt to be on top of her. The way her body moved with hers when…

\- Emma? Emma? Emma! – Henry said.

\- Miss Swan?

\- Oh sorry. Lost in thoughts. – Emma answered them.

\- Who do you think would win? – Henry asked.

\- Sorry?

\- In a fight between Hulk and Batman, who you think would win? – Henry asked her again.

\- Oh, Hulk. Definitely. – Emma said honestly.

\- I like her mom! – Henry said looking back at his mother.

\- Henry, sweetheart, we should probably get going if we want to make it to your aunt's lunch party on time. - Regina said.

\- Do we really have to go? – He asked looking at her.

\- Yes, we do! Come on, lets gather our things.

Emma rose up from where she was sitting and started to help them put everything together. It was more out of instinct than anything else. She folded the blanket they were sitting handing it to Regina. When their fingers brushed, Emma could have sworn she felt a rush of electricity running through her skin.

\- Emma, do you want to take some pie home? – Henry asked.

\- Oh, no. Its okay kid! – Emma answered him.

\- Are you sure? We have another one back home that we are taking to aunts Z. house. – He said – You know what? I'll just put it on a container for you. But you better give it back to my mom. She is very particular about her kitchen supplies.

\- Henry! I am not. – Regina said looking down at him.

\- You totally are, mom.

After they finished packing everything up, Henry handed Emma the container with a huge slice of the apple pie. She accepted and smiled down at him. It was impossible not too. He was just too damn charming, just like his mom.

\- Thanks. Emma said to him - I'll get that back to you Monday. – Emma said looking at Regina now.

\- There is no rush, Miss Swan. In fact, you can keep it. Come on Henry, let's go.

\- Bye, Emma. Hope I see you soon. -Henry waved his hand at her.

\- Bye kid.

Emma watched as mother and son walked away. Regina had her arm around his shoulder and for a moment, she wondered if there was a father. A present father. Was Regina married? She didn't have a ring, but, that doesn't really mean anything. Emma wasn't exactly sure why but, the thought of Regina being married suddenly bothered her. As she started to walk back to her house, Emma caught herself praying for any God's out there who would listen that Professor Regina Mills did not have a man in her life.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's my birthday today!!!  
> (:


	5. Chapter Five: On Crimes and Punishments

It was Monday again and Emma couldn't be more excited about it. Do you know how people usually hate Mondays? Well, not Emma. Not when she got to see Regina bright early in the morning. She couldn't wait to hang out after class to give Regina her container back. She knew that Henry didn't mean to, but, he ended up giving Emma a good excuse to talk to Regina after class. As much as she liked to write down class-related stuff to ask her, she was always afraid Regina would think she was dumb for asking such a question. Not that Regina ever made her feel this way. She always answered each one of her students, no matter what the questions were. She actually has always encouraged them to ask away. _Its how you learned_ , she said. This was more in Emma's mind than anything else. She had this urge to impress Regina just like a schoolgirl with a crush.

When Emma came back home Saturday after, almost, literally running into Regina and her kid, the first thing she did was put the pie on the fridge. She had forgotten all about groceries, going straight home. The second thing she did was take off her shoes and grab her computer from her bedroom. She dropped down all sweaty at the couch and googled Regina. At that moment, that seemed to be more important to her than taking a shower. It wasn't like there was anyone there to smell her. She typed Regina's name in the search engineer and clicked on all the links she found. There were no social media. But that didn't surprise her. She figured Regina wasn't the type to have that. Next, she found academic journals, articles, and theses written by her. They were all too complicated for Emma to understand just yet. And then, she found magazines articles and newspapers about the Mills family. For a moment Emma thought they were different Mills until she saw a picture of Regina in one of them. She was rich! No, not rich, she was filthy rich. Technically, she was a millionaire. Regina's family owned a resort chain all over America. The woman literally didn't even have to work for a living and yet she was a freaking teacher at Harvard's University!

Emma closed off the lid of her laptop with a frown. As if her crush on Regina wasn't already bad, considering she was her teacher and all, now she discovered the woman was a millionaire. Emma looked around her apartment trying to figure out what was the most expansive she had in her place. The conclusion was that it was her little bug parked outside. That was just pathetic! Emma stood up going to the kitchen, retrieving the pie from the fridge. She took a bite of it and damn that woman. She even knew how to cook! Emma ate the whole thing standing by the fridge door before going to the shower.

This morning, however, all her worries about Regina's staus seemed to have gone away. Probably because Emma couldn't stop dreaming about her. Or even thinking about her. The woman was invaded all of Emma's thoughts and she didn't know just how much she could take before doing something about it. Because she woke up so early, Emma had time to put some extra effort into getting ready. She used the Babyliss to make bouncy curls. She then applied some light make up, only exaggerating on the mascara on her eyelashes. She then went to her bedroom to pick an outfit. She wanted to use a dress but as she looked for it, she realized she only had super short ones she used to meet clients. That was until she spied a flowered black dress that she bought ages ago and never even used it as she had always preferred jeans for her daily activities. She pulled it out hoping it would still fit her. She put on the dress and was surprised by how it looked at her in the mirror. It was a nice little dress with a black top very tight to her chest and loose below the waits with beautiful red flowers pattern. It only long until her knees, giving a nice look when combined with a leather jacket and boots.

After getting ready, Emma went into the kitchen to pick up Regina's container. She smelt it to make sure it was nice and clean. She had it wash it three times. She even washed once with her fabric softener so it would smell nice. She considered spreading perfume but she thought that would be a bit much. She put it inside her backpack and then walked out the door ready for another day of knowledge provided by Professor Regina Mills.

It was still early when Emma arrived. She saw a few of her classmates talking outside but as she didn't know them she decided to walk in the room. She took her usual front seat row and browsed on her phone to make time pass by. She really hoped Killian wouldn't seat next to her. The guy annoyed the shit out her. Last Friday she caught him staring at Regina's ass while she was writing on the board and it took everything inside her not to punch him in the face. But, as her damn luck would go, Killian was also the only person in the class who talked to her. Nobody else did. Emma tried to pretend that it didn't bother her, but, deep down, it did. She never had many friends, not real ones and she was kinda hoping college would be the place to finally make some.

Her classmates started to burst through the door with Regina right behind them. Emma's eyes went wild when she saw her. Red lipstick at eight in the morning! Regina was one of the fewest people on earth who was able to pull that off. It simply suits her. The rest of the outfit was a beautiful burgundy jumpsuit that looked very elegant on her. But seriously, what didn't? She could go to Paris fashion week in jeans and she would still look very chic.

\- Good Morning, Class – Regina greeted them - I am assuming everyone read _On crimes and Punishments_ by Cesare Beccaria. We are going to discuss it today so, I hope you are all ready. Who would like to open our debate?

Emma raised her arm. She was more than ready for the debate. She read the book cover to cover twice. She wanted to impress Regina and so after she finished reading the book for a second time, she went online to learn more about the author and to have more of a legal view of what he wrote.

\- Miss Swan – Regina said – You have the word.

\- Thank you, Professor Mills – Emma said - For what I understood of the book, the Marquis of Beccaria presents us with the first of several problems that exist in the current criminal system, the use of laws for the benefit of a minority of the population, who, as a result, are able to accumulate income and privileges, whereas the majority of society faces a situation of misery, suffering from the negligence of the authorities. Because of this, he points out as a solution which is the use of good laws to prevent the abuse of minorities and, therefore, to promote the well-being of the masses through a policy of equitable distribution ensured by legal means.

\- Very well, Miss Swan. – Regina said - Beccaria scandalized the status quo in his day by defending the humanization of penalties, becoming the target of criticism for his irreverence and daring. Today what was defended in his work may seem trivial and even very simple, but what happened was precisely one of the first steps for Criminal Law to follow the path to legality and humanization of penalties.

\- Yes, but isn't that a bit too much of rainbows and Unicorns – Killian said – I mean, it's easy for us to stay here and talk about a better distribution of money and humanitarian penalties, but, the truth is, none of us wants to be poor. We all like having more money than others, just look at where we are. Also, if a person commits a crime, it's only fair that it pays for it. Been poor isn't an excuse to do such acts and surely if something bad were to happen to a beloved relative of ours we would like the person to pay severely for it.

\- And since when crimes are only committed by poor people? – Emma asked.

\- Just watch the news, Love – Killian said back – It's fair that they pay for it severely otherwise they will never learn.

\- Mister Jones – Regina interrupted them - I understand that we all have personal feelings but let's make one thing clear. Regardless of what a person has done, it deserves fair treatment, fair trial, fair sentence, and last but not least, the minimum amount of human conditions to serve its sentence. As a law student, you must learn how to separate those feelings. If a criminal lawyer is what you intend to become after your graduation, regardless of your client being guilty or not, you will act as its attorney. So, don't judge. They already have someone to do that. Your job is to defend your client with all the power of the law.

\- Of course, Professor Mills – Killian said.

\- Would anyone else like to say something- Regina asked.

The debate kept on going, with more and more students raising their hands to give their opinion. Everyone was eager to ask Regina more about criminal law, something that they would only learn further down the road. Time passed by and soon the bell rang out loud indicating the class was over. Emma packed her stuff real, real slow in the hopes everyone would leave the room and she could have some time alone with Regina. She was looking at her phone when Emma approached her desk. She was smiling looking at something on her phone and Emma felt jealous immediately. Who the fuck was making her smile like that? She must have stared at her for a while because the next thing Emma heard was Regina's voice saying:

\- Is there something that you want, Miss Swan?

\- Hi. Mmmm, I brought your container back. – Emma said as she handed her the container.

\- Thank you, Miss Swan, but I told you it wasn't necessary.

\- Well, I wouldn't want to steal your kitchen supply. I mean, Henry warned me about that – Emma said grinning.

\- Henry is a babbler. But thank you for bringing it back.

\- Sure.

\- Did you like, the pie?

\- Oh yeah. For some reason, it got even better after a day in the fridge. Okay, a few hours. I couldn't resist and eat it for lunch.

\- Very healthy. I'm sure your parents are very proud of you.

\- Yeah, well, I wouldn't know that. Anyways, I just wanted to give it back to you. And say thank you. It was really one of the best things I ever have.

\- You are welcome, Miss Swan. Is there anything else I can do for you?

\- Nope. Just that. Thank you, again!

\- Of course – Regina said – Oh, and Emma? Good argument today!

Emma smiled hugely at Regina before turning around to leave the room. That was the first time Regina has ever called her Emma. Her heart was beating so fast inside her chest that she was sure it would explode any minute. It felt good. So good to be noticed by Regina. As Emma walked to the parking lot, she realized that her stupid schoolgirl crush on Regina wouldn't go away anytime soon. If there was one thing Emma knew for sure was that, from this point on, she was screwed.


	6. Chapter Six: Smell of poverty

It was Friday night and Emma had just being kicked out of the library. That was a scenario Emma never thought she would ever find herself in. Not only she was being kicked out, but she was also in the library at ten o'clock on a Friday night. How could so much have changed in such a short period of time? Not that Emma minded. She would take that over her old life at any time. She looked shyly at the librarian lady, Marian, as she was packing up her stuff. She felt guilty. She was the only one still there and therefore, she was the one preventing the woman from living. Emma smiled awkwardly at her, but Marian continued to just stare. Emma was so embarrassed by now that she just gathered all of her papers and notebooks together and left with everything in her arms. And that was the reason why Emma wasn't looking where she was walking. Her backpack was hanging down her shoulder and she was, unsuccessfully, to fit everything inside of it. How could it possibly not fit? It did before she went to the library. Emma kept on walking, using the floor to guide her when suddenly she hit something. Or better yet, someone.

\- Ouch! – A voice said.

\- Oh my God, I am so sorry – Emma said picking up her papers before the wind would fly them away - I wasn't looking and that's totally on me and….Regina?

\- Miss Swan. Why am I not surprised? – Regina said angrily.

\- I'm so sorry. Really! – Emma said standing up with her papers - I was trying to fit my things into my backpack and wasn't looking. Are you okay? Did I hurt you?

\- Don't be ridiculous. Of course, you didn't hurt me! But watch where you are going, would you please?

\- Yeah – Emma said finally putting everything where it belongs – Sorry. Again!

\- What are you doing here anyway? – Regina asked - Its Friday night! Aren't your classmates throwing a party tonight?

\- Oh yeah. I wasn't invited. I think they can smell the poverty on me. – Emma said with a smirk

\- Excuse me?

\- They don't talk to me. They know I'm not as rich as they are. Well, except for Killian, but, he annoys me more than anything else.

\- Oh! I'm sorry to hear that.

\- Oh, don't be. As if I want to be friends with those pretentious bastards.

Emma said paying close attention to Regina's reaction. She really didn't want to embarrassed her or anything, but she couldn't help making the little comment. It was like a secret that they shared. A secret that belongs only to them and Emma liked that. More than she actually should. Emma knew things were good when Regina smirked back at her rolling her eyes. She could tell she wasn't upset and was instantly proud of herself at the teeny tiny smile Regina gave her.

\- So, you decided to spend your Friday night at the library? – Regina asked.

\- Yeah. As it turns out the ridiculous amount I pay for tuition here does not include books. I've already got the maximum amount from the library, so I had to stay late and study.

\- A wise decision, I guarantee you. – Regina said.

\- Yeah. I think the library lady hates me, though. I was the only one there this late.

\- Were you at least able to finish?

\- No, but I took pictures of the books so I can study at home. What about you? What are you doing here?

\- Faculty meeting that took forever to finish. I was hoping I could get a Uber to my car but they keep canceling it.

\- Where is your car?

\- On the other side of the campus.

\- I can give you a ride.

\- That's not necessary Miss Swan. I supposed I'll just have to walk there. I'm sure it will do me good.

\- You want to walk to the other side of the campus? With those ridiculously high heels?

\- There is nothing ridiculous about my heels, Miss Swan.

\- Come on, Regina. Let me give you a ride! My car is right over there. – Emma said pointing at her bug.

\- That yellow bathtub is yours?

\- Hey! I take offense by that. She's my baby.- Emma said with a pout.

\- She?

\- Yeah, obviously. – She winked at Regina

\- Thank you, but no thank you. It's inappropriate.

\- It's just a ride, Regina! Do you really wanna walk all the way up there?

\- I suppose not – Regina said and paused as if she was considering her options – Fine! You win. Give me a ride, Miss Swan.

Emma couldn't help but smile at the answer. They walked side by side the ten little steps to where Emma's car was parked. As unplanned as this was she couldn't wait to have a little bit more alone time with Regina. That feeling lasted until Emma remember that she had eaten inside the car before going to the library. And that usually, she didn't remember taking out the trash. Emma made a silent prayer as she opened the driver's door with her key, that for once in her life she had taken out the trash and that her car wasn't smelling like grease. She opened the door taking a quick look. No sign of food wrap. She breathed in trying to sniff any bad smells, but, the car was good. It actually smelt like the air freshener she bought. Hun! So that was why that crap never worked. Emma entered the car, putting her backpack on the backseat. She then stretched herself to the side to open the passenger door for Regina. The first thing Regina did after sitting down was to put on the seatbelt. Emma did the same and turned on the engine, the stereo automatic playing.

" ** _Olha que coisa mais linda_**

**_(Look what a beautiful thing)_ **

**_Mais cheia de graça_ **

**_(So full of grace)_ **

**_É ela, menina_ **

**_(It's her, girl)_ **

**_Que vem e que passa_ **

**_(Coming and going)_ **

**_Num doce balanço_ **

**_(In a sweet sway)_ **

**_A caminho do mar_ **

**_(On the way to the sea)_** "

\- You like Brazilian music? – Regina asked puzzled.

\- Yeah, I do. I used to have a Brazilian client and she always put on Brazilian popular music. I felt completely in love with it.

" ** _Moça do corpo dourado_**

**_(Girl with the golden body)_ **

**_Do sol de Ipanema_ **

**_(From the sun of Ipanema)_ **

**_O seu balançado é mais que um poema_ **

**_(Your sway is more than a poem)_ **

**_É a coisa mais linda que eu já vi passar_ **

**_(It's the most beautiful thing I've ever seen)_** "

\- This is "The Girl from Ipanema" isn't it? – Regina asked

\- Yeah, that's right. It's so much more beautiful in Tom Jobim and Vinicius de Moraes voice isn't it? – Emma said

\- Indeed, it is. Do you speak Portuguese? – Regina asked.

\- Yeah. I mean, I'm not all that good, and my accent sucks. But, yeah I know a little. My client actually thought me, believe it or not. – Emma said.

\- When you say client, you mean…

\- Sex Client. Its what I used to do for a living. – Emma said seriously.

\- Right! I'm sorry, I shouldn't have asked.

\- No, its okay, Regina. Really! It's all in my past now. One that I will never come back to.

\- That's good to know. You are a very smart young lady, Miss Swan.

\- Thanks! – Emma said grinning embarrassed at the unexpected comment.

The rest of the car drive was silent. But it wasn't all uncomfortable. Emma glanced sideways to Regina from time to time. Regina was looking out the window and Emma knew she had never seen a more beautiful scene. God, how gorgeous was that woman? She wondered what was going through her mind. Did she ever think about her? And if she did, in what way? Did she feel sorry for her? God, she hoped not! Emma hated people feeling sorry for her. She wasn't one for pity. Emma fought for every single thing she had. Nothing was handed to her. If Regina ever pities her Emma's heart would crush into a million pieces!

\- You can turn left here – Regina said breaking the silence.

Emma turned left where Regina had indicated her. It was a huge parking lot, Emma had never seen that part of Campus before. Emma smirked when she realized how much Regina would have to walk if she kept on her pride and tuned out Emma's offer. She was glad she didn't, though. It was late and it could be dangerous. Besides, she would have no feet and miss classes and Emma couldn't have that. Emma drove next to the single black car parked there. Her eyes went wide when she saw what car it was.

\- Holy Shit! That's your car? – Emma asked.

\- Language, Miss Swan.

\- Is it?

\- Yes, it is.

\- Holy shit! That's a Mercedes AMG- GT Coupe.

\- Yes. Im aware.

\- Okay, now I'm embarrassed. – Emma said looking down.

\- It's just a car, Miss Swan.

\- Just a car? I could probably buy my apartment with that car.

\- Yeah, well, it was a gift. – Regina said looking down blushing.

\- A gift? Okay, can you introduce me to this person? Because I have a birthday coming up. – Emma said.

\- Oh, don't be ridiculous. It was a gift from my mother. She likes us to look certain… ways.

\- What you mean?

\- She likes both me and my sister to present ourselves such as the family wealthy. If you ask me, I think it's ridiculous.

\- Well – Emma said trying to break Regina's discomfort – I mean if you ever want to re-gift one of her own, count me the fuck in.

\- Yes, Miss Swan – Regina said with a little smile - I'll keep you in mind in case I dislike any Christmas gifts in the future.

\- Score! – Emma said smiling.

Regina rolled her eyes, but Emma could tell she wasn't upset, not at all. Regina reached for the car handle and opened the door. Emma was sad their little time together was over. She should have driven there slower. She didn't want to let Regina go, but she knew there was nothing else she could say or do to make her stay.

\- Thank you for the ride, Miss Swan. – Regina said.

\- My pleasure. Have a nice weekend, Regina.

\- You too, Miss Swan.

\- You know you can call me Emma, right?

\- Yes! Goodnight, Miss Swan.

\- Goodnight, Regina.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What can I say? I'm Brazilian! I saw the opportunity to put a little bit of my personal taste and culture here and I took it.
> 
> I believe most of you know the song "Girl from Ipanema" in English, but honestly, the lyrics are completely different from its original version. Give it a chance and listen to " Garota de Ipanema - Tom Jobim e Vinicius de Moares" or the version with Frank Sinatra which is half in English half in Portuguese.


	7. Chapter Seven: Favorite Weekdays

Isn't it curious just how adults and kids have the same favorite weekdays? Friday, Saturday, and Sundays. Those are undoubtedly everybody's favorite. It used to be Emma's too. In a past life, those were the days Emma worked the most. It was her, _make money day_ , as she used to call it. On a good weekend, she could lay her ass in bed for the rest of the upcoming week and focus on her studies. Emma liked those days where she didn't have to work. Nowadays, however, Emma had changed. Evolved, if you would prefer. Her favorite weekdays were Monday, Wednesday, and Friday. Not only that, she liked those days bright early in the morning. Emma shooked her head while thinking about that. Regina was probably the only human on earth that made Emma like a Monday at six-thirty in the morning.

Emma thought about how ridiculous it was this little infatuation she had for the woman. This thing was supposed to be going away but instead, it was only growing and growing inside of Emma. She would do just about anything to catch some alone time with her. Lately, she had started to write down things to ask Regina after class. She was doing that for a while now, but unfortunately, so was everybody else in the class. It was almost impossible to catch her alone anymore. By the time Emma was close enough to her, all of her questions had been answered and Emma was left with nothing.

Today, however, things would be different. She had this crazy sex dream about the older woman the night before and as much as Emma wanted o shake it off, she simply couldn't. It felt so real. Emma had wakened up completely aroused and took matters in her own hands before getting off the bed.

She took a quick shower to wake up more properly, enjoying the warm water running down her body. Once she was done, she toweled herself and stood in front of the mirror. She took the blowdryer and dried her blonde hair, taking the curling iron after to make her curls. She started curling it, thinking about the dream she had last night.

_Emma stood up from her seat to trash away this little ball of paper with a note she wrote to Regina. She throws it in the direction of the trash can, but the little ball fell onto the floor. She walked in the direction of the little ball on the floor and bent down to pick it up. She looked at Regina who glanced at her and Emma made sure to pop her butt really high for Regina to see. When she walked back to her seat, she looked deep into Regina's eyes and she could see they were black with desire. She finished her lecture earlier, sending everyone home. Emma was slowly packing up her stuff, she and Regina alone in the classroom. Emma stood up and walked to the door when she heard the woman said behind her 'A word Miss Swan'. Emma turned around and walked back, Regina was sitting on her throne chair with her arms spread on the armchair. 'You think you can walk around my class with jeans this tight, pushing your ass up for everybody to see?' Regina asked. 'I was trying to get your attention' Emma said innocently. 'Well dear, you got it. Now, why don't you be a good girl and kneel'. Emma did as she was told, keeling in front of Regina. She spread her legs open in front of Emma, who moistened her lips at the sight of Regina's wet pussy, glimmering right in front of her eyes. Emma looked up at Regina and felt her whole body shivered when she heard her saying 'Eat it'. Emma swallowed in anticipation, placing her hands on Regina's thigh, running up, rolling her skirt with it and…._

\- Ouch. God Damn it!

Emma cursed out loud. She had just burned herself with the iron. The little red mark on her hand hurt. A lot. She ran her hand under the water, in order to relieve the pain _. Yeah, that will serve me right_ , Emma thought. She finished her hair and put on some light makeup. She then selected an outfit for the day. She picked her tightest jeans and matched them with a white tank top and black bra. It doesn't get more lesbian than that, Emma thought. After picking up a pair of black boots Emma went to the kitchen to find something to eat. Curiously enough, it was an apple. Yep! Today was definitely her day. She ate it while fixing her backpack for class. Once she was done, she threw the core in the trash and left the apartment.

Emma arrived at seven-thirty in the morning. She was surprised to see Killian already sitting there, right next to her usual seat. She sat down wishing he would just stay quiet but, as always, she had no such luck.

\- Swan, Love. You are here early. – Killian said.

\- Look who's talking. – Emma said back.

\- Aye, Love. To tell you the truth I haven't even left Campus. If you know what I mean. – He winked at her.

\- I don't. And honestly, don't care.

\- I've missed you at our little party Friday.

\- Wasn't invited.

\- Of course, you were. It was a party for the whole class.

\- Yeah, you know that flyer you were all passing around? It skipped me!

\- Outrageous. Why don't you stop by my place this weekend? I'll give you a party you will never forget.

\- Ew! Yeah, I whether go to hell and dine with the devil. Thanks!

\- Your loss, Love.

Emma was about to giving him a sassy come back when she saw Regina walking inside the classroom. She placed her purse on the desk, turning around to write on the board. Emma was sad to see she was wearing dress pants this morning. Okay, maybe her dream wouldn't happen exactly the way she had dreamed, but that didn't mean it wouldn't happen at all. Maybe, Regina could push her against the wall, guiding her hand down her pants and ask Emma to fuck her right there. Emma could switch position, holding Regina's arm above her head and fuck her senseless until she came all over her fingers screaming Emma's name over and over again. See? It could work!

Regina turned around from the board and greeted the class. She started her lecture and Emma pushed her daydream to the back of her head and focused on what she was saying. When there were only twenty minutes left, Emma decided to put her plan or better yet, her dream in motion. She made tore a page from her notebook and crumpled until it became a ball. She then rose up from her seat and walked to the trash can, throwing the ball in its direction. She missed it, as she had always intended it, and then bent down to pick it up. Emma stretched one leg really far from the other, making sure to pop her ass really high for Regina to get a full view. She grabbed the paper ball and throw it on the trash, rising up next. She looked at Regina who was answering a question from one of the students, not paying attention to Emma. Her heart fell. She didn't even see the whole show she put up for her. Killian, on the other hand, was looking at Emma with that cocky smile of his, looking at her up and down while she made her way back to her seat. She sat down with a loud thud and blow a puff of air, closing her eyes with frustration. It didn't take long for her to hear Killian's voice whispering on her ear:

\- Nice ass, Love.

\- Shut up! – Emma said.

\- Come to my place this weekend.

\- Killian, I swear to God…

\- Come on, Swan. You wanted me to notice you with that little show of yours. I have. Let me take care of you, Love.

\- Say another word and I will break your nose. – Emma said.

\- I'm sorry – Regina said out loud – Is my lecture during my class interrupting your little chit chat?

\- Sorry, Prof. – Killian said in a cocky smile.

\- I am so sorry, Professor Mills – Emma said embarrassed.

\- By all means, let me know if I'm interrupting something. This obviously seems to be much more important than this class – Regina said again.

\- I'm sorry, Regina…Professor Mills. It won't happen again – Emma said, feeling her cheeks burn hot.

\- Thank you, dear. As I was saying…

Regina kept on talking for the last ten minutes they still had of her class. Emma was mortified. When she said she wanted to catch Regina's attention this was not what she meant. At all. She felt like such an idiot. What the hell was she thinking? Not only she managed to anger Regina she also put herself further on Killian's radar. The asshole was still grinning and Emma couldn't even blame him. She did put on a show, only the wrong person saw it. The bell rang and Emma started to collect her things. She wanted to apologize to Regina for what happened. She didn't want her to think that she didn't take her class seriously, because she did. So much. If she only knew how much Emma wants to impress her. Emma finished putting everything on her backpack, but, when she looked up again, Regina had already left the classroom.


	8. Chapter Eight: Can I ask you again?

It was Friday night. Actually, it was Saturday morning considering the clock marked one in the morning. Emma was a night owl, something that still crept in from her old life. She was used to be up all night. Some days, she would live the house at eight in the night and come back at five in the morning. Nowadays, she sort of managed to keep a steady sleeping schedule from Monday to Thursday, but when Friday night came along with the weekend it was hard to. Probably because those were the days she worked the most. It was unusual for her to come back home at five in the morning on a Wednesday but on a Friday? It only meant she had a bad night! And Emma really couldn't afford to have that. She liked it, though. Of course, it would be nice to be tuck in bed in this very, very cold night but there was just something about que quietness of a late-night that Emma loved it. What she wasn't loving was writing the essay Regina had just given them. Theory of natural law x positive law. That was not something one should mess with in the middle of a cold, cold night. Emma had read and read and read about the subject, and all of her conclusions were the same. Natural law is God's law which is what most of the crazy people in the church do nowadays. The history of it was very interesting as ancient Greece represented the effervescence of philosophical and political thought of Western antiquity. Emma was completely in love with it. The history of law and how it evolved through the centuries truly was something that fascinated her. But she wasn't sure if that was what Regina wanted in the essay. She had a feeling she didn't want google research on history. She probably knew all of that by heart. Emma opened her University email on her laptop and determined to ask Regina. She did say they could email her if they had any questions and so, Emma started to type:

_"Professor Mills,_ _I was wondering if you could enlighten me about the essay you gave us?_

_I am just not sure if going through history and analyze all concepts of Natural Law in different cultures its something that would interest you or put you to sleep._

_Thanks,_

_Emma Swan"_

Emma hit send went back to her reading. She hoped Regina would get back to her by tomorrow, or later today was more like it. She really just wanted to get that essay done and over with. She was always nervous when it comes to Regina, and even though she did want to give her the most perfect well written she ever received, that things were starting to give her nightmares! A minute pass by when Emma heard the beeping sound of her notebook indicating she got mail. Emma almost fell down from her chair when she saw Regina's name on the screen and quickly she clicked on it to open.

" ** _The essay aims to develop a comparative analysis between the two jus-philosophical currents distinct from Law: jus-naturalism, based on natural law that emanates from human consciousness, and Legal Positivism, based on Positive law, coming from the State._**

**_Professor Regina Mills"_ **

Emma was surprised not only by the fast response but also about the fact that Regina was awake this late at night. Emma decided to email her back, just to thank her for the tip, and maybe, just maybe start an online conversation with her teacher. Nothing bad about that, right? Emma clicked on the response icon and wrote:

_"No going back in history it is._ _Thanks!_ _What are you doing up so late?_

_Emma"_

The minutes ticked by and Emma thought Regina went to sleep. She had just gone back to her reading when her laptop made that familiar beep sound again.

**"Why am I up at this hour is no concern of yours, Miss Swan.** **Need I remind you that YOU were the one who emailed me this late?**

**Professor Regina Mills"**

Emma grinned at the response and emailed Regina back right the way:

_"Can't sleep. Thought I write the essay you gave us, but, I honestly don't think I can write much anymore tonight._

_Hey, if you can't sleep either, maybe you would like to grab a cup of coffee?_

_I know a great place that stays open the whole night_

_Emma"_

Emma hit sent and waited for Regina's response. It didn't take long this time:

**_"Miss Swan, I can't even begin to explain to you how highly inappropriate that would be. Thank you for your reckless invitation but I must decline._ **

**_Sincerely,_ **

**_Professor Regina Mills"_ **

Emma read the email with a frown and rolled her eyes. That woman could be infuriating sometimes. Delightful so. She decided to push a little and wrote:

_"Its just coffee, Regina!_

_But I get it if you can't go because of Henry._

_Emma"_

Thirty seconds later Regina'srespnse came:

**_"Henry is with his grandparents tonight. He has horsemanship class earlier tomorrow, well, later today I guess._ **

**_Professor Regina Mills"_ **

Emma smiled at Regina's response and so, she wrote:

_"Then have coffee with me. It beat Netflix. Really. I'm delightful_

_I'll attach the location for you._

_Emma"_

Regina's response took a little while longer this time. Emma tapped her fingers impatiently on the desk until the laptop beep again.

**_"Thank you, but, no thank you, Miss Swan._ **

**_Professor Regina Mills"_ **

Emma was a bit upset about the answer but, she decided to write her back again anyway.

_"Well, if you change your mind, you know where I'll be_

_Emma"_

Emma stayed there staring at her computer for a few minutes waiting for Regina to email her back. True be told, she could spend the whole night there emailing her back and forth. Five minutes passed and Emma realized she wasn't going to email her anymore. She stood up from the chair and went to her closet. She took a pair of jeans and a long-sleeve black shirt along with boots. She changed into the clothes and fixed her backpack with some books, her laptop, and her phone. She walked to the leaving room getting her coat and car keys and left the apartment. The whole drive to the dinner she wondered if Regina would show up. Probably not, she thought. Emma couldn't even believe her audacity tonight. Inviting her teacher for a coffee at this hour. She should high five herself, though. That took some balls. How amazing it would be if she walked in the dinner and Regina was already there waiting for her. That would be a kicker!

She parked in front of Grany's diner at one forty-five in the morning. She loved that place. They had a grilled cheese that was to die for and Emma couldn't wait to order one. Its been to long since she last went to Grany's. Emma grabbed her backpack from the driver's seat and exit the car. She opened the diner's door to that familiar sound of the bell right above her. She walked to the last boot by the window and sat down. That was always her favorite.

\- Hi, what can I get ya?- The waitress asked.

\- Grilled cheese and cocoa. Oh, add a bit of cinnamon on top of the cocoa, please? – Emma said.

\- Coming right up! – The waitress said and left.

Emma checked her email on the phone. Nothing from Regina. Emma was a bit sad about it, but she knew, deep down, that asking Regina out for a coffee was s long shot. The waitress came back with Emma's order and she instantly cheered at the sight of the grilled cheese. She was hungry. She took a bite of the delicious gooey cheese in front of her and sight. That was good grilled cheese. She took a sip of her cocoa before opening the backpack to retrieve her latest obsession. Apart from Regina, that is. She opened _The seven husbands of Evelyn Hugo_ on the page she had marked earlier. That book was so good. Emma loved every little written word in it. As she always did when reading this book, Emma lost all senses of her surrender. She even forgot the grilled chess she was eating. Her cocoa was getting cold. She even missed the bell on the door ringing indicating that someone had just arrived at the diner.

\- Well, I see that you, at least, have an excellent taste in books.

Emma's eyes went wide at the sound of the voice in front of her. She slowly looked up from her book to look at the woman sitting right in front of her.

\- Regina! – Emma said surprised - You came.

\- Yes. Against all of my best judgments, I did.

\- I'm happy you did! – Emma said grinning – Who needs good judgment anyway?

\- I think we all do – Regina said back.

\- There is no such thing as good judgment between midnight and six in the morning.

\- Doesn't that only apply if you are drunk? – Regina asked.

\- Nope! It's a new rule – Emma said cheekily – So, you read this book?

\- Indeed, I have. It's excellent reading.

\- I know. I'm completely addicted to it.

The waitress came back to their booth and asked Regina if she needed anything. Regina ordered a cup of coffee and a slice of apple pie. Emma didn't like the way the waitress spoke with Regina. It was almost flirtatious. It bothered Emma to the core and she was glad when the younger woman finally walked away.

\- How's the essay? – Regina asked.

\- It's good. Thanks to you I now have a good idea of the direction I want to take with it.

\- I hope you impress me. – Regina said.

\- Really? Why? – Emma asked.

\- Out of everyone in that class, if anyone could, it would probably be you. Then again, my expatiations aren't very high. – Regina said.

\- Well, let's hope I can change that! – Emma winked at her.

The waitress came back with Regina's order. She placed the coffee and the pie right in front of Regina, leaned in so much that her breast was right at Regina's eyesight. Emma felt her blood boil. What the fuck? When the waitress finally straightened herself up she looked at Regina and told her to call if she needed anything and winked at her before leaving. Emma was still glaring angrily at the audacity of the woman when she heard Regina's voice saying:

\- How do you know about this place?

\- Oh. I….I used to work in the corner right over there – Emma said pointing out the window.

\- I'm sorry, I didn't mean to… - Regina started to apologize.

\- No – Emma said interrupting her - I'ts okay, Regina. Really! I did that. It's who I was.

\- Can I ask you something?

\- Shoot!

\- Why did you become…You know…

\- A prostitute? – Emma finished for her.

\- Yes! – Regina said, her cheeks slightly flushed.

\- It's a long story – Emma started to say – I'm an orphan. I was abandoned when I was just a baby wrapped out on a blanket by the side of the road. My parents didn't even have the decency of leaving me on a church or whatever…

\- I'm sorry, Emma, I… I shouldn't have asked. – Regina said

\- It's okay, Regina. I want to tell you…Will you let me tell you? – Emma asked.

\- Yes. – Was all Regina managed to say.

\- I was never adopted. Except when I was three but, the couple who adopted me had their own kid and they send me back. From that age on I lived bouncing between foster homes and foster families. I was nothing but a meal ticket for them. – Emma smiled sarcastically.

\- I'm sorry! – Regina said

\- When I was sixteen – Emma continued – I ran away. I met this guy, Neal. He was…He was my first love. It sounds ridiculous saying that now, but, he was. In a way, he was the first person to ever care about me. Or so I thought. We lived out of small tricks, crashing in motel rooms people just vacant and stuff like that. One day he came to me saying he had to run and I couldn't go with him. He said the police were looking for him because of some watched he stole and hid. He was all I have so, I offered to help him move the watches. I went to the place he told me and got the watches. Then he sent me to this alley where I was supposed to sell the watches and take the money so we could run away together.

\- And what happened? – Regina asked.

\- It was a setup. The police show up and arrest me. His name was cleaned. I was seventeen then, and lucky enough to go to juvie. I got a year sentence and by the time I left prison, I was eighteen. I had nobody. No family. No friends. No money. Nothing. I lived on the streets, going from one place to the other, looking out for food on restaurant trash. One day, I ended up in that corner, right over there – Emma said pointing at the corner where a few women stand - I was just walking. It was night. This car stopped right next to where I was and this woman told me to get in. You have to understand, Regina at that point of my life was pretty much hopeless. She told me to get in and I did without a second thought.

\- Then what? – Regina asked softly

\- She took me to a motel. When we got there, she asked me to take a shower. When I got out, the room was full of food on the table. I hadn't eaten in two days. She told me to sit down and eat and I did. When I was done, she took me to bed. I was only in the robe I found in the bathroom. She took it off of me, very gently, something I have never experienced before. I told her I've never done it with a woman and she smiled at me. She was so patient. She took her time. In a way, it was quite beautiful. It was also the first time I actually had an orgasm – Emma laughed – After we were done, she drove me back here. Before I left the car she gave me fifth dollars. We kept doing that for six months, three times a week. Then one day, she didn't show up. Or the next. Or the next. She just…vanished!

\- And what happened after that?

\- Mister Gold found me. He took me in. I told him I would only sleep with women, and he was actually grateful for that – Emma smirked.

\- Why only women? – Regina asked

\- I'm gay – Emma said - That's something I realize when I was sleeping with her. I enjoy the female anatomy more than I ever did the male.

\- Oh! But I… I thought you were interested in Mr. Jones. – Regina said.

\- The hell are you talking about?

\- The other day in class, you were showing off your…backside to him. Very rude, by the way, to do that during my class.

\- Oh my God, Regina, That was not for Killian. Jesus Christ!

\- Oh! Then who was it for? – Regina asked.

\- You!

\- Me?

\- Yes! It was extremely frustrating to realize you didn't even notice. And that asshole grinning was just the cherry on top.

Regina looked deep into Emma's eyes. Emma saw so much running through those beautiful brown eyes. Regina could really express everything with them. Emma watched as Regina took a sip of her coffee in order to distract herself. Emma didn't say anything, at first, giving the older woman some space. When Regina finally looked at her again she decided to break the silence and said:

\- Can I ask you something now?

\- Go ahead. – Regina said

\- Why did you do it? I mean, you are such a beautiful woman. You can have anyone you want. Why call a service?

\- Well – Regina smirked – Believe it or not, that was my first time doing that. My sister she… she told me she uses the agency for a long time. She works all day long with my family business. She told me she always uses the same guy to blow off some steam when she needs to. Someone named Robin, I think.

\- Yeah, I know him. – Emma said.

\- She gave me the number and I excite a lot before calling. It wasn't…It isn't my thing, pay for sex. But I home alone that night and the number he gave me fell from my purse and I said, why not? Let's give it a try. And now I know that this is something that I will never do it again. My first time and the girl turns out to be one of my students. I'm afraid I do that again I find out she is a distant cousin or something like that.

They both laughed at that. It was kinda funny to think about it even though Emma knew there was zero chance of that happen. However, Emma was still curious and since they were sharing so many tales that night, Emma decided to push her luck and asked:

\- Yeah, but why did you do it?

\- I haven't really dated in a long time. Let alone getting physical with another person. I guess I was just craving contact. I wasn't even sure if I still knew how sex worked.

\- Well, I can speak from experience when I say you are more the fine, Regina. – Emma winked at her.

\- Thank you, Miss Swan. Please, never say that again!

\- Why haven't you? – Emma asked.

\- Why haven't I what?

\- Dated or got physical with someone else?

\- Oh! My wife passed away when Henry was almost two. She had a heart attack. After that, I lost all sorts of interest in ever dating again. I focused all of my attention on Henry and him alone.

\- I am so sorry, Regina. – Emma said sincerely.

\- It's okay, dear. It was a long time ago. I've moved on. Which was why I've called your agency.

\- I'm really glad you did. – Emma said smiling at her.

Regina looked confused again. She was staring at Emma like she grew a second head or something like that. She must have realized what she was doing because the second thing she knows, Regina was staring at the watch on the wall and asked:

\- Dear Lord, is that clock right?

\- Yep! Five in the morning. – Emma said.

\- I have to go. Henry's practice starts at eight.

\- Yeah, me too. Think I might go out on a run, though.

Emma called out the waitress and asked for the check. She hoped that at this out the girl wouldn't even remember to flirt with Regina. She looked at Regina who was getting her wallet from her purse but Emma wouldn't have it. She looked at Regina and said:

\- It's on me.

\- That is not necessary, Miss Swan.

\- You can get next time. – Emma said.

\- Next time?

The waitress came back at that exact time with the check and Emma paid both tabs. They stood up together, Emma taking her backpack from the sit. They walked to the door where they collected their coats from the hanger and then Emma held the door open for Regina to pass. Once outside, the first rays of sunshine were starting to show up. It was still dark, but the little orange bits on the sky gave the most beautiful contrast making the morning sky look perfect. Emma looked back at Regina, to tell her about the sky, but she noticed her posh car wasn't anywhere around and Emma asked:

\- Where is your car?

\- I've parked across the street. – Regina said

\- I'll walk you. – Emma said back.

\- Why? Your car is parked right over there. – Regina pointed at her bug.

\- I'd feel better if I know you got there safe.

\- Fine! Walk me to my car, Miss Swan – Regina said.

They walked side by side in silence. Emma was feeling sad that their night together was over. They accomplished so much tonight. They shared so much. Emma told her things that she never told anyone. She couldn't quite understand why, as they hardly knew each other. Apart from the biblical sense. But Emma felt this pull towards Regina, she did that since the first time she saw her in that hotel room. She couldn't explain it. It was simply there. Emma's thoughts were interrupted by the sound of Regina's keys opening the car. Regina opened the door and turned around. Emma smiled at her and said:

\- Thank you for coming tonight.

\- Well, you were right. It beat Netflix. – Regina said and smiled at her

And that smile was exactly what made Emma do her next move. She couldn't wait anymore. She just couldn't. She needed to feel Regina's lips again, she needed to be closer to her. She came to the diner, that had to mean something. Emma couldn't be alone in this, she couldn't be the only one feeling all of these feelings. Emma took a deep breath and then leaned in to kiss Regina. Just the touch of their lips. It was all she needed at that moment. Regina didn't push her back, but, when Emma pulled away she said:

\- Miss Swan…

\- Go on a date with me? – Emma asked.

\- I can't!

\- Because of what I used to do for a living?

\- Because you are my student – Regina said firmly - It's inappropriate.

Regina turned around and got inside her car, sitting on the driver's seat. She started to pull the door in order to get it close when Emma pulled it bac again saying:

\- Can I ask you again?

Emma looked deep into Regina's eyes, hoping she would give the answer she wanted so much to hear. Regina's eyes were a bit misty and once again Emma could see all of her emotions running through her beautiful brown eyes. For a moment, Emma almost felt angry that she was making Regina look so confused like that. That's not what she wanted it. At all. She wanted Regina to be happy. She wanted to make her happy. Her stare at Emma was so intense that she almost lost the very low whispered Regina gave saying:

\- Yes!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> "The seven husbands of Evelyn Hugo" was recommended to me by my beautiful girl ChatDuNoir/GentleRed.  
> I strongly recommend reading. It's one of the best books I ever read!


	9. Chapter Nine: Yes and Yes, absolutely

Emma was high when she got home. She was floating even though her feet never left the ground. She couldn't stop smiling. She was mesmerized and couldn't stop smiling at the same time. She couldn't quite bring herself to believe that actually happened. Regina show up! Regina showed up and Emma told her her story, something she never shared with anyone else. Regina listened to her. And trusted her enough back to share a little of hers as well. And they kissed. Emma never thought she would ever feel those beautiful soft lips on her again, but she did. She felt them. Regina didn't push her back. Sure she turned her down at first, but then she said yes. She said yes to Emma. She said yes to asking her out on a date again.

Emma was wired. Too wired. She should be exhausted, she had just spent the whole night up but she wasn't. She felt a joint of energy run through her body the moment Regina had said yes. Emma was astonished when she heard her whispering that teeny tiny word. She barely registered her closing the door and driving away. Emma had literally stand in the middle of the street while her brain processed what had happened. When she finally did, Emma smiled wildly walking back to her bug.

And now she had to go out to run. She couldn't just sleep. That wasn't even a possibility. She needed to work out all that extra energy and so, Emma changed into yoga pants and a hood. She put on her shoes and took the house key shoving it on the inside pocket of the hood and off she went. Emma ran to the park, doing her usual routine. She couldn't stop thinking about Regina. Her story. She was genuinely sad about her wife's passing. Emma could tell she loved her very much. Emma was also worried about how to ask her out again. She said yes, and that was a huge deal, but how she also said no at her first attempt. How would she ask her again? In what situation. Emma knew she wouldn't be so lucky as to have Regina out all night in a diner again. What if she waited too long and miss the opportunity? No, she couldn't do that. She couldn't give Regina too much time to think about this. She would come to her sense and give Emma a solid no.

Emma thought back about her first encounter with the woman. How she felt when she saw her opening the hotel room. She literally took Emma's breath away. And the sex, it was perfect. They had fit perfectly together, it was so intense something that Emma had never felt before in her life. She never felt the need to touch herself afterward. For her, it was a job, a performance. She did what she was paid to do and get out. But it was different with Regina. She wanted more. That night, she wanted more. She wanted to spend the whole night there with her pleasuring her and been pleasured in return. It was odd. Emma was confused and it didn't help that the whole weekend she had dreams about her. And now that woman ended up being her teacher and Emma knew that it had to mean something. Things like that don't just happen. That's why she needed to ask Regina out again and soon. But she was only going to see her Monday now. For a moment, Emma almost hated the weekend. Two whole days without seen Regina was too much for her to bear.

Emma ran the whole park and then ran back home. The first thing she did was strip out of her sweaty clothes and hope into the shower. When she was done, she laid down in bed and slept. Now she really, really was exhausted as all the nightly events finally caught up with her. When Emma woke up again, the first thought that popped up in her mind was Regina. It was all about Regina. Regina this, Regina that. All she could think about was how to ask her to go out with her. Again!

When Monday finally arrived, Emma still had no idea how to ask Regina out. But at least she would get to see her this morning, and that both made her nervous and warmed her heart. As Emma went to her closet to pick up something to wear, she thought about what could she possibly choose that was suitable for eight am and still managed to caught Regina's eyes. Emma picked up her tightest jeans, the same she wore when trying to get Regina's attention last week. She remembered Killian staring at her like she was a piece of meat. God, what she wouldn't give to punch him in the face. Just once. Next, Emma selected a black tank top and boots. She toped all that with her beloved red leather jacket and se was ready to face Regina. And possible ask her out again if she could think of something spectacular. Maybe she could ask her again, after class when everyone was gone. It wasn't very romantic, but it would be effective as Regina wouldn't have much time to think. Once she was done dressing, Emma curled her hair and put on light makeup. She then went to the kitchen to grab something to eat. There were a few apples in the fridge, apples Emma even remembered buying. She took one, the reddest one, and remembered Henry's world _It's a family thing_. Family. The thought of that kid warmed her heart. She barely knew the kid but she could just tell he was a mini Regina. Emma took a bite of the apple, a little bit of its juice running down the corner of her mouth. Emma used her thumb to clean it and she thought back at Regina. Regina taking a bite of the apple, Emma using her tongue to clean the falling juices. Emma shivered at that and decided she was more than ready to get her butt in class this morning.

She arrived at the classroom super earlier. The room was still empty and Emma took her usual seat in the front row. The one right in front of Regina's desk. She picked up her phone, browsing while she waited for time to pass. But on that particular morning, time didn't go fast. Emma could swear she was in there for half an hour already, but the clock said only five minutes had passed. After a whole eternity, a few students started to burst through the door. When the clock finally marked eight am, Emma saw Regina walking inside. She looked absolutely beautiful that morning. She always looked beautiful, but Jesus Christ, she was stunning today in a red dress with black stocking and killer high heels. Who the hell pull off something like that at eight in the morning? Regina really was way out of her league. God, how was Emma supposed to ask that woman out again? She was, she was too much. No, Emma thought. She wasn't too much. She was enough.

\- Good Morning, Class – Regina greeted - Today we are going to talk about the goal of Law. First, I would like to ask not to have my speech interrupt. If you have any questions please write it down in a piece of paper and pass along to my desk. I will answer all of your questions at the end of the class.

Regina started the class and Emma straightened herself up in her seat. She opened her notebook and start to write down all the important points Regina was making. Every now and then Emma felt someone touch her shoulder and give her a piece of paper that she placed on Regina's desk. That's when an idea popped in her mind. She knew how she was going to ask Regina out on a date again. Emma ripped a page of her notebook and wrote _Go on a date with me_ , then she made two boxes for Regina to check, one saying _Yes_ and the other saying _Yes, absolutely_. She folded the paper into a small piece and then placed it on Regina's desk along with the others. The class kept ongoing and in the last twenty minutes, Regina started to pick up the papers and read out loud.

\- Does the law serve to prevent conflict or fix conflict? Well, The law establishes rules to regulate life in society, and doing so prevents conflicts. If not succeed in resolving conflicts, it will provide instruments to resolve such conflicts.

Regina then took another piece of paper and read out loud again. Then another, then another, always answering the question written in it. Finally, Emma saw Regina opening her little note. She watched carefully as Regina read its content, but her expression gave nothing away. After a few seconds, that felt more like a few hours for Emma, she heard Regina's voice saying:

\- I've already answered this question.

Emma's heart sank. She looked down at her notebook completely desolated. She had answered her before. Her answer was no. She took too long. Waited too much. She should have insisted that night on the diner. Regina had the whole weekend to think about this and come to her senses. Of course, a woman like Regina wouldn't go out with someone like her. What was she even thinking? How could she possibly think that a woman of Regina's breed would ever consider going on a date with her? She heard Regina's voice wrapping up this morning class, but Emma couldn't focus anymore. She just wanted to get home and stuffed her face in ice cream while watching romantic movies on Netflix just to torture herself a bit more. The bell rang and Emma started to shove her stuff forcefully on her backpack. She wanted to go home and forget she had just made a fool of herself in front of that woman. Again!

Regina passed by right in front of Emma and she was lost. Her perfume distracted her. God, why did she had to smell so good? Emma was so lost in her scent that she barely noticed the teeny tiny piece of folded paper that fell from Regina's hand onto her leg. So much that she kept on shoving her things on her backpack and only saw the paper when she stood up and it fell on the floor. Emma bent down to pick it up, and carefully opened it. Regina had marked the box that said Yes, absolutely, and wrote down her number under it. When Emma looked up again she was completely alone in the classroom with a huge smile on her face. Her heart was bitting fast and she knew she must look like an idiot as she walked out on the hallways and for the first time in her life, Emma didn't care about it.


	10. Chapter Ten : First Date

As soon as Emma got home the first thing she did was open her backpack and pickup that teeny tiny piece of folded paper from inside. She held the paper in her hands, her heart still beating fast as she carefully unfolded it and saw once again Regina's number written in it with the box check for _Yes, absolutely_. Emma was grinning. She couldn't believe that was actually happening. Regina was probably the only woman alive that could break Emma''s heart into a million pieces one minute and then glue them back together in the other.

As Emma stared at the paper she was unsure of what to do next. Should she call her now? It was lunchtime, maybe she should wait until Regina have eaten. But what if she waited too long and Regina thought she lost interest? Or regret giving Emma her number? Oh, no! Emma could not have that. That was literally the worse nightmare ever. Emma was determined not to give Regina too much time to think and so, she fished her phone out of her backpack and unlocked the screen. Emma dialed Regina's number, saving it before actually calling. The phone rang once, twice, and then…

" ** _Hello?_** " Regina's voice said.

" _Hey, hi! It's me_ "

" ** _And who would 'me' might be, exactly?"_**

" _Emma!_ " She said rolling her eyes.

" ** _Miss Swan. To what do I owe the pleasure?_** "

" _Seriously? Miss Swan? Im calling you to make arrangements for our date and you are calling me Miss Swan?_ "

" ** _Old habits, dear_** "

" _Im free tonight_!" Emma said happily.

" ** _Its Monday_** "

" _Yeah, and Im free. Wanna go on a date with me?_ "

" ** _As good as it sounds, I have to work tomorrow. And you have classes."_**

"Not with you"

**_"That's completely irrelevant"_ **

**_"_ ** _Okay, okay! How about Saturday night?"_

**_"That works for me"_ **

_"Awesome. I'll pick you up. How about at eight? Does eight work for you?"_

_"_ **_It does. I'll text you my home address_ ** _"_

_"Great. Are you…"_

_"_ **_I'm sorry, Miss Swan…Em-ma, but I have to go. As you are well aware, I have a little lion to feed_ ** _"_

_"Awww, you call him a little lion?"_

_"_ ** _Yes! He doesn't like it_** _"_ Regina smirked.

_"That's very cute. Tell little lion I said hi. And I'll see you on Wednesday"_

**_"Wednesday?_ ** _"_

_"Class. In the morning."_

_"_ **_Right, yes. Of course! I'll see you Wednesday_ ** _"_

_"That you will"_

Regina turned off the phone before Emma. It took her a while to realize the call had come to an end and she stayed holding the phone to her ear in absolute silence. When she finally put the phone down a realization hit her. She had a date. With Regina. She had a date with Professor Regina fucking Mills. Emma couldn't quite believe her luck and as she stayed there in silent amaze the only thing Emma wished for was that the week would fly by her.

The week did NOT fly by her. In fact, it was dragging itself out. For a moment Emma thought that it would be next week before the weekend ever arrived. She had texted Regina a few times. Okay, a lot. But Regina only answered her a few times claimed she had work to do. Emma rolled her eyes every single time but didn't push. She asked Regina bits of her taste so she could plan the perfect date. She found out Regina loved apples, but she already knew that. Then Regina told her how much she likes pasta and Italian food in general. Then, she found out she had a half-sister who went to a private school in Egland and has an accent ever since. Regina warned Emma about Zelena's ways. Too honest. So much that she could lack in manners sometimes. Emma smirked when she read that. Regina told her she was most likely to meet her Saturday and that Emma had been warned. Emma was curious to meet her. Even though Regina talked in such ways about her, she could tell she loved her very much.

When Saturday finally came, Emma woke up bright early. She was positively happy. Today she had a date with the woman of her dreams. Quite literally. The first thing Emma did after having some breakfast was to go out to the street and clean her bug. She wanted that car spotless. She had already taken it to the mechanics who assured her that everything was fine and that no, for the millions of times the car wasn't going to die on her in the middle of her date. Emma vacuumed every single inch of the car. When she was happy with it she hung the apple scent air freshener she had found on the store. Next was the outside of the bug. Emma deepened the sponge in the bucket with water and soap and started to wash the bug. She washed everything. Even the tires. She wasn't exactly thinking about her actions, all she wanted was for her car to look perfect. Emma was freezing by the time she finished. It was too earlier in the morning and it was still very cold and Emma was all wet. But it was totally worth it. Her babe was spotless.

When the clock hit six pm Emma started to get ready. First, she took a nice long shower scrubbing everywhere. Not that she thought she would get lucky with Regina tonight. No! Far from it. Emma simply wanted to smell nice, the way Regina always did. After the shower, Emma dried her hair. Once it was good enough for her to work with, Emma brushed her long blond hair and started to make a fishtail braid on the side of her hair. She braided enough until she could tie it up in a low ponytail. With that out of the way, Emma started on the makeup. She applied her usual combination of foundation and concealer. She then put on mascara making sure to really abuse them and then a little blush to give her some color. As for the lipstick, Emma decided to be bold and painted her lips red. She looked in the mirror and thought she made a really good job considering her basic makeup skills.

Emma then went to the bedroom to put on the outfit she had chosen for the night. She really, really hoped Regina would like that. She thought a lot about it before considering wearing such a thing, but the more Emma thought about it the more the clothes made sense. She knew she would look good and that Regina would be impressed, her only doubt now was that if she would be impressed in a good way. Emma took the clothes from the closet and started to get dress. She put on the black trousers first and then the social white shirt, bagging it inside the pants. She then straightened herself in front of the mirror while making the knot on the think black tie. When that was done she put on the blazer and fit her foot on the black scarpin shoes she had bought for the night. It didn't have very high heels but even so, it made Emma looked much taller. She checked herself out in the mirror again and smiled. She looked good. She looked really, really good. Emma took a big breath and hoped that Regina would think the same.

When Emma was absolutely sure she was all done for the night, she grabbed her wallet and put it inside the blazer. She then took the phone and house keys and left the apartment. It was seven-fifteen when Emma went inside her bug. She unblocked her phone and tapped Regina's address on the GPS app, the drive there should take about thirty minutes and so, Emma turn on the car and drove. The drive to Regina's place was quick, there wasn't too much traffic going in that direction. Emma entered a posh neighborhood, and when the app said her destination was to her left Emma let out a loud gasp. That couldn't be right, could it? Emma checked her phone, typing the address again and indeed she was at the right place. Emma was mesmerized. Regina lived in a white mansion. Holy shit! Holy fucking shit. Emma took a deep breath and checked herself in the mirror making sure everything was where it was supposed to be. She then took the flowers she bought earlier and left on the front seat of the bug, and off she went. She walked the pathway to Regina's door trying to get her hands under control. She was shaking. She was nervous all over again, and she was scared to death about saying something stupid. She reached the front door and breath in again before ringing the bell. It took a few minutes for the door to swing open and she had to look down at the small figure who had opened it.

\- Hi, Emma. – Henry greeted her.

\- Oh! Hey kid. – Emma said back.

\- Mom is not ready yet.

\- Oh! Yeah, I guess I'm a little earlier.

\- Come on in.

\- Thanks, Kid.

Emma walked inside with all those nervous feelings running through her body. Regina's house was huge. That was a little intimidating. That was the biggest house Emma ever set foot on and for a moment she started to doubt herself. Maybe she should have put on a dress. Or something more feminine. God, why did she think it was a good idea to wear a suit for her first date with that woman? Emma was pulled out of her thoughts by Henry's voice asking:

\- Emma? Emma! Would you like a drink?

\- - I'm sorry, what? – Emma said looking down at him.

\- A drink. Mom says it's rude not to offer a drink when someone is in your house.

\- Oh, yeah. Your mom is right, kid. And yes, I would love some water.

\- Okay, follow me.

Emma followed Henry to the kitchen and kept her eyes on him as he opened the fridge and filled a glass with water for her. Emma took the glass from his hands and took a sip, carefully not to ruin her lipstick.

\- You look nice – Henry said – I think mom is gonna like it.

\- Thanks, Kid – Emma said sincerely - Your mom told me your aunt is watching you tonight?

\- Yes, aunt Z. She's awesome. She always let me up till later in the night. You don't have to bring mom back anytime soon, okay?

\- Your bedtime is at ten on weekends, Henry. And not a minute later than that.

Regina's voice said behind them. Emma turned around to face her and forgot all about how to breath when she saw the woman in front of her. Regina looked stunning. She looked, perfect. It was the only word Emma could think to describe her. Perfect. Regina was wearing a pink dress with spaghetti straps that hugged her body like a second skin. It was so simple and yet so elegant on her. She also had a pair of black scarpin with heels so high that made her legs look longer. Her make up was dark on the eyes and her lips were painted in a deep burgundy color that made Emma only think about smudge it. Emma couldn't say anything. The only thing she could do was stay there and look at Regina with wide eyes and a petrified position.

\- You look very nice, Em-ma. – Regina said breaking the silence.

\- Oh my God, you look so beautiful. – Emma said all at once.

\- Thank you. – Regina said back, cheeks slightly pink at the honest compliment

\- These are for you – Emma said handing Regina the flowers.

\- Thank you. They are beautiful. I'll put it on a vase.

Regina moved around the kitchen opening a cabinet and taking a vase from it. She filled it with water and then removes the plastic from around the bouquet and put the roses inside the vase. Emma watched her in complete amazement. God, she was so beautiful. How on earth did Emma get so lucky to actually go out on a date with this woman? Emma was so lost on Regina that she barely registered footsteps coming behind her and a voice that said:

\- You better call the police, Sis. There is a horrendous yellow automobile thing parked right in front of your house. It probably belongs to some criminals.

\- Oh, Ah….That's…That's my car, actually – Emma said.

\- Oh! Right! Lovely! Hi, I'm Zelena, Regina's sister. – She said stretching her arm for Emma to shake her hand.

\- Hi, I'm Emma. – Emma said shaking Zelena's hand.

\- Well, you two better get out of here. I Wouldn't want you two to miss your reservation? – Zelena said.

\- I agree – Henry quipped.

\- Yeah, we should probably get going! – Emma said looking at Regina.

Regina walked to where Henry was sitting and kissed the top of his head before telling him and Zelena about his bedtime. And warning him that, that was the last ice cream bowl of the day as well. She looked at her sister and forbid her to give him any more crap for the night and then kissed her goodbye. Emma followed Regina out and a wave of embarrassment ran through her body. What the hell was she thinking? Coming to pick up Regina on her bug! Emma felt so awkward with Zelena's comment, that she turned around to look at Regina and said:

\- We can take a cab!

\- Sorry? – Regina said back.

\- Or an Uber.

\- Is there something wrong with your car?

\- No, no, I just…. I just don't want you to be embarrassed about riding in it. I mean, I get it.

\- Is that because of what my sister said? I'm not embarrassed about your car, Emma.

\- You did call her a bathtub once.

\- Poor choice of words.

\- Its okay Regina, Really…

\- Emma! – Regina said firmly - We either leave this place in your car or we don't leave at all. You choose.

\- Are you sure?

\- Positively!

Emma smiled at Regina and walked a few steps in front of her in order to get the door open for her. Regina smiled at her, a smile that made Emma's heartbeat fast inside her chest. Once Regina was secure inside, Emma closed the door and walked around the bug to slide in herself. She turned the engine on and the car was filled with soft music coming from the radio. They were both in silence, but it wasn't uncomfortable. Emma kept stealing glances at Regina and then she said:

\- This was my first home.

\- What? – Regina asked.

\- This car. It was my first home. I couldn't afford a place to live at first. And when I finally did they asked for all sorts of papers that I didn't have. One day, I was on my way to crash in a Motel when I passed in front of a dealership and I saw her. It cost me all the money that I had put together. But I had a place to call mine, you know? I used to drive to fancy neighborhoods to crash at night and hang sheets all over her for privacy. This bug was my home for over a year.

\- She's special to you. – Regina said softly.

\- Yes! Very much so. I don't have the heart to sell this car. Never.

\- It's a lovely car, Emma.

\- Thank you.

Emma parked the car in front of the restaurant she had chosen for their date. She asked Regina to stay in while she walked around it to open the door for her. She extended on hand to help Regina out and was rewarded with that beautiful smile that always made her heart skip a beat. They walked side by side to the restaurant with Emma rubbing her hand on her pants in order to dry her sweaty palms. She gave her name to the attendant and soon were shown to their table. Emma beat the waiter as she pushed the chair for Regina to seat and then walked around to sit down herself. The waiter smiled politely at them, giving a menu each.

\- Good evening. My name is Antônio and I'll be your waiter tonight. Would you like to hear the night specials?

They both nodded at him and he proceeded to tell them the nights special while they both looked through the menu.

\- Everything sounds delicious. – Emma said.

\- Indeed, it does. I think I'll go for the lamb ragu – Regina told the waiter.

\- Oh, that is amazing. You know what? I'll have the same.

\- Anything to drink? – He asked them.

\- Yes, I'll have a glass of Cabernet Sauvignon, please – Regina said.

\- And the lady? – He asked looking at Emma.

\- Just water. I'm driving – Emma smiled at him.

\- Oh, Emma. That's right, you can't drink – Regina said and looked back to the waiter – I'll just have some water as well.

\- Oh, no, Regina, please. Have some wine. It doesn't bother me at all.

\- Are you sure? – Regina asked.

\- Absolutely – Emma answered

The waiter nodded and left them alone. There was an awkward silence for a moment as Emma didn't know what to do next. This was Emma's first date. Ever! She never went out on a date with anyone. At least not one where she wasn't being paid for. Not even with Neal, they never went out on a date. They sort of just came together. Emma wasn't sure of what to do until she looked up to Regina's face. She flashed her a smile the one that always made her heart skip a beat and she didn't even think about her words when she said:

\- You look very beautiful tonight, Regina.

\- Thank you, dear. You look quite stunning yourself.

\- Stunning, hun?

\- Yes! I like the suit.

\- Yeah? I wasn't sure about it.

\- Why not?

\- I don't know, I thought maybe….maybe you would like something a little more…feminine?

\- Oh – Regina laughed – And who says you don't look feminine in it?

\- Do I? – Emma asked.

\- Of course, you do. As I said, Stunning – Regina said and wink at her.

Emma flashed Regina a smile and had to look down to hide her cheeks. She had a hard time taking compliments. Probably because it was rare that Emma received genuine ones. Maybe it was because of the woman in front of her. The compliment was sincere and as much as it made Emma embarrassed it also warmed her heart to the core. The waiter came back with their drinks, placing each in front of them and left. Regina took the glass to sip the wine and Emma couldn't help but stare at Regina watching every single move she made.

\- You are staring, Miss Swan. - Regina said seriously.

\- Emma! We are on a date, Regina.

\- Sorry – Regina flashed her a smile - You are staring, Emma!

\- Damn, right I am. Is not every day I get to take a beautiful woman out to diner.

Emma watched as Regina's cheek grew slightly red at the compliment. Perhaps Emma wasn't the only one with trouble receiving compliments and the thought that she could make a woman like Regina blush brought out a cocky grin to her face.

\- So, is your essay finished? You know that's due next week! – Regina asked.

\- No talking about school, Professor Mills.

\- Fair enough. – Regina said with a chuckle

\- So, you think Henry will go to bed on time?

\- No talking about children, Emma.

\- Fair enough. – Emma said back with a grin – What made you say yes to my question?

\- Well, as far as I remember I only had the option of Yes and Yes, absolutely. – Regina said smiling.

\- Yeah, I mean there is that. – Emma said grinning – I thought you had said no. I was ready to go home and stuffed my face in ice cream.

\- Why? – Regina asked.

\- When you read my note you said you had already answered that question. I thought you meant no, like when I asked you the first time.

\- Oh! Well, I couldn't quite read that little note of yours out loud and say yes now, could I?

\- You didn't just say yes. You marked yes, absolutely – Emma said a bit cocky.

\- Indeed. And God knows why. I'm starting to question my sanity here.

\- Oh, come on, Regina I'm delightful.

\- Yeah, you keep saying that and I keep failing to see. Henry seems to like you, though.

\- Really?

\- Yeah. He kept going on and on about how you saved his life that day in the park.

\- Oh yeah?

\- Yes! It was very annoying.

\- Haha! The kid is awesome. He told me there was no rush in getting you back home tonight.

\- He only said that because he wants to stay up watching TV, when in reality he will be sound sleep in front of it by nine-thirty.

Their conversation was interrupted by the waiter who came back with their orders. He placed each plate in front of them and left after wishing Bon appetite. Emma looked down at her plate happy with the beautiful presentation and good smell. She had just looked up at Regina to see her face when she heard:

\- Oh, this so good – Regina said.

\- I know, right?

\- How do you know about this place? – Regina asked.

\- I used to come here a lot with a friend.

\- When you say friend, you mean…?

\- An actual friend, Regina. I would never take you on our first date to a place where I did that.

\- Yes, of course, Im sorry.

\- You don't have to apologize. – Emma said - His name is August. I met him when I was taking a writing class a few years back. I took the class to improve my chances to get into college. I knew I would get in one day, so, until I could actually afford it I took several courses. The building is on the other side of the street and we used to come here for lunch. That was before they fancy up the place and high up the prices. – Emma laughed.

\- Well, it is a lovely restaurant. – Regina said taking a bite of the food.

\- Yeah. And the food is amazing, right? – Emma asked hopefully.

\- Oh, this is delicious – Regina said looking down her food.

\- Im glad you said yes, Regina.

\- Me too, Emma.

They eat their meal while having a light chat. Regina told Emma how she ended up becoming a teacher at Harvard and Emma told Regina what she expects for the future after college. Emma asked Regina how it was like to be a lawyer and Regina told her about her experiences and cases she worked on. Emma heard everything in amaze, like a small child listening to their grandparents, tell a tale. They avoided any heavy subjects and that Emma knew it would come out in the future but didn't need to be discussed right now. After they finished, Emma suggested that they shared some dessert which Regina haply agree. True be told, there wasn't much sharing when the Petit gateau with vanilla ice cream arrived. Emma had to fight for two bites of it which made her very amused. Regina had a sweet tooth. Emma made sure to keep that information in the back of her mind. When the waiter came back to collect the plates, Emma asked for the check. She reached inside her suit to retrieve her wallet and saw Regina doing the same.

\- What are you doing? – Emma asked.

\- Taking my wallet to pay for dinner!

\- I asked you out, Regina. Dinner is one me.

\- Well, if I remember correctly it is my time to pay.

\- What?

\- You said at the diner that I could get it next time.

\- Oh my God, that doesn't count.

\- It does to me. Besides, If I get this one, next time is on you!

\- Next time hun? Told ya I was delightful. – Emma said grinning.

Regina rolled her eyes but Emma could see it was playfully. The waiter came back with the check and Emma tried to argue that she should be the one paying for it but Regina wasn't having it. Once the check was paid for, they walked out back to Emma's bug. Once again she opened the door for Regina and once again was rewarded with a smile. The one that once again made her heart skip a beat. The drive back to Regina's was filled with more chit chat. Emma was having the time of her life. Never ever she thought going out on a date with a person could be this fun. Regina was amazing, Emma couldn't wish for a better company. She felt all of those things she usually read in books but could never really related. Until now. Now she understood everything romance writers wrote about. She couldn't believe how incredibly happy she got just by simply making the woman beside her smile. She could stay there and listen to the sound of Regina's voice all night. So much that she was sad when they arrived at Regina's mansion. Emma parked the car in front of the white house and walked Regina to the door.

\- I had a wonderful time tonight – Emma said.

\- Me too.

\- You know, it's only – Emma checked her watch – Eleven at night. If the kid is still up, he might get mad at me.

\- Trust me, at this hour he is out like a light.

Regina opened her purse and search for the keys. Emma watched her feeling her palms getting all sweaty. She was nervous. Again! She remembered this part from the books and movies. This was the part she was supposed to kiss Regina goodnight. But where should she kiss her? Should she just kiss her on the cheek? What kind of messenger would that give? What if Regina took that the wrong way? No, she should kiss her on the lips. Definitely. But what if it was too much too soon. She did kiss her that day in the diner. Hell, they already have slept together. But this is different, this is a date, their first date. Emma certainly didn't want to cross any boundaries. She wanted to do this right. Emma was so focused on her thoughts that she missed Regina moving close to her and only came back when she felt so lips upon hers. Their kiss was slow and gentle, the taste of wine still lingering on Regina's breath. When they broke apart, Regina was smiling at her and said:

\- You were taking it too long.

\- Well – Emma said embarrassed - I wasn't sure if it was appropriate to kiss you or not. This was…This was my first date.

\- Your first date? You mean ever?

\- Yeah. I've never been on a date before.

\- Oh! Then maybe I shouldn't have kissed you.

\- Oh My God, don't ever say that again.

Emma leaned forward and claimed Regina's lips again. She kept it slow and gentle, letting Regina set her peace. Regina depended, her tongue asking for permission to enter Emma's mouth. Emma parted her lips, letting Regina invade her. She wrapped her arms around her waist and brought her impossible closer to her. As they kissed, Emma felt butterflies in her stomach. She felt lightheaded. The whole world had disappeared, and all that was left was Regina. When the need for air made them broke apart, Emma wasn't quite ready to let her go, and so, she kept their foreheads pressed together breathing in all that was Regina.

\- I should probably get inside – Regina breathed out.

\- Yeah, it's pretty late.

Emma slowly let go of Regina and waited until she opened the door. She hesitated by it turning around to look at Emma again. Emma moved closer, placing a soft kiss on her lips. Regina looked back at her smiling and said:

\- Goodnight, Emma.

\- Goodnight, Regina.


	11. Chapter Eleven: The Talk

A week has gone by since Emma's first date with Regina. Ever since that day life got very chaotic. Emma suddenly found herself with lots of things to study for and paperwork to write while Regina got busier and busier with work. They talked on the phone almost every night. Emma always made sure to call her before bed. And they text too. But it wasn't the same. Emma needed more, she needed to see Regina somewhere other than classes, she wanted to touch her, to feel her lips on her again, to smell her scent. She needed more than just a few words after class and a brush of their fingers. Which was why Emma woke up bright and early on this beautiful Saturday morning. She was going to call Regina and ask her out on a little picnic in the park. Just her, Regina and Henry. That would be fun. She liked the kid and this could be a good opportunity to bond with him. Emma waited on the kitchen table looking at the watch. Just because she woke early it didn't mean Regina was as well. She was waiting for the watch to mark eight am. She waited. And waited. And waited. When the bigger pointer finally finished its round and marked eight in the morning, Emma unblocked her phone and called Regina. The phone rang three times before Regina picked up.

" ** _Hello?_** " Regina said on the other line

" _Hey lady. Good morning_ "

" ** _Emma, hi! Good morning_** " Regina said sounding a little tired.

" _So, I was thinking…You, me, and Henry out on a picnic date this morning at the park. You can't say no to that_ "

" ** _I would love to Emma, but unfortunately I can't. One of the professors had a domestic incident last night and now I gave to pick up his afternoon classes. I'm actually on my way to the University right now_** "

" _Oh! I'm sorry about that_ "

" ** _Not as much as I am. Believe me, Henry is not happy about spending his Saturday at the University with me_**."

" _Why are you taking him?_ "

" ** _Because I can't find anyone to watch him for me_** "

" _I can watch him. I'm totally free today_."

" ** _Thank you, Emma. But I can't ask you to do that_** "

" _You are nor asking. Im offering. Seriously Regina, you really wat Henry there with you all morning? The poor kid_."

" ** _Are you absolutely sure about that?_** "

" _Yes! I'll take good care of him, I promise_ "

" ** _Okay. Alright, I'll bring him over. You don't live too far from the University, do you?_** "

" _Nope. I'll text you my address_ "

" ** _Alright. We are leaving now. See you in a few_** "

" _See ya_!"

Emma turned off the phone and then texted Regina her address. She looked around the apartment and started to collect a few misplaced things. She then turned the TV on and waited for Regina and Henry to show up. It took about twenty minutes for Emma to hear a buzz on the intercom. She got up from the couch and hit the button for the gate to open. She waited patiently by the door for them to show up and when the bell finally rang Emma opened the door in one swing motion.

\- Hey, Emma – Henry said looking up at her smiling.

\- Hey kid. Come on in.

Henry walked passed by Emma inside the apartment throwing his backpack on the couch. He took the remote control and started to go over the channels on the TV as if he was in his own home.

\- Henry, manners – Regina said at him.

\- Yes, mom!- Henry said back without actually paying attention to his mother.

\- Would you like to get in? – Emma asked Regina by the door.

\- I can't. Im actually running late. Are you sure you can watch him? – Regina asked.

\- Yeah, absolutely. We'll be okay!

\- Thank you – Regina said softly before turning to Henry – Henry, you listen to Emma, do you understand? She is the one in charge.

\- Yes, mom! I know. – He said back.

\- I have to go. I'll call you when I'm done!

Regina turned around to leave but Emma grabbed her arm and pushed her closer to her. Regina looked at her slightly confused by the gesture and Emma couldn't help but simile at her.

\- Can I get a kiss? – Emma asked.

\- In the middle of your hallway?

\- Yes, please. – Emma said sheepishly

Regina smiled softly and bit her bottom lip. She moved closer to Emma and placed a soft kiss on her lips capable of making Emma give a low moaned inside.

\- I have to go, Miss Swan. – Regina said smiling breaking apart.

\- You know what? I think this whole Miss Swan thing is kinda hot.

\- Goodbye, Emma. Call me if anything happens. – Regina said grinning.

\- Will do. We'll be fine. Don't worry.

Regina turned around and walked in the direction of the elevator. Emma stayed by the door until the elevator arrived. She smiled and waved at her before she got inside. Emma then walked back home and closed the door behind her. She was happy that she got to see Regina outside school grounds even though this little interaction wasn't even close to being enough. Emma's thoughts by the door lasted until she acknowledged the small figure taking over the TV. Emma was sincere when she said she wouldn't mind watching Henry, but now that he was here she realized she didn't know the first thing about kids. She lived with kids. Several of them, actually. And yes, on one or other occasions she did take care of them, but this wasn't the same. Henry wasn't a keep it alive kind of situation. Right? Emma flopped down on the couch beside him and asked:

\- Hey kid. Want some breakfast?

\- It depends. – Henry said.

\- On what?

\- On what you are offering. Mom made me eat a bowl of fruit salad earlier. If that's what you are offering, I'm out.

\- Nope! – Emma said laughing - I thought we might go out and have some breakfast. What do you say?

\- Yes! – He said happy - Im in.

\- Alright. Grab your things and let's go.

Emma went to the bedroom to retrieve her wallet. When she appeared in the leaving room again, Henry had his backpack on and was waiting impatiently by the door. Emma smirked at the scene, picking up the car keys before opening the door. They walked to the elevator and as they wait Emma caught herself wrapping her arm around Henry's shoulder. It was a small gesture but when she noticed it took her completely by surprise. Emma kept her arm like that all the way to the bug. To keep him safe, she told herself.

\- Wow – Henry said when he saw the yellow bug - Is that your car?

\- Yep!

\- Oh, it's awesome!

\- Thanks, Kid!

\- Can I ride in the front seat?

\- Nope!

\- Pleeeaasseee?

\- Nope! Back seat, kid!

Henry didn't like it but he also didn't argue. Emma drove to Grany's with him chatting on the backseat all the way. It amused her. The kid could just go on and on and on about the things he liked. Emma was surprised to notice how much it didn't bother her. She actually liked it. It was nine-thirty when they arrived at Grany's diner. The place was a little full the only seat available being the booth next to the door. The waitress approached their table and Emma rolled her eyes when she saw who it was.

\- Hi there. Im Ruby. What can I get you two?

\- Hi – Henry said - I want pancakes, and waffles with cream, a hotdog with a milkshake, and…

\- Wow. Okay. Hold up, kid! – Emma said -You can choose two things.

\- Only two? – He complained.

\- Yes! Otherwise, you'll die. And if you die your mom will kill me! – Emma said.

\- Fine! – Henry said and looked up at Ruby - I want waffles and a chocolate milkshake.

\- Milkshake? Kid, it's not even ten am – Emma said.

\- You said I could choose two things. – Henry said back to her.

\- It's true. You did say two things – Ruby said looking at Emma.

\- Okay, okay, fine – Emma said – But the smallest milkshake that you have!

\- That's not fair! – Henry said pouting.

\- Its still two things, Kid!

\- What about you, sugar? – Ruby said in a flirtatious way - What can I get ya?

\- I'll have grilled cheese and some cocoa. Thanks! – Emma dryly answered her.

\- Coming right up! – Ruby said before leaving.

Henry and Emma chit chat while waiting for the orders. Henry caught Emma up on everything superheroes. Then they moved on from school and how much Henry hated math. It was just, the worse! When the food arrived Henry made the happiest expression one could get by the sight of food. The boy really was living a dream with his milkshake, which wasn't the smallest, and waffles. Emma ate her grilled cheese and cocoa and after she paid for the tab, they decided to take a walk in the park. Emma asked Ruby for a few slices of bread so they could feed the fishes and ducks.

It was past eleven when they arrived at the park. Henry carried the bread and Emma had her arm around his shoulder again. They found a perfect spot by the lake and both Emma and Henry started to throw small bits of bread onto the water. The fishes and ducks started to show up and Henry laughed asking for more bread. Emma was happy that the kid was happy. She liked hanging out with him and that was completely genuine. It wasn't just because he was Regina's son and Emma had to bond with him. It was natural. It felt natural. Since the first time they spoke, which was why Emma was caught completely by surprised when Henry said:

\- Do we need to have the talk?

\- What? – Emma asked.

\- The talk! – He said back.

\- I don't know. What would that talk be, kid?

\- The talk, you know? If you hurt my mom im going to hunt you down and kick your ass.

\- Oh! – Emma said surprised – That talk! Do you want to have it?

\- Maybe. You are dating my mom right?

\- Ah…Yes! I mean we only went out on one date, but yeah. I guess we are dating.

\- Mom likes you!

\- She does?

\- Yep. She never brought anyone home. At least I don't remember her ever bringing anyone home.

\- Oh!

\- And she let me stay with you. Alone. For a whole morning, so far. And im like, the most precious thing she has. She must really like you.

Emma laughed wholeheartedly at that little comment Henry had just made. Not that she doubt his words. No! Far from it. She knew that kid was Regina's whole life. But hearing the words come out of his mouth was something else entirely.

\- I really like your mom too, Kid. – Emma said sincerely.

\- Good. Because if you hurt her I will hunt you down and kick your ass!

\- If I ever do that, Kid, I hope you do!

Emma looked down at him seriously. She wasn't kidding. The thought of ever hurting Regina in any way made her heartache. God, that could never happen. She wanted to make her happy. Always. Emma knew that life wasn't like that, she knew that she couldn't possibly make Regina happy all the time, but, she hopped deep down that the sad moments were few and far in between. Emma was spooked when she felt her phone vibrate on the jeans pocket. She took the phone out and smiled when Regina's name flashed before her eyes.

" _Hi there, beautiful_ " Emma answered.

" ** _Emma, hi! The meeting ended before I was expecting. Are you and Henry still at your place? I'm buzzing but no one is answering_** "

" _Oh, no! Sorry, I should have texted you. We are at the park_ "

" ** _Oh, okay. Where are you exactly? I'm on my way to collect him_** "

" _I can drive him back_ "

" ** _No, it's okay. Can I meet you in the parking lot_**?"

" _Yes, of course. We are on our way_ "

" ** _Thank you. I'll see you soon_** "

" _See ya_ "

Emma turned off the phone feeling a little annoyed at herself. How could she possibly forget to text Regina about her son's whereabouts? God, she could be so stupid sometimes. Emma rolled her eyes and told Henry his mom was on her way. He finished throwing the rest of the bread on the water before getting up to walk with Emma. By the time they arrived at the parking lot, Regina was already there, leaned against her car checking on her phone.

\- Mom! – Henry yelled and ran in Regina's direction.

\- Hey – Emma said smiling as she got closer to her.

\- Hi! Thank you so much for watching Henry this morning.

\- You don't have to thank me. The kid is amazing, I love spending time with him – Emma said – And I'm sorry.

\- About what? – Regina asked.

\- Not telling you we were going out. That was really dumb of me.

\- It's okay. It wasn't like you were going to kidnap him or something.

\- Well…I might steal him a few times for good mornings like this – Emma said smiling.

Regina smiled back at her and then looked behind to see Henry. The kid was already laying down on the backseat of the car reading a comic book. Emma didn't want the day to end. Now that Regina was here in front of her, all she wanted to do stay with her and so, she asked:

\- So, how about lunch?

\- Im sorry, I..I can't – Regina said apologetically - We have lunch plans with my mother.

\- Oh! Okay… - Emma said a bit sad.

\- I'm the worse date ever – Regina said looking down.

\- No, no, no. – Emma said as she took her hand - You busy. I get it.

\- Do you?

\- Yes. Totally.

\- Im sorry, but I have to go. Mother doesn't like it when we are late.

\- Okay! Call me later? – Emma asked.

\- Yes. I will.

Emma leaned in and pecked Regina on the lips. Regina smiled shyly back at her and squeezed Emma's hand that was still holding hers. The moment only lasted a few seconds but Emma felt a rush of electricity run through her body. Regina kissed her on the cheek goodbye and went inside the car. Emma waited until she drove away. As she walked back to the bug, Emma thought about Henry's word. _She likes you_ , he said. Emma didn't have experience with relationships. She didn't know exactly how they were supposed to work out. But she wanted it. More then anything, she wanted to make it work with Regina. _I will kick your ass if you hurt my mom_ , she thought back on Henry's word. Emma didn't believe in God. Never have. But as she walked, Emma made a silent prayer. She prayed that she would never have to know what it felt like to hurt Regina. Because the simple thought of that made Emma's heart hurt in a way she never even knew it could.


	12. Chapter Twelve : Second Date

When Friday night came, Emma was completely wired. She would finally have her second date with Regina. After two weeks of phone calls and small chats after classes, she finally got the woman to go on a second date with her. Regina had been busy. A lot. Ever since that teacher had his accident, Regina took over his third-year classes and that only made the woman busier and busier. Not only that, but Regina was also working on this big case, that she could not talk about it, for her family's business and time for a second date didn't even get close to make the cut. Many times, Regina tried to talk Emma out of it. She kept on saying that this lack of time was just a free sample of what it was like to be with her. She kept on saying Emma should try someone who could actually make time for her. But Emma wasn't having it. Nope! There was just no way in hell she would give up on a woman like Regina just because of a few setbacks along the way. They would work it out. Of course, they would. It would take time, but, Emma had nothing but. Regina was worth the wait.

Emma called Regina late last night. Regina texted her at eleven pm telling her she just got home and Emma asked if she could call her. Regina told her she should go back to sleep as she had classes in the morning but when Emma said she just wanted to hear her voice before going to bed, Regina cave. When Emma called, she asked if by any chance she would be free Friday night, Emma was very hopeful that she would and when Regina said that she would make time for her Friday night even if she had to curse the whole town to do it Emma laughed wholeheartedly at that. This was exactly the reason why she wouldn't give up on Regina. She cared. They spoke until midnight when Regina sent Emma to bed. She was smiling when she turned off the phone and had one excellent night of sleep.

After classes that Friday, Emma ran all over the town buying the stuff she needed for their second date. She texted Regina saying she was going to pick her up at eight pm and that she should wear something casual. When Emma was done preparing everything she headed back home to get ready. For her second date, Emma decided to go with jeans. One of her skinny jeans and a long-sleeve black blouse and a pair of over the knees boot. For her hair, she curled up the way she always did and blow-dried her bangs back. When the hair was done, Emma put on some light make up and deemed ready for her date.

When Emma entered the bug it was seven forty-five at night. She was going to be late. Emma picked up her phone to text Regina and wrote:

" _Hey, I'm on my way. I might be a few minutes late._ " She hit sent and turned the engine on.

She had just stopped at yet another red light when her phone vibrated. She took the phone to see there was a text from Regina and immediately she tapped to open

 _" **Is that supposed to impress me?"**_ Regina had written.

Emma laughed at the woman's response. This was one of the things she liked the most about Regina. The woman sure knew how to give a good answer.

 _"You wound me, Regina!"_ Emma wrote back, putting the phone down when the light turned green.

Emma kept on driving, trying to get to Regina's as fast as she could. When another red light forced her to stop she read the text Regina had sent her " ** _I'd kissed it better but you are not here yet"_**. Emma's mouth fell open at that. She honked at the car in front of her when the light turned green and he didn't move. She made it in a good time, all things considering. It was exactly eight-ten pm when Emma rang the bell of Regina's house. She didn't have to wait long before the door opened and when she saw the woman in front of her, her mouth fell open for a second time. Regina was standing in front of her wearing a pair of black trousers and a red corset with a suit. Emma couldn't stop looking at her. Her mouth opened and closed several times. Emma was sure that night was the one Regina would finally give her a heart attack.

\- I thought I told you to dress casual. – Emma said when her brain worked again.

\- I am casual. – Regina said back.

\- That's casual? Where on earth that is casual dressing – Emma asked.

\- Would you like me to change dear? – Regna asked sarcastically.

\- Nope. You're good. Let's go.

Regina closed the door behind her. When she turned around again, Emma intercalated her fingers with hers and they walked together to the bug. She didn't really think about her actions. It just seemed like the right thing to do. It felt natural. When the reached the bug, Emma held the door open for her and went around to get in herself.

\- Where are we going? – Regina asked

\- It's a surprise! – Emma said turning the car on.

\- I don't really like surprises! – Regina said back to her

\- You'll like this one. I promise! – Emma smiled.

Regina didn't ask Emma anymore about where they were going and Emma was grateful for that. She knew she would end up telling her all that she had prepared and she really, really wanted it to be a surprise. Emma reached for Regina's hand again, while she drove. Her palm rested on Regina's thigh and she could feel the warmth of the woman on her hand. They chat lightly, mostly about school. Regina never let go of her hand, not even once. When they were approaching their final destination, Regina looked puzzled at Emma and asked:

\- Why are we at the park?

\- It's a surprise, remember? – Emma said as she parked the car - here, I'm gonna need you to put this on. – Emma handed her an eye mask.

\- You want me to put this on? – Regina asked surprised.

\- Yes!

\- You want me to put this on in the middle of the woods?

\- Oh my God, Regina. I am not going to murder you.

\- Well, now I have that mental image…

\- Please? – Emma asked sweetly.

\- Fine!

Regina took the mask from Emma's hand and put it over her eye, carefully not to ruin her make up. Emma got out of the bug and went around the car to open the passenger door. She helped Regina out and guided her through the grass. The walk was a little rough because Regina's heels kept sinking on the grass but they made it to the place without much damage.

\- Ready? – Emma asked standing behind Regina

\- Yes!

Emma carefully pulled the mask from Regina's eyes and moved to stay beside her. Regina's face light up when she saw what Emma has done. Emma had gone to the park earlier, to a more isolated area she knew and set up a picnic for them. She put up a tent with a triangle form and hanged Christmas lights all over it, including the ground. Inside she covered the grass with a blanket and pillows and a few more lights. She bought all sorts of food like cheese, fruit, bread, and wine. She arranged everything in a wood tray and left it on top of a pillow. Regina looked at her, completely surprised displaying one of those beautiful smiles at Emma and said:

\- Oh my God, Emma! This is…This is beautiful.

\- Yeah? Do you like it? – Emma asked feeling a little insecure.

\- Yes! I love it.– Regina said kissing her cheek – How did you do all that?

\- I came in earlier to set everything up. That's why I was late picking you up. Am I forgiving?

\- Yes. You are. But how did you do all that? What if someone walked in and ruined everything?

\- Oh! – Emma said sheepishly – August, my friend, works here as a nightguard. He helped me set everything up and made sure everything was safe. I'm sure he is walking around here somewhere.

\- August? Was he the guy you went to writing classes with?

\- Yep! We used to call him Pinocchio because he was surrounded by woods.

\- Bully! – Regina said with a wink.

\- Shall we? – Emma asked.

\- Yes, please.

Emma held Regina's hand pulling her inside the tent. When they entered, Regina was even more impressed, always displaying a beautiful smile at Emma. Every time Emma saw her smiling like that it made her heart skip a beat. It took one hell of a lot of work to do all that, but now that she saw Regina smiling like that she knew it was worth it. They sat down on the blanket, Regina removing her shoes to be more comfortable. Emma did the same with her boots. Regina reached for a strawberry and took a bite, a little bit of the juice ran down the corner of her mouth and that was all Emma could concentrate at the moment. She slid her thumb to clean the little bit of the strawberry juice and then sucked the finger inside her mouth. Emma couldn't take her eyes away from the scene. Regina then poured a glass of wine and took a sip. She looked at Emma and talk. Emma knows that because she saw her mouth forming the words _Emma_ but it took her a while for the brain to catch up.

\- Emma? Emma! – Regina called her.

\- Yes? What? – Emma asked abruptly.

\- Would you like some wine?

\- Oh, Mmm, just a little bit. I'm driving.

Regina poured two fingers of wine in a glass for her. Emma shooked her head in order to get a grip. Emma took the glass for Regina's hand and reached for a sandwich.

\- This is truly amazing, Emma. Thank you!

\- I'm glad you like it – Emma said smiling - Should we make a toast?

\- What are we toasting for? – Regina asked.

\- You!

\- Me?

\- Yes! You are the most amazing woman I have ever met, Regina. You're so beautiful and you're smart and such an amazing mom… I…I don't know what a girl like you is doing with a girl like me. But, I'm glad you are here.

\- Don't sell yourself so short, Emma. You are all of that too. You are so much more then you give yourself credit for.

\- Thank you – Emma said shyly.

They clicked their glasses and drank the wine. The rest of the evening was about light conversation and savoring food. Emma laughed at Regina's tale of a student who actually tried to get away with my dog ate my homework. Emma laughed out loud when Regina told her that he showed her a picture of his dog with the essay but forgot to change the subject in the title on display. While Emma listened to Regina talk, Emma thought about the future and how much she wanted a life with this woman by her side. The thought popped out of nowhere and took Emma completely by surprise. She never thought about the future. Not really. Not when it involved someone else by her side. Emma was a loner. Always had been. She always thought she liked that way. It was who she was. But standing here with Regina by her side, she realized that she didn't want that anymore. She didn't want to be alone. She wanted this. Light conversation with this beautiful woman by her side. Someone she could share laughs with. She wanted this. So much. It was nearly eleven at night when they decided to call the night. The air was getting a little cold and none of them want it to get sick. They put on their shoes and Emma helped Regina up. When they stepped out of the tent, Regina asked:

\- What about the tent and all that? Shouldn't we take it down?

\- Don't worry about it. August will take it down for me.

\- Oh, good! – Regina said and extended her hand to Emma – let's go then.

Emma took Regina's hand and they walked back to the bug. She did her move and opened the door for Regina to get inside before getting in herself. They held hands all the way back. More easy conversations and free smiles filled the car. When Emma parked in front of Regina's house, Emma felt her heart sink. Just like on their first date, Emma didn't want to let Regina go. She was having such a good time. She wanted more time with her, she needed more time with her. They both left the bug, this time Regina didn't wait for Emma to get the door. They walked hand in hand to the door. Emma only let it go of it when Regina pulled away to open her purse.

\- I had a wonderful night tonight, Emma – Regina said.

\- Me too.

Emma leaned in and captured Regina's lips on a kiss. The kiss was slow and gentle, Regina once again tasting like wine. Emma wrapped her hands around her waits as Regina wrapped hers around her neck. Regina deepened the kiss, and Emma was more than happy to indulge. Emma still couldn't wrap her head around at how good just a kiss could be. She had butterflies flying like crazy on her stomach. She pulled Regina even closer to her and this time, she was the one deepened the kiss, her tongue taking control. Emma felt a little rush of wetness running down her panties when Regina moaned inside the kiss. They only broke apart when the need for air was too much. Still, Emma kept her arms around Regina keeping her closer to her.

\- Would you like to come in? – Regina whispered.

\- Yes!


	13. Chapter Thirteen : First, second night.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> NSFW (:

Regina opened the front door pushing it open. She turned around and held Emma's hand taking her inside. The house was dark when Emma entered but it didn't take long before Regina flipped the switch on and the house became all light up. Regina turned around to Emma and smiled. Emma smiled back, but then a thought popped in her mind.

\- Where is Henry? – Emma asked.

\- He is staying with my parents tonight. – Regina said.

\- Oh!

\- Come on.

Regina held Emma's hand again and pulled her upstairs. She walked in front of Emma the whole time. They entered a hallway and then Regina opened a door. When they entered Emma realized it was Regina's bedroom. Emma felt nervous. She wasn't sure why. It wasn't like this was her first time. Or even their first time. It was crazy and Emma couldn't help. She was always very confident about sex. It was literally her job.

Regina turned around and kissed her again. Emma kissed her back and wrapped her arms around Regina's waist. She could tell her body was betraying her. She was way too self-conscious of what was about to happen and the nervousness started to spread all over her body. Emma was hoping Regina wouldn't notice. She hopped Regina was too focus on kissing her to notice how bad Emma's body was trembling. Regina pulled away from Emma and looked deep into her eyes before saying:

\- You are shaking.

\- Yeah, I…I guess I'm a little nervous.

\- We don't have to do anything, you know – Regina said and took a step back – We can just sleep. I just don't want to say goodbye to you tonight.

\- Are you serious? – Emma asked.

\- Yes, absolutely. I'll get you something to sleep in.

Regina pulled away from Emma turning around, and at that moment something clicked inside Emma. Regina wasn't after sex. Not just sex. She wanted to be closer to her, no strings attached. Emma's heart warmed to the core by this gesture and suddenly all of her nervousness was washed away and replaced with confidence. And then lust. Emma looked back at Regina and grabbed her arm. Regina looked at her puzzled which made Emma smile and pull her into a kiss.

\- The hell we are just sleeping tonight, Regina.

Emma captured Regina's lips on a kiss again and slowly they both started to walk back to the bed. When Regina's legs touched the bed Emma turned her around kissing her neck, roaming her hands all over her body. Regina's small moans were all the encourage Emma needed and when Emma's hand fully grabbed her breast Regina's head fell on her shoulder rewarding her with loud moans. Emma took off her suit and unlaced her corset, her lips never leaving Regina's neck. The fabric fell on the floor with a soft thud. Regina slowly turned around and looked into her eyes. Emma's eyes were black with desire for the woman in front of her, her eyes roaming her naked chest. Regina smiled softly at her and sat down on the bed. Emma bent down to her knees and removed her shoes and then her slacks her breathing getting heavier and heavier at the sight of Regina in just her underwear. Emma stood up and looked deep into Regina's eyes. She pulled the blouse up her arms and then her bra, her eyes never leaving Regina who was watching her intensely. Emma then removed her boots and pants along with her panties and walked to the bed. Regina was moving back while Emma was crawling on top of her, their lips met halfway. Regina wrapped her hands around Emma's neck, bringing her down with her in a raw kiss. Emma moaned when Regina's teeth trapped her bottom lips wither teeth and her hands traveled down her back. Emma moved her lips to Regina's chin, moving it up her neck lightly sucking the delicate flash in her mouth all the while her hands traveled around her body. Regina moaned when Emma sucked her earlobe in her mouth, and every time she heard that out of breath sound that she made, Emma felt a rush of wetness down her legs. She kept on kissing down Regina's body and captured a hard nipple inside her mouth massaging the other with her hand. Regina's hand flew to Emma's head, pushing it down asking her to suck harder and Emma did just that. She sucked her nipple hard inside her mouth and then used her tongue to circulate around it before kissing a straight line to Regina's other breast and give it the same attention. Emma scratched her short nails on the side of Regina's body while making her way down to her stomach wearing only her tongue. Regina wiggled beneath her, moaning and fisting the sheets making Emma wetter and wetter at every sound. Emma reached down and kissed Regina's pussy over her panties before looking up at her again.

\- May I? - Emma asked.

\- Yes! – Regina whispered looking back at her.

Emma hooked her hands on the waistband of Regina's panties and pulled down her legs. She placed her hands on each side of Regina's knees and slowly spread her legs. Emma's eyes darkened when she saw how wet she was and moistened her lips.

\- Fuck, you are so wet!

Emma said before lowered her head between Regina's legs. Emma licked her pussy moaning and the taste of Regina invaded her tongue. She tasted better than their first time together, that addictive taste of this woman triggering her memories in a way that made Emma licked her again, gathering all of her juices inside her mouth. Regina wiggled and opened her legs wider for Emma. She entered her with her tongue, curling the tip of her tongue to tease inside Regina.

\- Fuck! – Regina gasped.

Emma kept on fucking Regina with her tongue, feeling her juices run down her chin. Emma moved her hand up stroking Regina's clit with her thumb. Regina moaned again saying things like _Yes, right there!_ and _Don't stop_ as if Emma had any intention to. Emma felts Regina's legs trembled between her head and knew she wouldn't last much longer. When Regina grabbed her head Emma knew what she wanted and so, she deepened her tongue inside her and stroked her clit a little faster until Regina's body went completely rigid and the hold in her head stronger, juices falling freely down Emma's mouth. Regina came the way Emma always intended her too. With her tongue buried deep inside her. Emma kept on licking her, lightly, letting Regina ride out her orgasm. When Regina's legs flopped down to the bed and the hold on Emma's hair has loosened, she stopped licking her and lifted up her head. Regina looked like a right mess in bed, one arm covering her eyes her breathing faster and faster. Emma laid down next to her drawing little circles on her ribcage, just to let Regina know she was there.

\- Fuck! – Regina said breathlessly – I'll get you in a second.

\- No rush. – Emma said back smiling.

Emma laid comfortably next to her, watching Regina's every movement. How her breathing started to normalize, and her eyes adjusting when she removed the arm from it. It didn't take long before Regina turned to Emma and smile at her. Emma smiled back and then felt Regina's lips on hers. Regina kissed her very gently, at first, but soon Emma felt her tongue asking for permission to enter her. Emma opened her mouth slightly, letting Regina take over the kiss. Her tongue explored inside Emma, the kiss got a little rougher and when Regina sucked Emma's bottom lip she couldn't help the moaned that escaped her lips. Or the rush of wetness down her legs.

\- Your turn – Regina whispered in her ear.

Emma gasped when she felt fingers exploring her down her body. Regina kissed her again while her fingers stroked Emma's clit. She opened her legs slightly to give Regina more room and soon she felt her invading her with two fingers. Regina moved inside her, increasing her speed while still kissing her. The kiss became sloppier as Emma found her pace and moved with Regina. She was already so turn on for making Regina come that she knew she wouldn't last long. When the heel of Regina's hand started to bush against her clit Emma couldn't focus on kissing anymore. Regina assaulted her neck and when she hit a particular spot inside her, Emma came with a loud moan.

\- Fuck!

Emma said when she came back from her orgasm. Regina's fingers were still buried deep inside her and she almost cried when she slowly removed them from inside. Emma looked at Regina and watched her as she licked her fingers completely covered with Emma's juices.

\- You taste so good! – Regina said.

Emma's eyes darkened again as she pulled Regina to a kiss, savoring her on the other woman's lips. They kept on making love to each other until trough the night. When they were both too exhausted to keep going, Emma pulled the sheets to covered their naked body spooning Regina from behind. Emma smelt her hair and that made her feel dizzy. And sleepy. She was so relaxed from the night activities. She felt pure bliss. Her eyelid started to feel heavy and she knew it wouldn't take long before she drifted off to sleep. She pulled Regina closer to her and kissed the back of her neck before she heard:

\- Goodnight, Emma.

\- Goodnight, Regina.


	14. Chapter Fourteen: Morning After

When Emma woke up it was the middle of the night. She opened her eyes and didn't recognize where she was. The darkroom was unfamiliar to her and for a moment Emma felt scared. Her eyes moved from one side to the other at a fast pace trying to figure out where she was. She was about to panic when the familiar apple smell of Regina's shampoo invaded her. She turned back in bed and looked to her side. Regina was peacefully sleeping right next to her. She looked so beautiful. Even in her sleep, Regina was the most beautiful woman Emma had ever seen. The sight of her calmed her heart down, little by little. Emma watched Regina seep for a while. Her chest going up and down. The little snore sound that she made every once in a while. Emma ran her hands down her face, pushing a hair lock out of her face. At that moment, inside that silent dark bedroom, Emma realized she was falling in love with this woman. She was totally and undeniably falling in love with Regina and that didn't scare her. She didn't have that too much too soon feeling. Or the need to run like hell from it. She trusted her. She barely knew Regina but she knew she could trust her with her heart. It was genuine, what she felt for her. It got nothing to do with sex. She was in love with this wonderful woman sleeping right next to her and that warmed her heart to the core. Emma moved and curled herself up around Regina's sleeping body and soon drifted off to sleep.

When Emma woke up again it was past nine AM. She stretched herself in bed with her eyes still close and turned around. She reached for Regina's body but was met only with cold sheets. She opened her eyes and realized Regina wasn't in bed anymore. Emma sat down in bed not sure of what to do now. That was awkward. This was the morning after. Emma had never done this before. Client or not she had always left in the middle of the night. Yes, this was beyond awkward to her. Emma stood up from the bed and collect her clothes from the floor. She then entered Regina's suite and decided to take a quick shower before going off to find the woman. She was sure Regina wouldn't mind that. Emma needed to wash off the smell of sex still lingering on her skin. Emma stepped inside that shower and nearly moan when the strong warm water hit her body. God, why didn't she have a shower like that back home? Emma showered and changed into her clothes from the night before and walked to the door still barefoot. She heard noises coming from downstairs and used them to guide herself as she went around the house. It didn't take long before Emma entered a room where she found Regina in a robe chatting happily with a small figure sitting on the island.

\- Hey – Emma said a bit embarrassed – Good morning.

\- Emma! Hi. – Henry said – Did you and mom had a sleepover?

\- Oh, ah…Yes. Something like that – Emma said feeling her cheeks getting hot.

\- Good Morning – Regina said smiling at Emma – Breakfast?

\- Yeah, that would be nice. – Emma said.

\- Alright, sit down Miss Swan – Regina said winking at Emma.

Emma sat down in front of Henry who smiled at her. Regina placed a cup of steamy coffee in front of Emma. Emma held the coffee and took a sip, moaning a little at the strong taste of it. That was good coffee. Good and strong coffee. Regina knew how to make good coffee. Regina then put a plate full of eggs and bacon in front of her. It smelt so good. Emma was starved after last night's activities. She smiled up at Regina and thanked her before taking a bite. The eggs were perfect. Very buttery just how Emma liked. When Emma was about to take her second mouthful of the delicious breakfast in front of her she noticed Henry's outfit choice for the morning and smirked.

\- Why do you have a helmet in the kitchen, Kid? Should I be concerned with your mom's cooking skills? – Emma asked sheepishly.

\- Keep that up and next time you'll go hungry Miss Swan – Regina said in a serious tone.

\- Noo! – Henry said laughing – My horsemanship class was canceled this morning, that's why Grandma brought me home earlier.

\- Oh!

\- Hey, Emma, do you know how to play videogames? – Henry asked.

\- Yep!

\- Cool. Okay, you eat your food and I'm gonna change and set everything up in the living room.

Henry jumped from his seat and ran out of the kitchen. That made Emma feel awkward again. She didn't know what to do now. Surely Regina wanted her out of the house, right? It was one thing to make her breakfast in the morning but to hang after that? Ans with her kid? God, Emma should have said something. She should have told Henry she had plans, before letting him run off to set up whatever he needed to set up. Emma looked down and kept on eating her food. Regina was sitting right next to her and didn't say a thing. Was she mad? It wasn't Emma's intention to upset her. She didn't want to cross any lines. Regina stood up and put the plate on the sink and wash it. Emma took her last bite before getting up herself and put the plate on the sink as well.

\- I can leave – Emma said looking awkward at Regina.

\- What? – Regina asked confused.

\- I can go. I'll tell Henry I have plans for the morning.

\- Oh! Do you?

\- Have plans? No, I don't.

\- Do you want to leave? – Regina asked a bit more seriously.

\- Not really, no. - Emma said looking down – But I get it if you want me out of your house.

Emma was still looking down when she felt Regina wrap her arms around her waist. Emma looked up at her again liking the high advantage she had on the other woman. Regina was always wearing heels which made her look taller than Emma. But not now. Now they were both barefoot and Emma had to look down a bit at Regina. Emma smiled at her and Regina placed a soft kiss in her still smiling lips. That made Emma happy. So happy. The butterflies on her stomach were flying like crazy in the most wonderful of ways. Regina pulled back and looked at her when she said:

\- Why don't we tell each other what we are thinking instead of trying to guess? Because I don't you to go.

\- Really?

\- Yes! I was actually hoping I could take advantage of your very naked body this morning – Regina said ginning – You looked positively beautiful naked under my sheets.

\- Oh, yeah? – Emma said grinning back at her.

\- Absolutely.

Emma leaned back and captured Regina's lips on a kiss. She held her face with both hands, keeping her as close as she possibly could. She would never get tired of this. This was something that would never feel odd to her. Kissing this woman, kissing Regina. Her lips were so soft and warm against hers, their tongues always moving in perfect sync. They were both so lost on the kiss that they missed footsteps approaching the kitchen and suddenly a voice said:

\- Eww, Emma! That's my mom!

\- Oh my God – Emma said breaking apart and ducking her face on Regina's neck.

\- Henry! – Regina reprimanded him.

\- Sorry, mom. I've always wanted to say that – Henry said laughing – But seriously, that's disgusting.

\- You say that now, kid – Emma said lifting her head up again.

\- Are you ready? Can we go play? – Henry asked.

\- Actually, I need to help your mom clean everything up first. – Emma said.

\- No, go ahead. I'll finish up here. – Regina said back.

\- Are you sure? – Emma asked.

\- Yes. Go. I'll be in my office getting some work done after I finish here – Regina said.

Emma kissed Regina's cheek and let go of her, following Henry to the living room. They both sat down on the couch next to each other. Henry handed her the console and they played Mario Kart. This was one of Emma's favorite game and she knew she could kick Henry's ass in a heartbeat, but thought better of it and allowed the Kid to win. She looked to her side and saw Henry happily turning the console in all directions and making jokes about Emma eating his dusty and Emma realized something. She was happy. Pure and simple. She was genuinely happy playing Mario Kart with Henry in Regina's house. That sentiment was so strange to her. Emma never liked kids. Not really. They were small little creatures and dependent ones. They couldn't fend for themselves. For as long as Emma could remember she always had to. She always had to fight for everything in life. Nothing came easy for her. She was a loner. Never loved anyone. And no one never loved her. Not even her fucking parents who just abandoned her with only a few hours of life. Emma had never even believed in love. Not really. Not in the way tv shows made it look like. That was a lie. She knew better than that. Always did. Except for today. For this Saturday morning. Today she was happy. Today Emma allowed herself to be happy. Truly happy. And that maybe, just maybe this feeling would stick with her for the first time in her life.

\- Ha! I win – Henry screamed.

\- What? – Emma said lamely as she was pulled out of her thoughts – Oh! Well done kid.

\- To be fair, you never really had a chance.

\- You are a smug little thing, aren't you?

\- Just telling the truth – Henry said laughing - Do you wanna play another?

\- Sure! Let's do this kid.

Henry rebooted the game and they played another round. This time Emma didn't let him win, but she had to admit it was a tough match. He almost won. They played another round to untie and this time Henry won. Emma let him. That's what she told herself anyway. Has it really been that long since she last played video games? Time flew by while they were playing. Henry and Emma were in the middle of a match of a new game talking loud to each other making all sorts of movements on the couch that they barely noticed Regina walking inside the room.

\- Has the two of you been playing all this time? – Regina asked.

\- What you mean, all this time? – Emma said- What time is it?

\- Nearly one – Regina said back.

\- Oh, shit. I didn't realize it was so late – Emma said – Crap! I said shit. Damn it. Okay, I'm gonna shut up now.

\- Language, Miss Swan! – Regina said making a face – What you two want for lunch?

\- Lasagna! – Henry yelp.

\- Oh, I….I mean …You don't have to make me anything. – Emma said looking embarrassed.

\- Nonsense! You are staying for lunch. Do you have any requests? – Regina asked.

\- Nope! Anything you make is fine with me – Emma said smiling.

\- Alright. Luckily I already have one in the fridge. The lunch should be ready in twenty minutes. – Regina said.

\- Do you wanna any help?

\- No. You two enjoy the rest of your game.

Regina kissed the top of her head and then Henry's before leaving the room. Emma smiled and only went back to playing when Henry screamed _I'm dying here, Emma_ making her remember that indeed they were in the middle of a game. Not much long passed when Regina waltzed back telling them to get their butt in the kitchen because lunch was ready. Henry paused the game and they both went to the kitchen where Regina asked Henry to set the table. The smell of the lasagna made Emma's stomach snore really loud witch made her feel really embarrassed but amused Regina to the core. When Emma actually saw the lasagna her mouth watered. Regina served Henry first and then Emma. She moaned at the first bite. It was so good. God, that woman could cook. Like really cook. They ate with light chat, mostly from Henry. Emma ended up eating three times. She should feel embarrassed about it, but, the proud look on Regina's face told her she didn't have to. After lunch, Emma helped with the dishes. She washed, Regina dried. She stoles kissed from Regina at each plate she gave her and was nearly sad when there was none left. Henry asked if they wanted to watch a movie with him and they both agreed on. They sat down on the living room couch where Henry pick up Frozen Two for them to watch. Emma had seen the movie before. She liked it. A lot. She thought it was pretty cool they didn't give Elsa some sort of Prince Charming. Not all Princesses need a Prince by her side. Actually, if you really watch all of those movies you'll realize that the Prince doesn't actually do much. The Princesses are more than capable of saving their own asses. Henry hit play and sat down on the floor in a bed of cushions. Emma and Regina sat side by side on the couch. The movie started and it didn't take long before Regina moved closer to Emma. She dropped her head on Emma's shoulder who wrapped her arms around Regina. She kissed the top of her head and her nostrils were assaulted with that wonderful apple smell of Regina's shampoo. That smell invaded her, the smell of the woman she was falling in love with. That smell that Emma would always associate with a small little word that warmed her heart to the core. Happy.


	15. Chapter Fifteen : Cuddle Talk

Emma went back home Saturday night. She really wanted to sleep over at Regina again and spend the whole Sunday there with her and Henry, but, going two days with the same underwear and clothes was a little too much too soon. And there was also the fact that Regina's sister had called her that night and suddenly she had plans for the next day. Emma had left the manor that Saturday night after Henry went to sleep.

On Sunday Emma woke up already missing Regina. She had a wonderful steamy dream with the woman and was completely disappointed when she turned around in bed to hold Regina but instead she was met with cold sheets. She wished she could spend the day with her again. She would definitely not mind waking up next to the woman again. Nope! She wouldn't mind that at all. She reached for her phone and texted Regina _Good Morning_ before going to the bathroom. She did her business and when she walked back into the bedroom her phone was lightning. Regina had texted her Good Morning back. Emma texted her again, wishing her a good day at her sisters and then decided to go out for a run. She changed into her running clothes and went to the kitchen making herself a cup of coffee and toast before leaving the apartment. Emma did her usual route around the park and stopped by the grocery shop to pick up a few things before going back home. For the rest of the day Emma study and watched TV. She texted Regina a few more times, but, Regina was busy and her answers always came hours after. Emma prayed for the day to be over already so it would be Monday and she could see Regina again.

When Emma woke up Monday Morning she was positively happy. She would finally see Regina's beautiful face again. Even if it was just during classes. Seen Regina always made her happy. Emma rose from the bed and went about her morning routine. She was ready fairly quickly and soon was off the door. When she arrived in the classroom it was still seven fifteen in the morning. She took her usual front-row seat and opened a book. Her newest obsession has been _Lilac Girls,_ Emma read it with gusto waiting for the minutes to pass by. It didn't take long before the classroom filled with students.

\- Good morning, Love. – Killian said sitting next to her – Did you miss me?

\- Who are you, again? – Emma asked.

\- Oh, you wound me, Swan. How was your weekend?

\- Fine!

\- Aren't you going to ask how mine was?

\- I don't really care!

\- Lovely, as usual. – Killian said - But I had a wonderful weekend, Love. It could have been better if you ha…

\- Please, stop calling me Love.

\- And why is that, Love?

\- Because I am not.

\- Well, say the word and I'll be glad to make you.

\- Killian….

\- How can you possibly turn down such a handsome man like me? Are you scared? Don't tell me you are a little innocent virgin.

Emma burst out laughing. Out of the many things she was called in life, an innocent little virgin was never one of them. She rolled her eyes at his statement. Men could be so dumb sometimes. Especially ones do full of themselves like Killian.

\- Yes, Killian. You are absolutely right. I am a little innocent virgin. Could you please stop harassing me now?

\- You know you have just made yourself even more interesting to me, right?

Regina walked inside the classroom and Emma immediately stopped listening to his crap. Emma's jaw dropped at the sight of the woman in front of her in a tight red dress. She looked absolutely hot. The dress hugged her body like a second skin, and Emma damn well knew what a perfect body that was. Emma couldn't stop staring at her. Regina looked like a freaking Goddess and all Emma wanted to do was rip that dress off her body and have her way with her on the desk. Emma was so focused on Regina that she missed Killian looking back at her only hearing his words whispering in her ear:

\- Oh, I see. You are one of those.

\- Excuse me?

\- A lady lover – Killian said – It actually makes sense, I mean, why else would you turn down such a handsome fellow like me?

\- You are so full of yourself, Killian. Seriously, get to therapy. This narcissistic behavior of yours is very tiresome.

\- Are you saying you are not, Love?

Emma looked back at him but before she could say anything Regina reprimand them for talking during class. She started her lecture and Emma shifted her attention to the woman before her. Emma was annoyed by Killian's little comment. She needed to cut him off. For good. She didn't need him or anyone else raising suspicions about her and Regina. She needed to be more careful about the way she looked at her, especially during classes. Killian had noticed and she didn't trust him not to spread nasty rumors and Emma could not have that. Emma shooked her head and focused on classes again. She had to remember that drooling over Regina was also not the only reason why she came to class in the morning. They had another round of debates, this time around more and more students gave their opinions on the subject they were arguing that morning. Emma felt like every single one of them had personal opinions on the matter and none of it match the other.

When the class was over, Emma did her usual routine of slowly packing her stuff. Classes that day had been long and Emma was relieved when it was finally over. When most of the students were out, especially Killian, Emma walked to Regina's desk hoping to have a little chat with her. She missed her so much on Sunday. And Saturday night. And this morning. She just missed her all the time and wanted to have little chat with her, something as simple as hearing her say her name it would already make her day.

\- Hey - Emma said.

\- Miss Swan. What can I do for you? – Regina asked.

\- Well… I was thinking – Emma said grinning.

\- Excuse me, professor Mills? I have a question. Oh, I'm sorry, are you asking something, Emma? – One of her classmates said.

\- Ah, no. She already answered. Thank you, Professor Mills.

\- Of course, Miss Swan.

Emma turned around and left the classroom completely disappointed. She never hated a girl as much as she hated that one right now. She ruined her alone time with Regina. Damn her. Emma walked to the cafeteria and bought herself a bear claw before her next class. Law psychology. She actually did like that one too. It was interesting to learn about pathological behavior especially when the teacher used real cases to explain everything. It was quite fascinating.

When Emma got home, she was exhausted. And it was only Monday. She flopped on the couch with her backpack and all and turned on the TV. She opened the first pocket of her backpack and retrieve her dead phone. She rose up from the couch and walked to the bedroom, plugging her phone on the charger. She turned on the phone and when it came back to life she saw there was a text from Regina. Emma was so eager to tap it open that she almost dropped the phone on the floor.

**_"Hey, did you want something?"_ **

_"Yeah, I was going to ask if you had any plans for lunch"_ Emma texted back.

**_"Oh, sorry. Wish you had told me sooner. I just got Henry from school, we are at my parent's house."_ **

_"Oh! Okay! Damn it. I hate that girl. My phone discharged, I couldn't text you"_

**_"Miss French actually had very important questions to ask. I was quite impressed. Unlike you who are constantly talking with that narcissistic prick during my class"_ **

_"Ooookay! First of all, I wasn't talking to him. He was talking to me. And trust me, If I could cut his tongue off, I would"_

**_"How violent of you. Why do you always sit next to him then?"_ **

_"I don't. I always get to class earlier when I have you. I want to make sure I get the front seat row. But apparently, the only other person who wants to seat next to me its that asshole"_

**_"Why you have to seat in the front seat row?"_ **

_"Better view of your ass XD"_

**_"Very mature, Miss Swan"_ **

_"We are DATING. You can call me Emma now"_

**_"I'll call you Emma when you actually act your age"_ **

_"To be fair, this whole Miss Swan thing is actually kinda hot "_

**_" Alright, EMMA. I have to go now"_ **

_"Oh, come on Regina. I'll stop it, okay? I promise"_

**_"I doubt it. But I have to go. Lunch is about to be served and I have to be back at the university at 2 pm"_ **

_"Okay, okay. Call me later?"_

**_" I'll try."_ **

Emma put her phone down and walked to the kitchen to make herself some lunch. She wasn't really in the mood to cook anything so a grilled cheese sandwich was her choice of menu for the day. After eating Emma went back to the bedroom to take a nap. She was a bit tired, she woke way too earlier that morning and classes were way too long too. When she woke up from a particularly nice dream about Regina, Emma decided to take a shower before starting her studies. She checked her phone again but there was no sign of Regina. Emma checked the time and realized that while she was napping, Regina was indeed teaching a class. Emma walked to the leaving room and picked up her backpack from the couch. She went back to the bedroom and placed it on top of her desk, sitting down on the chair to begin her studies. It was nearly eleven when Emma decided to call the day. Emma was just turning her computer off when he heard a buzz coming from the phone. When she checked the screen she saw Regina's name flashing. Emma quickly answered the call.

" _Regina? Is everything okay? Are you okay?"_ Emma answered worry.

" ** _Yes, everything is fine,_** " Regina said back.

" _Oh! Good. Why are you calling me so late?"_

" ** _Oh, damn it. Did I wake you?_** "

" _Oh, no. No, you didn't. I was up. Did you just get home?_ "

" ** _Yes! Its been a long day._** _"_

" _Shoot. I'm sorry. You sound tired_."

_" **I am. Sorry I couldn't call you earlier.** "_

" _Don't worry about it. I get it. How was your day?_ "

_" **Very, very, very long. How was yours?** "_

" _Very calm. I just napped and studied."_

" ** _Oh, how I envy you,_** _"_ Regina said. There was a pause before Emma heard _" **I wish you were here.** "_

" _Really?_ "

_" **Yes! I wouldn't exactly mind cuddling you to sleep tonight.** "_

" _Awww. I can drive there if you want to cuddle_."

_" **You have classes tomorrow.** "_

" _And?_ "

_" **And you should probably be sleeping by now. And so should I.** "_

" _But how are you going to sleep if I'm not there to cuddle you?_ " Emma asked cheekily

_" **I'll manage! I'm actually quite tired and we both have an early day tomorrow.** "_

" _Are you sure you don't want me to drive over there? I wouldn't exactly mind that too you know_."

_" **Good to know. But no, not tonight. Go to sleep, Miss Swan** "_

_"How am I supposed to go to sleep now when you just Miss Swan me? I told you, that's hot"_

_"You are ridiculous,"_ Regina said laughing _"Good night, Emma"_

"Good night, Regina."

Emma turned off the phone and changed into a tank top before laying down in bed. As she turned from one side to the other she considered driving to Regina's place. She wanted to sleep all curled up on her. It warmed her heart that Regina wanted that too. So much. She couldn't wait to be with her again. Just the two of them. Emma closed her eyes and the image of Regina formed in her brain. It didn't take long before she was sound asleep.


	16. Chapter Sixteen: Kitchen Terrorist

Emma was sat on her usual front-row seat, paying attention to Regina's class. At least she was trying too. Regina was way too distracting this morning. She was wearing a pencil skirt that made some assets of her body really pop up. Emma wasn't joking when she said that it gave her a better view of her ass. It did. And now that same view was making it impossible for Emma to focus when Regina turned around to write something on the board. But Emma wasn't complaining. No! Far from it. She absolutely loved the days she had Regina. She loved going watching her classes. The sound of her voice. Emma knew that she could stay put listening to Regina talk for hours. And with a pang in her heart, she had to admit that today she wanted to cut classes short. She couldn't wait to ask Regina out for a lunch date. Maybe they could even come back to her place and after they ate, Emma could give Regina's dessert in bed. Emma wouldn't mind that at all. At this moment she wanted nothing more but to be Regina's dessert.

The class was in its final minutes. Regina was talking about Moral x Law that day. Very theoretical stuff, as moral, sometimes, could have a very fine line. When the bell rang everybody rushed out of the classroom. It was Friday. Emma smirked at how fast the room got empty. She didn't even have to do her usual slow packing that morning. Once she made sure there was no one else in the room, Emma rose up from her seat and walked to Regina's desk. She was sitting there looking at something on her phone. She looked a bit worried and Emma wondered what was that all about.

\- Hey lady! – Emma said grinning.

\- Miss Swan. What can I do for you? – Regina asked.

\- Well, Professor Mills, I was thinking…Would you like to grab something to eat with me? – Emma asked.

\- I wish I could, Emma. But I have a very, very long day today.

\- Oh!

\- Yes. In fact, I need to go get Henry and bring him back here with me.

\- What? Why?

\- I don't have anyone do babysit him for the day.

\- I can take him. – Emma said spontaneously.

\- Emma, I… I appreciate the offer. I really do. But I can't keep using you to watch Henry when I cant. It's not right.

\- Why not? He is your son. I'm your girlfriend. That's what girlfriends do.

\- Oh! I wasn't aware I was asked to be your girlfriend Miss Swan.

\- Oh, shoot – Emma said sheepishly - I knew I was forgetting something.

\- Clearly. – Regina said back.

Emma pushed her backpack off her shoulder and dropped on the floor. She looked into Regina's eyes and kneeled in front of Regina who was looking curious back at her. She reached for Regina's hand and cleared her throat before saying:

\- Regina Mills. Will you be my girlfriend?

\- That's so juvenile. – Regina told her.

\- Regina!

\- And absolutely adorable. – Regina smiled down at Emma – Yes, Emma Swan. I'll be your girlfriend.

Emma's heart was beating uncontrollably inside her chest. This woman, this beautiful woman right in front of her had just say yes to her. She was her girlfriend now. She was hers. They were together. Officially together and Emma felt like she could melt on the spot. She smiled back at Regina and quickly rose up from her kneeling position. She launched herself on Regina ready to drop kisses all over her beautiful face, but her plan was cut short by two very strong hands and a warning.

\- School grounds, Miss Swan.

\- Oh, right! Damn it! Okay, so now that I'm your girlfriend, can I go get the kid?

\- Are you sure you don't mind? – Regina asked.

\- Not at all. The kid is awesome. I love hanging out with him.

Regina took a phone from the desk and unblocked it. She held the phone in front of Emma and said:

\- Hold still.

\- Okay – Emma said – Why?

\- I'm sending a picture of you to Henry's school. I'll call there now and let them know he can leave with you.

\- Oh! Cool.

\- Thank you, Emma. I really appreciate you doing that.

\- Of course.

\- Well, I should probably go now. I have a staff meeting in thirty minutes, and I still have to grab something to eat. – Regina said collecting her things.

\- Wait. If you were to pick up Henry, you wouldn't eat anything at all? – Emma asked.

\- Probably not.

\- What about Henry?

\- He knows his way around to the cafeteria.

\- Regina!

\- What?

\- You can't go a whole day without eating.

\- I would be fine, Emma. I do it all the time. And now I only have twenty-seven minutes left.

\- Okay, Okay. I'm gonna go get the kid and bring him back to mine.

\- Thank you. Call me if you need anything, okay?

\- Of course.

Regina left the classroom first. Emma walked back to her bug in the parking lot taking her phone from the back pocket before getting in. Regina had just texted her Henry's school address and Emma opened on her GPS app and drove. When she arrived at the school Emma was absolutely mesmerized. That was one hell of a posh building. Her little bug looked completely out of place in there. Emma shooked her hand and left the bug, walking to the school gate. She was just about to get in when a guard stooped her and asked:

\- Hello, what can I do for you, sister?

\- Hi. I'm here to pick up Henry. Henry Mills. – Emma said.

\- One moment please – The guard said looking at his tablet and then to Emma – Miss Swan. Yes, I have your authorization. Henry is….right over there.

\- Thanks!

Emma said before going inside the school. She spied Henry alone reading a comic book on a bench and quietly approached him. She wanted to surprise him with her presence and hoped that the Kid would actually be happy about it.

\- Hey, kid!

\- Emma? – Henry said looking up - What are you doing here?

\- I came to pick you up.

\- Really? – Henry said with a voice full of excitement.

\- Yep! Let's go.

Henry put his comic book inside his backpack and jumped out of the bench. He took Emma's hand and they both made their way out of the school. That little gesture took her completely by surprise. But not in a bad way. Not at all. Emma smiled down at Henry and held his little hand firmly between hers.

\- Bye, Leroy. Have a nice weekend – Henry waved at him.

\- Yeah, yeah! – Leroy said back.

\- And he wonders why we call me grumpy. – Henry whispered up at Emma.

Emma smiled down at him and together they walked towards the bug. Emma unlocked the door and opened for Henry to get him. He threw his backpack on the back and then pushed the seat, sitting on the front.

\- Back seat, kid – Emma told him.

\- Why? I'm ten. I can ride in the front.

\- I'm just trying to be responsible here!

\- I'll put the seat belt on.

\- Alright, fine.

Emma turned the car on and drove back to her place. The ride home was filled with Henry's tale. He told Emma all about what he did at school that day and the games he played with his friends. Emma listened to everything he had to say with interest. She was surprised to notice that she wasn't faking it at all. She really did wanted to know how his day was. Emma adored that kid. She couldn't think of a better thing to do than hang out with her girlfriend's kid, when so-called girlfriend, was busy with work. Emma was more than happy to hang out with him.

When they entered the apartment, both Henry and Emma carelessly threw their backpack onto the couch. Henry asked where the bathroom was and Emma pointed him to the door at the end of the hallway. Emma then went inside the kitchen and opened the fridge. She was trying to figure out what she could make for lunch. She was just taking a few things out when Henry walked back in and said:

\- Is that going to be my bedroom?

\- What? – Emma asked.

\- That second bedroom you have. Is that going to be my bedroom when mom and I stay over?

\- Oh. Do you…Do you want to have a bedroom here?

\- Yes. I'm ten! I need my privacy.

Emma laughed wholeheartedly at that. Emma looked down at him and thought about his question. The bedroom he was referring to, was pretty much empty. She uses it as a storage room. She put there everything that she didn't use anymore but also didn't want to throw away. The room never really had an actual purpose. At some point, she thought about turning into an office, but, she always preferred to had her studying desk in her bedroom. It was cozier that way. Emma saw Henry looking back at her and the thought about Henry having his room in her apartment warmed her heart. It would make things more serious, somehow. Permanent. Emma liked that. She wanted something permanent with him and Regina. She knew it was too soon but she didn't care. She wanted this, so much that, she looked deep in Henry's eyes and said:

\- Yes! That's going to be your bedroom. We are gonna have to go furniture shopping, though.

\- Cool. – Henry said smiling at her - What are we having for lunch?

\- Well, I was thinking we could have some pasta? What do you say?

\- Excellent! I'm a master at making pasta. Can I help?

\- Of course.

Emma continued to take things off the fridge, and then opened one of the cabinets. She took a box of pasta and then a pack with ready tomato sauce. She saw Henry looking at her making a face. He pushed one of the chairs in front of the stove, climbing up and then kneeling. He looked at Emma with a serious face and said:

\- Do you have fresh tomatoes?

\- Sorry, kid. I don't. – Emma said back.

\- We need to make a real sauce, Emma. This is no good for you. – He said pointing at the sachet.

\- Ah…Okay….I have…- Emma said looking inside the cabinets - Oh, here it is. I have a can with diced tomatoes that I bought by mistake at the supermarket. – She smirked.

\- Good enough. Okay, you take a big, big pan and fill it with water and salt. It needs to be salty like seawater.

\- Al-rright – Emma said looking at Henry slightly confused.

\- Okay, we also need onions and garlic. Do you have those?

\- Yes, but…

Emma didn't have time to finish the sentence as she heard her phone buzzing. She dropped everything by the sink and walked to the living room where the fished her phone out of the backpack. She smiled when she saw Regina's name flashing on the screen and so, she quickly tap her finger to answer.

" _Hey, lady_."

 _" **Emma, hi. Did you get Henry alright**?" – _Regina said on the other side.

" _Yeah, I did. He's in the kitchen. He is helping me make lunch."_

_" **Helping you?"**_

" _Actually, he is kinda bossing me_." Emma laughed.

_" **What are you two making?** "_

" _Pasta_."

_" **Oh, God!** "_

" _What? What is it? Regina?"_

 **_"Let's just say you are not the one making the pasta. Or even helping_ ** _."_

" _What? What are you talking about?"_

_" **Can you put him on, please**?"_

" _Yeah, sure."_

Emma walked back into the kitchen and found Henry on his knees in front of the cutting board. He had a big knife and he was chopping the onions very fast with it. Emma almost panicked at the sight of what he was doing. She was positively sure he would cut off a finger at any minute.

\- Whoa, Kid! Be careful! Here, it's your mom.

Emma gave Henry the phone and he stepped away from the chair. She looked at the cutting board and saw the onions perfectly diced just like they do in the cooking shows she watched sometimes. That truly came to her as a surprise. What kind of ten-year-old chop things that nicely? What kind of ten years old even knows how to use a knife? Emma took the garlic he set on the side and started to chop. She didn't hear much of their conversation except for _Yes, mom_ and _I don't do that_ and even _Yes, I'll behave_. Henry walked back into the kitchen with the phone in his hand and gave it back to Emma. She asked him to put it on the table and after he did, he went right back into his spot on the chair in front of the stove.

\- Okay, I need the largest frying pan that you have. If its iron, it's better.

\- I don't have that….Let me see what I can find – Emma opened the cabinet and took out the biggest pan she had – Is this one okay?

\- It will do.

Emma gave Henry the pan. He turned the stove on and placed the pan on top of the fire. Emma was completely confused by what was happening. Should she say something? She should, shouldn't she? She was positively sure she shouldn't let a ten years old Kid handle the stove, but somehow she couldn't say or do anything. The kid acted like a mini chef.

\- Okay, now we need to saute the onions and then garlic. We need olive oil and butter. Real butter. – He warned her.

\- I…okay. – Emma said taking the ingredients. – But I manage the stove, okay?

\- I think I should do it, Emma. It's pretty obvious that I have more cooking experience than you do.

\- Excuse me?

But Henry didn't pay any attention to her. Instead, he stirred the pan back and forth and the wonderful smell of onions and garlic been fried hit her nostrils. Emma watched him very closely. She told herself she was just making sure the kid was safe and wouldn't hurt himself, but truth be told, she was really paying attention to what he was doing. From her perspective, it did look like the kid indeed had more experience than her.

\- Can you open the tomatoes can, please? They need to get in before I burn my garlic. – Henry said.

\- Sure – Emma said proceeding to open the can – Here you go.

\- Thanks. Bring the salt and pepper, please.

\- How do you know all that, kid? – Emma asked.

\- My mom. Before she went back to work we used to cook together all the time when I was a little kid.

\- That's nice! – Emma said back.

Emma threw the tomatoes on the pan and then gave Henry the salt and pepper. He seasoned the sauce and then asked Emma for a lid big enough to cover it. Emma looked in the cabinet and found one that was good enough for the task. She covered the sauce and then Henry reduced the flames to minimum heat.

\- It needs to reduce in order to catch all the flavors. It should be good enough by the time the pasta cooks. The water isn't even boiling yet.

Emma took a little spoon and tasted the sauce. It was good. It was really, really good. She put the lid back on and asked Henry a few more questions about his cooking experience, as they called. About fifteen minutes later the water was finally boiling. Emma took a handful of salt and asked Henry if that was okay. When he said yes, she put it on the water and then opened the pasta box. She was just about to break it in half when she heard Henry screaming:

\- What the hell, Emma! You don't break the pasta.

\- Kid! – Emma said with her eyes wide open.

\- What? You have to do it right! Just put the pasta on and then stir a little for it to get under the water.

Emma did what she was told, even though she was a little wired at the kid. He was bossy. Really bossy. Did she really take the right Henry from school? That was a side of him that she did not know. What else was he hiding behind that sweet innocent face? The clock ticked by and it was time to drain the pasta water. It had to be al dente, as Henry had said. Otherwise, it would be ruined. Emma drained the very hot water and then threw the pasta into the sauce. Henry stirred it again and then everything was ready. Henry asked if she had real parmesan cheese and when Emma said she only had the package one he rolled his eyes. He took the cheese from her and mixed with the pasta and then whispered something about not even try to ask for fresh basil. Emma was completely shocked by the kid and when he told her to set the table Emma did so automatically. After Emma set the table, she took the pan from the stove and carried it to the table. She served Henry first and then herself. When she took the first bite she nearly moaned. It was so good. It was really, really good. Yes, the kid was a freaking kitchen terrorist. But he did well. Emma wouldn't mind enduring him a few more times if that was the final result. They ate almost everything. They left enough for Regina to try when she went to pick up Henry. After lunch, they had ice cream for dessert and then Emma washed the dishes. They watched a few movies together and then played some video games. Regina had texted her about five in the afternoon to ask if it was okay for her to stay with Henry a while longer. Emma texted her back saying there was no problem and that she should take her time. She had nothing to do for the day and was more than happy to spend it with Henry. When night came, Emma took Henry out for a burger. They walked around town after eating and when Hery saw churros he pretty, pretty please Emma for one. Emma bought him the churros and then they walked back to the apartment. They watched another movie and by nine at night, Henry was completely out by the couch. Emma gently lifted him up and carried him to the bedroom. She placed him in bed and tucked him in before going back to the living room. It was almost ten at night when she heard a knock on the door. Emma rose from the couch and opened the door.

\- I am so sorry – Regina said by the door – I had a class to teach after the faculty meeting and then I had to go to my mother's office, we have this case we are working on and it's massive, I couldn't just leave, and then my phone was dead…

\- Regina! - Emma said firmly - Breath. And come inside, please.

Emma smiled softly at Regina who smiled back at her. She walked inside the apartment taking a quick look around before asking:

\- Where is Henry?

\- Sleeping. I've put him in my bed.

\- Oh! I'm sorry. If you could point me to your bedroom I'll collect him so we can go home.

\- You are tired, and, the kid is sleeping. Why don't you stay over?

\- No, Emma. I don't want to bother you anymore.

\- Its no bother, Regina.- Emma said wrapping her arms around Regina's waist and lightly kissing her on the lips – Do you really wanna drive all the way back to your place with a sleeping Henry?

\- Not really, no. – Regina said sounding a little tired.

\- Then stay. I'll borrow you something to sleep in – Emma said grinning.

\- Do you have a spare bed?

\- Nope! But I have a king-size bed that can fit the 3 of us.

\- King size, hun?

\- Oh yeah – Emma said kissing Regina again – Are you hungry?

\- No!

Regina said but her stomach betrayed her. As soon as the words were out her stomach snored in protest. Emma laughed wholeheartedly at it while Regina's cheek turned red. She looked positively adorable and all Emma wanted to do was drop kisses all over her pretty face.

\- We left some pasta for you. I'll warm up. – Emma said pulling away from her – Sit down. You are tired. I'll be right back with the food.

\- Thank you – Regina said taking her coat off.

Emma went into the kitchen and took the pasta bowl she and Henry left for her. She put it on the microwave and poured a glass of wine while waiting for it to work its magic. When Emma came back to the living room, Regina had her eyes closed and looked very tired. Emma didn't like seeing her like this. She sat down next to her and she immediately opened her eyes. Emma gave her the wine first and then the bowl. Regina took a sip of the wine and put it on the coffee table before taking a bite of the food.

\- Feet! – Emma said.

\- What? Regina asked.

\- Give me your feet. You've been walking around in those heels all day.

\- I don't think so. I'm sure they don't smell so good.

\- And I'm sure I don't care. Now put your feet up so I can give you a massage and eat your dinner.

\- So bossy – Regina smiled and kick off her shoes.

\- Yeah, learn that from your kid – Emma said taking Regina's feet on her hands - By the way, that kid is a kitchen terrorist.

\- Yeah, I know. I actually had to cut him off the kitchen. He was starting to boss me around.

\- Why didn't you tell me?

\- And lose my nanny? No, thanks!

\- A heads up would be nice, Regina. I was very confused.

\- Sorry? – Regina said innocently.

\- Yeah, yeah…

\- Oh, God – Regina moaned – Yeah, right there. Don't stop.

\- Regina…

\- What?

\- You can't make that kind of noise if we are going to share a bed with your son.

\- What kind of noise? Oh, God, that feels so good – Regina said when Emma hit a particular spot –Yeah, okay. I hear it now!

\- Good.

Emma continued giving Regina a foot massage while she ate. Regina stopped with the moans and Emma could see how much she needed the gentle care. Emma was more than happy to provide her with it. Regina said that the pasta was really good and Emma told her all about her adventure with Henry in the kitchen. Regina laughed at the no basil comment and promised her she would have a word with Henry. Regina told Emma a little about her day and by eleven at night they decided to call the night. Emma held Regina's hand to her bedroom where they found a sleeping Henry. They quietly walked in and Emma gave Regina an oversize shirt for her to sleep. She showed her to the bathroom and told Regina there was an extra toothbrush under the sink. Emma changed into a tank top and shorts and gently pushed Henry to the middle of the bed. Emma laid down on the left of the bed as she knew Regina liked the right side better. When Regina walked in again Emma's draw dropped at the sight of the woman's bared legs. Regina winked at her before laying down herself and place a gentle kiss on Henry's forehead. She whispered good night to Emma, who whispered good night back. It didn't take long before sleep claimed her.


	17. Chapter Seventeen: Babe

Emma woke up to the faint sound of the tv. She stirred in bed and took a deep breath before turning to the other side only to have her body collide with a sleeping Regina. Emma smiled and moved closer to her, smelling that wonderful apple scent of Regina's shampoo. She was so beautiful. Even in her sleep, Emma knew she has never seen someone as beautiful as this woman. Emma gently moved the hair covering half of Regina's face and tucked it behind her ear. She kissed the tip of her nose and smiled. Regina stirred but didn't wake. Emma stayed there just watching her sleep for a while. She didn't want to leave the bed. It was warm and cozy with Regina sleeping next to her. She was a little worried about her. She worked too much. She got home so late last night and looked absolutely exhausted. Emma moved to wrapped herself around Regina but the tv sound brought her back to reality. Henry was up. She didn't want to wake Regina just yet and so, Emma rose from the bed and walked out of the bedroom to the living room where she found Henry in front of the tv.

\- Morning, Kid! – Emma said sitting next to him.

\- Hi, Emma. Is mom still sleeping? – Henry asked.

\- Yep! Are you hungry?

\- Always! I'm a growing boy.

\- That you are, Kid – Emma smirked. – You know what? Why don't we make breakfast in bed for your mom?

\- That's a great idea. Mom doesn't have many of those. Except for her birthday and Mother's day, but I can never carry the tray up. It's just a plate.

\- Well. We should change that today – Emma said and then paused – Actually, why don't I go and make us breakfast? You stay here and watch tv!

\- I'm not good at breakfast, Emma. I won't boss you around, don't worry.

\- Do you promise?

\- Yep! I do.

\- Okay, kid. Let's go then.

They both rose up from the couch and walked into the kitchen. Henry sat on the kitchen chair while Emma opened the fridge to see what she had in it.

\- What does your mom usually eats for breakfast? – Emma asked.

\- She likes eating some sort of fruit in the morning. And coffee. She must have coffee!

\- Okay – Emma smirked – I'll get the coffee going in a bit. Let's see… I have apples and bananas here.

\- That's good. She likes those.

\- Okay, I also have cheese and bread. Why don't we make grilled cheese sandwiches, fruit salad, yogurt, and coffee?

\- Sounds good to me.

\- Alright! I'll chop the fruits you make the sandwiches.

Emma took everything off the fridge and placed it on the table. She walked to where the coffee machine was and started to make the coffee. She then sat down next to Henry where he was already making the sandwiches while she chopped the fruits into a bowl. When she was done, she poured yogurt on top of it. Henry finished making the sandwiches and they both went to the stove to grilled them. Henry pushed the chair next to her by the stove and put the sandwiches on the pan for Emma to grilled. She put a good splash of butter and when they were gold and brown with the cheese melted she placed on the plate Henry gave to her. He then cut it into triangles and so, they kept on working together in perfect sync. When everything was ready, Henry helped Emma place everything in a tray. She was sorry she didn't have a little rose to put in it to make it look prettier. But she was sure Regina wouldn't mind that. It was the gesture that counts. They finished putting everything and Emma lifted the tray up carrying it to the bedroom. Henry opened the door and, not as subtle as Emma would like him too, and they entered. Regina stirred with the noise and then Henry catapulted himself on top of her half-sleeping form.

\- Good Morning, mom! -He said smiling.

\- Good morning, my little Prince – Regina said smiling back kissing his cheek.

\- Hey… - Emma said sitting down on the edge of the bed.

\- Hi, Emma. Good morning. – Regina said smiling at her.

\- It sure is – Emma said smiling back.

\- Hey, mom, we made you breakfast.- Henry said.

\- You did? – Regina asked surprised.

\- Yep. And I helped.

\- Henry…- Regina said arching an eyebrow.

\- What, I did? Can you tell her that I did, Emma?

\- He sure did.– Emma said – He was a perfect little helper.

Regina sat down in bed more properly and Emma placed the tray on her lap. She gave her that smile that always made her heart skip a beat and thanked. She told Emma she didn't have to do that but Emma brushed off saying that the wanted to. That was nothing. If a simple breakfast in bed was going to be rewarded with that beautiful smile, Emma was more than happy to do it every single time. The trio ate their breakfast with light chat. Regina reprimanded Henry for his bossy attitude and he apologized to Emma. Regina made sure that both Emma and Henry have some fruit with their breakfast. Henry wined a little but when Regina held the spoon to Emma's mouth she was more than happy to open.

\- So, what are we doing today? – Henry asked.

\- I don't know, kid – Emma said – My day is pretty much clear.

\- Mom?

\- Well, I supposed I can take the day off. – Regina said.

\- Really? – Henry said looking hopefully at her.

\- Yes, but you have you, horsemanship class, in.. – Regina checked her watch – Ah damn it. In thirty minutes.

\- No, I don't. My horse had surgery, remember? – Henry said.

\- Oh, Thank God! – Regina said.

\- Mom!

\- Not for the surgery. But that you don't have to go today. Your grandmother would kill me if we show up too late.

\- So, can the three of us do something? – Henry asked again.

\- Well, if Emma is free, I don't see why not.

\- I'm free! – Emma quipped.

\- Cool. I'm going into the bathroom and change. Wait, where are my clothes? I need a shirt! And pants!

\- It's on the chair right there – Emma pointed to him.

\- Thanks! You two hurry up, please!

Henry got off the bed and took his clothes from the chair, leaving the bedroom. Emma smiled and took the tray from Regina's lap and placed it on top of the nightstand. She went back to bed and sat in front of Regina. She was looking so lovingly at Emma and that simply made her heart melt.

\- Thank you – Regina said.

\- My pleasure. I like making you breakfast in bed – Emma said and leaned in to give her a kiss.

\- I don't mean just that. – Regina said and ran her hands on Emma's face - Thank you for taking care of Henry yesterday. And let us stay last night. And let me sleep in this morning.

\- You don't have to thank me for that. That's what girlfriends are for. – Emma said smiling.

\- I think you just like to say the word girlfriend – Regina teased her.

\- That I do. Girlfriend.

Regina smiled back at her and Emma moved closer to kiss her again. Regina wrapped her arms around her neck pulling Emma to her deepened the kiss. Emma moaned a little at the feeling of Regina's tongue inside her mouth. She was so lost in the sensation of having this woman kissing her that she missed the noises coming in their direction and the door being wild open.

\- Oh my God. My eyes – Henry screamed - You two have got to stop doing that. That's gross.

\- You say that now, kid…

\- Emma! – Regina reprehend.

\- I am going to watch TV. Can you two please hurry up?

\- Yeah, kid. We will be right out!

Henry walked out of the bedroom and closed the door behind him. Emma smiled at Regina and went right back to kiss her. Regina smiled inside the kiss, wrapping her arms around Emma's neck and bringing her down with her. Emma deepened the kiss, her hands strongly running up Regina's thigh. Regina gave a low moan when Emma's hand found her ass and squeezed. Emma started to feel like her body was on fire. She was getting wet and she knew that she had to break apart from Regina before they started doing something that they absolutely shouldn't while the kid was awake. Emma however couldn't pull away from her. And it seemed like Regina couldn't either. Emma's hand traveled up to her breast. She squeezed them under the shirt that Emma so wanted to lift up her body. Regina moaned again, a bit louder now. Emma had just started pulling up her shirt when she heard:

\- Mom! Emma! What is taking you two so long? – Henry screamed.

\- We'll be right out, kid! – Emma shout back

\- I supposed we should get dress – Regina said looking flushed.

\- Yes – Emma said unconvinced as she pushed herself off Regina's body - So, what are we doing today?

\- Well, first of all, I need to get home and change. And so does Henry. Then, maybe we could go to this festival Henry is asking me to go since last week?

\- Sounds good – Emma said – I'm going to take a quick shower and then we can leave.

\- I'll be in the leaving room – Regina said putting her close on – Oh, and, Emma?

\- Yeah? – Emma said by the door.

\- Bring a change of close.

\- Yeah? – Emma smiled.

\- Yes!

Emma took her shower as quickly as one could. She was excited about spending the day with Regina and Henry. A whole day. And then a night. She was going to sleepover at Regina. She couldn't wait for that. After the shower, Emma changed real quick and then empty her backpack to put a change of clothes on and a few other things she might need. She walked out of the bedroom to the living room where she found Henry and Regina watching tv. Well, Henry was. He had his head on Regina's lap while watching a cartoon and Regina was looking at something on her phone. Emma told them that she was ready and soon the trio was off the door. They took separate cars to Regina's place. Emma followed them on her bug. She parked in front of the house while Regina went to the garage. Emma left the bug and met them by the door. The trio entered the mansion and while Henry and Regina went upstairs to take their respective showers, Emma stayed in the living room browsing her phone. Emma was there for the whole amount of five minutes when a small figured entered the room.

\- Hey, Emma. – Henry said.

\- Hey, Kid. I thought your mom told you to take a shower.

\- I did!

\- You did?

\- Yep. See? My hair is wet – Henry said pointing to his hair.

\- And brush your teeth?

\- I've done that already at your house. No need to do it twice!

\- Alright! Guess we'll just have to wait for your mom then.

Henry laid down on the couch with his head on Emma's lap. Just like he did with his mom back at her place. It warmed her heart that he was so comfortable with her. That he accepted her into their little family. She came to love that Kid so much in such a short period of time. There was nothing she wouldn't do for him or Regina. Henry chatted about all the things he wanted to do at the festival. More importantly, about all the things he wanted to eat at the festival. Emma laughed wholeheartedly at that. How come such a skinny small figure could think so much about food? He reminded her of herself when she was that age. Always hungry. Especially for something tasty. But she never had access to that. Not really. Emma rand her hands through his hair and listened to him talking. Henry was such a free spirit. So gentle and well-loved. So much that he could do this. Lay his head on someone else's lap and chat knowing no harm would come from that. Emma could never do that. Not as a child and especially not as an adult. She didn't trust people. Never did. Even Neal, she never truly trusted him. That was until Regina. She could never really understand why she trusted her. So much. She told her life story so effortlessly that night in the diner. It surprised her. She was the first person she ever told that. Emma looked down at him and smiled. Henry kept on chatting until they were interrupted by Regina. Emma's brain short-circuited when she saw her. Her mouth opened and closed several times. Regina was wearing a pair of skinny jeans with a black tank top and boots. Top that with a black flowered leather jacket and she was the image of a heart attack. Emma's eyes were wide just staring at the woman in front of her.

\- Close your mouth, dear! – Regina said looking at her.

\- Just when I think you can NOT possibly look any better… - Emma said.

\- Why, thank you, dear.

\- And you do know how to dress casual!

\- There is nothing casual about me dressing, Miss Swan. – Regina arched an eyebrow.

\- Okay, okay – Emma said sheepishly - Ready to go?

\- Yes, let's go. – Regina said.

Henry rose from his laying position and then Emma. They walked together to the front door. Regina was retrieving her purse when her phone started to ring. She took the phone out of the purse and sight when she saw the caller ID. She looked apologetically at both Henry and Emma and disappeared inside the house to answer the phone. Emma and Henry stayed put by the door, Henry was showing her a game with his hand. It didn't take long before Regina walked back to the door with a defeat expression on her face.

\- You cant go, can you? – Henry asked.

\- Henry, I'm sorry – Regina kneeled down in front of him – I'll make it up to you, I promise.

\- Can I still go with Emma? – Henry asked.

\- If she wants to, yes. – Regina said.

\- Emma? – He asked looking hopeful up at her.

\- Of course, I do kid.

\- Really? – Henry asked.

\- Yep! Here…– Emma said giving him the keys to her bug – Why don't you go wait in the car. I'll be right there.

Henry took the keys from Emma and ran out of the door. Regina rose from her kneeling position and looked apologetically at Emma. Her heart broke a little at seen Regina like that. She looked sad. So sad. Emma never wanted to see that look on her face. It hurt her. Emma moved closed and hugged Regina. Regina hugged her back and pulled away a little to kiss Emma. When they broke apart, she heard her saying:

\- I'm sorry!

\- Don't be – Emma said running her hand on Regina's face – Is everything okay?

\- No! I mean, Yes! Its…It's this case I have right now. This huge lawsuit involving my parent's resort. It's one hell of a messy case.

\- Anything I can do to help? – Emma asked.

\- You already are. So much. Do you really want to go out with Henry? I understand if you have better things to do with your Saturday.

\- Are you kidding me? I'm probably more excited about this thing then he is – Emma said smiling – You should hear him talking about all the things he wanted to do. I totally wanna do them too.

\- He is going to resent me one day. – Regina said looking down.

\- Regina, you can't be serious. That kid adores you!

\- I am failing him, so much.

\- No, you are not.

\- Yes, I am. I can't even spend a damn Saturday morning with my son and girlfriend without having to go to work.

\- We'll be fine – Emma said kissing her again - Maybe the three of us can have a late lunch together? What do you say?

\- It's a date – Regina said smiling back at Emma.

Emma leaned in and kissed Regina again. She could never get enough of it. Of kissing Regina. Of kissing her girlfriend. Emma wrapped her arms around Regina's waits and brought her closer. Regina had her hand around Emma's neck deepened the kiss. It was perfect. Everything about that moment was perfect. Kissing Regina was perfect. So perfect that she almost missed the honk noises coming from outside. In fact, she did miss it. She was only aware of it when Regina broke apart and playfully rolled her eyes.

\- Your kid is very impatient. – Emma said laughing.

\- I have no idea who he got that from – Regina said with a smirk.

\- Yeah, right – Emma said – Okay, Im gonna get out there. We'll see you later, babe.

\- Babe?

\- Yep! You are my girlfriend now. I get to call you babe.

\- I'm not sure I like that. – Regina said making a face.

\- That's too bad. Because I liked it – Emma said – Call me later?

\- I will. I'll see you two soon, Emma.

\- I'll see you later, babe!


	18. Chapter Eighteen : Fun day at the park

The drive to the festival was fun. Henry chatted all the way there in the front seat, forgetting all about his disappointment over his mom not going to the festival with them. Emma was happy about that. It broke her heart seen Regina so sad telling her Henry would resent her someday. How could she possibly think that? She Was an amazing mom. Henry loved his mother more than anything. It was visible. Touchable even. Emma knew what growing up without love felt like, and this chatty kid sitting right next to her was definitely not an unloved resentful kid. When Emma told him that his mom was going to meet them later for a late lunch, the kid really perked up. Not only for being with his mom but also for the possibility of endless junk food until lunchtime. Emma laughed at that. She really did wonder where did all of that food go. It was a little over past ten AM when they arrived at the park where the festival was taking place. Emma parked the bug in the parking lot and they walked together to the festival. The first thing Henry saw was a popcorn stand. His eyes light up when he looked up at Emma and said:

\- Can I have popcorn, Emma? Pleeeasee!

\- Sure, kid. – Emma laughed.

\- Extra butter, please. – He asked the man on the stand.

\- Extra butter? One of these days, you are gonna get me in trouble with your mom, kid. – Emma said.

\- No, I'm not. I'm adorable. And mom likes you. – Henry said.

Emma smiled and bought his popcorn. How could Regina possibly think she didn't want to spend the day with Henry. That amused her to the core. Not only that, she absolutely loved the little comments that he always made telling Emma how much Regina liked her. She would never get tired of hearing this. Emma could see herself at the age of ninety years old smiling when Henry said his mom likes her. She was so in love with Regina that it was hard to breathe sometimes. Those off times when she thought Regina would wake up one day and realize what a huge mistake she did being with Emma. She shooked her head and put the thoughts behind her. She knew Regina. She trusted her. She wouldn't do that to Emma. Not like this. She put her arm around Henry's shoulder while they walked around the festival. They decided to go to the Farris wheels first while they finished the popcorn. After what Henry called the most boring ride ever, they decided to go to the racing cars. Emma was way too big to properly fit inside one but she went along with it anyway. That was the funniest ride she had ever had in her life. They bumped into things more than they actually rode, but Henry laughed hard at it and so did she. It was so good to see him so happy. He was laughing hard and true and that filled Emma's heart with love. They left the racing cars and walked around some more at the festival. The place was crowded with families. Kids were running everywhere. Emma wouldn't mind coming to these things more often with Henry and Regina in the future.

\- Emma, can we go to the ghost ride? – Henry asked pulling her out of her thoughts.

\- You think it's open at this hour? – Emma asked back.

\- Yep. I've checked.

\- When?

\- On the internet.

\- O-okay…

\- Are you scared?

\- No, of course not.

\- Don't worry, I'll protect you. I'm a knight without the shinning armory.

\- Where do you get this stuff, Kid? – Emma asked laughing.

\- I read a lot.

They found the ghost rid but the line was huge. They walked to the end of it waiting patiently for their turn. Emma checked her phone while in there but there was no sign of Regina. She really hoped she would be able to meet up with them later. She was going to keep Henry at the festival as much as she could to give her time. She had looked so sad for not being able to be there with them. And so was Henry. He was really excited about the possibility to hang with his mother afterward. It would break his heart if she couldn't make it. Emma put the phone back in her pocket and ruffled his hair. The line moved again and soon it was their turn to go inside the kart.

\- Don't worry – Henry said – I got you, Emma.

\- Thanks, kid.

But Henry didn't got her. In fact, it was more like the other way around. When the ride started, Henry was excited and all but soon he was shouting at the monster that would appear. He came closer to Emma a few times. She wrapped her arm around his shoulder to protect him from the monsters flying around the ride. To be fair, the monsters did look quite realistic. And they would fly out of nowhere. What happened with them popping up from the sides from when she was a kid? And what was the deal with the smoke? It really hurt her eyes. She hoped she wouldn't have to be without her contacts. The glasses made her look like a nerd and she wasn't sure if she was ready for Regina to see her as such. Which was funny because Regina looked like a Goddess with hers. Emma had drooled over her quite a few times in classes. Especially when she was holding it closer to her lips, biting one of the legs. God, that was sexy. She would totally be jealous of the woman if the woman wasn't her girlfriend. When the ride came to an end and the kart was finally out, Henry and Emma stepped out of it. The sunlight burned Emma's eyes a little and she had to close and open them several times in order to focus.

\- I'm okay. I'm okay. Are you okay? – Henry asked.

\- Yeah, I'm fine, kid.

\- Good, Good.

\- What you wanna do now, kid?

\- Maybe we could go to the shooting stand. We could try and win mom something.

\- That's a great idea, kid.

They walked together to the shooting stand. Emma bought two rounds, one for herself and another for Henry. They decided that the kid would go first. He shot three times but missed all of them. He was really bumped out and Emma bought him another round before going herself. He did a little bit better, but unfortunately, he only knocked out two cans and couldn't win a prize. When Emma's turn was up, she knocked all of the cans with two shots. Henry looked surprised up at her and screamed:

\- Oh my God, Emma. You won!

\- I sure did, kid. – Emma said.

\- Congratulations – The man in the stand said – Choose whatever you like.

\- What you think, kid? – Emma asked Henry.

\- The purple horse. Its mom's favorite color.

\- Good to know. – Emma said – The purple horse, please.

The mand retrieved the toy from one of the shelves and gave it to Henry. It was a really cute purple horse that almost looked like a unicorn. Only the Horne was missing. Henry held the stuffed animal closer to him and as they walked around he declared that he was hungry. And truth be told, so was Emma. It was nearly two pm. She checked her phone again and there was still no sign of Regina. Emma sight and put her phone back in her pocket. They walked together to the food stalls, looking around at all the delicious food trying to figure out what should they have. They decided to get a hot dog for now. Henry said that it was better if they didn't get too full so as not to spoil lunch with his mom later. Emma smiled down at him and hoped with all her heart that Regina indeed would be able to make it. Emma bought two hotdogs and they found a free little table for them to sit down and eat. He took a big bite of his hotdog and smiled at Emma. She couldn't help but smile back at him.

\- Do you think mom will come? – Henry asked.

\- I'm sure she will do everything in power to be here, kid.

\- What are we going to do if she doesn't?

\- I guess it will be just you and me for the rest of the day.

\- Really?

\- Yeah!

\- I like hanging out with you.

\- I like hanging out with you too, kid.

Henry smiled at her again and they resumed to eat their hotdogs. Henry wasn't even done yet when he asked if he could have some ice cream. Emma laughed and asked what had happened with leaving space for lunch with his mom. Henry argued sating that the ice cream would melt and therefore not taking much space in his stomach. Emma smirked and felt her phone vibrating on her ass. She fished the phone out of the pocket and smiled when she saw the caller id.

" _Hey, babe._ "

 _" **You are not going to stop calling me that, are you?** "_ Regina asked.

" _Nope!_ " Emma said back at her.

 _" **Fine. I supposed I can live with that** "_ Regina said, " ** _Where are you?"_**

" _Well, Henry and I were about to get some ice cream. Where are you? Are you coming?_ "

_" **I've just arrived at the park. Is the two of you in the food stalls?"**_

" _Yep!"_

_" **Alright. Don't get any ice cream. I'll be right there**."_

Emma turned off the phone and smiled. She told Henry his mom had just arrived at the festival. He looked so happy. He rose up from the chair and told Emma they should go to the beginning of the stalls so his mom could find them more easily. Emma stood up too and together they started to walk to the entrance of the food stalls. They saw Regina walking before she did. Henry pointed her out to Emma and then ran in her direction colliding so strongly with Regina that she almost lost her balance. Emma smiled at the scene and walked a little bit faster to meet them.

\- Hey – Emma greeted.

\- Hi – Regina said kissing her cheek – How is the day going?

\- It's been awesome, mom. Here, we won this for you – Henry said handing her the stuffed horse.

\- Oh. Thank you, Henry. – Regina said taking the prize.

\- Emma was the one who won, but I chose the prize. – Henry said.

\- It's beautiful. Thank you. – She said kissing the top of his head – And thank you too – She said now kissing the corner of Emma's mouth.

\- You're welcome – Emma said smiling back at her.

\- Are you two ready for lunch? Oh, Goodness me, it's almost three in the afternoon. – Regina said.

\- Yep! But don't worry, mom. Emma and I saved space to eat with you, right Emma?

\- We sure did, kid!

\- That's good to know – Regina said - How about we get out of here and go have some lunch?

\- That sounds like a plan – Emma said - I'll follow you guys. Where did you park?

\- Actually, I took a Uber here – Regina said.

\- Oh! Well then, let's get to my car.

The trio walked out of the festival together. Henry walked between them, holding their hands while tellin Regina all about their adventures at the festival. Emma looked to her side and couldn't help the thought that popped to her mind. They looked like a family. Emma smiled at that. A family. She had never had that. It warmed her heart to think that maybe, one day, she could be part of this one. She looked at Regina and the sight of her smiling down at Henry melted her heart. She liked that. That smiles suits her. Much better than that sad face she had earlier. Emma didn't want to see that. This is what she wanted. Happy smiles on an easy day.

\- Where are we going to eat? – Henry asked pulling Emma out of her train of thoughts.

\- How about we go to Granny's – Regina said.

\- Granny's? – Emma asked.

\- Yeah. You like it there, right? – Regina asked looking at Emma.

\- I do! – Emma said.

\- Me too – Henry quipped.

\- Then Granny's it is! – Regina said.

The trio made it to Emma's bug and soon they were driving to Granny's diner. The drive was filled with easy smiles and light chat. Henry talked. A lot. That kid was so chatty. Emma reached for Regina's hand and intercalated their fingers. Regina looked sideways at her and smiled. She squeezed Emma's hand and looked back to listen to Henry. They arrived at Granny's and Emma was sorry for having to let go of Regina's hand to park. She parked right in front of the diner and when she saw who the waitress working that afternoon was, she wanted to step on the gas and leave. There was no way in hell she would sit down and watch that woman flirt with Regina again. Nope! And who the hell was she anyway? She's been to Granny's for over ten years and not even once she saw that woman working in there. Emma's train of thoughts was interrupted by the sound of two figures leaving the car. Regina was already out and lifted up the passenger seat for Henry to get out.

\- We should go elsewhere – Emma said stepping out of the car.

\- Why? – Regina asked.

\- I don't think you are going to like the food here. – Emma said.

\- What are you talking about? I've been here before, remember? – Regina said.

\- Me too. And the food is great – Henry said – Oh, look! Ruby is here. I like her, she's so pretty.

\- She's not that pretty, kid! – Emma said back.

\- Emma?- Regina asked making a face.

\- Okay, fine. Let's go in!

Emma walked to Regina's side and held her hand strongly between hers. She wanted to make sure that Ruby knew Regina was taking before shoving her boobs in her face. They walked through the door and Henry ran to the last booth closer to the jukebox. Emma held Regina's hand tightly the whole way and then let her slide in before she did. She was determined to keep Regina out of the woman's sight as much as possible. Henry sat opposite to them, taking the menu to see its content. Emma wrapped one of her arms around Regina's shoulder and kept there, strongly and warning giving, around her.

\- What is going on with you? – Regina asked.

\- Nothing! – Emma said.

\- Nothing? – Regina asked again.

\- Nope! Everything is fine.

\- Mom, can I have a burger? – Henry asked.

\- No! You had enough junky food for the day! – Regina said.

\- Pleeeeaassee? It's our day off. – Henry begged.

\- Yes, Regina, Pleeeeease – Emma said looking at her with puppy eyes – I want a burger too.

\- I wasn't aware I had two children in my hands now.- Regina said looking at them.

\- Is that a Yes? – Emma asked.

\- It's a Yes – Henry said.

\- Fine! But today and today only. I might even indulge in one of those too.

\- Yes! – Henry cheer lifting his arms up.

\- That's my girl – Emma said and kissed her cheek.

The waitress, Ruby, came to their table. Emma had hope that this booth didn't belong to her quarters but no luck. She greeted and welcomed them to Granny's. They placed their orders and Henry tried to get away with adding a few extra on his. Regina looked sternly at him, and he back down. Ruby saw the interaction take place and winked at Regina when Henry back down. Emma could hardly believe the audacity of the woman. Emma was pissed at that. She squeezed Regina's shoulder and looked angrily at Ruby. The waitress wrote their orders and left the booth. Ema was definitely not leaving a tip today. No fucking way in hell. It didn't take long before Ruby returned with their orders. Ruby placed Henry's order in front of him and when she was about to give Regina's, Emma took the plate from Ruby's hand and put in front of Regina. Regina looked confused at Emma but didn't say anything. Ruby then put Emma's plate in front of her and said _Enjoy your food_ , looking at Regina. And that only made Emma more furious at the waitress. She was jealous. Plain and simple. She knew that Regina was a beautiful woman and that she ought to call attention where she goes. But it didn't have to be right in front of her and shamelessly on display. Emma ate her burger fast. She wanted to take Regina out of the dinner as soon as possible. When she was done, Henry and Regina were still halfway troughed their burgers. She asked if they wanted to go and Henry laughed at her. He thought she was joking. She wasn't. If it was up to her, she would be paying the check while they finished eating. It took forever for them to finished and when they did, Emma rose up from her seat. Henry laughed again and said he wanted dessert. Of course, he did. The kid was a bottomless pit. Regina called up and Ruby quickly went to their booth.

\- Hey, what else I can get you guys – Ruby asked.

\- We want Ice Cream – Henry said.

\- Two, please – Emma said dryly.

\- What about you, beautiful – Ruby said looking at Regina – Apple pie, right?

\- Oh! Ah…Yes. Thank you! – Regina said.

Emma saw red now. She knew she wasn't crazy. The woman was indeed flirting with Regina. Her girlfriend. And right in front of her. Emma made a vow to never come back to Granny's again. Better yet, to have a word with her and let her know what kind o people she was hiring nowadays. Yes, Emma thought. A call to Granny's id definitely in order. They go way back. And where was she anyway? This was the third time Emma came to the dinner and no sight of her. She used to be there all the time. That's why the likes of Ruby was taking over the place. When Ruby came back with their orders, Emma took Regina's pie from the tray again before Ruby could place it in front of her. Emma tried to eat the ice cream quickly but it kept giving her a frozen brain. Besides, she would have to wait for Henry and Regina to finish anyway. But Emma finished before them anyway and so, she told Regina she was going to pay for the check while they ate. Regina tried to argue saying she should pay for it but Emma wasn't having it. She wanted to take her out of the dinner. By the time Emma returned to the booth, they had finished their meals. Ruby was there smiling at Regina while they talked and Emma saw red again. She pushed the woman a little to the side and informed Regina that the check was paid and they should go home. Both Regina and Henry rose from their seats and Emma held Regina's hand strongly between hers.

On the drive back to the manor, Emma was piss. She didn't talk much. It was just Henry and Regina. But that all went away when they arrived home. It was a little over five by the time they got there. The rest of the night was about watching movies with Henry and eat popcorn. They had such a late, and big, lunch that none of them wanted to eat dinner. Henry passed out on the couch around nine pm. Emma gently lifted him from the couch and carried him to his room. She helped Regina changed his clothes and tuck him in. They left his room together and walked to Regina's. Emma had just closed the door when she heard Regina asking:

\- Wanna tell me what the hell was that all about?

\- What are you talking about? – Emma asked.

\- Granny's! – Regina said.

\- Oh! That.

\- Yes, that! So?

\- I don't like the way that waitress acts around you! – Emma said.

\- Ruby? – Regina asked.

\- Oh great! Now you know her name too!

\- Emma…

\- What?

\- Are you jealous?

\- No!

\- No?

\- Fine! I am, okay? I am jealous. Of course, I am – Emma said a little louder – If a woman flirts with my girlfriend right to my face, I am entitled to be piss.

\- Emma, she's a waitress. Flirting is part of her job.

\- Well, she doesn't have to do it with you.

\- Why wouldn't she?

\- Because you are mine!

\- I'm yours? – Regina said arching an eyebrow.

\- You know what I mean…. Emma said - We, I mean, you are my girlfriend. We are together. And I made that perfectly clear to her.

Regina moved closed to her and crashed their lips together. Emma kissed her back just as fiercely. Regina pushed down Emma's jacket while moving her lips to her neck, scraping her teeth along with the kisses. Her kissed moved up Emma necks until she reached her earlobe and sucked inside her mouth. Emma thought she was gone until she heard Regina whispered in her ear:

\- I am yours.

Emma moaned and felt a rush of wetness down her panties. She looked at Regina's face, her eyes black with desire. Emma knew her eyes must look the same. She reached for Regina's tank top and pulled off her body along with the bra. Emma sigh at the sight of Regina's glorious breast right in front of her. Regina did the same to Emma's shirt and kissed her again. The feel of their nipples rubbing against one another made Emma wetter. Regina broke the kiss and looked deep into Regina's eyes and said:

\- Get in bed, Miss Swan.

Emma did just that. She pulled away from Regina and laid down in the middle of the bed still wearing her jeans. Regina took off her jeans and crawled on top of Emma. She took a nipple inside her mouth making Emma moaned at the contact. Regina used her free hand to tease the other while Emma's hand flew to Regina's head, arching her back ever so slightly for her to take more of her breast inside her mouth.

\- Oh, fuck, Regina! – Emma moaned.

Regina kept on sucking the nipple and circling her tongue around the areola. When she was done, she licked a straight line to the other and gave it the same attention. Emma wiggled uncontrollably under Regina. Her pussy was aching for attention and the fact that was still covered by clothes only made it worse. Emma closed her legs together trying to get some friction while Regina kissed her way down her belly. Regina was giving her open mouth kisses and sucking the dedicated flash in her mouth. Emma knew she would leave a mark there and she couldn't care less about it. Emma's breathing was getting harder and harder, her stomach going up and down on a frenetic pace. When Regina finally positioned herself between Emma's legs, she opened her jeans and pushed out of her body along with the panties. The movement was a little awkward because Emma's jeans were too tight, but none of them paid too much attention to that. Emma opened her legs for Regina and when she saw how wet her pussy was, she licked her lips before looking up at Emma and said:

\- Is that all for me, Miss Swan.

\- Yes! - Emma said out of breath.

Regina ran a digit on Emma's pussy, collecting her wetness in it. She looked at Emma and sucked the finger inside her mouth, licking it clean. Emma moaned out loud, feeling her belly clench. Regina lowered her head between Emma's legs and entered her with her tongue. She used her thumb to stroke her clit while fucking Emma with her tongue deep inside. Emma opened her legs wider and when Regina replaced her tongue with her fingers and sucked her clit she knew she wouldn't last long. Emma gasped of air, her back arching from the bed. Her toes curled when Regina increased her peace inside her, her hands turning into a fist as she grabbed the sheets and when Regina hit a particular spot inside her and her teeth lightly bit her clit, Emma came. Hard.

Emma closed her eyes and let the orgasm wash over her. Regina stayed buried inside her, letting Emma ride off her orgasm. When Emma felt Regina gently pulling her fingers off of her she whined. Regina laid down next to her and moved some hair from Emma's face, that was glued to her skin with sweat before laying down with her head on her shoulder. Regina dropped one arm around Emma's waist and draw little circles on her ribcage.

\- That was fucking amazing – Emma said once she regained consciousness.

\- Oh yeah, it was – Regina said with a smirk.

\- I don't think I can move!

\- No?

\- No!

\- So, am I supposed to take care of myself tonight, then? – Regina asked.

\- Never! I may not be able to move my body but I certainly can move my mouth.

\- What?

\- Sit on my face, Regina!

Regina looked at Emma with her mouth slightly open in surprise. Her eyes darkened with desire again ad she pulled down the panties she was still wearing. She positioned herself between Emma's head and slowly lowered her pussy to her mouth. Emma grabbed Regina's ass with her hands before opening her pussy for her to lick. Emma absolutely loved the taste of Regina. She was amazing. Regina's sticky juices ran down to her chin while Emma fucked and licked her with her tongue. Regina rubbered herself on Emma's face, moaning every time her nose brushed against her clit. Emma used one of her hands to keep Regina's pussy open and the other to stroke her clit. Regina increased her movements against Emma's face, moaning and smashing the headboard when Emma's tongue went deep inside her. Emma saw Regina teasing her breast, squeezing it, and then pinchy the nipple. Emma rubbed her clit faster and curled her tongue inside her. Regina's thigh closed on Emma's head making it hard for her to breathe. It didn't take long before Emma felt a rush of wetness down her tongue as Regina came with a loud moan.

\- Oh, Fuck – Regina said gasping on top of Emma.

Regina was still rubbing herself on Emma's face, letting her orgasm prolong a little. Emma didn't mind that. She just needed a little time to rest her jaw before going again. She loved the taste of Regina. She wanted more. She wanted to make her come over and over and over again in her mouth. Regina moved from Emma's face, crashing beside her with a loud thud on the mattress. Everything was quiet for a while. For a moment, Emma thought that Regina had fallen asleep. She was about to reach for the sheets to cover them when she heard:

\- Now, that was….That was incredible!

\- You are welcome, dear – Emma said teasing her.

\- I'd give you a come back for this if I could think straight.

\- No need. You in bed looking like a hot mess is good enough for me – Emma said with a wink.

\- Oh, God! Now, I don't think I can move.

\- Well, you are gonna have to, because I want to cuddle you before sleep. Come up here.

\- Oh, so we are done now?

\- Oh My God, Regina, you just said you can't move.

\- I can't move now.

\- You are insatiable.

\- Are you complaining?

\- Never!

Emma moved closer to Regina and brought her to her arms. They stayed quiet for a while just enjoying each other company. That last until she felt Regina's fingers wander between her legs. They made love through the night until they were both too tired to keep going. Emma ranged the sheets to cover them both before going to sleep. She spooned Regina and whispered her good night. The apple small of Regina's shampoo invaded her and soon, Emma fell asleep wrapped up with the woman she loved.


	19. Chapter Nineteen: Meeting the father

Emma woke up to the feeling of light kisses on her skin. She smiled with her eyes still closed shut and stirred. That was how every morning should begin. That's how she wanted to wake up every morning, with Regina's soft lips slowly bringing her back from her slumber. Emma stretched her neck, to give Regina more room to kiss. Regina's lips moved all the way up her neck and gently sucked her earlobe in her mouth.

\- Good Morning – Regina whispered huskily.

\- Good Morning – Emma said grinning – Keep kissing me.

Regina smiled and kissed Emma's cheek. Then one eye. Then the tip of her nose. Her other cheek and eye, her chin, and finally, her lips.

\- Shower? – Regina asked.

\- Oh, yeah! – Emma said back.

\- Follow me, Miss Swan – Regina whispered and pushed the sheets to the side.

\- Ah, damn it!

\- What is it?

\- My overnight bag. It's still in my bug.

\- Then go get it – Regina said - But don't take it too long.

\- I won't. Don't start without me.

\- No Promises! – Regina said as Emma rose from the bed.

\- Do you mind if I use your hobby? – Emma asked

\- Not at all. Just don't give a show to my neighbors.

\- No promises! – Emma said with a wink.

Emma tied the robe around her body and grabbed her keys from the nightstand before walking out of the bedroom. She quickly made her way outside to the bug and grabbed her overnight bag from the backseat. She closed her door of the bug and locked it before making her way to the house again. That's when she saw an old man lurking around Regina's front yard garden. He was looking at the roses. Emma thought that was odd and took a good look at him before she approached him. She could take him down if she had to, Emma thought. Surely a man who is looking at the roses doesn't mean any harm, right? He was probably just lost or confused. Or both. Emma silently approached him and asked in a firm voice:

\- Can I help you, Sir?

\- No, thank you. I'm fine. – The man said.

\- This is private property.

\- I am aware of it. Are you?

\- Okay, pal. You should get going.

\- Excuse me?

\- This is my girlfriend's house, okay? Take a hike!

\- Your girlfriend? – The man asked surprised.

\- Yes! Do you have a problem with that? – Emma asked angrily.

\- No. I just wasn't aware my daughter was dating anyone.

\- Your daughter? – Emma asked.

\- Regina. You know, the owner of the house.

\- You are Regina's father? – Emma asked her eyes wide.

\- Yes!

\- Oh, my God – Emma said blushing – I am so sorry, Sir.

\- And you are? – The man asked.

\- Emma. Emma Swan – Emma said extending her hand – I..I'm sorry Mr. Mills. I...I didn't know.

\- Don't worry, dear. Anyone who is this protective of my daughter can never be on my bad side.

Emma smiled shyly at him. God damn it, why did she have to be so defensive all the time? Why didn't she think that the man looking at the roses was someone Regina knew? Surely people just don't invade other people's houses to look at the roses. He was her father. Her father! And Emma had just made an ass of herself in front of him. Regina was going to kill her. She was just sure of it. Emma's train of thought was interrupted by the glanced she gave the door. She saw the door being opened and then Regina leaving the house.

\- Emma, what the hell is taking you so long… – Regina said and paused – Daddy?

\- Regina! – Her father said.

\- Daddy! – Regina said again wide-eyed – What are you doing here?

\- I came to visit my daughter and grandson. I didn't know you were dating again, cariño.

\- Oh, ah, yes! Daddy, this is Emma – Regina said– Emma, this is my father, Henry.

\- We met – Henry Sir said – She's a firecracker, this one.

\- Sir, again, I am so sorry…

\- There is no need to apologize, Emma. – Henry Sir said.

\- Emma, – Regina said looking at Emma – Why don't you go inside and…Change?

\- Yes, right! – Emma said looking down at herself.

Emma walked towards the house and went straight upstairs. She had just now realized that not only she made an ass of herself in front of Regina's father, but she also made an ass of herself in front of Regina's father wearing a hobby and nothing more. Emma was mortified. One thing was for sure though, that was one hell of a way to make an impression. God, why did she have to be so rude? She could be so fucking stupid sometimes. Would've hurt to ask who the man was before trying to scare him away? God, damn it. Emma put her overnight bag on top of the bed and opened it. She fished some clean underwear, a pair of jeans, and a blouse before disappearing inside the suite. She needed a shower. Urgently. She still smelled like sex. And there was no way she would face Regina's father like that. Again! Emma tied her hair in a bun before turning the shower on. The warm water ran down her body, making her muscles less sore. She wished she could stay under the water longer. But this morning the shower needed to be quick. She needed to get downstairs and properly apologize to Regina's father and so, she soaped herself real quick washing her body. When Emma was done with the shower, she toweled herself and brushed her teeth. She put on the clothes she had brought with her and brushed her hair before making her way downstairs. She walked out of the bedroom and went straight to the kitchen. She could hear voices coming from there along with Henry's laugh. Emma stopped and took a big breath before entering the kitchen.

\- Emma – Henry said – Have you met grandpa, yet?

\- I sure did, kid! – Emma answered him - Hi again, Mr. Mills.

\- Hello, Emma. Have breakfast with us. And please, call me Henry. Mr. Mills makes me feel old.

\- Henry and Henry? That's going to be confusing. – Emma said.

\- You can call me Henry Junior – Henry said – It's what everybody calls me when grandpa is around.

\- Alright, Henry Junior. – Emma said messing Henry's hair.

\- Grandpa makes the best pancakes. You are going to love it. – Henry said smiling at her.

\- Miss Swan – Regina said - May I talk to you in my office, please.

\- Yeah, sure. - Emma said.

Regina walked out of the kitchen with Emma right behind her. She looked so serious. Emma was genuinely worried. Has she fucked everything up? What happened was an accident. How the hell was she supposed to know that he was Regina's father? Emma started to feel nervous. She bit her lower lip as Regina opened the door of the office and held it open for Emma to get in first. Emma passed right by Regina and sat down on the couch. Regina closed the door behind her and walked in to sit on the armchair in front of Emma.

\- He hates me! – Emma said breaking the silence.

\- What?

\- Your father! He hates me! – Emma repeated.

\- Daddy? – Regina smirked – No, he doesn't. He seemed to be quite fond of you, actually.

\- He does? – Emma asked in disbelief.

\- Yes! He kept nagging me with questions. – Regina rolled her eyes.

\- Then why are you so serious? – Emma asked.

\- I didn't tell him.

\- Tell him what, exactly?

\- That you are one of my students.

\- Oh! That! Ah…Okay.

\- Can I ask you not to? At least not right now.

\- Sure! Yes, of course.

\- Thank you. And I'm sorry that I'm asking you this… It's just that…

\- Regina, I get it! Really, don't worry about it.

\- Thank you! - Regina said softly.

\- But you do realize that you left him alone with Henry and he is probably spilling everything out for him right now, right? I mean, that kid is chatty.

\- Oh, no!

Regina looked at Emma, eye widened, and rose from the armchair. She reached the office door in a hurry and left the room. Emma was still sat unsure of what to do. Should she give Regina some time? Would've been weird to just stay there in the office? Emma decided that it was best if they just join them in the kitchen and so, she rose from the couch and walked back to it. When she walked in, she was greeted by Henry Sir who looked smiling at her and said:

\- Emma! Regina didn't tell me you are one of her students!

\- Oh, I..am…Not? – Emma said looking at Regina.

Emma didn't know what to do. Regina had just asked her not to tell his father but here he was asking her if she was. She saw Regina rolling her eyes and throw her arms up in defeat.

\- Yes, Daddy! Emma is one of my students at Harvard University.

\- That's great, cariño. – Henry Sir said looking at his daughter.

\- It is? – Regina asked.

\- Yes. Emma, I'm sure you know you are being taught by the best, right? - Henry Sir asked.

\- Yes, I do know that Sir. Your daughter she…well, she is amazing.

\- Wise words. Now, come on, sit down the two of you. Let's eat before it all gets cold.

The four of them sat down on the island to eat their breakfast. Regina sat right beside Emma who took her hand and squeezed. Regina smiled back at her and squeezed back before Henry Sir placed a plate pa pancakes in front of each one of them. Emma took a bite of the soft golden pancake and moaned. It was good. It was so good. Apparently, everyone in that family was a chef. Emma ate her breakfast with gusto. Not only there were pancakes, but there was also bacon in the middle of the island and the combination of the salty bacon with the covered in syrup pancakes made Emma's taste buds dance with happiness. They ate with light chat, mostly from Henry. The Junior one. Henry Sir didn't ask anything else about Emma and Regina and she was actually happy about that. Henry told his grandfather all about the festival he had gone to with Emma. She smiled at the way he talked and she could see it amused his grandfather too.

When everybody was done eating, Emma offered to clean. Regina kissed her cheek and then disappeared with her father inside the house. Henry helped her with the cleaning. She washed, he dried. After that, they put everything where it belongs. Henry told her where this or that go. When the kitchen was spotless, Henry asked Emma if she wanted to watch tv with him. Emma smiled down at him and said yes.

It was a good hour before Regina and her father show up again. Emma had started to get worried after thirty minutes. She was impatient. She couldn't focus on what was on the tv anymore. All she could do was stare at the watch. She looked at Regina and noticed her eyes were misty. She had been crying, that was for sure. But why was she crying? Did her father say something? Emma really hopped not. He looked like a decent guy. Emma wanted to stand up and hold Regina inside her arms. She wanted to kiss her misty eyes and just be there for her, tell her that everything was going to be okay. Regina must have noticed Emma's confusion and the way she was staring at her because Regina smiled lovingly at her and mouthed _Im fine_. Emma smiled back at her. Her heart slowed down a bit. She was still worried but at least Regina was telling her she was okay.

\- Well, this was a lovely morning. But unfortunately, I must go now – Henry Sir said.

\- Already, grandpa? – Henry asked.

\- Yes, monkey. If I stay any longer your grandmother will give me trouble later – He said and winked at Henry – Emma…

\- Yes, Sir…Henry.

\- It was very good to meet you – He said hugging her.

\- Oh – Emma said and hugged him back - It was very good to meet you too.

\- I hope I see you and Regina again soon.

\- I'd like that very much, Sir – Emma said grinning.

\- Cariño, walk me to the door? – Henry Senior said looking at Regina.

\- Yes, daddy.

Regina left the living room with her father leaving Emma and Henry alone again. Henry gave his grandfather a big hug before going back to watch tv. Emma looked at the cartoon on display but she didn't watch it. Instead, she thought about the fact that this was the first time she has ever met anyone's parents. The way she met him wasn't ideal, for sure, but it was also not that bad, right? He hugged her. And he said he wanted to her again. That was good, right? Emma wondered how long would it last once he finds out what she did for a living. Emma closed her eyes. He would hate her. Of course, he would. What kind of parent would want his daughter involved with a hooker? He would hate her and demand her to stay away from his daughter. Emma was sure about it. She thought that maybe she could ask Regina not to tell him. This was behind her now. She wasn't that person anymore. This was a life she would never, ever come back to. And besides, why did he need to know? This was her personal life. It was her business. The only other person who needed to know about it was Regina and she already knew. And she accepted her. She never judged Emma for it. Not even once! And at the end of the day, that was all that mattered, right?


	20. Chapter Twenty: Making a room for Henry

Emma drove back home Sunday night. After Regina's father had gone away that morning, the trio enjoyed a quiet Sunday day at home together. Emma wanted to ask Regina why she was crying and also ask her not to tell her father about her past, but, she couldn't bring herself to ask either one of these things. One because she thought it was up to Regina to tell her the reason why she had cried and two because Emma was too embarrassed to approach the subject with her and so, Emma dropped both subjects in the back of her mind and just enjoyed the day with them. They watched a few movies together. Regina had curled herself around Emma and then Henry around his mom. And that's pretty much all they did that Sunday. Watching movies together all wrapped up on each other.

Sadly, Emma had to drive back home that night. Not only she had classes in the morning with Regina, but she was also running a tad behind on an essay that needed to be delivered that Monday. Emma loved law psychology but when she had to leave Regina and Henry behind after dinner because she needed to write that essay, she hated the subject with gusto. When Emma got home she went straight to the bedroom and sat down on the chair in front of the computer turning it on. She found the word document where she had previously started writing her essay and clicked opened. She picked it up from where she left off and started to write. It was past two in the morning when she wrote the last sentence of the essay. She had heard once that the greatest mistake of a law student was to think that it could write something real quick. Whoever said that was fucking right. There is no real quick in this field. Emma saved the document and printed it while getting ready to bed. Oce everything was done and over with, she turned off the laptop and flopped in bed.

When Emma woke up a few hours later to the annoying sound of her alarm clock at six-thirty in the morning, she could say she was positively tired. The only good thing about that morning was the fact that she would have Regina for the first period. Emma rose from the bed and walked to the bathroom. She did her morning business and then looked at herself in the mirror. Her eyes were red. She had forgotten to take the contacts last night before going to sleep. And the night before at Regina's and her eyes were already a bit wonky due to the smoke from the ghost ride. There was no way she would be able to use them in class this morning. She would have to go with her glasses. Emma didn't like wearing glasses. She looked too much like a nerd for her liking. But this morning, she couldn't afford to choose. It was either glasses or blindness. Emma stepped inside the shower and turn on the water. She took a quick shower and then go dress before going into the kitchen to make some coffee. She also made a couple of toasts that she ate with apple jam. It was curious how Emma had started to like everything apple. She had always liked the fruit but she couldn't really tell if she always consumed that much of apple before or was it an influence of the Mills. _It's a family thing_ , Henry had said. Emma liked the sound of that. After Emma had her breakfast she walked back to the bedroom and fixed her backpack. She found her glasses at the drawer on her desk and put them on before leaving the house.

When Emma arrived in the classroom, Killian was already there. He was sat right beside her usual seat in the front row and Emma sigh. She really didn't want to keep sitting next to him but she also didn't want to lose the great view of Regina's ass. Regina had reprimanded her several times before for talking with Killian during classes. As if she was the one who was talking. Okay, maybe technically, she was, but, not because she wanted to. Emma was just considering her options when she heard his voice talking to her.

\- Swan! – Killian said – Here, Love. I saved your seat.

\- Actually, I think I'll be in the back today! – Emma said.

\- Nonsense, Love. I fought bravely against Belle over there for it. Have it. It's yours.

\- Thanks, I guess. – Emma said before sitting down.

\- You look very cute with glasses.

\- Please, don't make me regret sitting here.

\- You look like a hot secretary! – Killian said.

\- Seriously?

\- Aye, Love. If you ever wanna role play…

\- I'm going up! – Emma said standing up.

\- Oh, don't be like that, Love. How are you going to drool over Professor Mills all the way up there? – Killian asked.

\- I don't droll over her.

\- Im afraid to inform you that you might have some competition – Killian whispered – Belle over there seemed to be quite smitten with Professor Mills.

\- What? – Emma asked her eyes wide.

\- Oh, yeah! She kept going on and on and on about what a good teacher Professor Mills is.

\- When did that happen? – Emma asked.

\- The Saturday night party.

\- What Saturday night party?

\- The one you missed. Again!

\- The one I wasn't invited to. Again!

\- Those bastards!

Emma rolled her eyes at his last sentence. But she also felt a little bit down. They had another party. And once again, they didn't invite her. What was she doing wrong? Okay, she didn't talk to many of them but that was only because they didn't socialize with her either. And it wasn't like she wanted to go to their stupid parties. Between spending a day with Regina and Henry and go to a party, Regina wins every single time. But it wouldn't hurt to invite her. Just once. It would be nice to feel like she was a part of them.

Regina entered the room at eight AM sharp. And she looked absolutely glorious in a suit. Killian was right. She wouldn't be able to drool over her if she had sat up. And Emma was really happy she didn't. All she could think about it right now was Regina in bed wearing nothing but that suit. God, she looked stunning. But Regina wasn't there for funny business that morning. She started the class and Emma had to leave any bedroom activities dreams in the back of her mind.

Once the bell rang and classes were done, Regina left the room in a hurry. Emma was sad for not being able to catch up after class and so, she packed her stuff quickly. She wanted to get home. She needed to catch some sleep. She was in fact quite sleepy. If it wasn't for Regina she would probably have slept the whole class. When Emma arrived in the apartment, she dropped the backpack on the couch and went straight to bed. She kicked off her boots and wiggled out of the jeans before crashing in bed and sleep. When Emma woke up, she heard a buzzing noise coming from the floor. It took her a while to realize it was her phone and so, Emma stretched herself half in bed half on the floor to pick it up from her jeans pocket. When she looked at the screen, there was a text from Regina and Emma quickly slid her finger on it in order to open.

**_"Did you wore those glasses today to provoke me?"_ **

Emma smiled and quickly texted her back.

_"No? I fell asleep with my contacts again and I couldn't wear them this morning"_

**_"Really?"_ **

" _Yes. Why_?"

" ** _You looked absolutely sinful with them. It was very distracting_** "

" _Was it? Tell me more!_ "

" ** _I think I would prefer to show you_** "

" _Oh!?_ "

" ** _Yes! I want you in bed with them and nothing else._** "

" _Well, that certainly can be arranged_ "

" ** _Very well. I have to go now. Talk later?_** "

" _You bet_ "

Emma smiled before putting the phone on the nightstand. She rose from the bed and went to the kitchen to make something to eat. It was past three in the afternoon already. She opened her fridge but there was nothing there she could just warm up. She really wished she had some of that delicious pasta Henry had made. She wasn't really in the mood for cooking so, she just fixed a salad and made a cheese omelet. After it was done, she went to the living room where she turned on the tv while eating. Emma zapped around the channels but there was nothing really good on at that hour. When she was done eating, she washed the plate and pan she had used, pick up her backpack from the couch. As she was walking to her bedroom, she paused in front of the second bedroom door in the apartment. She opened it and went inside. She gave a good look around it thinking what would she really need to make Henry a room. First, she would really need to take her boots from the floor. When did she ended buy so many pairs anyway? The room already had a closet and a bed. Emma started to think of everything she would need to do before making Henry a room.

On Tuesday, Emma went to a hardware store after class. She bought paint and brushes and some niches. When she got home she removed everything from the bedroom and started painting. After she was done, she went online to buy a used desk to put on Henry's new room.

On Wednesday, Emma gave the room the second hand of paint. She finished quicker than the day before and after she was done she went out to pick up the desk she bought for Henry. It had to be squeezed inside the bug and she had no idea how the hell she was going to take it upstairs. Or off the bug.

On Thursday, Emma went to the mall after class to buy new sheets. She also bought a chair for the desk. When she got home, she hung the niches she had bought and then cleaned the whole bedroom. When everything was spotless, Emma started to put everything inside again. She dragged the bed first and put on the brand new sheets. She then dragged the desk and pushed the chair. She put a few comics that she also bought at the mall on top of the desk. When everything was ready, Emma stopped by the door and smiled. The room looked quite decent. Henry had a room in her apartment now. Things were getting serious. And for the first time in her life, Emma wasn't afraid of it. Emma closed the door and walked back to her bedroom. She took her phone from her desk and texted Regina, asking her to call when she had some free time. She was concentrate on reading something on her laptop when the noise of the phone ringing scared her. It was ten already. She looked at the ID and quickly slid her finger on the phone to answer.

" _Hi, babe_ "

" ** _Hello, dear. What is it that you wanted it?_** "

" _I had a wonderful, day. Thank you so much for asking. How was yours?_ "

" ** _Very tiring. I'm sorry. How are you?_** "

" _I'm good. Better now that im talking to you_ "

" ** _I'm glad. So, what is it that you wanted it?_** "

" _I was wondering if I could pick up Henry from school tomorrow_?"

" ** _Why?_** "

" _I have a surprise for him!_ "

" ** _Oh! What is it?_** "

" _Well, its kind of a surprise for you too, so, not telling_ "

" ** _Seriously?_** "

" _Yep. So, Can I?_ "

" ** _Yes! As a matter of fact, I was going to ask you to do that. You beat me to it_** "

" _Awesome. Oh, and when you come over tomorrow, don't forget to bring an overnight_ "

" ** _Oh! So, we are staying over tomorrow?_** "

" _Yes, absolutely!_ "

" ** _I supposed that can be arranged. I'll put a change of clothes on Herrys backpack tomorrow_** "

" _Awesome!_ "

" ** _Alright. Im going to bed now. I'll see you tomorrow_** "

" _That you will. Good night, babe_ "

" ** _Good night, Emma_** "

When Emma woke up Friday morning, she was excited. She wanted to get to classes and then live classes as soon as possible even though she had Regina for the day. But today was the day she would show Henry his new nook right there in her apartment. And Emma was happy about that. In a way, it felt like a new chapter in life. Her apartment wasn't just hers anymore. She couldn't wait to see Henry's face when she showed him his room. And Regina's when she came by later. They both could bring a few things over and leave there in the apartment. Emma smiled and rose from bed to get started with her daily routine. She showered, got dressed, had some breakfast, packed her backpack, and then drove to the University.

When classes started, Emma tried her best to focus on Regina and not on the big watch on the wall. She tried her best. But she wanted time to pass by quickly. But it didn't. Instead, it dragged itself out. Emma rolled her eyes when she looked at the watch for the third time and the big pointer was still halfway. At least she had Regina's husky voice to keep her mind on track. When the class was finally done, Emma packed her stuff quickly. She literally just shoved everything inside completely carelessly. She had just reached the door when Regina's voice behind her said:

\- Miss Swan, may I have a word with you please.

Emma turned around and walked back to Regina's desk. She patiently waited until the last three students on the room leave and for Regina to gathered her things. Maybe not so patient as Emma kept tapping her feet on the floor. When the room was finally empty, Regina looked at her and said:

\- So, are you going to tell me what the surprise is?

\- Nope!

\- Come on, give me a hint!

\- Not a chance, Mills.

\- Fine! I have a class this afternoon but it's only half a period. I should be there before five.

\- Awesome! – Emma said and winked - May I go now, Professor Mills?

\- You are dismissed, Miss Swan!

Emma smiled at her and left the classroom. She jogged on the hallways all the way to the parking lot where her bug was. She entered the car and throw the backpack on the backseat before turning the engine on and drive to Henry's school. All the way there, Emma thought about the future. Her future with Henry and Regina. She thought about them staying over at her place. She thought about waking up in her room with Regina. Their room. She thought about family games and pizza nights. The raining days where they could just stay in and watch a movie. Emma smiled as all of those images filled her head and warmed her heart. So much that she arrived at Henry's in a blink. She parked the bug and left the car walking to the school gates. The security guard let her in without asking any questions. She smiled at him and thanked him when he opened the gate. She found Henry on his usual bench reading a comic book.

\- Hey, Kid! – Emma greeted.

\- Emma! – Henry said grinning – Mom said you have a surprise!

\- I do!

\- What is it?

\- You'll find out in a bit.

\- Why can you just tell me now?

\- Because it will ruin the surprise.

Henry put his comic book inside his backpack and rose from the bench. Emma put her arm around his shoulder and they walked out of the school together. In the bug, Henry told Emma all about his day at school. Henry asked Emma what the surprise was about a million times and Emma just laughed saying he would see soon. The kid was completely impatient. He was a mini Regina alright, Emma smirked. When they arrived in the apartment, Emma and Henry dropped their backpacks on the couch. Emma took an eyemask from her back pocket and handed it to Henry.

\- I'm gonna need you to put this on. – Emma said.

\- Okay!

Much more agreeable then Regina, Emma smirked. He put the mask on and Emma adjusted to make sure he really couldn't see anything. When she was sure, Emma guided Henry trough the apartment. When they were both in front of the door Emma opened and said:

\- Take off the mask, Kid!

Henry pulled the mask off his eyes and blinked a few times to adjust. He was amazed. His eyes were sparkling. He looked positively happy taking in all the sights.

\- Is this my room? – Henry asked looking up at Emma.

\- It sure is, Kid.

\- Really?

\- Yeah! Do you like it?

\- I love it!

Henry catapulted himself on Emma hugging her. Emma smiled and hugged him back. When he let go, he ran to the living room and then came back with his backpack. He put it on the bed and sat down. He took the clothes he brought earlier and put it in the closet. He then took off some of his books and comics and put it on his desk. Emma was completely in love with the scene. Henry was making the room his and Emma felt like she could cry. He looked at the comics she had bought him and thanked her, saying he couldn't wait to read it. After that, they worked together on making something to eat in front of the tv.

It was a little after six when they heard a knock on the door. Henry rose from the couch to answer. Emma let him as she knew it was Regina. Emma looked at the door and saw Regina's genuine surprise at the sight of Henry greeting her by the door.

\- Hi mom! – Henry said hugging his mother.

\- Hello, my little Prince.

\- Come on – Henry said pulling his mother's hand – You have to see my room!

\- Your room? – Regina asked.

\- Yes, Emma made me a room! – He said excitedly.

Emma stayed on the couch while Henry dragged his mother inside the apartment. But she couldn't stay longer. She wanted to see Regina's face too. She rose from the couch and closed the living room door before walking to Henry's bedroom. When she arrived they were already inside with Henry showing her everything. Emma hung by the door watching them together with a smile. Henry really was excited about the room and that warmed Emma's heart to the core.

\- You did all this? – Regina asked looking at Emma.

\- Yep! I know its not perfect, but…

\- Its perfect, Emma – Regina said with a smile.

After that, they asked for takeout that Regina insisted on paying. They ate together in the kitchen and then watched a movie. It was a little after nine when Henry was dead to the world. Emma gently fished him from the sofa and carried him to his room. Regina went after her and they both changed Henry and tucked him in before walking to Emma's room.

They did their night routines and then laid down in bed facing each other. They were kissing. Just kissing. Regina's soft and warm lips moved with Emma's in a perfect gentle motion. Emma moaned every time Regina's tongue would make a detour and licked her lips. When Regina trapped her bottom lip with her teeth, Emma felt a rush of wetness down her panties. They make out a little more before Regina pulled away from Emma. She looked inside her eyes and gently ran her hand on her face. The gesture made her heart melt and she had to close her eyes for a second.

\- You didn't have to do that – Regina said.

\- I wanted too – Emma said – You are not mad, are you?

\- No. No, of course not.

Regina smiled at Emma and then paused as if she was considering something. Emma ran her hand on her face and then kissed her gently before asking:

\- What is it?

\- I have to go to New York next weekend.

\- Oh! Why?

\- Work. I have a meeting with my parents New York legal office.

\- O-Okay. Is it just the weekend?

\- Yes. I want you to come with me.

\- Really?

\- Yes. Will you?

\- Absolutely! – Emma sad and kissed Regina.

\- Alright. I'll make the arrangements then. – Regina said with a yawn.

\- Sleep?

\- Yes, please!

Regina turned around in bed and Emma spooned her from behind. She kissed the back of her neck before closing her eyes. She thought about Regina's last request _. I want you to come to New York with me,_ she said more or less. A whole weekend with Regina in New York City. Now that was something Emma could hardly wait for it.


	21. Chapter Twenty One: New York

Emma was excited about the weekend away with Regina. It was all she could think about for the whole week. She asked Regina to email her plane tickets and Hotels options but Regina told her it was all taken care of. Emma tried to argued but Regina told her everything would be put in the company's expansive bill and she should just enjoy the free trip.

And so, Emma spent the entire week worrying about what she should take for the trip. That was literally the only thing in her mind, her trip to New York with Regina. The whole weekend, just the two of them in a hotel room. They could do some serious delicious damage while in there. Emma's classes dragged itself out during the week. She just wanted the week to go by fast. Every day, after classes, Emma would stop by the mall to look at lingerie and some pretty dresses. She wanted to look nice for Regina. One day, in particular, Emma was just looking at some lacey bras when her phone biped. There was a text from Regina saying: _Don't forget the glasses, Miss Swan._ That definitely made out her mind about what to buy for the trip.

On Friday morning, Emma was already all packed up. Actually, she was all packed up the night before. She drove to classes that morning and literally tapped her foot on the floor the whole morning. Ten minutes before Regina's classes come to an end, Emma had already packed her backpack. When the bell rang, she rose from the chair and left. In the apartment, Emma finished the last touches before it was time to go to the airport. She and Regina had agreed upon meeting in there. She asked for a Uber one and a half hour before their flight was supposed to depart. She was bored at home, just waiting for the hours to pass. She figured it may go faster if she just went to the airport already. On the ride there, Emma thought about all the possibilities of the trip. She was really excited about being able to be a little freer with Regina in public. Not that Regina had never sent any boundaries about public display of affection. Except for school grounds, obviously. But Emma was always a little bit worried about running into a classmate or a teacher when they were outdoors. Regina never said anything, but Emma knew deep down that was in the back of her mind too. But in New York, they could be free. For two fucking days it was just the two of them in a city where nobody knew who they were.

The Uber arrived at the airport at three in the afternoon. Emma left the car and smiled. She was at the airport. Just a few more hours and she and Regina would be in another city. The driver took Emma's suitcase from the truck and placed it on the floor. She had just thanked him when she heard the phone ringing. Emma looked at the ID and smiled.

" _Hey, babe,_ " Emma answered.

" ** _Where are you? You are late!_** "

" _What are you talking about? It's three in the afternoon, our flight doesn't leave until four_."

" ** _And you are supposed to be at the airport one hour before your flight, therefore you are late_** "

" _Relax, Regina. I'm here_ " Emma said walking around the airport.

" ** _Oh! You could have told me that_** "

" _And miss all this fun? Nah_ " Emma said grinning " _Where are you?_ "

" ** _Im standing in front of our airline company_** "

" _Oh, yeah, I see you. I'm hanging up now_ "

Emma walked the short distance to where Regina was with a smile on her face. Her girlfriend looked absolutely beautiful. Not that she ever didn't look beautiful, but, that smiling face looking back at her combined with the posh outfit made some parts of Emma's body tingle. As Emma came closer to Regina, she noticed the suitcase parked right beside her. It was huge! Emma wondered if they really were just going away for the weekend. Was next week a holiday that she just didn't know about it?

\- Hey – Emma said and kissed her on the cheek.

\- Hi! – Regina smiled back at her.

\- What's with the suitcase? – Emma asked.

\- Sorry?

\- We are just going away for the weekend, right?

\- Yes!

\- Okay…

\- What?

\- Nothing, never mind. Are you ready?

\- Yes! I want to get in.

They made their way to the company ticket and made their check-in and dispatched the suitcases. When they were done, they walked together to the gate that would take them inside the private area of the airport. Regina held Emma's hand between hers and the gesture both made Emma feel amuse and surprised. She looked to the side grinning as they continued to walk. Regina didn't even seem to notice what she had done. It was like the gesture was the most natural thing in the world, for her. Walking around holding her girlfriend's hand. That made Emma positively happy. She was so proud to have Regina as her girlfriend. Not because of the way she looked. God, no! It was because of how easy it was to be with her. So simple. Regina didn't care about who Emma was and what she did. She didn't care that Emma came from nothing. Regina had accepted her, just the way she is and have never, ever, treated her any differently for it and that was something that Emma treasured above anything else.

They reached their gate waiting area and sat down on the chairs, side by side. Regina didn't talk much. She was all concentrated on her tablet and phone. Regina sigh every time she looked at her phone and Emma wished there was something she could do to help. She knew how tired Regina as lately. She worked too much. Emma looked to her side, at Regina, trapping her lower lip between her teeth. She hoped they would actually have time to do things together while they were in New York. There was so much she wanted to see and doing it so for the first time with Regina, it would be amazing. She wanted to walk hand in hand with her around the streets of New York. She wanted to go out and do all of those tourist stuff couples do when traveling together. She wanted to go out to dinner and get a little tipsy because no one was driving back to the hotel. And most importantly, Emma wanted to make some pretty good memories in the bed of the room they were going to stay in.

\- You are staring! – Regina said without taking her eyes from the screen.

\- Sorry! You are just too pretty to stare at. – Emma said sheepishly.

\- Nice out! – Regina said with a smirk.

\- Thank you, I try my best

Their flight was announced and they rose from their seats. Once again, Regina held Emma's hands between hers, as if they were doing that for years which made Emma's heart warm with love. They went through another gate and then inside the plane. Regina walked in front of Emma looking for their seats. As Emma looked around she realized that they were definitely not flying coach. The seats were big with lots of space and even though it had been a while since Emma last flew on a plane, she was pretty sure coach didn't look like that. When Regina finally found the seats, she sat down first, and then Emma took the seat beside her. She stretched her legs and leaned back on it. It was nice. The seat was comfy. Emma almost wished it wasn't just a one hour flight. She looked to the side and saw Regina writing something on her phone. Emma wondered how much that flight had cost. Suddenly, she started to feel guilty about not helping to pay for it.

\- Regina?

\- Yes, dear – Regina answered without taking her eyes from her phone.

\- Are you sure you don't want me to help pay? These seats are expansive!

\- Yes, Im sure Emma.

\- Regina…

\- Emma! As I said, its all taken care of – Regina said and squeezed Emma's hand – Just relax, and enjoy the trip, okay?

\- Okay!

And enjoying was exactly what Emma did. She sat there and enjoyed everything the flight had to offer her for one glorious hour. The flight attendant passed by them with champagne and Emma immediately accepted. She took two glasses, giving one to Regina and they toasted for their weekend together. The hour passed by quickly and soon, they had arrived at the JFK airport. They walked out of the plane hand in hand and made their way to collect their suitcases. While they retrieved, Regina told Emma that there was a car waiting for them outside. As they made their way out, Emma immediately missed holding Regina's hand. That was an impossible task to do now because of Regina's excess of luggage. Next time, Emma would definitely limit how much Regina would carry. And that thought made Emma smile like a fool. Because it would be a next time. It would be several of next time for them and Emma could hardly wait for it.

They reached the car Regina had arranged for them and Emma helped the driver to put their luggage on the truck. Regina had entered the backseat of the car talking to someone on the phone. After everything was secure in the truck, Emma entered the car and took Regina's hand between hers. She looked at Emma and smiled before returning to the very serious conversation she seemed to be having on the phone. The whole drive to the hotel, Emma looked outside the window. She was mesmerized at everything she was seen. This was her first time in New York and she was trying to consume as much as she could from it. It took about forty minutes for them to reach the hotel. When the car parked in front of it and Emma let herself out, she stood still by the car door looking up. She was impressed. The building was tall and beautiful and Emma completely forgot she was blocking Regina's exit. When Regina gently tapped on her waist, Emma moved to the side and retrieved their suitcases from the sidewalk. They walked together inside the Hotel to the reception. Emma couldn't stop staring at everything around her. Everything was so beautiful and fancy. The reception area was huge. They had stopped right in front of it with Regina doing all the talking. Once Regina gave id to the attendant, Emma noticed how his posture had changed. He became stiff and even more formal. Emma thought that was odd, but didn't pay much attention. Her surroundings were much more captivating. It didn't take long before he gave Regina the card to their room. He asked if she wanted somebody to bring the luggage up but Regina refused. Emma followed Regina to the elevators. It didn't take very long for it to arrive. Once inside, Regina clicked on PH and Emma's eyes widened. PH stands for Penthouse. Were they staying in the fucking Penthouse? The ride up was fairly quick and next thing she knows, the elevator door opened to a hallway. Regina got out first with Emma following her close. She looked around the hallways and even those looked absolutely posh. They arrived at a door that had a little PH written on it. Regina inserted the card and the door opened with a beep. Emma looked around the hallway again looking for other doors. Was theirs the only room on the whole floor?

\- Are you coming, Miss Swan? – Regina asked looking behind at Emma.

\- Yep!

Emma entered the room looking around everywhere. The room was huge. How could anyone even call that a room? Emma wasn't even sure where to look first. The walls to the balcony were made of glass that gave a clear view of the outside. They were so high that the view was completely free. If there was one thing she could tell about Regina at that moment was that she definitely knew how to travel. That was, without a doubt, the fanciest hotel room she has ever been and for the second time, she was with Regina.

\- Is that… - Emma started to say.

\- Is that what?

\- Is that a jacuzzi in the balcony?

\- Yes, it is!

\- Oh my God!

\- What?

\- We are so using that!

Emma dropped her suitcase on the floor and ran in the direction of the balcony. She slid the glass door to the side and entered the balcony. Emma stopped midway in it completely mesmerized. The view truly was completely clean. She could see all of New York from up there. They were so high that Emma felt small. She was positively sure she was at the top of the world. Emma walked closer to the edge and look out the view. Regina came behind her and wrapped her arms around her waist. Emma's head fell down on her and when Regina kissed her neck, Emma sighed happily.

\- God, it's beautiful here – Emma said.

\- Yes, it is! – Regina said kissing her cheek.

\- How about that Jacuzzi? – Emma said turning around on Reginas embrace

\- I didn't bring a bikini.

\- Neither did I – Emma said grinning – Trust me, you won't need one.

Emma captured Regina's lips on a kiss. Regina's soft lips moved with hers in perfect sync as they always did. She kissed Regina until the need for air made an appearance and when they broke apart, she moved her lips to her chin and then her neck.

\- That feels so good – Regina half said half moaned.

\- It will feel even better when we are in that tub – Emma whispered in her ear.

\- You really want to get in there, don't you?

\- Yes, I really wanna get you naked in there – Emma said grinning at Regina.

Emma broke apart completely and then held Regina's hand pulling her closer to the Jacuzzi. Emma stooped to look at the fancy tub. Everything about that trip so far had been one fancy thing after another. Something that Emma was definitely not used to. She stood there for a few seconds looking at the buttons. She was puzzled at how it works and so, she turned around to Regina and asked:

\- Do you know how to turn this on? – Emma asked.

\- Yes! You just have to hit that button, right there – Regina said pointing at it.

\- Used lots of those, Mills? – Emmas asked winking at her.

\- Indeed. This is where I usually stay when I come to New York.

\- Fancy! - Emma said - I could definitely get used to that.

\- Yes. It's even better because it's free.

\- What you mean free?

\- This belongs to my parents.

\- The Jacuzzi? – Emma asked dumbly.

\- The Hotel – Regina answered.

\- What? – Emma asked eye-widened.

\- My parents. They own the Hotel!

\- Your parents own this Hotel?

\- Yes, Miss Swan. Must I repeat myself, again?

\- Yes! I mean, no. – Emma said looking embarrassed.

\- You look quite cute all red – Regina said smiling at her.

\- Shut up! – Emma said – I don't…Why are you with me?

\- What kind of question is that?

\- You could have anyone you want, Regina!

\- I know. I am with the one I want. – Regina said wrapping her arms around Emma's neck.

\- Really?

\- Yes – Regina said and kissed Emma's lips. – Why don't I go inside and bring us some champagne?

\- Don't you have to order that first?

\- There is always a bottle when I stay here. I'll be right back.

\- Okay!

Emma stayed out watching the tub fill and the hot water bubbles cracking the surface. She bit her lower lip and thought about what Regina said. Her parents owned the hotel. Emma knew Regina was rich, she had googled her even before they started seeing each other. But it was one thing to know someone is rich and another whole together to stand in the physical manifestation of that richness. Emma took off her jacket and let it fall to the ground with a soft thud. She bent down to her knees and put her hand on the water to check the temperature. It was hot. But not scolding. Emma sat down and kept on watching the tub fill. As she did that, she thought about her relationship with Regina. Was she really with the one she wanted? Was she really enough for her? Emma didn't have anything to offer her. She didn't even have a family. All she could give Regina was…well, her. Emma heard the soft click of Regina's heels on the floor and turned her head to see her. She was walking towards Emma and smiled as she got closer.

\- Look what I found – Regina said smiling at her with two glasses of Champagne.

\- So you did – Emma said getting up and taking the glass from Regina's hand.

\- Are you okay?

\- Yeah, I'm fine – Emma said taking a sip – The water is ready!

\- Let's get in, then!

Regina put the champagne glass on the edge of the tub and used her feet to kick off the heels. She then took off her jacket and then unzipped her dress, wiggling it off her body. When she was just in her underwear, Emma let out a loud moan that made Regina look at her.

\- Aren't you going to undress, Miss Swan? – Regina asked.

\- In a minute – Emma said sheepishly – I want to watch you first!

\- Im already on my underwear!

\- Yeah, there are still two garments to go.

\- You are ridiculous – Regina said reaching behind to unclasp her bra.

\- Oh, God! – Emma said when her bra felt onto the floor.

\- Enjoying the view? – Regina asked slowly taking off her panties.

\- You have no idea!

When Regina was completely naked in front of her, Emma walked to her direction and kissed her. She wrapped her hands on Regina's waist and brought her closer. Her hands traveled down and squeezed her ass making Regina moan inside the kiss.

\- Oh, fuck! – Regina said.

\- Not yet! – Emma said kissing down her neck.

\- As good as this…Oh God!..is, Im…Oh yeah… getting cold!

\- Okay – Emma said huskily, scratching her teeth on Regina's neck – Get in the water!

Emma let it go of Regina and watched her getting inside the Jacuzzi. She removed her clothes as fast as one could, first her boots, then her jacket, pushing her tank top along with her bra and the pants and panties altogether. She let everything fall onto the floor and entered the tub. The water was warm and as soon as she settled in the corner opposite to Regina she was hit with the massage bubbles that made her moan out loud.

\- Oh, God! This is so good – Emma said.

\- Indeed – Regina said back – But you are too far.

\- Then come over here, Mills.

Regina moved slowly on the tub and settled on Emma's lap. She took her face between her hands kissed her hard, her tongue dancing inside Emma's mouth. Their nipples brushed together while they were kissing, making Emma moan inside the kiss. Regina trapped Emma's bottom lips with her teeth and then kissed her chin and then her neck. Emma's hand traveled down Regina's ass and she squeezed them hard making Regina moan in the process. Regina sucked Emma's neck hard inside her mouth while Emma's right hand traveled between Regina's legs and slowly started to play with her clit.

\- Oh, God! – Regina moaned on Emma's neck

\- It's Emma! But God will do.

\- Stop being…Oh yeah. Right there! – Regina said as Emma put more pressure onto her stroke – Don't stop!

\- Not planning to!

Regina pushed herself a little away and Emma took the opportunity to capture her breast inside her mouth. Regina's hand flew to her head bringing her face closer for Emma to suck harder.

\- Oh, fuck, Emma. – Regina moaned.

Emma felt Regina's hands let go of her head and travel down her body. Soon, her hands found Emma's pussy and she too started to stroke her clit. Emma spread her legs under the water to give Regina more room to work. They found sync together stroking each other's clit and Emma couldn't help but moan out loud. Regina's lips claimed hers in a sloppy kiss and soon Emma started to feel that tightness in her lower stomach.

\- Come with me - Regina said still kissing Emma.

\- Yes! – Emma whispered back.

They both increased their movements between each other's legs and it didn't take long before Emma's body became stiff and she came hard in Regina's hands. Emma closed her eyes for a second and when she opened again she saw Regina playing with her nipples and a realization hit her. Regina hadn't come yet. Emma straightened herself on the tub and took Regina's nipple in her mouth before resuming her strokes. She worked a little faster under her and when Emma bit the tip of Regina's nipple, her nails scratched down Emma's back and she came undone on top of her with a loud moan. Emma watched the whole scene unfold in front of her in complete amazement.

\- Fuck! – Emma said – You look so beautiful when you come!

\- That's the first time I ever hear that. – Regina said out of breath.

\- Well, you do.

\- You look beautiful when you come too. – Regina said and gave her a light kiss.

\- We should get one of those!

\- Oh, we definitely will – Regina said moving from Emma's lap.

\- Where are you going?

\- I think we should get out of the water. Maybe order dinner? It's getting cold.

\- That sounds like a good plan. Did you remember to bring any towels when you came back with the Champagne?

\- Shit!

\- Language, Miss Mills – Emma said incorporating Regina.

\- You didn't care about my language a minute ago.

\- Not at all, Mills. – Emma said with a wink – If you let me know where they are I'll go get them.

\- You'll get the whole room wet!

\- So will you. I'm just more willing to not let your bare ass out in the cold!

\- Fine!. They are in the bathroom cabinets, under the sink.

\- Okay! I'll be right back.

Emma rose from the tub and immediately regrated when the cold wind hit her naked body. She missed the warm water dearly. She made her way to the door but was stopped midway by the sound of Regina's voice.

\- Hey Emma!

\- What?

\- Nice ass!

\- Thanks! – Emma said back and winked.

Emma went inside the room dripping water all over the floor. She made it to the bathroom and retrieve two towels, drying herself up before wrapping it around herself. She walked outside again and helped Regina off the tub. She wrapped the towel around her girlfriend's naked body and kissed the tip of her nose. Regina smiled softly at her and together they collected their clothes from the floor before walking back inside the room. Once inside, they changed into more comfortable clothes. Regina took the phone and called for room service. When the food arrived, they ate together on the couch just having a light conversation with each other. When they were done, Regina excused herself and went to work. Emma stayed in the living room and watched a bit of tv for a little while. It didn't take long before Emma started to feel sleepy. She turned off the tv and went to bed. Regina wasn't there yet. She wanted to stay awake and wait for her but she knew she wouldn't make it. The day had been perfect but also tiring. She closed her eyes promising herself it would be just for a minute but it didn't take long before sleep claim her.


	22. Chapter Twenty Two: Getting Personal

Emma woke up to the faint sound of water running. She opened her eyes slowly before turning around in bed and realizing Regina wasn't in there anymore. The running water was coming from the bathroom. Regina was in the shower. Emma pulled the covers over her head and closed her eyes again. She had no idea what time was it but she knew it was early. Way too early. She tried to go back to sleep but the smell of Regina on the pillow right next to her kept invading her. That and the thought of her very naked girlfriend with water covering her delicious body. Maybe Emma should indeed rose from the bed and join her girlfriend. Unfortunately, the moment the thought popped in her mind she heard the shower been turned off. It didn't take long before Emma heard a click and the bathroom door been open.

\- Why are you off the bed? – Emma asked pulling the sheets off her head.

\- I have a meeting – Regina said sitting down in the bed – Did I wake you?

\- Your absence did – Emma said taking Regina's hand and kissing her knuckles – Can't you just… blow them off?

\- I wish I could – Regina running her now free hand on Emma's face.

\- How long will you be there?

\- Probably the whole day. I'm sorry – Regina said - But I promise tomorrow it will be just you and me.

\- I can't wait! – Emma said smiling.

Regina kissed Emma gently on the lips before standing up and going to the closet. Emma adjusted herself in bed and watched Regina. When the towel fell on the floor, Emma sighed loudly. God, how could a woman look so perfect like Regina did? She was so beautiful. Mind and soul. Regina looked back at her and smirked at Emma.

\- Are you gonna lay there and watch me? – Regina asked.

\- Hum hum!

Regina smiled at Emma and continued with her morning routine. Emma watched every single movement she made. She watched her putting her underwear on and then she getting dressed. She watched her in the bathroom, drying her hair, and then doing her makeup. She watched her walking around the room gathering the things she needed for the meeting. Emma watched everything with a warm feeling spreading all over her body. She was in love with Regina. She had fallen hard for this woman. This was the first time Emma had ever opened herself up for another and she couldn't begin to describe how happy she was that she did it for the woman walking around in front of her. There was no coming back now. She was in love with Regina and the feeling warmed her body like a blanket. This beautiful woman, this kind soul was hers. Regina belonged to her just like Emma belonged to Regina. Emma smiled at the thought and closed her eyes for a few seconds. It didn't take long before she opened them again at the feeling of the mattress sinking right next to her.

\- You can have breakfast here or at the restaurant downstairs – Regina said – It's totally up to you!

\- Okay! – Emma said – I think I'm going to go out and explore the city. It's my first time here.

\- We'll come back again with more free time – Regina said – I promise.

\- That would be nice – Emma said grinning.

\- I have to go – Regina said as she bent down to kiss Emma – Be careful out there. Call me if anything happens!

\- I will.

\- Okay. I'll see you later.

\- That you will.

Regina left the room leaving a sappy happy Emma in bed. She wanted to go back to sleep, but as she laid her head on Regina's pillow her scent invaded her again. God, she missed her already! Emma shook her head and got out of the bed. There was no time to waste. She had a city to know. This was her first time in New York City after all and so, Emma went to the shower and took a quick one. After she changed, Emma took everything she needed and headed downstairs to the hotel restaurant to have breakfast. Emma researched everything that was to do on her phone while eating. She crossed the museums off the list as that was something she wanted to do it with Regina. After she decided what she wanted to see that day, Emma finished eating her food, and off she went to know the city.

First, Emma went to 5th avenue. She read that it was famous for its expansive stores. And boy, were they right! Emma wondered how can they charge so much for…clothes! After a long nice walk there, where Emma ended up feeling very poor, she decided to go to Times Square. Emma walked around there and she could honestly say that that was a very unique experience. All the vibrant colors around her and the huge outdoors were really amazing. She definitely needed to go back there at night to see the contrast of the lights in the dark sky. It was past one when she started to feel a little hungry and so, she had some street food like a good new yorker before going to see the statue of liberty. She took a few selfies and send it to Regina but she never texted her back. The last stop on Emma's list was to see the top of the rock. And once again Emma ended up feeling very small all the way up there. It was even higher than in Regina's parent's hotel. She also took a bunch of pictures there and once again she sent it to Regina and once again, no reply. It was nightfall by the time Emma made it back to the hotel. She didn't hear from Regina the whole day and she really hoped she would find her in their room when she got all the way up there. But when Emma opened the door, the room was completely dark and silent. Regina wasn't there. Emma walked to the bathroom and took a shower to wash the day and smells off. When that was done, she changed into comfy clothes and sat down on the couch to look at the menu. She was trying to figure out what to order, as everything looked delicious when she heard a beep sound and the door being pushed open.

\- Hey, babe! – Emma said when she saw Regina.

\- Hi! – Regina said, sitting down on the couch next to Emma.

\- Tired? – Emma asked.

\- Very!

\- Have you eaten yet?

\- No, no yet!

\- I'm just about to order some food. Want anything in particular?

\- Whatever you ask, it's fine by me.

\- Are you sure? Because these burgers look amazing.

\- Then burger it is – Regina said getting up – I'm going to take a shower.

\- Want some company?

\- Maybe later. I just want to wash the day off now.

\- Okay!

Emma watched Regina disappear inside the bathroom before picking up the phone to call room service. She ordered two burgers combo for them and then turn on the tv. Regina was still in the bathroom when the food arrived. Emma was pushing the cart inside the room when Regina left the bathroom.

\- Food is here – Emma said

\- Oh, Thank God! I'm starving.

\- Where you wanna eat?

\- Couch!

Emma pushed the cart inside the room and parked in front of the couch. The food smelled absolutely amazing and Emma couldn't wait to dig in. Regina sat down on the couch wrapped on the robe and took the sandwich first. She moaned when she took the first bite and the sight of it made Emma's legs trembled. Emma also took her food and they ate together talking about their day. Regina apologized for not responding to Emma's text but she did tell her she looked absolutely beautiful in them. Emma smiled and told Regina all about her adventures in the city. She was really excited about telling Regina about the places she had been too, the enjoyment was very present on Emma's voice and that made Regina grin at everything Emma said. When they finished eating, Emma pushed the cart out of the room. When she came back inside, Regina had already moved to the bed, completely focused on reading something on a paper.

\- I thought you were done with work! – Emma said as she laid in bed next to Regina.

\- I'm sorry! I just need to finish reading these.

\- Regina! It's past nine. You've been working all day! On a Saturday!

\- I know.

\- Can you put them down, please?

\- I'll be done in a minute, okay?

\- No, you won't – Emma said moving to sit on Regina's lap and taking the paper off her hands – You are done for the day, Mills. I mean it.

\- Emma! – Regina protested – I need to finish it.

\- Not gonna happen. You are done for the day!

\- Okay, okay, you are right! No more working.

\- Good – Emma said and played with Regina's bathrobe rope, slowly opening it – Are you too tired right now?

\- Not for this, I'm not.

Emma leaned in and captured Regina's lips on a kiss. Emma's tongue danced inside Regina's mouth, savoring everything that was Regina. She felt Regina's hands going up and down her back and then pulling her closer. Emma opened the rest of the bathrobe, exposing a very naked Regina to her. Emma felt Regina shivered as her hands wandered to her breast, squeezing it and playing with her nipples. She kept on kissing Regina until the need for air was too much for them to continue.

\- It seems like I'm always naked before you are. – Regina said as she pushed Emma's top above her head.

\- That's exactly how I like you.

Regina squeezed Emma's breast with both hands, making Emma moaned at the contact. Regina took the opportunity to wrap her arms on Emma's waist and change positions. With Regina on top, she bent down and claimed Emma's lips on a kiss, her tongue exploring the inside of Emma's mouth, dominating her. Regina broke the kiss and rose, pushing the rest of the robe off her body. Emma looked at her completely aroused, feeling the wetness run down her legs. Regina licked her lips and opened Emma's jeans. Emma moved her hips up to help Regina pull the fabric off her body. When that was done, Regina hooked her fingers on the waistband of Emma's panties and throw them carelessly on the floor. Regina looked between Emma's legs and making Emma's cheek pink. She was embarrassed about how wet she was. She could feel herself dripping. Regina looked down at Emma and moistened her lips, her eyes black with desire. She lifted Emma's leg up to and kissed her shin all the way up to her thigs, licking inside of them.

\- God, I love your smell – Regina said, brushing her nose on Emma's clit.

\- Y-you do?

\- Yes. Your arousal is intoxicating!

\- Fuck!

Was all Emma managed to say before Regina gave her pussy a strong lick from opening to clit. Emma spread her legs wider, giving Regina more room to work. And dear God, how Regina knew how to use that talented tongue of hers. She entered Emma with her tongue curling the tip inside her while her thumb stroked her clit. Emma wiggled in bed, opening her legs even more feeling her toes curl. Regina brought her tongue to Emma's clit and used the tip to flick Emma's clit while two fingers entered her. Emma's back arched from the bed, her breathing was getting heavier and heavier, she could fell her low abdomen clench with Regina moving inside of her. Emma's own hand went to her breast, teasing her nipples while Regina's talented fingers curled inside her, moving slightly faster, bringing Emma to absolute ecstasy. Emma could feel she was close. Her breathing was erratic and she could feel herself holding it for longer, and when Regina sucked Emma's clit inside her mouth, her body went stiff and she came inside her mouth, screaming Regina's name.

Emma was in heaven. She closed her eyes and let the aftershocks of her orgasm wash over her. Every single part of her body was relaxed now. She was in absolute bliss. So much that she whimpered when Regina slowly removed her fingers from inside her. Regina laid down next to her and kissed her shoulder before wrapping one arm around her waist. It took Emma more than a few minutes to recover the ability to talk again.

\- Oh, God! – Emma said taking a sharp breath in.

\- Its Regina, but God will do!

\- Ha! – Emma laughed – Well, to be fair, you are my Goddess!

\- Oh! Not going to argue with that – Regina said cheekily

\- You shouldn't – Emma said turning to Regina – That was amazing.

\- Yes, it was.

\- My turn!

Emma moved on top of Regina and claimed her lips on a kiss. The kiss was slow and gentle until Emma's tongue invaded Regina's mouth, deepened the kiss, making her moan inside the kiss. When they broke apart, Emma kissed Regina's chin before sucking the delicate flesh of her neck making Regina wiggled under her, her nails scratching Emma's back. Emma moved her lips lower and captured Regina's perky nipple inside her mouth while using her hand to massage the other.

\- Oh, God, Emma! – Regina moaned.

The sound of Regina's moan only served to make Emma suck the breast harder in her mouth. She circulated her tongue around the aureola before biting the tip and suck again. When Emma was done, she licked Regina all the way to the other breast and gave it the same attention. Regina wiggled even more under Emma, especially when her mouth ventured lower. Emma moved her lips to her ribs and then belly, giving her open mouth kiss all the way down. Regina's hands flew to Emma's head, pushing it down. Emma sucked the side of Regina's belly before licking her way to her belly button, pushing her tongue inside. Regina's hand tugged on Emma's hair and soon, Emma kissed and licked her navel.

\- Stop teasing! – Regina moaned.

\- I'm not teasing. I'm just taking my time.

\- It's not fair – Regina moaned – You already came.

\- Can we try something? – Emma asked looking up at Regina.

\- Try what?

\- I'll show you.

Emma positioned herself better in bed. She kneeled and then lifted Regina's leg up to her shoulder and then, slid herself closer to Regina's heat. She opened Regina's pussy with her finger and fitted her pussy with hers.

\- Is that okay?

\- Yes! – Regina said mouth slightly open and eyes dark.

Emma moved on top of Regina up and down, rubbering their pussys together. She used her finger to stroke Regina's clit while moving on top of her. Regina moaned and wiggled under Emma, moving with her, her hands turning into a fist on the sheets. Just the sight of seen Regina like that made Emma horny all over again as she moved on top of Regina, up and down, up and down again. Emma knew she was going to come a second time before Regina did if she got too lost on the sensation of their pussys rubbering against one another.

\- Fuck! Move faster! I'm gonna come! – Regina moaned.

And that was exactly what Emma did. She moved faster on top of Regina, increasing her rubbering on her clit. Regina moaned and cursed under her, her breathing getting faster and faster, moving with Emma making their pussys make delicious wet sounds and it didn't take long before Regina's body went stiff and she came with a loud moan. Emma kept on rubbering herself on her and soon she came again. She flopped on top of Regina and then rolled to the side. They were both breathless in bed, their bodies sweaty and completely spent. Emma was the one who moved first. She turned to Regina who still had her eyes closed and moved a lock of wet hair off her face.

\- Hey, you okay in there? – Emma asked.

\- Yes! – Regina said taking a long breath and turning to face Emma – I'm more than okay.

Emma eyed the necklace Regina always wore and held it between her fingers. It was a golden chain with two rings in it. Regina had never taken them off. For as long as Emma has known Regina, she always had that necklace with her. When Emma looked up to Regina's face she was her watching her intensely.

\- Was this hers? – Emma asked.

\- Yes! It's our engagement ring – Regina said – Does it bother you?

\- No! No, of course not. – Emma said shaking her head – Will you tell me about her?

\- Are you sure?

\- Yes!

\- What you wanna know?

\- Anything you want to tell me!

\- Well… - Regina said taking a deep breath – We met when were sixteen. She was transferred to the school that I went to and we instantly became friends. One day, we were both in my bedroom, doing History homework in bed and she kissed me.

\- Really? She just kissed you?

\- Yes! – Regina said smiling at the memory - I was terrified. I didn't talk to Dani for a week. And then one day after school she confronted me. She told me that if I didn't feel the same for her we could still be friends, that I didn't have to ignore her.

\- And what did you say?

\- I kissed her.

\- You did? – Emma asked smiling.

\- I did. – Regina laughed - It was the boldest thing I have ever done in my life. After that, she asked me to be her girlfriend and I said yes.

\- Is that when you came out?

\- Yes! My father and my sister were very loving. Very acceptive. My mother, however, didn't like it. She still doesn't, actually. She sent me to therapy and did everything in her power to keep us apart.

\- And what did you do?

\- I used to snick out of the house to see her. It wasn't always easy but we managed. When we finished school, we both got into College. I got into Harvard and she got into Boston University.

\- Oh!

\- We were close, so, we always managed to see each other. I started to work as an intern for my parent's business and Dani got a job in a stable. She was in veterinary school. We got an apartment together during our University years. After I graduate she gave me this ring – Regina said reaching for the ring – And asked me to marry her.

\- When did you two got married?

\- We never really did!

\- Oh?

\- We were engaged but our jobs…My job got me busier and busier. She wanted to be a mother and we started to try IVF, but she kept having miscarriages. She asked me to tried and it worked. We got pregnant with Henry. I slow down on work, and we decided to get marry after Henry was born, so he could be part of it. But no one never really tells how much trouble a baby is – Regina laughed – So, we kept postponing.

\- Then what happened?

\- We kept living our lives. We decided to get married when Henry was three and could give us the wedding rings. But then, one day, we were home and Dani fell ill. We were in the backyard playing with Henry and she said she was feeling a burning sensation on her chest and arm. I went inside to take the car keys and when I came back she was on the floor. I called an ambulance but, she was gone. She had a fulminant heart attack.

\- How old was Henry? – Emma asked catching a tear on Regina's cheek

\- One and eight months. He doesn't remember her.

\- I'm so sorry, Regina.

\- Thank you. It was a long time ago. I will always love Dani. But, I've moved on.

\- I know. I'm sorry, I've made you cry.

\- Don't be. It was good to tell you about her.

Emma gently kissed Regina's lips and held her closer to her. God, how could she ever avoid falling in love with this woman? Regina was the strongest, kindest soul Emma has ever know. She loved her so much that her heartache. When she pulled away from her, Regina's eyes were misty. Emma kissed each one of them and then used her hand to clear Regina's face from the tears. She smiled at Emma and gently moved closer to her, wrapping her body around Emma's. She laid her head on Emma's shoulder and gently stroked her hair. They stayed there quite just enjoying each other's company. It didn't take very long before Emma heard Regina's heavy breathing. Emma smiled and starched her legs in bed, using her foot to pull the sheets. When they were in hands reach, Emma pulled it over their naked bodies and closed her eyes. It didn't take long for her to fall asleep with the woman she was in love with safely tucked inside her arms.


	23. Chapter Twenty-Three: Going Home

When Emma woke up in the morning she was face to face with a very sleeping Regina. Their faces were so close together that Regina was blowing air onto Emma's face. Emma smiled and stretched in bed before running her fingers on Regina's face, moving some hair off her eyes. Regina stirred but didn't wake so, Emma moved even closer to her and kissed the tip of her nose and then the corner of her mouth, her chin, and finally her lips. Regina stirred in bed again and took a deep breath before slowly opened her eyes to a very smiling Emma.

\- Morning – Regina said in a sleepy voice.

\- Hi! – Emma said grinning.

\- What time is it? – Regina asked.

\- I have no idea!

\- We should go back to sleep then.

\- Nope! – Emma said - You promised me a day out.

\- Did I?

\- Yes, Regina! We are seeing the city together today! – Emma said bringing Regina closer to her.

\- If you want me out of bed, you probably shouldn't be getting this close. – Regina said.

\- Oh! And why is that?

\- Because – Regina pecked Emma's lips – When you are this close – She ran a finger down her collarbone – You give me other ideas.

\- What other ideas?

\- Ideas that don't involve leaving this bed at all!

\- Well…I don't mind doing things in bed – Emma said sheepishly – After you take me out! – Emma said pushing the sheets to the side and leaving the bed.

\- No! - Regina said - Get back here, Miss Swan.

\- If you want me, you are gonna have to take me…in the sower.

Emma walked the short distance to the bathroom and closed the door behind her. She stepped inside the shower and almost moaned when the hot water hit her body, moving her neck from one side to the other releasing the sore muscle. Emma was so lost in the feeling of the running water on her skin that she missed Regina snicking into the shower. She grabbed Emma's breast from behind her, making Emma jumped at the suddenly contact. Regina played with her nipples making Emma moaned and drop her weight onto her. Regina kissed the side of Emma's neck, sucking the wet skin with her mouth. Regina stretched her hand and took the showerhead from the wall and turned it on. She held Emma's waist firmly with one arm and whispered in her ear:

\- Spread for me.

\- Yes!

That was all Emma managed to say before spreading her legs open for Regina. Regina adjusted the pressure and held it between Emma's legs, directing the water flow straight to her clit.

\- You look so beautiful like this – Regina whispered on Emma's ear.

\- Oh, fuck, Regina!

Emma brought her hand down and held her pussy open for Regina while the water assaulted her clit. Her other hand went straight to Regina's ass, digging her nails on her flesh every time the water hit a particular spot.

\- Do you want to come? – Regina asked.

\- Yes!

\- Yes, what?

\- Yes, Regina. Please, make me come.

Regina adjusted the water pressure again, making it even more strongly than before on Emma's clit. Emma felt her stomach clench and her legs turn into jelly. She could hardly support herself up anymore. If it wasn't for Regina's stronghold on her she knew she would fall. When the water hit with full force a particular spot on her clit, Emma held her breath and came strongly, digging her nails on Regina's skin. And then her legs cave. She couldn't hold herself up anymore. Regina let go of the showerhead and held Emma. She didn't let her fall. She kept on whispering _I got you_ on Emma's ears, while her eyes were close and her breathing uneven.

\- Hey. Come back to me – Regina whispered gently.

\- Oh, God, Regina! – Emma said opening her eyes.

\- I could get used to the sound of that.

\- Good! Because that's my favorite sound to make too.

Emma gently pushed Regina's arm from her waist and turned in the embrace to kiss her. After a good makeout session, the continued with the shower, with Emma helping Regina to wash everywhere. When they were done with the shower and out of the bathroom, Regina called room service and ordered breakfast. Emma was in the bathroom arguing with the mirror, and her eyes, because they were once again bothering her and she would have to out wearing her glasses. She had just put them on when Regina walked in.

\- Oh! – Regina said when she saw Emma.

\- What?

\- We are yet to take advantage of you wearing nothing but that – Regina said pointing at Emma's glasses.

\- We do, don't we? – Emma said winking at Regina.

\- Yes! – Regina said as she walked towards Emma, wrapping her arms around her waist – I wish we had more time.

\- Me too. God, I can't believe I have to go back to classes tomorrow.

\- Hey, that's my class, Miss Swan. – Regina reprimanded.

\- I know – Emma said kissing cheek – Wear something that will make your ass pop, okay?

\- Oh my God!

Regina said letting go of Emma. And that was when they heard a knock on the door. Regina walked out of the bathroom to answered the door. When Emma left the bathroom she was met with a wonderful kart full of breakfast goodies. Emma was completely famished. Last night's activities combined with this morning made her extremely hungry. They had their breakfast together talking about where should they go. When the food was eaten, they finished getting ready and went out to see the city.

Emma held Regina's hand the whole day. From the moment they left the hotel room to the walk they did around the city. They went to see the Museums, something Emma was really excited about doing with Regina. First, they went to the Metropolitan Museum where Emma was completely fascinated with the ancient Egypt section. After that, they went to the American Museum of Natural History. And once again Emma was completely amazed by everything she saw in there. She literally felt like a child as she looked up to the dinosaur fossils. Their bones were so huge, they really were magnificent creatures. How could something that big ever go into extension? Life really was crazy! And Emma was really happy that she chose to see all of this with Regina. It was amazing to see all of that and doing it for the first time with Regina was definitely something Emma would treasure for life.

After the Museums, they walked more around the city. Regina took Emma to see other parts of town, things most tourists don't know about it. Regina always held Emma's hand strongly between hers. At Nightfall, Regina took Emma to Lil' Frankie's for what she called an authentic Italian pizza. Well, as authentic as one can be outside of Italy. Emma had never tasted such a good pizza before in her life. She always thought that the pizzas she ate back home were good, but that one was simply phenomenal! Regina really was spoiling the cheap out of Emma. After the pizza, they took one last walk around town. Emma thought about how beautiful the city lights were at night. Everything was so perfect. She couldn't believe they had a flight to catch at ten and then go back to normal life. Emma thought that as she looked to her side. No! As long as she had Regina in her life, nothing would be just normal. Life was now filled with love and a sense of family with Regina and Henry. Life was good now. She didn't have to escape from it anymore. No more running. No more…

\- What? – Regina asked.

\- What, what?

\- You are staring!

\- You are pretty enough to stare at.

\- Nice try, Miss Swan – Regina said and smirked – But I think we should go back to the Hotel. We still have to pack!

\- Yes! – Emma said pouting.

\- We'll have more trips – Regina said squeezing her hand.

\- Promise?

\- I promise.

Emma leaned in and captured Regina's lips in a short quick kiss meant to show all of her appreciation for the other woman. They walked back to the hotel and packed. The trip to the airport was quick even though they arrived at the boarding gate at the last warning. The trip back home was calmed and too short for Emma's liking. They arrived back in Boston at eleven fifteen at night. Regina told Emma she had arranged a car for them. Emma insisted she could take an Uber and that Regina should go straight home but Regina told her that a few more minutes wouldn't make that much of a difference. When Emma said she needed to rest for her class tomorrow, Regina said she wanted to spend more time with her and that worked like a charm on shutting Emma up and melt her heart in the process. The drive to Emma's place was quiet. They were both very tired from the day they had. In the car, Emma wrapped her arms around Regina who had her head resting on her shoulder. Regina fell asleep on top of her. When the car stopped in front of Emma's building she sighed. She would have to wake up Regina and that was literally the worse thing ever.

\- Hey – Emma said running her hand on Regina's face – Wake up, sleepyhead.

\- I'm not sleeping.

\- Yes, you are, babe – Emma smirked.

\- Are we home yet?

\- My place!

\- Oh! Yes, right. I'll help you get your bag.

\- No, no, no, no, no. You stay here.

\- Why?

\- You are tired. And I only have one bag. It will be fine.

\- Okay. I guess I was more tired then I realized.

\- You are – Emma said and kissed Regina - See you tomorrow?

\- Yes, you will – Regina said kissing her again

Emma got out of the car and took the suitcase the driver had already placed it on the floor. Emma kissed Regina one last time before entering the building. Once inside her apartment, Emma crashed on the couch. She was tired. But God, she had never ever had a better weekend than this one. Everything was perfect. Regina was perfect. Life was perfect. And nothing would never, ever destroy that. Right?


	24. Chapter Twenty Four: Trouble in Paradise

Emma woke up in the morning with the loud sound of the alarm clock. That noisy little thing screamed in the room pulling her out of sweet dreams of a naked Regina in hotel rooms. Emma stretched her arm angrily in the direction of the nightstand, searching for her phone to shut the alarm out. When the noise stopped Emma turned to her side to bring Regina closer to her, but her hands were met with air and cold sheets. Emma quickly opened her eyes and realized she wasn't in New York with Regina anymore. She was at home. Back to normal life. She took a deep breath and stretched in bed. It was Monday. At least she would see Regina again in a few hours.

Emma rose from the bed and started her morning routine. She showered, changed, fixed her hair and makeup, had breakfast, packed her backpack, and then drove to classes. She was nearly late when she arrived. Everything that morning was made with very, very slow motion. She missed New York already. Not the city itself, but, Regina. She missed waking up with her in the morning. She missed walking hand in hand with her. She missed spending the night making love to her. She just missed her. Emma shook her head as she entered the classroom. Not the time or place to think about her teacher. Right? As Emma walked in, the first thing she noticed was that her usual spot in the front row was empty. The second was that Killian was, as usual, in the spot right next to it. Emma sigh and sat down. He was an asshole, but Regina's ass was worth the annoyance.

\- Looking good, Swan! – Killian said.

\- Thank you!

\- How was your weekend, Love?

\- Good.

\- Aren't you gonna ask how mine was?

\- Nope!

\- Must we always do this dance, Love?

\- I don't know. You tell me!

\- Good Morning, everyone – Regina said entering the room.

Emma's eyes sparkled when she saw Regina. God, she looked absolutely beautiful. She was wearing a pencil skirt so tight that her ass popped. Emma smiled brightly at that. She did what she asked for back in the hotel. Regina started the Monday class and Emma focused all of her attention on what she was saying. And her ass. But mostly the class. Regina talked about the Circle Theory with them and Emma's mind immediately went to Regina's round ass. She could definitely learn more about this theory in private with Regina. But Emma's absolute delight about it didn't last long. Regina gave them an essay due that Wednesday and a test on Friday. She really was back to normal life. When the class finished, Regina left the room in a hurry and so, Emma packed her things quickly and went back home. That night, while Emma was in her room still studying at nearly midnight, she realized how behind she was with everything. As delightful as the weekend with Regina was, Emma had accumulated many things to study and essays to write, and now everything was coming to her all at once.

The week for Emma was hell. She was up until late at night almost every day. She hardly had time to talk to Regina apart from a few texts. She missed her. Badly. The cherry on top happened when Emma got her period. Not only she was in a terrible mood, but also, she was in a terrible mood with pain. She went to the grocery store one night and came back home with ice cream and chocolate. She cried once watching a kitten commercial while eating cheesecake for lunch in front of the TV. The weekend wasn't much better either. Emma still had a lot to study for and Regina was busy correcting the essays and tests she gave them. Emma hoped to God she had a good grade in them. Regina told her once she would kick her ass if she ever had to give her a low grade. As much as Emma study for all of her classes, she always made sure to study more for Regina. She was always her priority on her list of things to study for.

The following week wasn't any better. Regina was always busy with work and Emma had even more essays to write. What was the deal with college and essays? It felt like she had a hundred pages to write every day. There were days when Emma went a whole day without hearing from Regina. Twice, Emma pick up Henry from school and brought him home with her. When Regina arrived to pick him up she always left in a hurry, saying she couldn't stay.

When the weekend arrived, Emma had enough. It was Saturday morning and Emma wanted to see her girlfriend. She missed her. A lot. And so, Emma grabbed her phone to call her. She almost dropped the phone on the floor when she saw Regina's name flashing on the screen.

" _Hi, babe_ " Emma answered it.

" ** _Hi, dear. How are you?_** "

" _I miss you. Like, a lot_ "

" ** _I miss you too,_** " Regina said " ** _That's why im calling. Would you like to have dinner with me tonight? If you are not too busy_** "

" _I'm not. And even if I was, Regina, I swear there isn't t enough power in this world that would keep me from seeing you today_."

" ** _Really?"_**

" _Yes. I miss you so much, you have no idea_ "

" ** _That's good to hear,_** " Regina said " ** _Wear something nice_** "

" _Oh! Where are we going?_ "

" ** _Just this small little place I know_** ," Regina said " ** _The nice is for my amusement_** "

" _Ohhh_ " Emma laughed out loud " _Will do. What time do you want me?_ "

" ** _Seven, seven-thirty. We have reservations at eight_** "

" _Okay, I'll be there,_ " Emma said " _I'll see you tonight, babe_ "

" ** _Indeed you will_** "

Emma hung the phone and smiled. Regina called her first. She had missed her just as much as Emma did. The rest of the day Emma spent trying to figure out what to wear. Something nice! What did she have that could be considered something nice? She went through her closet and found something that she was certain it would make Regina's jaw drop. When the night came, Emma started to get ready for her date with Regina. She showered and shaved first. After that, she curled her hair into think curls, just the way Regina liked it. She told her once that it made her look like a Princess. It was the cutest thing Emma has ever heard. Princess Emma. No one certainly never called her that. When she finished her hair, Emma put on a little makeup and dressed. She chose a tight black dress that hugged her body like a second skin. She liked how it made her boobs look bigger. She put on a pair of short black boots with a blue leather jacket and looked at herself in the mirror. She looked nice. She checked herself a few more times in the mirror before grabbing her phone and wallet. She walked to the kitchen and drank a glass of water before picking up her car keys and leave the apartment.

Emma drove to Regina's mansion in a hurry. Sure she respected all the signs, and traffic rules and all that jazz. She certainly didn't want to get a ticket. But she also wanted to get to Regina's place as soon as possible. She missed her like crazy. Seen her only in classes three times a week and for a few minutes in her apartment wasn't nearly enough. When Emma arrived, she parked the car right in front of the mansion. She got out of the car and jogged a little to the front door. She was just about to ring the bell when the door swung open.

\- My, My, Miss Swan – Regina said with a mischievous grin – Don't you know how to dress nice!

\- I'm glad you approve, Mills.

\- Shall we go?

\- In a minute – Emma said.

\- Why?

\- I want a kiss first!

Emma closed her eyes and pout her lips. Regina laughed out loud and held Emma's face between her hands and kissed her. Emma opened her eyes and smiled at her as Regina intercalated her fingers with Emma. They walked to the garage, to Regina's car. Regina gallantly opened the car door for Emma who smiled widely at the gesture and kissed her one more time before getting inside. Regina walked around and got in herself. She had just turned the engine on when Emma turned to her side and asked:

\- Why do you let yourself ride in my car?

\- What? – Regina asked.

\- Look at this car! Seriously, Regina, why?

\- Oh, don't be an idiot! It's just a car.

\- Just a car? The inside of this has more…technology then my whole house.

\- I don't care about that. Your bug…It has a history. It's not just a car to you.

\- True. But still, we should drive this one more often.

\- Really?

\- Oh yeah! We can even make history in the backseat.

\- Oh Dear God, Emma!

\- What? I'm in if you are.

\- I'm not a teenager anymore.

\- Hey, if you want a car with history…

\- You're lucky you are cute – Regina said rolling her eyes.

\- Am I now? - Emma said taking Regina's hands.

\- Very! – Regina said as she turned her head to the side and smiled at Emma.

The drive to the restaurant was filled with Emma telling Regina how they could make all sorts of history in her car and Regina rolling her eyes at some and cracking out loud at others. They told each other about the awful week they both had and how they needed to make up for it spending time together. They arrived at the restaurant, a little Italian village looking place that looked absolutely cute and simple on the outside. But only on the outside. When They entered, the restaurant was, well, very fancy. Regina gave her name to the receptionist and soon they were shown to their table. The waiter gave them the menu, and Regina asked if it was kay if she ordered for them both. When Emma said yes, Regina asked for the black truffle pasta and two glasses of Barbaresco wine. Dinner was amazing. Emma really enjoyed the food. The conversation flowed between them, everything was absolutely perfect until Emma noticed a woman staring at her from the other side of the restaurant. Emma's features hardened on the spot as her eyes went wide. Emma knew who that woman was. She was a former client of hers. And she knew the woman had recognized her as well, otherwise, she wouldn't be looking at her that way. Emma took a sip of the wine, but she did it so fast that she choked on it. She excused herself and went straight to the bathroom. Once inside, Emma locked herself inside one of the stalls and sat down on the toilet. She closed her eyes and placed her head on her legs. That couldn't be happening. Not now, not when she was with Regina. Her breathing got faster and faster and Emma felt like crying. She needed to get Regina out of there. Out of the restaurant. They needed to go back home where it was safe. Emma took another deep breath to calm down. She knew the woman had recognized her, that much was obvious. But, at least they were in public, and if there was one thing Emma knew about her former profession was that discretion count above everything else. And it worked both ways. She didn't want to be pointed out as a hooker just as much as the woman wouldn't want to be pointed out as someone who pays for sex. Emma had that to her advantage. Emma took a big breath again and opened the stall door. She walked to the sink and threw a little bit of water on her face. Just a little not to ruin the makeup. She gently dried the water and walked out of the bathroom determined to take Regina out of the restaurant and just forget about this incident.

\- Is everything okay? – Regin asked when Emma sat down in front of her.

\- Yeah! Wine just went down the wrong pipe.

\- What should we ask for dessert? – Regina asked.

\- Nothing. Maybe we should just go.

\- Why?

\- I have a headache!

\- Oh! I'm sorry to hear that. I'll ask for the check.

Regina hit the little button under the table to ask for the waiter. Emma kept a close eye on the woman across the room. She tapped her foot impatiently on the floor. Where the hell was that damn waiter with the check? All Emma could think about was getting Regina out of the restaurant. She wanted her home. She wanted to be in a place where there was just the two of them. Where nobody knew Emma. Where nobody could hurt her. Emma kept on watching the woman, but suddenly the woman looked back at Emma and their eyes met. Emma looked away but she knew she had been caught. Emma took another sip of the wine and almost choked all over again when she saw the woman standing up and walk towards them. Emma panicked. She could feel herself panicking. Her breathing was faster and her eyes were wide. As the woman came closer, Emma tried to hideaway. She lowered her body down the chair hoping the woman would just pass straight by them.

\- Crystal? – The woman said as she stopped in front of Emma.

\- Ah, no! Wrong person! – Emma said back.

\- I've called the agency, they said you weren't there anymore.

\- I think you have mistaken me for someone else! – Emma said looking nervously at Regina.

\- Oh, I see – The woman said as she looked at Regina – Sorry to interrupt.

The woman smiled at Emma and then turned to Regina. She bent down closer to her and looked into her eyes.

\- This one is great between the sheets, isn't she? I never hired anyone as good as her. You are in for a treat – The woman said and then looked at Emma – Here, that's my number. Call me so we can arrange an appointment.

The woman left a card right next to Emma's plate and walked away. Emma's face fell. She looked at Regina but she couldn't read her. Her face was solid rock. She didn't give anything away. Emma knew she was upset, the lack of expression told her as much. But Emma had no idea how upset she was. It was bad. She knew that. Emma looked down when the waiter came with the check. Regina paid for it and rose from the chair. Emma did the same and followed her out of the restaurant. The drive back to the mansion was silent. Regina didn't say anything and Emma didn't dare. One could easily cut the tension with a knife. Emma played nervously with her hands, stealing glances at Regina from time to time. She was embarrassed. What happened was humiliating. And the worse part of all was making Regina go through that. That was the thing that was killing Emma the most. The thought that she hurt Regina.

They arrived at the manor but Regina didn't bother going to the garage. She parked the Mercedes right behind Emma's bug. Regina unclipped the seat belt and left the car. Emma did the same and walked behind her, all the way to the front door.

\- I think I want to be alone tonight! – Regina said as she opened her purse and took her keys.

\- Please don't do this – Emma said in tears – Please, don't shut me out!

\- Emma…

\- Please, Regina, please – Emma said sobbing – Please don't do this.

Regina turned her back to Emma and opened the front door. Emma was sobbing now, tears falling down freely down her face. How could that have happened? Why? Everything was good, things were perfect between them. She left that life behind her, she wasn't that person anymore. Emma turned around and started to walk away from Regina. She was halfway out when she heard her voice behind her saying:

\- Get inside, Miss Swan!


	25. Chapter Twenty Five: Talking Things Through

\- _Get inside, Miss Swan._

Emma was halfway out of Regina's front yard when she heard her voice. She stopped walking and just stood still, the tears running freely down her face. It took Emma a moment to register what Regina had said to her and when the words sink in, Emma slowly turned around. She looked at Regina who was standing by the door. Emma couldn't move. She was scared she had heard it wrong and when she got closer to Regina she would reject her. Because Emma couldn't take that. She couldn't bare been rejected by Regina. But when their eyes met, Regina tilted her head at Emma, silently telling her to get in and so, Emma's leg resumed the walking. She rushed to get to Regina, to be closer to her again. When Emma got to the door, Regina stepped to the side and let Emma in first before closing the door. They were silent. Both of them. The house was dark and Emma could hardly see anything with her misty eyes. Regina walked away from her and Emma quickly followed her, only the sound of Regina's heels echoing through the house. They went upstairs, to Regina's bedroom. When Regina closed the door behind her, Emma decided to break the silence.

\- Where is Henry?

\- My sister.

Regina didn't say anything else. She turned on the light in the room and then walked to the armchair, dropping her purse in it. Emma walked to the edge of the bed and sat down, playing nervously with her hands. The tears were still falling but not as heavy as they once were. Regina walked to the suite leaving Emma alone in the room. Emma watched her locking the bathroom door and at that moment she made a little pray even though she didn't believe in God. Emma prayed for things to work out between her and Regina. For that not to be the end of things for them. She loved Regina, so much. She had opened herself up for love for the first time in her life and she just couldn't lose it now. She loved her. Regina and Henry. They were her family, they were all Emma ever knew of a family and she couldn't lose them. She simply couldn't lose her family. Emma's train of thoughts was interrupted by the clicking sound of the bathroom door been open. Regina left the bathroom and walked to the closet. When she appeared again, she gave Emma a shirt and told her to change. Emma took the shirt From Regina's hand and went inside the bathroom. She stopped in front of the mirror and notice how awful she looked. Her eyes were red and puffy from crying. The mascara had left a black line on her face and the foundation was all smudgy. Emma lowered her face on the sink and washed her face. When it was clean, she changed into the shirt Regina had given her and walked out of the bathroom. The room was dark again when Emma opened the door. Regina was lying down in bed, under the sheets starting at the ceiling. Emma walked in the direction of the bed, lifting up the sheets and laying down under it, looking up just like Regina was doing. The silence starched but Emma didn't dare to speak before Regina.

\- That woman tonight… – Regina said - She was a client of yours!

\- Yes!

\- How's your headache?

\- I don't have one.

\- You knew her!

\- Yes, she was a regular – Emma said tears falling down her face.

\- How many?

\- What?

\- How many people did you sleep with?

\- I don't know, Regina – Emma said with a choked voice- I did that for a living. I…I never felt anything. Not really. It was a job.

\- Right. – Regina said sarcastically.

\- If I knew… If I knew I would meet you and Henry in the future I wouldn't have done it. I would have found another way, I would….I'm not ashamed of what I did. It was the only way I found to survive. It was what kept me alive. But I am sorry that it hurts you, and I am sorry that you had to go through that tonight. Just the thought of being the one who caused you pain…

\- It's easy to forget sometimes. What you were.

\- I know.

\- I mean, it's one thing to deal with an ex-girlfriend, but that….That was humiliating.

\- I'm sorry – Emma said openly sobbing now.

\- I know you are. – Regina said turning around in bed.

\- Now what? – Emma said as she turned around to face Regina.

\- Now we find a way to get over it.

\- You are not leaving me?

\- No, I'm not leaving you.

Regina reached for Emma's face and captured a falling tear with her thumb. The feel of Regina's touch on her skin again was all it took for Emma to break down. She launched herself on Regina and hugged her tightly inside her arms and cried. She cried for the twenty-eight years of loneliness. She cried for the twenty-eight years of lack of love. She cried for that innocent baby who was abandoned by the side of the road minutes after being born. She cried for the little girl who bounced between homes, never being adopted, serving only as a meal ticket for those who took her in. She cried for the teenager who suffered all sorts of abuses in those homes. She cried for the young adult who had to start to sell her body for money so she could afford to eat. And then, she cried for love. For having found someone she loved after so many years of rejection and heartbreak. She found her home. Inside Regina's arms, she was home. She had a family. Regina and Henry was her family. Not matter where they were, as long as she had them, she would always be home. Emma wanted to tell her that. She longed to tell Regina she loved her. But as she slowly pulled away from her to look at her face she knew that wasn't the moment. She wanted to say she loved Regina, but not like this. Not out of pain. She deserved more, they deserved more. The first time she tells this to Regina, it would be out of pure happiness. And then, she would say it again, and again and again every day for the rest of her life.

Regina ran her hand on Emma's face, cleaning the falling tears. Emma closed her eyes and lost herself on the sensation of Regina's hand on her face. The next thing she felt was Regina's soft lips upon hers. The kiss didn't have any agenda, as it was just an away of letting Emma know that she was there and that they were fine. When the kiss ended, Regina kissed Emma's eyes. First one then the other. The kiss was so soft and gentle that Emma felt fresh new tears forming behind her eyes.

\- Why don't we get some sleep? – Regina said.

\- Yeah, okay! – Emma said in a small voice.

Regina readjusted in bed and laid on her back. Emma wrapped herself on top of her body. She couldn't let go of her. She would never let go of her. She rested her head between Regina's breast, listening to the steady rhythm of her heartbeat. The sound of it calmed down Emma's body. Regina kissed the top of her head, running her fingers on Emma's hair. Emma started to feel her eyes getting heavier and heavier and it didn't take long before she fell asleep on top of the woman she loved.

Emma woke up the next morning to the annoying sound of something in the bedroom. She was still all wrapped up around Regina's body and she was trying to wiggle herself out of Emma's embrace. But Emma wasn't having it. Not this morning. She held Regina tighter and rested her head between her breast again determined to go back to sleep.

\- I need to get my phone – Regina said gently.

\- Nooo!

\- Emma!

\- Nooo!

\- It could be Henry.

\- Arg, fine!

Emma loosened her hold on Regina enough for her to reach the phone on the nightstand. By the time she reached the phone, it had stopped ringing but Regina checked it anyway. It didn't take long before she placed the phone back on the nightstand and said:

\- It's Zelena. She's bringing Henry back.

\- Oh! – Emma said and looked up at Regina – Do you want me to go?

\- No, Emma. I don't want you to go – Regina said running her hands on Emma's hair.

Emma smiled at her and moved up to kiss her lips. Then she settled herself again on top of Regina's body, listening to her heartbeat. It was amazing by the little sound that calmed Emma's heart to the core. Regina gently ran her fingers on Emma's hair and they just stayed in bed together for a while enjoying the presence of each other. Emma was almost falling asleep on top of Regina again when the silence was broken by the sound of Regina's voice.

\- We need to get up. They'll be here any minute.

\- Okay!

Regina wiggled under Emma, but she couldn't quite let go of her. Regina laughed and told Emma they needed to get up, Zelena would be there any minute with Henry. Emma refused to let go of her, shaking her head no. It took quite some coaxing from Regina in order to Emma finally let her off the bed. Regina walked to the closet and Emma followed her inside.

\- Im gonna need to borrow something to wear – Emma said.

\- Sure! Picky whatever you like.

\- Thanks!

\- You know you could…You should bring a few things over. I could clear some closet space for you.

\- Yeah? – Emma said wrapping her arms around Regina - You sure you can spare it?

\- I can find a couple of inches…somewhere, maybe.

Emma smiled at Regina and pulled her closer to a kiss. Morning breath be damn. Regina smiled inside the kiss when she tried to push Emma away but Emma just didn't let her. When they finally broke apart, Regina kissed Emma's cheek before going to the bathroom. Emma looked around the closet and picked up a pair of leggings and a tank top from Regina's closet before going inside the bathroom herself. Regina had just finished brushing her teeth when she looked at Emma and said:

\- Why don't you go ahead and shower? I'm going downstairs to start on breakfast.

\- Shower? Why, do I smell or something? – Emma asked sniffing herself.

\- No! – Regina laughed - But you do look terrible.

\- Oh, thanks, Regina!

\- I'm sorry, that came out wrong! – Regina said kissing her – What I mean is, take a shower and wash off last night, okay?

\- We are good, right? - Emma asked.

\- Yes, we are good.

Regina kissed Emma's lips one last time before leaving the bathroom. Emma looked at herself in the mirror and made a face when she realized that indeed, she did look terrible. Emma quickly stripped out of the shirt Regina gave her to sleep the night before and steeped inside the shower. The moment the warm water touched her body Emma nearly moaned. She really, really needed that shower. Regina was right, she needed to wash off all the horror she went through the night before. Once Emma was showered and changed she headed downstairs. She was still at the stair when she heard the sound of multiple voices coming from the kitchen.

\- Hey, Emma – Henry greeted her as soon as she walked in.

\- Hey, kid! – Emma said back kissing the top of his head.

\- Emma, you remember my sister, Zelena – Regina said.

\- Yes, of course. Hi Zelena! – Emma said.

\- Hello, darling. I see you managed to bear my sister for quite a while now. Kudos! – Zelena said.

\- Oh, shut up Zelena! – Regina said.

\- What she said – Emma said as she moved behind Regina wrapping her arms around her waist.

\- Oh! How adorable. – Zelena said – I hate to be the courier of bad news, but…

\- What is it? - Regina asked.

\- Mom is throwing a party next Saturday! – Zelena said.

\- Oh, God! I hate going to those. – Regina said back.

\- Yeah, that's not the bad part yet!- Zelena said.

\- No? – Regina asked.

\- No!- Zelena said – She wants you to bring her – She said pointing at Emma.

\- Me? – Emma asked

\- What? How does she…? – Regina started to ask.

\- Dad told her! – Zelena said – Sorry, Sis.

\- Why you two look so…pale? – Emma asked looking between the sisters.

\- Our mother – Regina started to say – She can be a little…

\- She's a bitch! – Zelena said.

\- Zelena! – Regina screamed.

\- Aunt Zee! That's grandma you are talking about! – Henry said his seat on the island.

\- Henry, go upstairs! – Regina said.

\- Why? – Henry asked.

\- Now, Henry! – Regina said back.

\- Fine! - Henry said leaving the kitchen.

\- Would you please watch your language around my son? – Regina said to Zelena.

\- Sorry. I honestly forgot the little one was here – Zelena said sincerely.

\- So your mother….- Emma started to say.

\- She's not like Daddy – Regina said leaving Emma's embrace.

\- Oh, you can say that again – Zelena said.

\- Okay! – Emma said - Look, if you don't want me to go, I won't! I don't want you to feel pressure or anything.

Both Zelena and Regina exchanged a look and then Zelena started to laugh.

\- Sorry, sweetheart – Zelena said – There is no telling no to our mother.

\- Regina? – Emma asked looking at Regina.

\- You have to go – Regina said – I mean if you want to.

\- Do you want me to? – Emma asked.

\- It's like Zelena said. There is no telling no to our mother – Regina said – But for once, it would be nice to have someone by my side at one of her parties.

\- Hey! I'm always by your side – Zelena said.

\- No, you are always by the side of a waiter with a drink – Regina said.

\- It's the only way I can bear that! – Zelena said – Well, I have to go. I see you guys Saturday.

Zelena rose from the chair she was sitting and kissed both Regina and Emma goodbye. Regina walked her to the door leaving Emma alone in the kitchen. Emma had just got herself a glass of water when Regina walked back inside the kitchen.

\- So, breakfast? – Regina asked.

\- Regina?

\- What?

\- You are tense. What is it?

\- My mother, Emma, she… If she says anything to you, please, don't take it to the heart.

\- Okay! – Emma said - What does she know about me?

\- I don't know.

\- Do you think she knows…

\- No, I don't! Trust me, if she knew I would know by now.

\- It's going to be okay, Regina – Emma said wrapping her arms around her waist.

\- I really hope so.

\- I'll be on my best behavior, I promise. I won't give her any reason to be rude.

\- You don't know my mother, Emma.

\- Does her opinion matter to you? – Emma asked worriedly.

\- No! Not anymore.

\- Then it's going to be okay – Emma said kissing her lips.

\- Yeah, sure! – Regina said unconvinced.

\- It will! – Emma said reassurance

\- Of course, dear. Can you go upstairs and get Henry? I'm gonna start on breakfast.

\- Sure!

Emma kissed Regina one more time before going up to get Henry. She was worried about the fact she was going to meet Regina's mother but deep down she was even more worried about their reaction. Surely Regina and Zelena were exaggerating. How bad could her mom possibly be? She met their father under one of the worse circumstances possible and things turned out alright. At least now that Emma knew she was meeting the mother she could be polite. Extremely polite. Emma wasn't joking when she promised Regina she would be on her best behavior. She would. She loved Regina, she would do anything for her. And at the end of the day, wasn't that what every parent want for their children? Someone who loved them and make them happy? And Emma loved Regina. That could easily be shown. Loving Regina was the most natural thing in the world for Emma. Things were going to be fine. Emma was positive she could win Regina's mother over. She had to. They belonged together and if winning her mother was all it takes for them to have their happily ever after Emma knew she could do just that. Right? Yes, right!


	26. Chapter Twenty-Six: The Evil-ish Queen

To say Regina was stressing Emma out was an understatement. She was driving her crazy. Ever since Zelena dropped the 'Invitation bomb', Regina went into what Emma called 'The Evil Queen mode'. All she talked about was this event at her parent's house. She took Emma out shopping three times. As she said, they needed to find the perfect outfit for Emma to wear. And not just the perfect, the most expensive too. Emma was exhausted from going from one store to the other, trying to find the perfect outfit. Regina bought her ten different dresses. And none of them was good enough. Emma didn't have time to stress out about meeting Regina's mother because she was too busy being stress out by Regina. Saturday night couldn't come soon enough for Emma.

They had agreed Emma was to go to Regina's house Friday night. Emma was in her bedroom packing a weekend bag to bring over to Regina's. The dresses they bought were already there, as Regina needed to think which one Emma should wear. The shoes were there too. Now, that was just bonus torture for Emma, as Regina choose one heel higher than the other. She didn't even know how the hell she would walk on those things. Emma had just finished packing when her phone rang. When she looked at the screen Regina's name flashed, which made Emma heavily sigh. She loved Regina with all her heart, but the woman really was driving her nuts.

" _Hi, sweetie_ ," Emma said as she answered the phone.

" ** _Where the hell are you?_** "

" _I'm home_ "

" ** _You were supposed to be here, Emma_** "

" _Regina, it's five in the afternoon. We agree upon seven_ "

" **When did we agree to that?** "

" _When you told me you had a faculty meeting, and I should go at seven_ "

" ** _Oh! That got canceled. Can you come now?_** "

" _I can. Can you be you again?_ "

" ** _What are you talking about?_** "

" _Regina, you need to relax_ "

" ** _I'll relax when you are here so we can try on the dresses again_** "

" _Okay, okay. I'm on my way there_ "

" ** _Thank you_** "

Regina hung up the phone before Emma could say goodbye, and once again, Emma was sure that Saturday night couldn't come soon enough. With a sigh, Emma stuffed her phone inside the bag she had just finished packing and left the apartment. The drive to Regina's house was quick. Too quick. Emma walked the pathway to Regina's door and rang the doorbell. And wasn't long before a tiny figure answered the door.

\- Emma! - Henry catapulted himself at her.

\- Hey, kid. What's going on?

\- Mom. She's very stressed out. She's even stressing me out.

\- Yeah, I know, kid

\- Can you do something?

\- I'll try

\- _Henry, is that Emma? -_ They heard Regina's voice coming from behind them.

\- Yes, mom - Henry screamed back.

Emma entered the house following Henry to Regina's office.

\- Finally. It took you long enough – Regina said.

\- Regina, I literally made in record time here.

\- Fine. Go upstairs. I'll be right there.

Emma and Henry left Regina's office together. On her way up, Henry wished her good luck. Emma entered Regina's bedroom and dropped her bag on the armchair. All of the dresses were on the bed, along with all of the heels on the floor. Emma sat down on the edge of the bed and flopped backward. God, why was Regina so nervous about this? She was just meeting her mother in an event at her house. Was she really that bad? She couldn't be! Regina's father was great. He was such a chill guy. Zelena was a little crazy, but, she always treated Emma nicely. And then, there was Regina. She was amazing. She was literally the best person she ever met. If the three of them were so good, how could the mother be so different? It didn't even make any sense. She raised her after all.

\- What are you doing lying down? – Regina asked scaring Emma as she entered the bedroom.

\- I was waiting for you.

\- Strip!

\- You are so romantic.

\- Emma, I don't have time for this. We need to choose an outfit.

\- Regina, we have tried all of these dresses almost every day this week. I've already told you the one I like the most.

\- Which is?

\- The black leather one.

\- No! That's too short.

\- You were the one who said I look great in it.

\- And you do. But not for tomorrow night.

\- Okay! Then there is one down.

\- Yes! Okay, put it in the closet. I've clear up space for your stuff.

\- You did?

\- Yes! Hurry up, Please.

Emma took the dress from the bed and went inside the closet. Regina did more than just clear some space for her. She cleared up a whole section for Emma and that touched Emma's heart deeply. Regina was making room for her. Literally. No one has never done that. Even in her foster home, nobody bothered to give her space for her stuff, that wasn't even much, to begin with. Emma felt a single drop fall from her eyes as she carefully put the dress on a hanger. She walked out of the closet in Regina's direction and kissed her, holding her beautiful face between her hands.

\- What was that for? – Regina asked.

\- You!

\- Alright. So, what other one did you like?

Regina found something bad with every single one of the outfits. It took them a lot of trying until Regina sort of like one. The shoes were another torture all together as Emma couldn't walk in most of the heels Regina choose. But finally, after, God knows how many hours, Regina was able to feel moderately satisfied. When they were finally done, they went downstairs to find Henry, who was watching TV in the living room.

\- Hi, mom! Are you okay? - Henry asked.

\- Hi sweetie. Yeah, I'm fine. – Regina said kissing the top of his head.

\- What are we having for dinner? I'm hungry! - Henry said.

\- Oh God – Regina said checking the clock – It's past eight already!

\- Already? – Emma asked – No wonder I'm this hungry!

\- If you two were so hungry why haven't you said anything? - Regina asked.

Emma and Henry exchanged knowing glances with each other and then Henry asked:

\- Can we have Pizza?

\- Yes, pizza! – Emma cheered as she flopped next to Henry on the couch.

\- You are not eating Pizza – Regina said pointing at Emma – You are having a salad!

\- What? Why? - Emma asked.

\- You need to fit inside your dress tomorrow.

\- Regina, two slices of pizza aren't going to make me not fit inside my dress!

\- Two?

\- One? – Emma asked pouting.

\- No pizza! – Regina said.

\- So, what are we having? – Henry asked.

\- We'll have a salad and steaks. – Regina said – Now if the two of you will please stand up and help me in the kitchen, the diner should be ready shortly.

Emma and Henry looked at each other again, but nevertheless, they obeyed Regina. They followed her into the kitchen where Henry was told to set the table and Emma was in charge of making the salad. Regina grilled some steaks for them, and in twenty minutes, dinner was ready. Henry and Emma ate the salad, not even once complaining about their greens. Once dinner was finished Henry was allowed to have some ice cream, but Emma was not. She pouted and tried to steal some from Henry, but he wasn't having. When the dishes were done, Regina wanted Emma to try on the dress again, but Emma had put her foot down. No more Evil Queen behavior until tomorrow. Regina didn't like it, not one bit, but when Henry asked her to see a movie with them she let it go. The three of them went to the living room to watch the movie Henry picked, but the poor boy zoomed off after twenty minutes of the movie. Emma carried him upstairs, laying him down on his bed and then followed Regina to her room.

\- Maybe you should put on the dress again – Regina said closing the bedroom door.

\- Regina. We have a dress. The dress is beautiful. We are not changing it anymore.

\- We can still go shopping tomorrow morning.

\- No more shopping! We have a winner.

\- I don't know. Maybe we should look some more.

\- Did I look ugly in it?

\- Of course, not! You look beautiful in anything.

\- Then stop looking – Emma said wrapping her arms around Regina's waist – It's all gonna be okay. Your mother isn't going to like more or less of me because of a dress.

\- I just don't wanna let anything to chance.

\- It will be fine – Emma kissed Regina's lips – You need to relax.

\- I just want this to be over with.

\- Oh, trust me, me too. I miss my Gina!

\- For the love of God, do not call me Gina in front of my mother.

\- Fine! Babe.

\- Emma!

\- Alright, alright. Regina, it is.

\- Thank you!

Emma pulled Regina closer and kissed her. She wrapped her arms more firmly around Regina's, keeping her in place. Slowly, they walked back to the bed, their mouths never leaving each other. True be told, Emma was scared Regina would ask her to try on the dresses again if she stopped kissing her. They felt on to the bed, with Regina below her. Emma reached for Regina's shirt lifting it above her head and kissing her again. They moved to the center of the bed, Emma reaching for her own shirt and pulling it off of her. She bent down to kiss Regina again, moving to her chin, then down her neck when…

\- We have a salon appointment at four, but I'll call them tomorrow morning to see if they can see us at three.

\- Regina, I'm kinda in the middle of something here.

Emma resumed kissing her, moving her lips down her neck to the valley of her breast. She reached behind Regina's back, pulling off her bra, taking a nipple inside her mouth.

\- Henry is gonna have to come with us, but his clothes are already pick up. We should be back by six then I just need to make sure he is dressed before…

\- Regina!

\- What? Just keep doing what you are doing.

\- You are not even here with me!

\- Sure I am.

\- I give up! – Emma said flopping on the bed beside Regina.

\- Im sorry! I'm just…I can't think of anything else but this dinner.

\- That much is clear.

\- I just want things to be perfect.

\- What are you so afraid of?

\- My mother she's…She is complicated.

\- How much do you care about her opinion?

\- Not much. I just don't want her to hurt you.

\- Hurt me?

\- A figure of speech.

\- I can take it, Regina. The only opinion I care about is yours and Henry. If your mom doesn't like me, I can take it. As long as you do.

\- I do.

\- Thanksgiving might be a little bit awkward, but…

Regina laughed out loud at Emma's little comment. She brought Emma closer to her, kissing her lips. When they broke apart, Regina's eyes were a little be misty, looking intensely back at Emma.

\- Thank you. I know I haven't been the easiest person to be around this week.

\- It's okay. I survived. Why don't we go to sleep? Tomorrow is going to be a long day.

\- Indeed.

They went to the suite for their nightly routine. Well, Regina's nightly routine, as Emma only brushed her teeth and put on her sleep shirt. She was in bed browsing on her phone, waiting for Regina. When she emerged from the bathroom, Emma dropped her phone on the nightstand and turned around to spoon her, kissing the back of her neck, whispering goodnight. The smell of Regina's shampoo invaded her and soon sleep claimed her to the dream her, kissing the back of her neck, whispering goodnight. The smell of Regina's shampoo invaded her and soon sleep claimed her to the dream world.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm re-writing a few chapters of this story. Chapters one, two, three, and four were re-uploaded.  
> I hope you all check them out, and if you can, let me know what you think.


	27. Chapter Twenty Seven: Meeting the Mother

Emma woke up with something moving in her arms. No, not something. Someone. Regina was trying to break free from her embrace, taking Emma's hands off her waist. But Emma wasn't having it. Not this morning. She tightened her arms around the woman pressing their bodies together. She breathed in that wonderful smell of Regina's shampoo and kissed the back of her neck with her eyes still close.

\- Emma, I have to get up! – Regina said.

\- No, you don't.

\- Emma!

\- No! Go back to sleep.

\- I cant! I have to get Henry to his horsemanship lesson.

\- He can skip one day.

\- No, he can't. Also, I have to pee.

\- Nope!

\- Emma!

\- Fine!

Emma loosened her embrace on Regina who quickly left the bed going to the bathroom. Emma almost felt sorry for squeezing her so hard as she could hear how much she needed to go. When Regina turned the shower on, Emma turned around in bed, pulling the covers over her head to go right back to sleep. She tried. And tried. And tried. But she needed to use Regina as her pillow and so, Emma stayed there listening to Regina's morning routine. She watched as Regina left the bathroom wrapped on a towel and went to the closet to get dress. She watched her going back to the bathroom and listened to the sound of the blow drier as Regina fixed her hair. Emma wondered for a moment if she should get off the bed as well. But it was cold and the bed was warm and if she could just bring herself to go back to sleep, this day would have a much better start. When Regina was finished, she walked to the bed, sitting down next to Emma. She ran her hand on Emma's face which brought a whole new level of warmth on Emma's body. She reached for Regina's hand and brought it to her mouth kissing her palm with her eyes close.

\- I'm dropping Henry at his class and then I'll come back home. – Regina said.

\- Okay – Emma said sleepy – Want me to help with anything?

\- Thank you, sweetheart, but, you are barely awake. – Regina smiled at her.

\- That's because your hand is making me sleepy. – Emma said with her eyes still closed.

\- I'm sure it is – Regina smirked.

\- I can help make breakfast while you get Henry ready.

\- Don't worry about it. Henry is already dressed, he loves his lessons.

\- Okay! -Emma said feeling herself getting more sleepy.

\- Okay – Regina said kissing the top of Emma's head – Go back to sleep.

Regina left the bedroom and Emma immediately missed her. Her hand was so warm against her skin. Now she was just cold. Emma turned to Regina's side of the bed grabbing her pillow. It smelled like. That wonderful smell of Regina's apple shampoo that always calmed Emma's whole body down. Emma inhaled her scent and felt herself drifting off. It wasn't long before she was asleep again. When Emma woke up, she was smelling bacon. And coffee. But mostly bacon. Maybe eggs? Emma popped one eye open and then the other. She saw Regina standing by the door holding a plate blowing the smell of the food on Emma's direction. Emma sat down in bed fast, stretching her arms to Regina and said:

\- Gimme!

\- No! If you want food, you are going to have to get off the bed and go downstairs to get it.

\- No! Breakfast in bed.

\- Get off the bed, Emma!

\- No!

\- Then no breakfast.

\- That's just mean, Regina!

\- We have a lot to do today.

\- So, let me get this straight. Yesterday, I couldn't eat Pizza, but today, THE day of the event, I can eat bacon?

\- Yes. Bacon is a protein, not carbs.

\- Come on, Regina. I'm hungry!

\- You know where to find us.

Regina turned around and left the room with the food. Emma was outrageous for a second before getting up to follow her to the kitchen. When she entered it, Regina had a smug smile on her face and Emma decided to wipe that off of her with a kiss. Morning breath be damn. She kissed her one more time, before sitting down on the chair in front of her beautiful plate full of breakfast goodies. Regina sat down too and they ate breakfast together. Once they were done, Emma washed the plates and tried to convince Regina into some adult morning activities. But, Regina wasn't having it. Not when Emma pointed out that they had the house for themselves and could explore other rooms. It was worse when Emma suggested doing it as cardio. According to Emma, it would make their dresses fit better. Regina just rolled her eyes and told Emma to go upstairs so she could see her on the dress. Again!

\- You know, you keep asking me to try on this – Emma pointed at herself – But I haven't seen yours yet.

\- Mine was carefully chosen.

\- Oh, trust me. Mine was too.

\- I already know my mother will hate my outfit.

\- Regina, I'm starting to get scared of your mom.

\- Don't worry, dear. She will be nothing but polite to you.

\- Then why are you so paranoid?

\- Because…I am, okay?

\- Okay!

\- Okay. Well, there is no point in this anymore.

\- Does that mean I can change?

\- Yes! You may change.

Emma jogged to the bathroom before Regina changed her mind. She put on her jeans and tank top fast, hoping Regina wouldn't make her try on the dress again. When Emma was finally done, she left the bathroom but there was no sign of Regina. She went downstairs and found her on the phone in the office. Regina gestured for her to get inside, and Emma sat down on the chair in front of her desk. It didn't take long before Regina finished the call. Emma looked at her face and felt heartbroken when she saw how anxious she was. The vein in her forehead was really popping out today. Emma walked around the desk taking Regina's hand in silence and guided her to the living room couch. Emma stated that they needed a good makeout session before the event since It would be no fooling around after they had their makeup and hair was done. Also, Regina needed to relax. Emma laid down on top of Regina kissing her gently and running her hands around her body. Regina kissed her back a little bit more forcefully even though she kept on saying she wasn't a teenager anymore to fool around on the couch. Emma joked asking her if they could get to second bases this morning, which only made Regina laugh. Hard. And that beautiful sound of Regina's laugh was all Emma truly needed that morning. It made her whole body relax. After a good makeout, they left the house together to pick up Henry.

Henry was super excited when he saw that the two of them went to pick him up. He was there with his grandfather and Emma couldn't help but smile when she saw him. He was so gentle, she could only hope Regina's mother was the same. The trio then went out for lunch. Henry was happy because Regina said he could have whatever he wanted. The same couldn't be said about Emma who didn't even bother, letting Regina chose for her. There wasn't much time after that. They had to leave for the salon, with a very unhappy Henry who state he was big enough to be home alone. Regina disagreed and so, the trio spent the rest of the day getting ready for the night event. Emma was sure she had never spent so much time in a hair salon. Or a fancy one. They offered champagne. That's the kind of stuff you only see in the movies. After a whole afternoon there, it was time to finally go home. Regina was stress again, but not as demanding as before. She helped Henry get ready, which gave Emma some time off. She carefully took the dress from the closet along with her shoes and decided to get ready in the hallway bathroom. She walked inside, locking the door behind her. She turned around to this big mirror on the wall and she stopped. Emma looked at herself in the mirror. She was surprised to realize how beautiful she looked. The hair and the makeup, everything made her look beautiful. Emma never thought of herself as a beautiful woman. She knew she looked good, she had a good body, but beautiful? No, that was not something Emma would think of herself. The more she looked, the more she realized it wasn't just the hair and makeup. It was also her. And Regina. She always made Emma feel this way, feel beautiful, feel loved, and Emma was starting to look at herself that way too. She smiled at herself in the mirror with this realization. She loved herself too.

Emma then, stripped out of her clothes, carefully not to ruined anything. She loved how her hair turned out. They made an ethereal fishtail on top of her head with a few lose locks on the front which made her look effortlessly elegant. She then, pick up her dress, the one she and Regina, well, Regina had chosen. It was a red chiffon long dress, with a halter neckline and naked back. It made Emma looked like a princess. She then bent down to put on her sandals, a beautiful gold strappy open toe with stiletto heels that made Emma look impossibly tall. She checked herself in the mirror again, spinning around. She didn't just look beautiful. She felt beautiful. She couldn't wait for Regina to see her all dress up. She wanted to see Regina's face when she saw her, she knew just how much she would approve.

Emma opened the bathroom door and walked to the bedroom. The walk was a bit awkward, Emma was never the one to use such high heels, not even in her old days. She never really liked them. She was already tall enough. She knocked on the door and heard Regina's voice telling her to come in. She slowly opened the door and entered. Regina had her back to her and when Emma saw her she forgot how to breathe for a moment. Emma sincerely thought she looked beautiful but, Regina, she just looked absolutely stunning.

\- Hey – Emma said – Oh my God, Regina. You look…Wow!

\- Well, well, well, Miss Swan. Don't you look absolutely beautiful!

\- Thank you – Emma said blushing – But seriously, Regina, wow!

\- You already said that – Regina said winking at her.

\- And I'm gonna keep saying that, because WOW!

\- Thank you! – Regina smiled at her.

Regina was wearing a long tule black dress with sheer high neck halter. The dress was also backless and the sight of Regina's naked back made Emma catch her breath. She walked closer to Regina wrapping her arms around her waits. She was more than happy to the fact that she looked much taller then Regina. She was taller then Regina, but, since the woman was always in heels, she could never take advantage of that. But not tonight. Tonight Emma was definitely the one toping her. Emma smirked at the thought and then she placed a gentle kiss on her shoulder. And then her neck, and then…

\- What are you doing? You'll ruin my lipstick. And yours! – Regina said.

\- You know, you never had a problem with that before.

\- Well, after tonight's event, you can ruin it as much as you like.

\- Oh, yeah?

\- Yes! But not one minute before!

Regina wiggled out of Emma's embrace and checked herself in the mirror. Emma stood beside her and her to admit, they looked good together.

\- We make a cute couple, don't we? – Emma asked smiling.

\- Yes, we do.

\- Whatever happens tonight – Emma said turning to Regina – We have each other's back, right?

\- Yes – Regina ran her hand on Emma's face – I got your back, Emma.

Emma smiled at Regina and took a deep breath. Now that everything was happening she felt nervous. She was meeting her mother. The last piece of the puzzle. Emma hoped beyond hope that Regina truly was just exaggerating. Her father was amazing, and they met each other in less than good circumstances. Zelena always treated her nice too. At least, Regina said she would treat her nicely. That was good enough for Emma. The most important thing to her was that Regina didn't care if her mother approves of her or not. That calmed her nerves a bit. Maybe.

\- Ready?- Regina asked

\- Yeah, let's do this!

Regina took Emma's hand between hers. They went downstairs where they found Henry watching TV.

\- Wow! You two look great – Henry said.

\- Thank you, my little Prince – Regina said smiling at him.

\- Thanks, kid – Emma said - You look like a proper gentleman in that suit.

\- Thanks, Emma. I do feel very mature in it. Are we leaving now? – Henry asked.

\- Yes, we are! – Regina said

The trio left the house to Regina's car. The drive was a bit tense, only Henry was talking. Emma had never seen Regina so concentrated. She moved her arm to take Regina's hand between hers and squeezed. Regina looked at her and smile, but Emma could tell she was still tense. It took them about half an hour to arrive at the house. House? Yeah, right! That thing looked like a castle. It was huge. Emma thought Regina's house was posh, but this? This was another level altogether. Emma was completely eye wilded at the property.

\- Did you live here? - Emma asked.

\- I did. – Regina answered her.

\- Regina, this is…

\- It's just a house, Emma. – Regina said while parking the car.

\- Just a house?

\- It's pretty cool, Emma – Henry said – Oh! Maybe someday you can come by and play video games with me. They have a huuuuuge TV.

\- Yeah, sure kid! – Emma said and turned to Regina – Shall we do this?

\- Yes, let's go!

The trio left the car and walked to the house. Henry was walking between them lightly chatting. There were security guards in front of the door, Regina gave them their names and they were shown inside. Emma was mesmerized with everything she was seen. The living room was huge. Emma's whole apartment could fit in there. It was all white and minimalistic but very chic at the same time. Emma stooped walking and stood in the middle of the living room looking around her. That was the biggest house she ever stepped foot on. How was it like to have that much of money, Emma thought. Regina came next to her, tapping her gently for them to continue. Emma looked at her a little embarrassed by her act. She noticed that Henry had already despread and so, she kept on following Regina to the backyard. And what a backyard! The place was completely illuminated, even the trees. And the lake. Not only there was a lake in the backyard but it had spotlights all over it. Emma held Regina's hand as a small child would. Regina squeezed back but quickly let go of it. Emma felt confused considering how much Regina liked to hold hands. She always did that whenever she was out with Emma, and that was one of the things she liked the most about them. She decided to put the thought on the back of her mind. It was her parent's house after all. A waiter passed by them with champagne and Regina retrieved two glasses from its tray giving one to Emma.

\- Started earlier, I see – a voice said behind them.

\- Zelena! – Regina greeted.

\- Hello, sis. – She kissed Regina's cheek - Oh, Emma. Don't you clean up nice!

\- Thank you, Zelena – Emma said – You clean up nice too.

\- She does look great, doesn't she? – Regina asked Zelena seriously.

\- She looks great, Sis. And we both know our mother. She's gonna hate her!

\- Excuse me? – Emma asked.

\- Don't pay attention to her – Regina said.

\- Oh, there is Father – Zelena waved at him.

Henry Senior walked to where them, already flashing a big gentle smile that made Emma calm down a bit.

\- My daughters – He kissed both Regina and Zelena – Don't you two look beautiful.

\- Thanks, Daddy – Regina said – You remember Emma?

\- Yes, of course. Your little firecracker – He winked at Emma – You look beautiful, sweetheart.

\- Thank you, Mr. Mills.

\- Henry! Call me Henry. – He said.

\- Where is Mother? – Zelena asked

\- Oh, she's just down there talking to some investors – Henry Senior said – She's excited to meet you, Emma.

\- I'm excited to meet her too – Emma said back.

\- Shall I call her? – He asked.

\- Yes, Daddy! – Regina said.

Henry Senior walked in the direction of a very elegant woman. He whispered something in her ear and she turned around to their direction. It wasn't long before they were both walking towards them. Emma took a deep breath and looked to her side, to see Regina. She could tell she was holding her breath too.

\- Zelena, darling – Mrs. Mills said – Did you not have time to fix your hair before coming here?

\- Of course, I did – Zelena said back.

\- Then why does it look like a rat nest? – Mrs. Mills said.

\- Lovely as usual, Mother! – Zelena answered her.

\- Regina! – Mrs. Mills said - Don't you just look beautiful!

\- Ah, T-thank you, Mother – Regina said – Mother, this is Emma. Emma, this is my mother, Cora.

\- It's really nice to meet you, Mrs. Mills – Emma said stretching her arm to Cora.

\- What a lovely dress, dear. – Cora said without taking Emma's hand looking her up and down.

\- Thank you. Regina picked it for me – Emma smiled at Regina.

\- I see. If you'll excuse me…

Cora walked away from them pulling Henry Senior with her. The three of them were left speechless. Well, Emma was. Zelena and Regina were just exchanging looks at each other but didn't say anything to her. After a while, Emma decided to break the silence and asked:

\- Was that good or bad?

\- It was good, honey – Regina said unconvincingly - Come on, let's mingle.

Emma followed Regina around like a puppy. She didn't know anyone there and so, had no one to mingle with. Regina stopped from time to time to talk to some people. Emma started to get a bit worried when she noticed how much Regina was drinking. She took one glass of champagne after another and that bothered Emma a lot. Regina wasn't one to drink this heavily. She walked away from her in search of something for them to eat. Emma was indeed quite hungry and considering how little Regina has eaten the last few days, the alcohol would go to her head quickly. She found the food table and picked up two plates of seafood risotto, and went after Regina. It took her a while to find her, as she was practically invisible by the lake. When she approached her, she saw that she was talking with Zelena, and when Emma got near them, they suddenly stopped talking. She smiled at Zelena and gave Regina the plate with food. Regina thanked her and said she wasn't hungry but Emma wasn't having it. She commanded Regina to eat and was only happy when the plate was clean. A waiter passed by them, Regina put her plate on the tray and so did Emma, who also picked up a glass of water and gave it to Regina. She took a few sips and turned around to look out the lake. Emma moved behind her, wrapping her arms on her waist, but Regina wiggled out of the embrace. It bothered her, more than she cared to admit, but Emma let Regina be. She asked her where the bathroom was and Regina told her to use the one upstairs. She explained it to Emma how to get there, but Emma forgot the directions once she reached up. Did she say to turn left or right? Emma turned left and started to open door by door trying to find the bathroom. All the doors had bathrooms, inside bedrooms and after opening the fourth door Emma had enough. She just walked into the bedroom and went to the suite inside. She was going to be quick. Just a little pee. Emma did her business and gave herself a check in the mirror. She was just about to open the door when she heard two people coming inside the bedroom. The door was a bit open and Emma saw Regina and then Cora.

" _What were you thinking bringing that girl here?_ " Cora said.

" ** _As I understand, you asked for her, Mother_** "

" _That was before I find out she was a prostitute. Seriously, Regina, that's too low even for you_ "

" ** _She is not a prostitute! She is my student_** "

" _Yes, Regina, please continue to make the situation worse_ "

**_"How did you even find out about this?_** "

" _Your father told me_ "

**_"I didn't tell him that_** "

" _Of course, you didn't. How could you? I'm sure you were as ashamed of her as I am_ "

" ** _I'm not ashamed of her_** "

" _Well, you should be! This girl, Regina…I get it, she has a pretty face. Keep it as your whore, not someone you parade around with_ "

" ** _Don't talk about her that way_** "

" _Regina, please, don't tell me you have developed feelings for this girl_ "

" ** _This none of you business_** "

" _Oh, you foolish, foolish girl. Haven't I taught you nothing?_ "

" ** _Mother, please_** "

" _Get rid of her_ "

" ** _No!_** "

" _Get rid of her_ "

" **No!** "

" _You dare to defy me?_ "

" ** _You don't control me anymore, Mother_** "

Emma stayed behind the door without making a sound listening to everything. Tears were falling down her face at every word Cora said about her. She closed her eyes shut and took a silent deep breath before leaning in again on the small opening on the door to watch what was happening. Regina had her back to her and Emma almost gasp at what she saw. Cora slapped Regina right on her face. At that moment, Emma's blood boiled. She closed her hand on a fist wanting to go out and protect Regina from Cora. She wanted to do that with all she had, but her feet wouldn't move. All Emma could do was continue quietly behind doors listening to the rest of their conversation.

" _I want this girl out,_ " Cora said.

**_"If you want her out of your house, I'll find her and we can leave right the way_** "

" _She is only after your money, Regina. That's what people like her do._ "

" ** _Yes, mother. Of course, you would think that._** "

" _Excuse me?_ "

" ** _You said the same about Dany, didn't you?_** "

" _And she left you, didn't she?_ "

" ** _She died. And don't you dare to talk about her._** "

" _You know, Regina I've been indulging your stray for a long time. This whole gay thing, I still don't approve of, but I admit its good for business. It sends a good messenger to the public. You were doing so wonderful in the company until you decided to play house with that woman. It's my fault, I admit that. I shouldn't have allowed you to stray that far. You got pregnant with Henry and at least you did something right. You brought a man to this family. But I went soft and let you be after that woman died. I shouldn't' have never listened to your father. I even allowed you to accept that teaching position at Harvard because I thought it meant you were coming back to me. But this….This girl, this Emma Swan, this is unacceptable. I will not have a prostitute in my family_ "

" ** _That's too bad, Mother. Because Emma is not going anywhere, unless she wants too_** "

" _We'll see about that_ "

Emma saw Cora leaving the room and it wasn't long before Regina followed. Emma fell down to the floor crying. Out of all the things she expected for the night, that sure wasn't it. She wasn't an idiot. She knew that her past life wasn't something most people accepted. But it was also her business. Hers and Regina's. God, Regina. The way she defended her from her mother made Emma's heard swallow with love for her. She defended her. It wasn't even a question for her not to She had her back just like she promised she would. Emma however failed her. She watched Cora hit Regina and did nothing about it. Emma's face hardened remembering that. She promised herself that would be the last time Cora would ever lay a hand on Regina. With a whole new determination, Emma stood up from the floor. She walked to the mirror again, to fix her makeup with toilet paper. After she looked presentable again, she left in search of Regina. She found her by the lake exactly where she left her in the first place.

\- Hey – Emma said behind her.

\- Are you all alright? Were you crying? – Regina asked.

\- Can we go?

\- Yes! Emma, what is it?

\- I'll tell you later. Where is Henry?

\- He is sleeping upstairs.

\- Then let's go get him.

Emma held Regina's hand firmly and wasn't surprised when she didn't let go. They walked together upstairs, Emma in front of her. Emma turned where Regina told her and soon they entered a room where a sleeping Henry was dead to the world.

\- I'm gonna go downstairs to ask for one of the security guards to carry him. – Regina said.

\- Why? I can carry him. – Emma said back

\- Emma, his too heavy.

\- I do it all the time, Regina! – Emma said.

\- Yes, from the living room to his bedroom. The car is a bit further than that.

\- I can do it – Emma bent down and took off her shoes – Here, hold these.

Emma gently picked up Henry from the bed and lift him up in her arms. When she was sure he was safe in her arms, she took Regina's hand again and pulled her out of the room. The walk to the car was quiet and the drive home even more so. Emma asked Regina for the car keys and she gave her without a second thought. The drive home was silent. Emma was glad for being the one driving, she needed the distraction. When they arrived, Emma picked up Henry from the backseat and carried him inside. She helped Regina to change him and they both tucked him in. After Henry was safe and sound, Emma held Regina's hand, taking her to the bedroom. They were both quiet. Regina walked to the dresser, removing her jewelry and Emma couldn't stop looking at her. Their eyes met in the mirror and Regina smiled. Emma felt a tear running down her face when she asked:

\- Did you mean what you said to your mom tonight?

\- What are you talking about?

\- What you told her in the bedroom, did you mean it?

\- How do you know that?

\- I was in the bathroom.

\- You…Did you hear all that?

\- Yes.

\- Emma, I'm sorry…

\- Did you mean it? What you say to her?

\- Yes, I did.

Emma felt freshly new tears run down her face. She made a promise once. She promised the first time she said she loved Regina would be out of pure happiness. She was always trying to find the perfect moment to say it, but this was it. Hearing Regina standing up for her the way she did, against her own mother. Emma never had that before. She was always the one fighting. She was always the one who had to stand up for herself and knowing that she didn't have to do that anymore, that she had someone to fight battles with filled Emma's heart with so much love that she had to say:

\- I love you!

\- Emma….

\- I've been wanting to say that for a long time. I just couldn't find the perfect moment for it, but, the thing is, Regina, every moment is perfect when I'm with you. I love you. – Emma said between smiles and tears.

\- I love you too.

\- You do?

\- I do!

\- Say it again?

\- I love you, Emma Swan.

Emma captured Regina's lips on a kiss. It was a bit sloppy as they were both smiling more than kissing. When they broke apart, Regina gently dried the tears from Emma's face with her hand. They stripped each other slowly, kissing each other as they go. They fell in bed naked. Their lovemaking was slow and gentle. Emma savored every bit of Regina's skin, taking her time before making her come. They made slow, gentle love through the night, only stopping when they were both too exhausted to continue. Emma wrapped herself around Regina's naked body, her head resting between her breast. Regina played with her hair, making Emma feel dizzy, sleepy, and overwhelmed with love. At that moment, Emma knew she was exactly where she was supposed to be. She was with the woman she loved, her family. Nothing and no one would never take that way from her. Emma listened to the light sound of Regina's breathing and soon, she fell asleep with the woman she loved safely in her arms.


	28. Chapter Twenty-Eight: What it feels like to be loved

When Emma woke, she was been spoon by Regina. Her arms were wrapped protectively around her waist, the faint sound of her breathing on her neck. The events of the night before rushed through Emma's mind all at once, the dinner at Regina's parents, the things Cora said about her, how Regina had defended her, and most importantly, what they say to each other when they arrived. Emma smiled remembering that moment, one that would forever be imprinted inside her mind. She turned around in Regina's arm coming face to face with her. She ran her fingers gently on her face, pushing away a lock of hair. Regina stirred but didn't wake. Emma then moved to drop small kisses on her face, one eye and then the other, her cheek, the tip of her nose, her chin, and then finally, her lips. Regina stirred again, and breathe in, slowly opening her eyes.

\- Hi – Regina said smiling at Emma

\- I love you – Emma said smiling back.

\- I love you too. – Regina said still a little sleepy – Why are you awake?

\- Because I love you.

\- And loving me makes you wake up early?

\- Yes!

\- So, all the other times when you sleep in and I could hardly get you off the bed…

\- I still loved you, just couldn't say out loud.

\- Good to know. Can we go back to sleep now?

\- Yes! I mean, no.

\- Why not?

\- I heard Henry a while ago. If he walks in, we are still naked.

\- Oh, crap!

\- Yep – Emma smirked – Stay there I'll fetch us some clothes.

Emma tossed the sheets to the side and left the bed, making Regina sigh at her naked body. Emma turned her head around and winked at her, before disappearing inside the closet. She put on fresh panties, finding a tank top and a pair of pajama pants. She then chose a blue silky pajamas for Regina and walked back to bed. Regina changed under the sheets, wiggling to put on her panties and pants and then the top. She emerged from the sheets and turned to the side with Emma right behind her, ready to be the big spoon. They had just found the perfect position in bed when suddenly the door was wild open.

\- Why are you two still in bed? – Henry asked.

\- Its Sunday, kid! – Emma answered him.

\- So? – Henry asked climbing in bed to lay in front of Regina.

\- Good Morning, my little Prince – Regina opening her arms for Henry.

\- What are we doing today?

\- What you wanna do today, Kid?

\- Breakfast would be a good start, Im really hungry!

They both laughed at Henry's little comment, Regina bringing him closer to kiss his head. They hang in bed for a while until both Emma and Henry stomachs made noises that made Regina laugh hard at the sync. The trio left the bed walking to the kitchen to start on breakfast. Emma was in charge of the coffee and fruit chopping. Regina made the omelets and Henry was in charge of setting the table. When everything was ready, the trio sat down to eat. Henry asked Emma about meeting his grandma, which made Regina and herself exchange looks. Regina then changed the subject, trying to keep the morning conversation out of last night's events, asking Henry about what he wanted to do after breakfast. He was more than happy to give a few ideas for outdoor activities. They had just finished eating when the loud noise of the doorbell echoed inside the house.

\- Are you expecting someone? – Emma asked.

\- No, I'm not. – Regina said back

\- Want me to get it? – Emma asked.

\- No, I'll go.

Regina left the dining room to answer the door and Emma felt weird out about it. What if it was Cora? What if she had come to make Regina leave her? She knew Regina wouldn't, not after what happened last night, but still, she wasn't sure she could be quiet this time around hearing the woman trash her. She also wouldn't let Regina alone with her. Not after what she saw. Emma was pulled out of her thoughts by the gentle tug of Henry on her shirt. She smiled down at him and helped collect the dirty dishes. They carried everything to the kitchen and Emma started washing them, more out of anticipation than anything else. Henry promptly offered to dry and they both worked together to clean everything up. They were nearly done when Regina walked back with no less than her father behind her.

\- Grandpa – Henry catapulted himself at him.

\- Hello, Pollito. – Henry Senior greeted.

\- What are you doing here? – Henry asked

\- I came to talk to Miss Swan. – He said.

\- Me? – Emma asked drying her hands.

\- Yes. Do you have a moment?

\- Ah, yeah, sure!

\- Henry, why don't you go upstairs? – Regina asked him

\- Is everything okay? – Henry asked

\- Yes, everything is fine. Go up. And brush your teeth. – Regina said to him.

\- Okay!

Henry let go of his grandfather and left the kitchen. Emma focused on hearing the loud sound of Henry's footsteps on the floor. She needed that in order to stop the rush of thoughts running through her mind. She had a feeling she knew exactly what Regina's father wanted to talk to her about, and that genuinely scared her. Even though Regina didn't take her mother's opinion under consideration she knew her father was the very opposite. If he had a problem with Emma, her relationship with Regina was doomed.

\- Why don't we go to the office? – Regina asked and the two of them followed her to the room.

\- I think its better if I talk to Miss Swan alone – Henry Senior said.

\- Daddy…

\- It's okay, Regina can stay – Emma said – We don't have secrets from each other.

\- Very well. – Henry Senior said back.

The three of them sat down, Henry Senior taking the armchair, Emma and Regina sitting on the couch side by side. Emma took Regina's hand between hers, needing the comfort only Regina could provide. She was nervous. She could hardly face him. She bit her lower lip and closed her eyes for a second. She opened again when she felt Regina's hand squeezing hers, and with a deep long breathe, she felt ready to hear whatever he had to say.

\- I had a conversation with your mother last night. She told me all about Miss Swan's past.

\- Daddy…

\- Let me finish, Cariño – He said looking from Regina to Emma - I read your file, Miss Swan. My wife had a whole investigation on you. You didn't have an easy start in life, did you?

\- No, Sir. I did not. – Emma said.

\- I'm truly sorry about that. I am not judging you here. But I also need to protect my daughter and grandson. – Henry Senior said.

\- Yeah, I get that. – Emma said back.

\- As I understand, you went to jail? – Henry Senior asked.

\- Juvie. When I was seventeen. But I didn't do anything, I was just blamed for it, I swear. – Emma said tearing up a little.

\- And you know about this? – Henry Senior asked looking at Regina.

\- Yes, she told me everything. – Regina said.

\- And after that, you started working as a Prostitute? – Henry Senior asked.

\- Yes, I did. – Emma said closing her eyes – Not right after, but yes.

\- Are you really one of Regina's student?- Henry asked Emma.

\- Yes, I am. I've started to put some money together and taking all sorts of morning classes so I could leave that life behind me. It took me a while, but I made it. – Emma said and felt Regina's hand squeezing hers when she finished.

\- I am not going to pretend this is an easy situation – Henry Senior said – But, I am also not one to judge people from their past, from everything I read about you, Miss Swan, I believe you did the best possible with what you had.

\- I did, Sir. I tried to, anyway. – Emma said.

\- I also believe that we are the ones to chose who we share our stories with. It wasn't my wife's place to investigate yours. That was between you and my daughter, so, I am sorry your privacy was invaded like that.

\- Thank you, Sir. – Emma said genuinely grateful for the apologies.

\- She also told me about the conversation she had with you, Cariño – Henry Senior said looking at Regina – I'm sorry. I know how harsh your mother can be.

\- I'm not the one you should apologize to – Regina said – Emma heard the whole thing.

\- How? – Henry Senior asked.

\- I was in the bathroom. – Emma answered.

\- I see. Then I am truly sorry, Miss Swan – Henry Senior said.

\- You didn't say anything, Sir. You have nothing to apologize for – Emma said.

\- I know my wife. She is very hard with words, and sometimes with actions. I truly am sorry that you heard whatever it was that she said about you.

\- It's okay – Emma said smiling at Regina – We managed.

\- I see the two of you are okay. – Henry Senior said.

\- We are, Daddy. I dare to say we are better than ever – Regina said smiling back at Emma.

\- I love your daughter, Sir. I would never do anything to hurt her. Or Henry. This I promise you. – Emma said looking deep inside his eyes.

\- I believe you, Miss Swan. – Henry Senior said back at Emma.

\- Does that…Does that mean you….Does that me you accept me? – Emma asked

\- I'm a married man, Miss Swan – Henry Senior said seriously.

\- What? No, I..I…I didn't mean like that – Emma said and looked at Regina, eye wide – I didn't mean like that, I swear!

\- He is messing with you, Sweetheart. – Regina said laughing squeezing Emma's hand

\- Oh! – Emma exclaimed – Right!

\- Light up, Emma! My daughter is the one who needs to accept you. If she does, so do I. The only thing that matters to me is seen her and my grandson happy. – Henry Senior said.

\- I hope I make them happy as much as they make me, Sir. – Emma said back.

\- You know you can call me Henry, right? Sir is just too formal.

\- What about Mother, Daddy? – Regina asked.

\- I will talk to your mother when I get home, Cariño. I wanted to talk to you and Emma first.

\- She won't be okay with this – Regina said.

\- No! But she is not the one who needs to. – Henry Senior said looking at his daughter.

\- Maybe not. But I won't have Emma around her if she doesn't respect her. She doesn't have to like her, but she will treat her with respect. – Regina said firmly.

\- I know, Cariño. I'll talk to her.

\- Thank you, Daddy.

\- Now – Henry Senior said standing up – Can I have my grandson for the day?

\- Of course. Where are you taking him? – Regina asked.

\- Just out for the day. You two stay here, I'll go up to his bedroom.

Henry Senior left the office, leaving Emma and Regina alone. Emma was trying to hold back her tears, but she knew that soon her eyes would betray her. She wasn't expecting that. At all. She really didn't think he was going to be as supportive as he was. She could tell from where Regina took her kindness and Emma couldn't help but be grateful for that man been her father. It made it easier somehow, knowing that even though Regina had Cora for a mother, Henry Senior was there for her. As soon as Henry Senior closed the door, Emma pulled Regina in a tight hug.

\- Emma, you are squeezing the life out of me. – Regina said.

\- Sorry! – Emma said pulling back.

\- Don't cry – Regina softly as her hand captured a falling tear.

\- Thank you.

\- For what?

\- For having my back. For defending me from your mother, for…For putting me first.

\- You don't have to thank me for that.

\- I fucking love you, Regina.

\- I love you too, Sweetheart.

Regina leaned in and captured Emma's lips. The kiss was a bit salty as Emma's tears insisted on falling down, but that didn't make it any less perfect. Kissing Regina was always perfect. She was perfect. When they broke apart, Emma couldn't let go of her. She let her body fall on Regina's side, resting her head on her shoulder. Regina pulled Emma closer wrapping her arms around her body and kissed the top of her head running her nails on Emma's bare arm, up and down, up and down again. Emma's whole body shivered at that. She loved how gentle Regina was, the way she cared for her made Emma wished that she made Regina feel as safe and loved as she made her.

They stayed like that in the study just enjoying each other company until Henry burst through the door. He kissed Regina and then Emma saying goodbye to them before leaving with his grandfather. The gesture warmed Emma's heart, so much that she felt tears falling down her eyes again. Regina saw it and smiled gently at her, bringing Emma's hand to her lips and placing a soft kiss in them. Emma looked deep into Regina's eyes and realized that after twenty-eight years of abandonment, of being unloved and feeling unworthy of anything she finally knew what it felt like to be loved.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapters five to ten were re-uploaded.


	29. Chapter Twenty Nine: Blackmail

It was Friday and Emma could say she was officially tired. The week had dragged itself out. Classes seemed to be getting harder and harder every day. She had too much to study for and too little disposition to do so. Emma was driving home from classes, and couldn't wait to eat the burger she had on the backseat. Emma was really, really hungry, all she had all day was half an apple on her way out of the house. The other half fell from her mouth when she was trying to get the door of her bug open. Needless to say, she was very frustrated when it happened. And now, the smell of the burger on the backseat kept invading her nostrils and all Emma wanted was to get home and eat it in front of the TV.

It was odd not having Henry with her. She usually picked him up from school on Fridays. They even had a name for their Friday lunch. They call it 'Operation junk food' and it was their secret. Regina could never find out about it. Every Friday, when Emma went to pick up Henry they chose a new food place to get their Friday meal. One day they even made a list, googling all sorts of places and crossing the ones they already went to. If they liked the food they put the name of the restaurant onto another list of places to come back soon. Emma didn't want to go to a new place without Henry, it felt like cheating, so, she went to one of the places marked as their favorite. And by the smell of it, she knew she wouldn't regret it.

Emma finally arrived, parking her bug in front of the building. She picked up her things from the back seat and rushed up. Once in the apartment, she dropped her backpack and took off her shoes walking to the kitchen with the bag from the restaurant. She took a plate from the cabinet and placed the burger and fries in it. Still standing up Emma gave its first bite. She nearly moaned when the delicious combination of meat, bread, cheese, and sauce hit her tongue. God, that was a good burger. She would have to talk to Henry about making another list called the best of the best. She knew he would be in for it. That kid was in for anything that involved food. It was very amusing. Emma took the plate and walked back to the living room. She sat down on the couch and turned on the TV to watch the news while eating. As depressing as it was watching bad news after bad news it was always good to be updated with what was happening in the world. Especially when it comes to politics. It seemed like the world was going to shit lately in that aspect.

She finished eating her lunch, regretting not taking two but at the same time thinking how much she would have to run later to burn all that off. She was washing the single plate she used when she heard the doorbell. Emma walked to the door to answer, already excited about seen Regina. When she flung the door open, to her surprise it wasn't the Mills she was expecting.

\- Mrs. Mills. What are you doing here?

\- May I come in, Miss Swan?

\- Ah, yeah. Okay! – Emma said opening the door wilder to the older woman – Take a seat.

\- Thank you, dear.

Emma closed the door behind her and took a seat on the far corner of the couch. She looked at Cora and felt her features hardened, remembering the things she said about her. It was even worse when Emma remembered she had slapped Regina. It took everything in Emma to remember who the woman in front of her was and that she couldn't, in fact, slap her back.

\- What are you doing here? – Emma asked again

\- I came here to make you the offer of your life, Miss Swan. – Cora said.

\- Excuse me?

\- I know what you are doing. You may have fooled my daughter, but I am well aware of the likes of you.

\- The hell are you talking about? – Emma asked.

\- I know what you want, Miss Swan.

\- And what do I want, Mrs. Mills? – Emma asked sarcastically.

\- Money. And lucky for you, I have plenty. Name your price, dear.

\- I think you should get the fuck out of my house! – Emma said standing up.

\- Are you offended, dear?

\- I don't want your money, Mrs. Mills. Now, kindly, fuck the hell off.

\- A hooker with morals? That's a first! You sell your body, Miss Swan. We both know you have a price, just name it and you shall have it.

\- Yeah, you are right. I had a price. I did sell my body for money. But I never sold my character, Mrs. Mills. That's something you or anyone else will never be able to buy.

\- Don't be a fool, Miss Swan. I can solve all of your problems. Your college, for example. Harvard, quite impressive, I must admit. But its also, quite expansive. We both know you don't have money to pay for it until your graduation. Let me help you with that.

\- Mrs. Mills…

\- All you have to do is stay away from my daughter. Name your price, dear.

\- Mrs. Mill, I swear to God, I will not be held responsible for my actions if you don't get the fuck out of my house. – Emma said angrily.

\- Half a million.

\- What?

\- Half a million dollars – Cora said getting up from the couch – How does that sound?

\- I know its hard for you to understand this, but, some things in life are more important than money. I love your daughter and Im not going anywhere. Now, please, get the fuck out of my house. – Emma said holding the door open.

\- Think about it, dear – Cora said leaving a small card on the side table – My offer still stands. Half a million could easily change your life. All you have to do is step out of my daughter's life.

Cora left the apartment leaving a very angry Emma behind. How dare she? How dare that woman going to her home and try to buy her out of Regina's life. She could offer her the entire Mills fortune and still, she wouldn't leave Regina. She was her family. She was her everything. Emma was angry. She felt her blood boil. She needed to get out of the apartment to clear her thoughts. Emma went to her bedroom and changed into her running outfit. She needed the exercise. She needed the adrenaline running through her body to make things clear to her. She left the apartment and took her usual route to the park. She did so without thinking, completely on autopilot. As she ran, she thought about the conversation she had with Cora. Half a million dollars. She just threw that right to her face. Yeah, sure, the money would change her life. It would change the life of any ordinary person. But who the fuck did she think she was? She couldn't just buy people out of her daughter's life. That was insane. You can't just buy people like that. Besides, Emma would never leave Regina. Not for money, anyway. She was the first person she ever loved. The first one who ever loved her back. That was something Emma wanted for as long as she could remember. To be loved by someone. There wasn't enough money in the world that could ever buy that.

Emma ran the whole park twice without even realizing it. She needed that. She needed to think about what had just happened. She was piss. She should have told Cora to shove it. Kicking her out of the house, wasn't enough. Emma should have done more. Should have insisted more. Half a million dollars. Emma didn't even know how much money was that. Not really. She never saw such a figure. And if it meant having Regina by her side, she wished she never did. By the time she was making her way home, she was exhausted. She had just stepped out of the elevator when she noticed a familiar brunette in front of the door.

\- Regina?

\- Hey.

\- What are you doing here? – Emma asked walking closer to her.

\- It's nice to see you too, Miss Swan.

\- Sorry – Emma said packing her lips – Hi!

\- Hi, dear. You are all sweat.

\- I was out running.

Emma opened the front door, letting Regina get in first. She closed the door behind her, taking Regina's coat in the process.

\- Were you waiting long? – Emma asked

\- A little. I was about to go. I was just leaving a messenger on your voicemail.

\- Oh! Hold on.

Emma walked to the bedroom, eagerly opening the drawer on her study desk. She fumbled around for a while until she found a small object at the bottom of it. She took the object out and held it, smiling at it. She then went back to the leaving room where she found Regina on the couch looking at her phone. Emma sat beside her and took Regina's hand, pressing the small object in her hand.

\- Here!

\- What is this? – Regina asked looking at the object.

\- It's my spare key – Emma said smiling – So you won't have to wait outside anymore.

\- Emma… A-Are you sure?

\- Of course. You are more than welcome to let yourself in and out whenever you want, Regina. – Emma said grinning.

\- Thank you! – Regina said and leaned in to kiss her.

\- I'm all sweaty and stinky – Emma said between kisses

\- I don't care!

Regina pushed Emma down to the couch, positioning herself on top of her, claiming Emma's lips with hers. Emma wrapped her arms around Regina's waist to push her down to her. She wanted to feel Regina's weight on top of her. Regina held Emma's face between hers, deepened the kiss, invading Emma's mouth with her tongue. They kept on making out on the couch until the need for air made an appearance. Regina pushed her body up a little smiling down at Emma. Then Emma saw her eyes lingered to something at the side table. Regina lifted herself completely from Emma and walked to the side table, taking the card Cora had left there only a few hours prior.

\- What is this doing here? – Regina asked angrily.

\- Regina, I can explain…

\- Did she come here? – Regina asked again, her features hardened.

\- Yes!

\- When?

\- A few hours ago.

\- What did she want?

\- Nothing, she just….

\- Emma! What. Did. She. Want?

\- She came to offer me money… – Emma said looking down

\- To break up with me! – Regina finished the sentence for her

\- I didn't accept it! I told her to get the fuck out of my house!

\- How much?

\- Regina…

\- How much?

\- Half a million.

\- Wow. She certainly grew more generous with time.

\- What are you talking about?

\- This is not the first time she tries to buy someone out of my life. I'm glad to know my price is increasing. – Regina smirked.

\- I'm sorry!

\- Did you really tell her to get the fuck out? – Regina asked softly.

\- Yes! Several times. – Emma said firmly.

\- Thank you! – Regina said coming closer to Emma and hugging her.

\- You don't have to thank me! – Emma hugged her back - You are my everything, Regina. I would never exchange this for something as petty as money.

\- That's a lot of money – Regina said breaking the hug – It would change your life.

\- You have already done that, Regina!

\- You should take it!

\- What? No!

\- I meant it. Take the money. She has more than enough to go around.

\- Regina, I am not breaking up with you. – Emma said panicking.

\- I didn't say you would. Take the money, put it on your savings. Pay for school. You needed it more then she does.

\- I'm not taking her money, Regina. I don't want or need anything from her.

Regina closed the distance between them again, taking Emma's face between hers. She smiled at Emma, that smile that always made her heart skip a beat, every single time, and all Emma could do was smile back at her. This was exactly the reason why she could never give up on Regina. It was little moments like this. How happy just a smile could make Emma feel. How in peace she felt just by being in the presence of this woman. Emma moved closer, taking Regina's lips. Regina kissed her back, they both lost in the sensations of one another. When they broke apart, Regina asked:

\- Is that why you went out to run?

\- Yeah, I…I needed to clear my head.

\- I'm sorry!

\- It's okay. As long as I have you, I can handle anything.

\- You know what? – Regina said - How about a shower?

\- Is that your way to say I stink? – Emma laughed.

\- Yes! Its also my way to get you naked – Regina winked.

\- As if you need a way to get me naked.

Regina laughed wholeheartedly as Emma held her hand between hers. They walked together to the bathroom where they stripped each other and jumped into the shower. They made love to each other under the warm water, bringing themselves to orgasms as generous lovers usually do. They stayed there until the water ran cold and they were forced to step out. Emma tried to continue their physical activities in bed, but Regina claimed she needed to pick up Henry at school as he had afternoon activities that day. Emma then changed and fixed her backpack and duffle bag automatically. When Regina asked her what she was doing, Emma gave her the most honest answer. _I'm going home with you_ , she said. Regina smiled, walking to where Emma was to give her a kiss. Emma was slightly confused, but nevertheless, continued to pack. They left on Regina's car, to pick up Henry at school. He was super excited when he saw the two of them there. They drove to the manor where Henry claimed that they needed to have a movie night. After the first movie, they were able to convince Regina to have pizza for dinner, which made her roll her eyes, saying that she had two children, but accepting it in the end. They ate in the leaving room with another movie Henry had chosen on. The night filled Emma's heart with such happiness, something so new and still so recurrent for her ever since she met Regina that she knew she made the right choice. No money in the world could never buy this. No money could ever buy her out of her family.


	30. Chapter Thirty: Marriage Talk

\- So, you were a prostitute? – Zelena asked.

\- Yes! – Emma answered her taking a sip of wine.

\- Wait, is she… - Zelena asked looking at Regina – Is she from the service I gave you the number?

\- Indeed. – Regina said.

\- Regina, I gave you the number for you to have a fun night and you fell in love with the girl? Zelena said laughing – How desperate were you to get laid?

\- Hey! – Emma said offended.

\- I didn't fell in love with her because we slept together one night. I fell in love with my student who was bold enough to ask me out on a date.

\- But you also liked our first night together, right?- Emma asked.

\- Emma! – Regina reprimanded her.

\- What? I mean, I gave you one of my best performances that night.

\- Jesus Christ Emma, shut up! – Regina said.

Zelena laughed her ass off. The three of them were sitting in the dining table chatting over wine. Zelena had shown up unexpectedly earlier, while Emma and Regina were making dinner. She barged in saying that she was bored and hungry and figured that a house with a kid was a house with food. Regina said that if she wanted to eat she would have to help just like everybody else. Zelena agreed to it and sat down on the island opening a bottle of wine and chat with Henry. Her help was to get Henry out of their way. Regina rolled her eyes and Emma kissed her cheek before they continued with dinner. When dinner was ready, Regina made sure that Zelena helped Henry set the table. They ate with light chat, Henry always laughed at the way his aunt talk even when he didn't know what was she talking about. After dinner, they had ice cream for dessert and then Henry excused himself to his bedroom. The three of them cleaned the dishes and then Zelena opened another bottle of wine.

\- Mom is really mad at you. – Zelena said looking at Regina.

\- For once in my life Sis, I don't care. – Regina said.

\- You know she is going to make your life hell, right? – Zelena said - Both of your life.

\- She can try. – Regina said sipping her wine.

\- Wait, you mean there is more? – Emma asked looking at Regina.

\- More? – Zelena asked as well.

\- Mother tried to buy Emma off my life. – Regina said looking at Zelena.

\- That again? – Zelena said – How much did she offer you? - Zelena asked Emma.

\- Half a million – Emma said – Wait, is that like a regular thing?

\- Half a million?– Zelena choked on her wine – Why you always have to be the favorite?

\- You think I want this? – Regina asked looking at Zelena.

\- So…This is a thing, with your Mother? – Emma asked puzzled.

\- Yes, dear – Zelena said – Our Mother has to approve who we are with, and when she doesn't…

\- When she doesn't, what? – Emma asked.

\- Don't worry, sweetheart – Regina said squeezing Emma's had – She won't come between us.

\- Promise? – Emma asked almost childlike.

\- I promise – Regina said smiling at her.

\- Argh, you two are so sweet, it's disgusting! – Zelena said.

\- Oh, please! We are cute – Emma said and leaned in to kiss Regina.

\- Cutely disgusting – Zelena said – Anyways, I should go. I have to be at the office early tomorrow.

\- You are not driving. You drank a whole bottle of wine all by yourself. – Regina said to Zelena.

\- I'm fine. I took a cab here. I'll just ask for another one back home.

\- Maybe you should stay in the guest room – Regina suggested.

\- I can't. I have to work tomorrow.

\- I can drive you home – Emma offered.

\- What? – Zelena asked

\- I don't mind – Emma said – I'll drive Zelena home and then I'll come back here.

\- Are you sure you don't mind? – Regina asked.

\- No, not at all!

\- That's ridiculous. I'm fine – Zelena stood up and almost tripped.

\- No, you are not! – Regina said.

\- Fine! Ride me home, Swan.

\- Cool. I'm gonna need your car key, though. – Emma said looking at Regina.

\- I'll go get it.

Regina stood up from the chair and left the kitchen. Emma stayed behind with Zelena watching the woman poured herself another glass of wine. Or close to, as the bottle was at the very end making Zelena shake it to the last drop. Emma smirked thinking about the one hell of a headache she would have in the morning. Regina came back to the kitchen placing the car keys in front of Emma. She grabbed the keys kissing Regina's cheek when she sat down next to her. They both watched Zelena drained the wine glass all at once. Regina rolled her eyes at her sister and Emma couldn't help but smile. It was cute when she did that. Zelena stoop up and made an oops sound when the dizziness of the alcohol hit her. Both Emma and Regina stood up too rushing to her side. Zelena declared that she was fine and walked out of the kitchen to the door. Regina held Emma's hand between hers and together they walked out after Zelena.

\- Argh! You two, seriously – Zelena said.

\- You are just jealous – Regina said back.

\- Oh, please! I don't even have time for that. – Zelena said pointing at their hands.

\- Well, you should make time for that – Emma said and kissed Regina's cheek – It's the best thing that can ever happen to a person.

\- And became this? No, thanks!

Zelena reached for the door handle and opened the door. Regina let go of Emma's hand and moved next to her sister to say goodbye. Zelena went outside and Regina kissed Emma's lips telling her to be careful. Emma smiled back at her and gave her another kiss before telling her _I always am_ and wink. Emma left the house and met a very impatient Zelena waiting outside the cool night air. They both walked to the garage and got inside the car.

\- So, what do you want? – Zelena asked as soon as Emma turned the engine on.

\- What you mean? – Emma asked back.

\- You want something, Swan. I can tell.

\- You are drunk!

\- True. Drunk and right! What is it?

\- Urgh, fine! – Emma said – I want to ask you something.

\- Oh dear God, are you that slow in bed?

\- Sometimes!

\- Really? – Zelena smirked.

\- No, I mean. Shut up! – Emma said completely embarrassed – I need to ask you about your mother.

\- Shoot!

\- What you were saying, earlier, about her not leaving us alone. Were you serious?

\- Like a heart attack!

\- What can I do?

\- What do you mean?

\- What can I do for her to leave us alone? Or, I don't know, accept me.

\- Accept you? I hope you are joking.

\- Why?

\- She will never accept you, Emma.

\- Never?

\- Never! I mean it.

\- What about Regina?

\- What about her?

\- Can your mother, I mean, can she….Could she….

\- Make Regina change her mind about you?

\- Yeah.

\- Maybe when she was younger, and you and I both know that was a long, long time ago.

\- You do realize you are her older sister, right?

\- But I look younger!

\- You are ridiculous!

\- I'm your sister in law. I would watch the attitude!

\- Zelena, I'm serious.

\- Look, Emma, do you think Regina is that kind of person?

\- No, I don't. – Emma said confidently.

\- Then you have your answer!

\- But Cora, she's your mother. Her mother. That counts more, doesn't it?

\- Mother has done a lot to both of us in the past. If it was our father, I'd say you are screwed, but mother? No, I don't think she has that much power over Regina. Not anymore.

\- Okay, good! Can you give me directions now? I have no idea where I'm driving.

Zelena laughed and gave Emma instructions to her house. As it turns out Emma was already in the right direction and the drive there was quick. Emma helped Zelena out of the car and inside the manor. Which was bigger than Regina's but smaller than her mother's. When Emma returned to the house, she found Regina in her room reading a book. Emma snuggled next to her, resting her head on Regina's shoulder. Regina kissed her forehead and placed the book on the nightstand, running her fingers on Emma's hair.

\- How was the ride? – Regina asked.

\- Okay! Mmm, keep doing that – Emma half said half moaned.

\- She didn't give you any trouble, did she?

\- Nope! But she did say she was my sister in law – Emma said sheepishly.

\- Oh, did she now?

\- Yep!

\- I wasn't aware I have been proposed to. Then again, you didn't remember to ask me to be your girlfriend.

\- Crap! Did I forget to ask again?

\- Apparently! – Regina said smiling.

Emma shifted in their embrace to look up at Regina.

\- - Is that something that you want? – Emma asked.

\- What?

\- Get married?

\- In the future, yes! Maybe.

\- Maybe?

\- Alright, fine! Yes, that's something that I want.

\- Really? – Emma asked smiling.

\- Yes. I want the ring, the dress, the party, the whole thing.

\- That's good to know. – Emma said looking down again.

\- Are you freaking out?

\- No. No, of course not. I mean…

Emma pushed away from Regina, sitting properly in bed looking deep into her eyes.

\- What?

\- Do you think that's something you would like to have with me? – Emma asked hopefully.

\- If you play your cards right. – Regina said with a smirk.

\- I mean it. Because I do. I want all of that with you.

Regina stretched her arms to Emma's waits and pulled her closer. She placed one hand on Emma's face and run it down, pressing her thumb on her lips. Emma kissed her finger and closed her eyes, afraid of what Regina's answer might be.

\- I want all of that with you too – Regina said.

Emma smiled before opening her eyes. When she slowly opened them again, Regina was looking at her, smiling, that smile that always made Emma's heart skip a beat. God, how could she ever get over a smile like that? It warmed something inside her, every single time. She could no longer imagine her life without it. She could never imagine a life without Regina in it anymore. She didn't even know how to. Regina was her whole life and judging by this conversation they were having, maybe, just maybe Emma didn't have to.

\- I love you – Emma said

\- And I, you – Regina said back.

Emma leaned in and kissed Regina with all she had. It never ceased to amaze her the deepest of her love for Regina. She knew she had never felt that for anyone. She knew that for a very, very long time now. But she also thought that by now she would get used to that. Used to Regina. That what she felt for her was something that eventually it would be stabilized. But it wasn't like that at all. She felt it grow every time they were together. With every word, every touch, and action. The big things and small things, her love for this woman only grew bigger and bigger.

Emma kept on kissing Regina, breaking the kiss only to push her shirt over her head. She laid down on top of her, running kisses down her body. They made love that night slow and gentle, they both running their hands and lips all over each other's body until the late hours of the night. When they were finally too tired to keep going, they fell asleep completely naked wrapped in each other arm.


	31. Chapter Thirty-One: The Party

\- Good morning, Love.

\- Killian! You are here early – Emma said taking her usual spot.

\- Indeed I am. I wanted to makes sure I catch you before class.

\- And why is that?

\- Because today is your lucky day, Swan!

\- Why, are you dropping?

\- Funny. Don't pretend you wouldn't miss this devilish smile of mine.

\- I'm really not.

\- Anyways, as I was saying, today is your lucky day. I'm throwing a party tonight and you are my guest of honor.

\- Oh!

\- Yes, Love. Congratulations, you are finally making a break-in on the wonderful world of University.

\- Yeah, I'm not going.

\- Why the hell not?

\- I have better things to do.

\- On a Friday night? Whats better to do on a Friday night?

Emma opened her mouth to answer him, but then she stooped. She Couldn't quite say things like _spending the night with my girlfriend and her son_ to him. Other student started to break through the door, most of them going over to Killian telling they were excited about the party tonight and asking him what they should bring. Killian looked at Emma again to tell her she expected to see her tonight and Emma said she wasn't going again. At that time, Regina walked in and greeted the students. She gave Emma a knowing look that only she could see. She was reprimanding her for chatting with Killian. Emma shyly smiled back at her apologizing. Regina has talked to her before about chatting with Killian during her classes, but, she couldn't help. He was the only one who talked to her in there. At least this time they weren't doing during her speech.

\- Today we are going to talk about the history of legal thought – Regina said – We will start with the Jusnaturalism. There is a natural right, a legal order previous to any other right created by man, which has always existed and will always exist. It consists of primary and moral principles that will guide legal activity. For the Jusnnaturalist if a rule contradicted natural law it would be invalidated…

Regina started her class and Emma focused on what she was saying. Sort of. Regina's voice always found an away to distract Emma in the most delicious ways. Regina, however, wasn't the one invading Emma's thoughts this morning. Emma was thinking about Killian's invitation. This was the first time one of her classmates invented her to a party. She had never hung out with any of them, not once. If Emma was honest, she had to admit she was kinda curious about this party. It was half the semester already and she hasn't gone to a single college party yet. Then again, it was Friday night, which meant, going home to Regina. And between Regina and some stupid party, Regina wins. Every single time.

Emma shook her head, focusing on Regina again. This was stupid. Why would she even want to go to that anyway? It wasn't like they wanted her there. She was only invited because Killian was the one throwing it. Emma put the thought behind her and wrote it down the important points Regina was making. But her thoughts kept circling around the invitation. It could be a good bond opportunity. She didn't know why they didn't talk to her. Okay, maybe there was the fact that she didn't talk to anyone else back, but still. Killian always did. And she was always hostile towards him. Maybe that was it. Maybe this party could give Emma a chance to show she wasn't such a bad person after all. But why was she even considering this? It was Friday night! It was Regina and Henry's night. It was family night. No. Emma would never change that to go to a stupid party. Nope. Not gonna happen. Time flew by and the next thing she knew, the class was over. Regina left the classroom as soon as the bell rang. That was odd, Emma thought. She packed up her stuff and rose from the chair. Killian did the same next to her and said:

\- I'll see you tonight, Swan.

\- I wouldn't count on it! – Emma said back.

She left the classroom and walked to the parking lot where she left her bug. She didn't have to take Henry from school today again. The kid was having afternoon activities at school now. She misses the day she didn't have to pick him up. Especially Fridays, where _Operation Junk Food_ was supposed to take place. He was totally her pal. Her accomplice. She wasn't entirely sure he kept his promises of not telling Regina, even though he was the one who made her promise that. Regina didn't say anything to her yet, but she would always make a knowing face when Henry suggested they have Pizza at night after she's gone to bring them back to her place.

Emma arrived home dropping her backpack on the couch. She walked to the kitchen and opened her fridge taking every single leftover she had to warm up on the microwave. She was starved. She only had a tiny apple for breakfast that morning. When everything was warm, Emma walked back to the living room and ate her food in front of the tv. Once she was done, she reached inside her backpack for her cell phone. She dialed Regina's number, one she knew by heart now. The phone only rang once before Regina answered it.

" ** _Hello, darling_** " Regina's voice said on the other side.

" _Hi, babe. You left in a hurry today_ "

" ** _Yes, I had to go pick up Henry_** "

" _I could have done that_."

" ** _I know, sweetie. But he had other activities this afternoon_** "

" _I could have taken him to that too. Was it his horsemanship lesson?_ "

" ** _Yes. But, I didn't want risk you seen Mother_** "

" _Oh! Right_ "

" ** _Exactly,_** " Regina said and then there was a pause " ** _So, what did guy liner wanted with you?_** "

" _Killian?_ " Emma laughed " _He wanted to invite me to a party_ "

" _Oh!_ "

" _Yeah, but don't worry. I'm not going_ "

" ** _This is the first time you are invited for anything by one of them isn't it?_ "**

" _Yep! But as I said, I'm not going_."

" ** _Emma…Do you want to go?_** "

 _"Noo!_ " Emma said unconvincingly

" ** _Emma!_** "

" _Okay, the thought did cross my mind, but I prefer to stay with you_ "

" ** _You should go_** "

" _What? Why?_ "

" ** _You should bond with your classmates_** "

" _Regina, I…_ "

" ** _I have a lot of work to do tonight, anyway_** "

" _You do?_ "

" ** _Yes._** "

" _Are you…Are you sure you don't mind?_ "

" ** _No. I trust you_** "

" _Thank you. Really_ "

" ** _Of course. I have to go now. I'll see you tomorrow?_** "

" _Yep! Bye, babe_ "

" ** _Goodbye, sweetheart_** "

Emma was grinning when she turned off the phone. _I trust you_ , Regina had said. That was huge. Hearing Regina said that meant the world to her. Emma was also excited about going to the party. It was her first University party. Or at least her first party with her University classmates. She was excited about the possibility of talking to anyone else other than Killian. Maybe he wasn't such an asshole after all. At the end of the day, he was the one inviting her to her first official party. Regina was right. She should at least try and bond with them. They had one hell of a journey together, it wouldn't hurt to actually try and make some friends.

Emma spent the afternoon studying, mostly what Regina taught them that morning. It was amazing how she could always understand things when Regina was the one explaining it to her. She was always completely mesmerized at how effortlessly Regina explained things to her. Emma always wondered if she would ever get to that level. To just simply know things. It was fascinated, really. Emma kept on studying through the afternoon and most of the night. By the time she was done, it was also time to get ready for the party. Emma rose from her chair and starched her body. She had been sitting there all day. She walked to the bathroom and took a quick shower. She was still wrapped around the towel when she opened her closet to try and find something to wear. Should she wear a dress? Nah! That was pushing. Not that she didn't like dresses, but, she would feel more comfortable with jeans. She also preferred to reserve those for Regina. Her jaw always dropped every time she saw Emma in a tight short dress. Emma should definitely wear those more often for her. She picked up a pair of jeans and a white tank top. She put on high boots and then her beloved red leather jacket. After getting dress, Emma fixed her hair to the usual curls she was so fond of. She put on some light makeup and decided she was ready for the night.

She drove the bug to the address Killian had texted her earlier. The address made her stop at the marines. Emma stood there for a moment thinking he had just tricked her. She checked the address twice in two different apps and they all said the same. _You arrived at your destination_. Emma heard the sound of music and decided to leave the bug and take a look. She followed the sound and soon she found her destination. Emma was completely shocked. Her jaw fell open when she saw where she was.

\- Swan! - Killian screamed when he saw her – You made it.

\- A yacht? Seriously?

\- Welcome to my humble home.

\- Why am I not surprised? – Emma said getting up the steps.

\- Play your cards right and you'll be screaming Capitan later.

\- You wish!

\- That I do, Love – He winked at her

Emma entered the yacht and spied several of her classmates enjoying the party. She had to admit, Killian knew how to throw a party. Everyone was drinking and dancing, taking selfies, chatting with each other. Emma took a beer from the cooler and walked to the deck, looking out the sea. It was such a beautiful view, she could only imagine how it would look like if they really were out there. She thought about Regina, and how much she wished she was there with her at that moment. How good it would be to wrap her arms around her and look out the sea. To kiss her neck and have her head dropped on her shoulder, looking up at her with that beautiful smile that always made her heart melt on the spot. While she was there thinking of the woman she loved a realization hit her. She didn't want to be there. Not really. Not without Regina. She had this idea of coming out to this party and be part of the group, just so she could feel included, but the truth was, the only thing Emma really cared about was to be included in Regina's life. Why would she waste her night with people she didn't care about when she could be with the woman she loves? Emma took another sip of her beer deciding to leave when she heard a voice behind her:

\- Hey, you are Emma, right?

\- Yep, that's me. – Emma answered her.

\- I'm Mulan – The girl said.

\- Yeah, I know.

\- How come you never came to one of our party's before?

\- I was never invited.

\- What are you talking about?

\- Ladies – Killian said approaching them – How would all like some rum?

\- No, thank you – Mulan said.

\- Same- Emma said as well.

\- Come on, Swan. Have a sip.

\- I don't think so, Killian.

\- I knew you were no fun, maybe it was a mistake inviting you after all.

\- Come on, Emma. Have a drink – Mulan said – This is your first party with us after all.

Emma pondered her options. Maybe it wouldn't hurt to take a sip. Just a small one. Maybe Mulan would even introduce her to others, she could have a chat with them and still leave early enough to go to Regina's place. With that in mind, Emma took the flask from Killian's hand and took a sip of the rum. It tasted weird, but then again, Emma wasn't the rum kind of girl.

\- Excellent Swan – Killian said when Emma gave him the flask back – Now let's have some fun.

Killian grabbed Emma's hand pulling her with him from where some people were dancing. Emma started to feel a little dizzy like something wasn't right. She couldn't be drunk, she only had half a beer before, and a sip of Killian's rum. Her vision started to get a little blurry and then she felt Killian's hands on her. She couldn't quite comprehend what was happening, it felt like the whole boat was spinning. She just needed to lay down for a bit. The next thing she felt, was Killian holding her hand and pulling her with him. She wasn't sure why she followed him when she did, all she knew is that she needed a second to gather her thoughts. He pulled her under the boat and then to a room. She sat down in bed and for a second she was grateful that she followed him. Maybe he noticed she wasn't feeling very well. He was just trying to help her. But that thought only lasted a second, as the next thing she felt was his lips on hers. He had his hands on her thigh, moving up, his lips tracing kisses down her neck, she felt his beard scratching her face and that feeling was making her sicker.

\- No – Emma said – Killian, stop!

\- Come on, Love. I know you want it.

\- No – Emma pushed him away from her, feeling her eyes watering – Stop it.

\- I see the way you look at me, Swan. Come one, lets enjoy this.

It took everything in Emma to push him away from her. She stood up from the bed, feeling another round of dizziness that almost made her fall down to the floor. She placed her hands on the wall and stumbled to the door, opening it and leaving the room. She used the walls again to support herself, looking for a way up when suddenly she felt arms around her waist.

\- We are not done yet, Love – Killian whispered in her ear.

Emma felt another rush of disgust and fear wash over her. She couldn't think about anything else. All she knew was that she needed to get away from him. Fast! He held her waist tighter and pulled her to his body. Emma wiggled herself from the embrace trying to escape but she couldn't. She was too weak. Her mind was foggy, everything was spinning. She closed her eyes and the image od Regina formed behind them. She smiled at the thought of her. She needed to get away from him. She needed to get home to Regina. Emma felt the adrenaline kick in giving her a little bit of strength. She turned around in his embrace and faced him. He gave her one of his smug smiles, loosen his hold on her a little. Enough for Emma to hit his balls with her knees. He fell to the floor and on his knees and Emma started to walk away again. She was still dizzy and weak but she had enough in her to make an escape. She saw the stairs and ran to it, placing her hand on the handrail she started to climb up. She took two steps up and started to think she was almost free when suddenly his hands were on her neck pulling her down.

\- Where do you think you are going, Love?

\- Get off of me – Emma screamed.

Emma had no straighten anymore. She couldn't fight. She was too dizzy. Killian was too strong. He was pushing her down again. She tried to fight, but it didn't seem to have any effect. Emma screamed again and suddenly the hatch above them was open.

\- Hey, what are you guys doing? – A voice asked above them.

\- Nothing much, Love. Go back to the party – Killian shouted back.

\- Let me go! – Emma screamed.

\- Why Swan? We are just having fun, aren't we?

\- No! Get away from me – Emma said still feeling dizzy.

\- Killian, what's going on? – The voice asked.

\- Nothing! Guess Swan here doesn't want to party anymore.

Killian let her go and the voice, Mulan, she noticed, helped her up. She had her arms around Emma who was still feeling sick and helped her off the boat. They sat outside and Emma was grateful for that. The quiet rest to get her thoughts back in place was all she needed. She cried. A lot. She couldn't control the tears running down her face. It was from both fear from what had just happened and relief for being outside now, away from him and his touch. She wanted to get out of there. She needed to go home to Regina. She needed her. She was the only one who could make it all better again. That could make the pain Emma was feeling go away. Emma looked to her side where Mulan was patting her back. She was still out of focus. Emma was trying hard to concentrate on what she was saying but her brain kept going over and over to Regina and how much she needed to be with her.

\- Wow, Emma! How much did you drink? – Mulan asked.

\- I, I don't….I need… - Emma started to say.

\- Is there anyone I can call for you?

\- Regina!

\- Okay, who is she and what's her number? – Mulan asked.

\- Regina. I need…I need Regina. – Emma said between tears.

\- Who's Regina?

\- Please, call her.

\- You don't mean Professor Mills, do you?

\- Hey, what's going on? – A voice asked behind them.

\- I think Emma had too much to drink inside, Belle.

\- Ouch! Okay, I'll go get her some water.

\- Oh, that's a great idea – Mulan said.

Emma watched as the girl behind them, Belle, ran quickly back to the boat. Emma put her head between her knees but that only made her feel dizzier. Belle came back with a bottle of water and a sandwich that she gave to Emma. Emma refused at first but the girl insisted and soon Emma started to feel a little bit better. She drank the whole water bottle. She didn't even notice how thirsty she was until she drank the whole thing all at once. Emma ate half of the sandwich and felt her brain slowly getting back into place. It wasn't dancing inside her brain anymore. Her thoughts cleared to the point where she understood what had happened to her. What could have happened to her. Tears fell down violently again, even more, intense than they did before. She stood up from the floor at once. The movement made her feel a little dizzy but soon it went away. She turned around and walked away from the girls in the direction of her bug.

\- Emma where are you going? – Mulan asked.

\- I have to go! – Emma said back.

\- You are drunk! You can't drive – Belle said.

\- Im fine! – Emma answered her.

\- Look, let me just call this Regina you said earlier. It's better if she comes and picks you up.

\- Who's Regina? – Belle asked.

\- Nobody. – Emma said quickly – I'm fine. I'm good enough to drive.

\- Are you sure? – Belle asked – You were pretty bad earlier.

\- Yes! Thank you. For your help, really. I can't thank you enough, Mulan. Both of you.

\- It's not a problem. – Mulan said to her.

Emma walked the rest of the way to her bug. She went inside and turned the car on. She needed to go to Regina. All she could think about was going home to her. She needed Regina. The drive to the manor was a little rough. As better as Emma was feeling now, her head was still a little dizzy and her eyes a little blurry. She drove slow and steady even though she had an urgency to get to the other woman. She needed to hold her. She needed to feel her arms around her. She needed to be safe inside the arms of the woman she loved. Tears fell down again as Emma kept on driving. When she arrived at the manor, the house was completely dark. Emma left the bug and ran to the front door. She rang the bell and started to knock on the door when no one came. She screamed Regina's name over and over again while knocking. She was so scared she wouldn't come to her. The silent house, made Emma panicked. Emma knocked again and when the door was finally open she felt her knees go weak and almost fell on the floor.

\- Emma? – Regina wrapped her arms around her – Emma, what happened?

Emma held Regina, as hard as she could. So tight that not even air could pass between them. Her nostrils were invaded with the familiar scent of Regina's shampoo and that made Emma cry harder on the woman's shoulder. Regina tightened her hold around Emma, patting her hair gently. She was asking things to Emma, but she couldn't understand what she was saying. All Emma knew was that she was with her. She was home. She was finally safe.


	32. Chapter Thirty-Two: Comfort

\- Emma, my love, you are scaring me – Regina said still holding her – What happened? You are shaking!

Emma couldn't talk. She just wanted to hold Regina. To be held by her. That was safe. She was safe. The idea of letting go of her made her heartache. The world would hurt her if she let go of her. Regina was her safe place. Her rock. Inside her arms, nothing could ever harm her. Emma held Regina even more strongly than before. The tears kept on running down but they weren't as bad as they were before. Regina's blouse was completely wet on her shoulder where Emma's face was buried, but she didn't say anything. She kept on holding Emma back, keeping her safe in her arms.

\- Hey – Regina said slowly pulling away from Emma – let's get inside, okay?

The moment Emma felt Regina pulling away she held back tightly. Regina ran her hands on her hair and back whispering sweet nothings to Emma. When she tried to pull away again, Emma let her, but just a little. She couldn't afford to lose all contact. Her tears had stopped now and she knew she looked like a right mess. But Regina didn't seem to care about that. Instead, she lovingly kissed Emma's eyes one first then the other. Emma closed her eyes at the feeling of Regina's lips on her. They were comforting. Wanted. Safe. Regina held her hand and gently pulled her inside the house. She closed the door behind her and they walked together to her bedroom. When they were inside Emma felt a new wave of tears run down her face. The room was familiar to her. She knew that room. She loved that room. Emma sat down on the edge of the bed and looked down. Regina kneeled before her and took off her boots and socks. Emma then moved to the middle of the bed and Regina followed. She sat down and opened her arms for Emma to nest inside. Emma did just that. She wrapped her arms around Regina just feeling her. She kissed the top of her head and ran her fingers on her hair and arms. She didn't push. She waited for Emma to be ready to tell her what had happened. When Emma felt calmer, she pushed away from Regina, just a little. She looked inside those beautiful brown eyes that were full of worry. She held Regina's hand between hers and said:

\- I went to the party, the one Killian invited me to.

\- Okay…

\- I don't know how it happened, I didn't drink, Regina I swear to you. I had less than half a beer and just a sip of his rum.

\- Emma…

\- He asked me to dance. I felt dizzy and then…Then he took me to this room, under the boat. He touched me – Emma said crying again.

\- What? – Regina asked eye widened.

\- His...His hands were on my thigh, and he kissed me. I could feel his beard scratching my skin…

\- Emma, did he…Did he rape you? – Regina asked her own eyes watering as well.

\- No! No, he didn't. I managed to get away from him. Mulan, the girl from class, she….She sort of helped me. – Emma said and looked at Regina again – I swear to you Regina, I didn't do anything to make him think he could do this. I promised you, I didn't!

\- Emma, you are not the one to blame here – Regina said looking fiercely at her – Don't you think for a second this was your fault.

\- I was so scared – Emma started to cry again – I thought I was going to lose you.

\- I will rip his heart out! – Regina said angrily.

\- Regina…

\- I will fucking kill that bastard.

\- Regina, please. – Emma said crying.

\- He will pay for this. I swear I will….

\- Regina… Please, - Emma said between tears - Just hold me! Please!

Regina looked into Emma's pleading eyes and pulled her tightly closer to her body. She kissed her forehead and ran run fingertips up and down her arm. She whispered sweet nothings and promised her that everything was going to be okay. She was safe now. She would protect her. Emma held her stronger when she said that. Regina noticed and gently lifted Emma's face to look deep into her eyes. When she was sure she had Emma's full attention she said she loved her. Emma closed her eyes and let words sink in before saying it back to her. She laid her head on top of Regina's again and just stayed there feeling safe inside the arms of the woman she loves. When Emma was too tired to keep crying, Regina gently pushed herself away from Emma and left the bed. Emma stayed there watching her every movement almost childlike. Regina entered the closet and quickly left holding something in her hand. When she reached the bed, Emma noticed it was her sleeping shirt. The one she always used when she was there. Regina asked if it was okay for her to undress her and when Emma nodded she gently pushed her shirt up and opened her bra. Emma helped her removing the jeans and then Regina put the oversize shirt on Emma. She made sure that every touch and every look didn't have sexual intent and that made Emma fall more in love with the woman. She knew Regina would never hurt her. Not like that. Never. But tonight she wasn't ready for those kinds of touches. After they finished, Regina lay down in bed and Emma nested herself on top of her body. Regina had her arms wrapped protectively around her. Emma didn't think she would be able to sleep tonight. Too much had happened. But the steady sound of Regina's heartbeat calmed her. That and the fingers running through her hair. Emma felt her eyes getting heavier and heavier and soon she drifted off to sleep.

When Emma woke up, she was still wrapped up around Regina. They shifted position during the night and now Regina was spooning her font. Emma had her face buried down her neck and Regina was gently massaging her scalp. She slowly opened her eyes and breathed in Regina's scent. She stirred in bed and kissed Regina's chin moving up to be at eye level with her. When she looked into those beautiful brown eyes that she loved so much, she saw only love looking back at her. And concern. She could tell Regina didn't sleep well. Or at all. She had dark circles under her eyes and looked tired. Emma almost felt guilty for making her stay up all night even though she knew she shouldn't. Regina wasn't like that. She wasn't going to blame Emma for her lack of sleep.

\- Hi – Emma said looking at Regina.

\- Hi, sweetie – Regina said running her hand on Emma's face – How are you feeling?

\- Better! – Emma closed her eyes feeling the touch - Thank you, for last night.

\- You don't have to thank me for that.

\- I thank you every day of my life, Regina.

\- Emma, we have to go to the police.

\- W-What? – Emma asked pulling away from her.

\- He drugged you. He tried to rape you. We need to report it. – Regina said firmly.

\- No! No way! – Emma said back.

\- Emma! It's the right thing to do.

\- They would never believe me. I have a record, remember?

\- It doesn't work like that. I'll go with you, we can file a report, I'll represent you. There's probably still traces of whatever he used on your blood. We go to the police to press charges and then the hospital for a blood test.

\- No! I don't want it. Please don't make me do that – Emma said crying – Please, Regina! I don't wanna do that.

\- Hey – Regina moved closer to her, holding her face between hers – It's your decision. I won't force you to do anything.

\- You can't go with me – Emma said – They would find out about us.

\- I don't care about that.

\- But I do. I won't ruin your reputation.

\- Emma! This isn't about me.

\- No! Maybe he was just drunk, you know? I saw him drinking that rum as well. He was just fucked up. Besides, nothing happened, I'm fine.

\- You are not fine. You were terrified when you arrived here last night!

\- That was last night. I'm fine now. Really.

\- Emma, It's your decision and I won't force you – Regina said tenderly looking at Emma's eyes – But think about it, okay? And bear in mind what's best for you! Not me. I'll support you, no matter what!

\- Okay – Emma said calming down slightly – I'll think about it.

\- Okay – Regina brought Emma closer and kissed the top of her head – Go, take a shower. I'll be downstairs making breakfast. I think Henry is already awake.

\- Okay! Can I… - Emma said shyly – Can I borrow something to wear?

\- Of course. Didn't you bring clothes with you last time? I clear up a lot of space for you – Regina said smiling.

\- I did – Emma said smiling back – But I need to wear something of yours today.

\- Sure! Pick whatever you like, okay? – She kissed her lips lightly – I'll be in the kitchen.

\- Okay.

Regina walked out of the bedroom, leaving Emma alone. Emma took a deep breath before getting off the bed and walked to the suite. Inside, Emma lifted up the shirt she had sleep and then her panties. She stepped inside the shower and turn it on. When the warm water hit her body Emma was pleased. She thought about everything that happened the night before. Regina was right. She should go to the police. She should report Killian and all that he did to her. But Emma knew how these things go, and with her record, and her past as a prostitute it would be her word against his. She also couldn't risk people knowing about her and Regina. She knew she would be there with her, every step of the way, but, she couldn't do that to her. It could ruin her reputation, especially if her past were to come out. No, it was better to leave that behind. Nothing happened, she was fine. He was drunk, that was all and that's the story Emma was going to stick with. A drunk incident. This thing was not going to ruin her life with Regina. Nothing had happened. She was just fine. Emma reached for the soap and started to wash her body. Suddenly she remembered the way Killian forced himself on her. His beard scratching her neck, his lips on hers. His hands pulling her back to him. Emma started to wash herself really hard. She rubbed her skin with force, especially the areas where he had touched her, and then she let the warm water take it all away. She stayed under the water a little while longer, just enjoying the feeling of it on her skin. When Emma deemed herself completely clean, she turned it off and stepped out. She wrapped her body around the towel and walked to the mirror. It was all foggy because of the steamy and Emma used her hand to clear it up. She saw how red her neck was and hoped it would go away by the time she made it downstairs to Regina. She didn't want to worry about her anymore. She just wanted to forget everything that had happened. Emma walked to the bedroom and went inside the closet. She took one of Regina's shirt and yoga pants. She smelled the shirt before putting it on. It had her smell. Her safe place. Her love. She put the shirt on and then panties and pants. She walked barefoot out of the bedroom and into the kitchen. The sight she found when she walked in made her heart fill with love. Henry and Regina were gladly chatting by the island while he mixed something on a bowl and Regina chopped some fruits.

\- Emma, Hi! – Henry said looking at her.

\- Hey, kid. Good morning – Emma said kissing the top of his head.

\- Are you okay? I heard you shouting last night, it woke me.

\- Oh, no, Henry I'm so sorry. – Emma said taking a seat – I didn't mean to – She looked apologetically at Regina.

\- It's fine. But you were crying. I saw you crying. – Henry said looking concerned at her.

\- When did you see that? – Regina asked him.

\- I heard Emma screaming. I thought you didn't hear her and I was going to open the door when I saw the two of you from the stairs.

\- Oh! Sorry, Kid. I just had a bad night, that's all – Emma said looking guilty.

\- But you are okay now? – He asked.

\- Yeah, I'm okay!

\- Stay here, I'm gonna get you something!

Henry jump from the chair and ran out of the kitchen. Regina placed a plate with eggs, bacon, and grilled cheese in front of her. All of her favorites. She then said they were also making pancakes and that she could choose her toppings. The options were strawberry, blueberry, bananas and all of them would have Nutella. Emma smiled at her, at this perfect woman she was so fortunate to call hers.

\- I'm sorry – Emma said apologetically – I didn't mean to wake Henry. I…I wasn't thinking.

\- Don't apologize. – Regina said.

\- I don't even know what time it was when I arrived here.

\- It doesn't matter.

\- How late was it?

\- Past midnight. But as I said, it doesn't matter.

\- I'm sorry, Regina.

\- Don't be! I'm glad you came. Now, eat your breakfast.

Emma smiled again and started eating her food. Regina turned around, pouring fresh coffee onto a cup and placing it in front of her as well. Emma thanked her, feeling so touched by this small gesture. It was so simple and yet, meant so much to her. She went back to slice the bananas and Emma resumed eating. Herry walked back into the kitchen taking his seat in front of Emma. He had a small object in his hand that he placed in front of Emma.

-You can have my keys – Henry said – I never get to use them, mom never let me alone in the house anyway. This way you can get in whenever you want.

\- Henry! – Emma said – Thank you, but, I can't accept that.

\- Why not? – He asked – You live here too.

\- He is right- Regina said standing behind him – You live here too.

\- Really? – Emma asked looking up at Regina.

\- Yes! Take it- Regina said back smiling at her.

\- Thank you – Emma said taking the key, feeling her eyes water all over again.

\- So, what are we doing today? – Henry asked – I have the whole morning free!

\- That you do, my little Prince – Regina kissed the top of his head.

-You don't have to work this weekend, do you, mom? – He asked

\- Nope! Today is family day.

Hearing Regina saying the word 'family' brought a new wave of fresh tears to Emma's eyes, only this time, they weren't tears of sadness. Even though she had a terrible night, it wasn't even close to being her worse, the difference was that now she had people who cared about her. People who could make bad things go away. People who could make her happy again. Her heart and life were filled with love now. Love for this woman in front of her. Love for her family. Henry gave the mix to Regina and she started to make pancakes. She tried to get away with having the Nutella, but both Henry and Emma weren't having it. After they ate, Henry ran to his room to take some board games for them to play. The weather wasn't all that good and they decided that a nice family day indoors were in order. Emma helped Regina with the dishes, she washed, Regina dried. When they were done, Emma wrapped her arms around Regina's waist and asked:

\- Are you sure you don't mind?

\- Don't mind what, sweetheart? – Regina said holding Emma back.

\- The key Henry gave me.

\- No, I don't. I have yours. It's only fair you have mine.

Emma kissed Regina's lips hardly containing the smile. Henry came back and summoned them to the living room. The trio walked out together and spent the day playing games, watching movies and for Henry, and Emma, ultimate delight, eating junk food take out. By nightfall, when Emma and Regina were tucked in bed, Emma could hardly remember what happened the night before. She spooned Regina and inhaled that wonderful smell of her shampoo and Emma knew she would never be alone again.


	33. Chapter Thirty-Three: Family day

\- Mom! Emma! Wake up! – Henry shook them in bed – Come on! You promised we could go out today if it was sunny. It's sunny!

\- Kid! It's the middle of the night – Emma said sleepily

\- It's eight in the morning. You are a bad influence on my mom. – Henry said playfully

\- Henry!- Regina reprimand.

\- She is. All you two do is stay in bed till late now.

\- The bed is good, kid! – Emma said

\- You know what is also good? Keeping promises.

\- Okay, you are forcing my hand here, Kid – Emma said

\- What? – Henry asked – Emma what are you…

Henry didn't have time to finish his sentence. Emma moved fast in bed and grabbed Henry's little body and pushed in down in bed, trapping him between them. Emma tickled him, laughing along with his laugh, his tiny little body squirming.

\- Mom, HELP! – He shouted out.

\- Of course, my little Prince – Regina said smiling at him

Except she didn't help him. Instead, she joined Emma and helped her tickle him. He screamed, laughed, and squirmed until he was too tired to take it anymore. He laid there between them, with Regina running her hand on his hair and Emma looking happily between them. This was her life now. This was her perfect little life full of love and laughs and Emma felt like she could cry out of happiness at that moment. She loved them so much. She loves Henry like he was her own. She looked at Regina and saw her face, smiling down at him, and her heart filled with tenderness. What she felt for Regina was beyond anything she has ever experienced before. In a way, she felt like this was what she was made for. To love this woman. To be loved by her. Emma felt her eyes tear up a bit and shooked her head. Even though it was tears of happiness, today was not the day for them.

\- So, what you wanna do, Kid? – Emma asked.

\- We can go to the park. – He said – Emma, will you play ball with me?

\- Sure! – Emma answered.

\- Henry, why don't you go downstairs and take the basket and the blanket from the garage. – Regina told him.

\- Already done that! – He said.

\- Okay! How about we go downstairs and make some sandwiches? We can all have breakfast in the park. – Regina said

\- Done it! – He said

\- What? – Both Emma and Regina asked.

\- I've already done everything. I'm up since six. The only thing missing is the two of you!

\- O-Okay! I guess now Emma and I will have to change. – Regina said slightly puzzled

\- Okay! I'll be watching TV downstairs. No kissing, you two!

\- W-What? – Emma asked.

\- You two take forever to get ready when you are kissing, so, NO KISSING. – Henry said as he got off the bed.

\- You can't ask me that, Kid! – Emma said.

\- I just did! – He said and storm out of the bedroom.

Emma smirked. Henry was adorable but there was no way in hell she wouldn't kiss Regina good morning. She moved to her in bed, half of her body on top of her. Emma's arm was loose around Regina's waist and she bent down to kiss her.

\- Good morning – Emma said grinning down at her.

\- Good morning - Regina said smiling back – Henry said no kissing.

\- Henry is not the boss of me – Emma said and bent down to kiss her again.

\- I SAID, NO KISSING – Henry shouted out from the door.

Emma's whole body fell on top of Regina, who was laughing at Emma's frustration. She rubbed her back sympathetically and kissed the top of her head.

\- Come on, honey. Let's get change – Regina said.

\- But I want to kiss you – Emma said with a pout.

\- If you get up now I'll let you kiss me all you want at night.

\- Really?

\- Yes! Come on, let's get that kid tired – Regina said back with a wink.

Emma smiled wild at Regina before leaving the bed. They both went to the bathroom for their morning routines and changed. Emma put on one of the jeans she had brought to Regina's place but opted for wearing one of Regina's blouse. She loved the smell of Regna's fabric softener. She asked her once what the brand was, but when Emma wash it at home it just didn't have the same smell. It took her a while to realize it was a mix of the fabric softener, her perfume, and Regina's natural smell. She loved it. She loved it wearing her clothes, she loved the smell of her girlfriend. But Emma also knew that wasn't the only reason why she was wearing Regina's clothes. She was over what happened, sort of anyway, but she still needed that comfort. She needed to be closer to Regina in all the ways possible. She felt safe that way. Like nothing could ever hurt her. Regina must have sensed it as she walked behind Emma in the closet and wrapped her arms around her. She kissed the back of her neck and rested her head on Emma's shoulder. That brought a wave of warming feelings that washed Emma like a tsunami. Emma could never thank Regina enough for this. She could never thank her enough for making her feel safe. For making her feel whole. For making her feel home.

\- Shall we go? – Regina asked gently.

\- Yeah! – Emma said giving her arms one last squeeze.

Regina held Emma's hand between hers and together they made their way downstairs. They found Henry watching TV in the living room. When he saw them, he turned off the TV and asked them to follow him to the kitchen. They did so and found Henry retrieving the beverages from the fridge. Both Emma and Regina opened the basket and were impressed. Henry put everything together, not only he made the sandwiches, but he also put on fruits, butter, jam, and everything else they needed for the day out.

\- I couldn't reach the cooler, you keep it way too high for me, mom! – Henry said as he put the drinks on the island.

\- I'll get it, kid. – Emma said.

Regina took the ice from the freezer and soon the trio was out the door. They opted for Emma's bug as Henry said it was cooler than his mom's car. Regina rolled her eyes in a mock offense sort of way and Emma had to laugh. Oh, the joys of being a Kid. Where on earth Emma's car was cooler than Regina's? They fit everything in the back seat and soon they were driving to the park. The day really was beautiful, it was sunny and warm ad Emma couldn't help but think how good it was that she got to spend it with her family.

They arrived at the park and Henry choose the very same spot he was having a picnic with Regina the day she met him. God, how long ago was that? It felt like a lifetime for Emma. It felt like she knew them forever now, and this was just one more ordinary day of their lives. She liked that. She liked that feeling very much. They reached the tree Emma pointed and Emma and Regina opened the blanket on the grass. They sat down on it, and Regina reached for the basket, taking off its content. It wasn't until Emma saw all the food spread in front of her that she realized she was starved. She reached for a cheese and turkey sandwich, taking a big bite. Regina poured a cup of coffee for her and Emma almost laugh out loud at Henry. He made coffee. He knew Regina didn't function in the morning without a cup. Regina also made sure they both eat a bit of fruit. They both decided to have an apple leaving Regina with the grapes Henry had put in the basket. Once their belly was full, Henry asked Emma to play ball with him and so, Emma reached for Regina kissing her cheek before getting up and run down with him.

They kicked the ball to one another for a while, until Henry spy a kid kicking his ball all alone. He asked Emma if could invite him to play with them and when Emma said yes he ran towards the kid and soon they were playing together forgetting all about Emma. She had to admit, it hurt a little bit. After telling Henry to stay at eyesight, Emma made her way up to Regina. She was sitting by the tree reading a book Emma didn't even remember seeing her getting.

\- Hey – Emma said crashing by Regina's side.

\- Hi – Regina said taking her eyes off the book – Where is Henry?

\- Right there – Emma said pointing at him – He made a friend.

\- Oh, he did! That's nice.

\- He forgot all about me, babe – Emma said pouting.

\- Oh, don't be sad. He'll come back. – Regina said smiling at her.

\- He is better. I'm supposed to be his favorite.

\- Really?

\- After you, of course. – Emma said with a goofy grin.

Emma moved to lay her head on Regina's lap. Regina ran her fingers on her hair and Emma closed her eyes to isolate everything but the feeling of Regina's fingers on her scalp. That was heaven. She felt like she could fall asleep right there and then. She was, in fact, drifting off when she felt a little body fall on top of her.

\- Whoa, Kid! – Emma said.

\- Sorry – Henry said looking up at her – Emma can you go back to play with us?

\- Sure! – Emma said.

\- We need you to be on the goal. We'll kick the ball to you and you have to stop it.

\- Yeah, I can do that.

\- Good, but… - Henry lowered his voice before saying – Can you let my balls go in more than you let his?

\- Henry! – Regina scolded him.

\- What? Just a few. – He said looking at his mom.

\- Sure, Kid! I can do that – Emma said between laughs.

\- Good – Henry said standing up – Let's go!

\- He came back – Emma said smiling up at Regina.

\- He sure did. – Regina said smiling down at her.

Emma stood up and ran down to where Henry and his friend was. She took off her boots to make the goal for them and let the balls they were kicking pass through it. True be told, she could easily have stopped every single one of them. Henry was happy, playing with his friend, high fiving every time he made a goal and that warmed Emma's heart to the core. She was happy too. So much. In a way, she never even thought it was possible and she owed all of that to the beautiful woman up by a tree looking down at them. Emma smiled and waved at her followed by Henry. Regina waved back and soon, they went right back to playing.

They were only done when Henry's friend had to go. Emma had let Henry win only by one goal, she figured that was fair enough. Henry said goodbye to his friend and they waited until the boy was right beside his father before they walked back up. As they were walking, Emma put her arm around Henry's shoulder as they gladly chat. He thanked her for letting him win even though it was a lame score difference. When they reached Regina, she was talking on the phone. They both flopped down to the blanket taking water bottles from the cooler. It was hot and they were sweaty. Well, Henry was sweaty, Emma was just mostly hot. A few minutes after their arrival, Regina turn off the phone and said:

\- Zelena invited us for lunch.

\- Oh! That's nice of her. – Emma said.

\- Hold that thought – Regina told her.

\- Why? – Emma asked.

\- She waited until I say yes and then she asked us to bring the food.

\- What? But, but…You said she invited us. – Emma said.

\- Aunt Zee can't cook. – Henry said – She always puts me in the kitchen when I stay there. I like it as I get to use the knife alone.

\- WHAT? – Regina asked him

\- Aunt Zee drinks wine and let me cook. She always says _Do your magic_ while she uses her phone. It's awesome! – He said

\- I am having some serious conversation with your aunt – Regina said.

\- No, don't do that! – Henry said – I don't want to lose my kitchen privileges!

\- And I don't want you losing a finger! – Regina said.

\- So, - Emma quipped – What are we bringing?

\- I thought about going to that Italian place we went out to. The food is very good there. – Regina said.

\- The one we had our first date? – Emma said grinning.

\- That's the one – Regina winked at her.

\- I think it's a great idea. – Emma said.

The little family then started to collect everything in order to leave. Regina held Emma's hand as they walked to the bug with Henry telling his mom about his new friend and how much fun he had. Regina had a bright beautiful smile on her face that affected Emma in all the right ways. They reached the bug and Emma drove to the restaurant to take their food. On the ride there, they had discussed what they wanted to eat leaving Emma in charge of going in to get the food, as she was the one with inside connections, as they put.

The drive to Zelina's place was quick. It was Sunday, there was no traffic whatsoever. Emma parked in front of the house that was even posher than Regina's and Emma couldn't help but shake her head. Emma took the bags with the food from Regina and held her hand as they walked to the door. Regina had one arm around Henry's shoulder who was trying to get away with studying math when they got home. Regina rang the doorbell and it didn't take long before they were greeted by the door with Zelena saying:

\- Where the hell were you? I'm starving!

\- Good morning, Zelena – Regina said sarcastically – It's very nice to see you too.

\- Yeah, yeah, yeah, get in! – Zelena said opening the door wilder for them to enter.

Emma walked behind Regina to the kitchen and placed the food on the island. Zelena placed the plates in front of them and said she only had wine and water for a drink. Regina rolled her eyes and both Emma and Henry laughed. They all chosen water even though Henry said he would like some wine. His mother did not appreciate the joke and sent an evil glare in his direction. Emma took the food out of the bags and they all started to help themselves with all the contents in it. Regina sat beside Emma and kissed her cheek before starting eating. Emma smiled at the gesture, she always appreciated those little bits of affection Regina gave her in public. It warmed her heart, every single time.

\- Oh my God, this is delicious – Zelena said – Where is this place?

\- It's a bit far from here. – Emma said – It's where I took Regina out on our first date – Emma smiled at her.

\- Yes, I was very impressed – Regina said smiling back.

\- Are you two always like that? – Zelena asked.

\- They are. – Henry said. – But I liked it. Except when they are kissing. That's disgusting.

\- You say that now, Kid – Emma said.

\- Emma! – Regina reprimand.

Emma smiled back at her and kissed her cheek. Zelena rolled her eyes at them and Henry laughed at his aunt's reaction. They ate their lunch with light chat and when Henry asked for dessert Zelena said she only had wine. Again. Henry laughed but Regina sent a murderous glare to her sister. Zelena's phone rang and she left the kitchen to answer. Emma and Regina started to clean up the kitchen and after a few moments Zelena walked back saying:

\- Regina, I am so sorry. I really am.

\- What is it? - Regina asked.

\- We are gonna need to work. There is a new development in the case.

\- No! It's my day off.

\- I'm sorry – Zelena said apologetically.

\- God damn it! – Regina said out loud which made Henry turned his head to her – I'm sorry, Henry.

\- It's okay mom!

\- Hey – Emma said softly – It's okay. We get it!

\- I'm sorry. – Regina said looking apologetic at her.

\- We have to go, Regina – Zelena said. – Right now!

\- I'll get Henry home. – Emma said.

\- Thank you – Regina said kissing her lips.

The four of them left the house together. Emma and Henry walked together to the bug and Emma took him for ice cream before driving home. Inside the mansion, they continued to have their day off by playing video games and watching movies. Around seven pm Emma ordered pizza that they ate in the same spot they were all afternoon. On the couch in front of the TV. Henry was out by nine pm and Emma carried him to his room before going to Regina's room. She changed into her nightshirt and tucked in bed to read a book while waiting for Regina. Emma fell asleep and only woke up again by the light movement on the mattress. She turned around to Regina's side, automatically spooning her.

\- Hi! – Emma greeted.

\- Hi. Go back to sleep.

\- What time is it?

\- Late! And you have classes in a few hours.

\- So do you, babe.

\- Exactly. Sleep, now.

\- Okay – Emma said breathing in Regina's scent – I love you!

\- I love you too.


	34. Chapter Thirty-Four: Defending Her

Emma was late! She was really, really late. It was Monday morning and Emma was in a hurry to get dressed to go to classes. She had slept over at Regina's the night before all wrapped up around the woman's body without a care in the world. That lasted until the alarm clock rang at six am and Emma had to drive home because none of her school stuff was at Regina's. She thought she had time. She ate breakfast with both Regina and Henry and kissed them goodbye before leaving. But as it turns out, she didn't. It was seven-thirty when Emma arrived home and now she only had half an hour to change and go to classes.

Emma didn't even bother showering. She just changed her clothes and grabbed her backpack and was out the door again. The whole drive to the University Emma couldn't help but think about Killian. She wasn't happy about seeing him. No, at all. She wasn't sure how her reaction would be. Emma wanted to kick his ass badly for what he did to her. But at the same time, she just wanted to let it go and forget what happened. She had all sorts of mixed feelings towards him. None of them were good. She really wanted to believe it was just a drunk thing he did but deep down she knew that wasn't true. She knew it and it bothered her to the core. She knew Regina was right, she should have gone to the police, but Emma didn't want any more trouble involving her name. Or worse, Regina's. She knew she would be by her side, and that only made Emma love her even more but she couldn't do that to her. She was always terrified that the truth about her past would come out one day. That would ruin Regina's reputation. Emma couldn't have that. Never! She remembered the things Cora said about her. After accusing Regina of bringing a prostitute to her house and Regina telling her she was her student. _Yes, Regina, please continue to make this situation worse_ , Cora had said. And she was right. Emma gave her that. It was bad enough that Regina was having an affair with a student, but, a student who was a prostitute? That was even worse. No! No police. No getting her name or Regina's name on the ground. She would get over it. It was just a drunk night and as soon as she accepts that as the truth the fast this whole thing would go away.

Emma parked her car and jogged to get to class. It was exactly eight two when she walked through the door. Regina was already in the room. Emma froze by the door when she saw Killian in the front row. He looked like nothing had happened and even smiled at her. Emma felt Regina's eyes on her and didn't dare to look at her face. She just walked to the back of the classroom and sat down with a loud thud. When Emma looked up again she saw Regina looking worried at her. She let out a small smile and Regina begun the class.

Emma was pissed. She did try to focus on the class, but she couldn't. That asshole was sitting in the font with that smug smile on his face while Emma was in the back as if she was the one who did something wrong. And then there was Regina. She couldn't look at her the way she just did. People would notice that kind of stuff. Why was Emma the only one worried about that? Why wasn't Regina? She should be more careful! She had to. Emma couldn't let this break their little happy bubble. No! Emma shook her head. She couldn't let Regina see her drifting. She knew the woman was watching her closer this morning and so, Emma forced herself to pay attention. She focused solely on what Regina was saying, taking her usual notes. It was easier once she blocked everything out and only heard the sound of her voice echoing in the room. So much that Emma hardly noticed when the bell rang and people started to leave the room. Emma was slow at packing today. She wanted to catch a word with Regina and so, she slowly put everything in her backpack. When she looked up again she got scared at the person standing right in front of her.

\- Hello, Love! – Killian said.

\- Killian! – Emma said her features hardened.

\- Look, Swan, I just wanted to apologize. I was drunk, I mean you saw me. I didn't mean any harm…

\- Get away from her! – Regina's voice said behind him.

\- Professor Mills? – Killian asked surprised.

\- Get away from her, right now! – Regina said sounding angry.

\- Sorry, Love, but I don't think this is any of your business – He said looking at Regina.

\- You will step away from her right now or so help me God, Mr. Jones – Regina said a threatening voice.

\- Okay – Killian said looking puzzled – Anyways. Sorry about what happened, Swan.

Killian turned around and left the room. Emma closed her eyes, unable to look at Regina. Her heart was swollen by love for this woman. So much love. But she was also pissed. This was exactly the thing Emma was afraid of, raising suspicions. When Emma heard the door being closed she opened her eyes again and looked at Regina's worried face.

\- Are you okay? – Regina asked.

\- You shouldn't have done that, Regina! – Emma said.

\- Excuse me?

\- You shouldn't have done that! Did you see his face? He is going to jump to all sorts of conclusions now!

\- Oh, I'm sorry, but at the moment I was more preoccupied with taking the guy who sexually assaulted you away than with whatever he may or may not think.

\- I know, I know – Emma said looking down. – I'm sorry. It…It isn't that I don't appreciate the gesture. I do. So much. But you know you can't do that, right?

\- I know. I just…I saw him near you and I saw red. I wanted to rip his heart out!

\- Thank you. – Emma said her eyes watering a little – For defending me. Again!

\- I will always defend you, Emma.

\- Oh God! – Emma said as she used her hand to clean her face from the falling tears – I wish I could kiss you right now.

\- Me too. – Regina said smiling softly at her.

\- I have to go. I'm already late to pick up Henry.

\- Okay. I'll see you later. – Regina said.

\- Yep! Later – Emma picked up her backpack from the chair. – I love you.

\- I love you too.

Emma smiled at Regina and then walked out of the classroom. She was still crying a little and wasn't sure if they were happy tears or sad tears. Maybe a little of both. Emma tried to get herself together as she drove to Henry's school. She tried not to think about what could come out of this. Maybe Killian wouldn't think that there was something between them. He was so self-centered that he might have already forgotten. Emma really hopped for that.

Emma parked the bug in front of Henry's school. She went out of the car and walked in the direction of the front gate. Leroy opened it for her when she approached, not even stopping her to check on his tablet. Emma had already become a familiar face to him as if she was a family member. And she was that. Because they were hers. Emma might not be Henry's official other parent but that didn't mean she didn't feel like it. She loved that kid as if he came out of her. There was nothing in this world she wouldn't do for him or Regina. Because that's what family does. That's how a family is supposed to be, regardless of blood or papers. They were her family and Emma would always fight for them, no matter what.

She saw Henry playing with a few kids, running around as a happy kid should do. When he saw her he opened a big smile that made Emma's heart swell. She waved at him and he waved back before saying goodbye to his friends and picking up his backpack.

\- Hi Emma! – He said smiling at her.

\- Hey kid – Emma said as she put her arm around his shoulder and walked – How was school today?

\- Pretty good. But we had math today. That sucked!

\- Oh no! Any homework today?

\- When don't I have it? I swear this school is the worse! I'm only ten, give me a break!

Emma laughed wholeheartedly at that. The school might be the worse but Henry sure was the best. They reached the bug, with Henry throwing his backpack on the back seat beside Emma. He tried to convince her to get burgers for lunch but Emma wasn't having it. Take outs were for Friday's only. That was their agreement. The drive to Emma's place was quick and soon the two of them were walking inside the apartment. Henry went straight to his room to put away his backpack and Emma did the same. They meet in the kitchen where they both worked on making lunch. They had found perfect sync in the kitchen and now they could work together without stepping on anyone's toes. Or almost. Henry was still bossy, but not as demanding as he used to be. They had tried making recipes from a youtube cooking channel they were both watching, today's menu being lemon chicken with salad. It took them about one hour to make everything but it was totally worth it. They saved up a plate for Regina and after cleaning the kitchen they sat down to watch TV before it was time for homework.

They were both seated on the kitchen table when they heard the door being opened. It was three forty-five in the afternoon when Regina entered the kitchen to find them both studying.

\- Hi mom! – Henry greeted.

\- Hi sweetie – Regina kissed the top of his head.

\- Hi, babe – Emma smiled at her.

\- Hello, sweetheart – Regina said packing her lips.

\- Are you hungry? Emma and I saved you a plate – Henry said.

\- Oh, I'm starving! I haven't eaten all day! – Regina said.

\- Regina! – Emma scolded. 

\- What? I didn't have time – She said back.

\- Jesus Christ!

Emma said as she stood up and walked to the fridge taking off the plate they saved for Regina and putting on the microwave to warm up. While she waited, Emma fixed a nice little salad for Regina and when the microwave beeped she put everything together placing the plate in front of her.

\- Thank you – Regina said.

\- You are welcome – Emma said kissing her cheeks before sitting down again.

\- How was your day, Henry? – Regina asked the boy.

\- It was good, but now im stuck with math! – He said sadly.

\- You know, hating the subject isn't going to make it any easier. – Regina told him.

\- Yeah, but it will give me something to complain about it – Henry said – Emma is helping me, though. She's really good at this.

\- Really? – Regina asked looking at her.

\- Surprise! – Emma said grinning – How's the chicken?

\- Oh, this is delicious! Where did you guys get that? – Regina asked.

\- We made it! – Henry said.

\- You two made this? – Regina asked surprised.

\- Yep! And it only took us one hour – Emma said smiling back.

\- I'm impressed! – Regina said back.

\- At what time do we have to go home? – Henry asked.

\- Actually, I was thinking we should stay here tonight. – Regina said.

\- Really? – Emma asked smiling at her.

\- Yes. I stopped by the house and picked up a few clothes for me and Henry to leave here.

\- That's awesome! – Emma said.

\- Cool. Can we have pizza tonight? – Henry asked.

\- No! – Regina said firmly.

Regina finished eating and then retrieve to the bedroom to have some work done. Henry and Emma stayed in the kitchen finishing their respective studies, Emma always helping him with his math. When the night came, they decided to have something warm for the evening and the trio made a soup. Emma was left out to fetch things from the fridge and wash but she didn't mind that. Not one bit. She was too happy having them on her home cooking together like the family they were. After dinner the trio watched TV. Henry was passed out before nine in his mother's lap. Emma bent down to pick him up and carry him to his room. Henry was getting heavier by the day and for once, Emma was glad she didn't have to go up the stairs to get him to his room. They both tucked the boy in and then Regina held Emma's hand and pulled her to the bedroom. Once inside, Regina closed the door behind them and said:

\- I'm sorry. About earlier.

\- You don't have to apologize for defending me, Regina.

\- You were upset.

\- Not about the action itself – Emma walked to the edge of the bed sitting down – I'm scared…I'm scared you might leave me if people find out about us.

\- Sweetheart – Regina said kneeling in front of Emma taking her hands between hers – That is not gonna happen.

\- You don't know that for sure!

\- Of course, I do. It's not that big of a tabu, you know? We are both adults.

\- It could ruin your reputation.

\- Because I'm dating a student?

\- Yes! Plus the other thing.

\- What other thing? – Regina said looking up at her.

\- The hooker thing, Regina.

\- Nobody is gonna find out about that, Emma!

\- Your mom did.

\- That's different!

\- I just…. I don't wanna hurt you! – Emma said looking down at Regina.

\- You won't! Whatever comes our way, we'll manage!

\- Promise? – Emma asked looking hopeful at her.

\- I promised! – Regina said squeezing her hands.

Emma bent down and took Regina's face between her hands before kissing her. The movement was so fast that Regina lost balance and they both fell on the floor, Emma on top of her. Regina smiled lovingly looking up at Emma. She looked so beautiful. She was so beautiful. Emma claimed her lips again, kissing her with all the love she had for the woman. When they broke apart, Emma looked deep inside her eyes and said:

\- Make love to me.

\- Are you sure you are ready for that? – Regina asked softly.

\- Yes! – Emma kissed her again – Make love to me!

Emma stood up first helping Regina up as well. Regina wrapped her arms around Emma's waist and pulling her closer as she kissed her lips softly. Regina reached for Emma's tank top pulling it slowly up Emma's body breaking the kiss only to remove the blouse. Regina looked into Emma's eyes before reaching behind her to open her bra. She was silently asking for permission and Emma felt like crying for the gentle care. Emma couldn't trust her words at that moment, only nodding in response. Regina's eyes never left hers, and when the bra fell down her arms to the floor Regina gently said:

\- Lay down.

Emma laid down in bed and watched as Regina removed her clothes. Piece by piece, just letting it fall down to the floor. When she was completely naked, she kneeled on the bed, between Emma's legs looking deep into her eyes before opening her jeans and pulling it down her body along with her underwear. Regina laid on top of Emma, both naked, and kissed her again tasting every single bit of Emma's mouth.

\- Are you sure this is okay? – Regina asked when she broke the kiss.

\- Yes! – Emma whispered back. – I love you.

\- I love you too.

Regina kissed Emma's lips again and made her way slowly down to her chin and neck. She gently gave open mouth kissed on Emma's neck careful enough not to hurt her in any way. She kept on going kissing and kissing her way down placing a soft kiss on her nipple before taking it in her mouth. Emma wiggled beneath her, fisting the sheets as the pleasure from Regina's mouth ran through her body. Regina licked a straight light to her other breast taking it in her mouth, sucking it and licking it delicately but still strong enough to give her pleasure. Emma was lost. All she could feel was Regina's tongue on her. Licking her. Loving her. Regina continued her way down Emma's body, kissing and licking her flat stomach, lightly scratching her nails on Emma's side. Emma could hardly keep it still. Her whole body was alive, her center was burning hot, she could feel herself getting wetter by the second, her breathing was getting heavier and heavier, her stomach flexing at Regina's every touch.

\- Regina, please. – Emma whispered.

\- Please, what? – Regina said from Emma's stomach.

\- I need more. Please, touch me. – Emma said hardly keeping her voice still.

Regina's kissed moved south to Emma's center. She gave her pussy a soft kiss before settling between Emma's legs. Emma spread her legs open for her and almost came at the sight of Regina moistening her lips when she saw how wet she was. Regina looked at Emma and when their eyes locked, she slowly moved her head down to her pussy her eyes never leaving Emma. Regina used her fingers to open Emma for her giving her a strong lick, savoring Emma's essence in her tongue.

\- Delicious!- Regina said before licking Emma again.

Emma couldn't keep eye contact anymore. Her head dropped back and her eyes were shut close. Regina kept on licking and entering Emma with her tongue and Emma could hardly keep still. She wanted to moan out loud but she knew she couldn't and so, she dropped one arm on her mouth slightly biting to keep her from making too much noise. Regina entered her with her tongue and stroked her clit with her thumb making Emma's whole body lift up in bed. When Regina curled the tip of her tongue inside Emma licking up her walls Emma came undone inside her mouth.

When Emma's body calmed down, Regina kissed her way up her body again. When they were face to face, Emma pulled Regina down to her, tasting herself on her lips. They made love to each other until late that night, neither caring about school in the morning. When they were both satisfied and deeply exhausted to keep going they fell asleep wrapped in each other's arm.


	35. Chapter Thirty-Five: Rushed Morning

Emma woke up to the loud sound of the alarm clock. Still in her sleep, Emma stretched her arm to the nightstand, trying to get the noise o stop. She tapped her phone a few times but the loud noise was still on. Emma popped one eye open and then the other, grabbing her phone. There was nothing. The noise wasn't coming from her phone. She heard light movement coming from her side and then the noise stopped. Emma turned around and saw Regina standing up by her purse.

\- Come back to bed! – Emma sleepily said.

\- Hi – Regina said walking back and laying down next to Emma – Sorry I woke you.

\- You didn't – Emma said as she curled up on Regina – Your phone did. Why is it ringing at five in the morning?

\- Because it's the time I wake up on weekdays.

\- You wake up at five? We don't have classes until eight!

\- I know – Regina kissed the top of her head – But the mornings are usually a bit of a rush. I have to get ready and then Henry, make breakfast, drive him to school. It's just easier if I wake up a little earlier.

\- Do we have to rush this morning? – Emma asked looking up at Regina.

\- Especially this morning – Regina smirked – But I supposed we can enjoy the bed for a few more minutes.

\- Okay!

Emma closed her eyes. The steady sound of Regina's heartbeat made her dizzy and soon she was asleep again. When Emma woke for the second time, it was to the sound of her own alarm clock. She pulled away from a sleeping Regina and grabbed her phone from the nightstand tapping the button to stop the noise. It was six in the morning. Emma looked to her side and it broke her heart that she would have to wake Regina. She was sound asleep, looking so perfect and beautiful that Emma didn't have the heart to wake her. Except that she had to. Emma moved closer to her put a hand on Regina's face. She then kissed her right eye, then the left, one cheek, the tip of her nose, and then the other cheek.

\- Hey, babe – Emma whispered on Regina's ear – Its time to wake up.

\- What? – Regina breathed in.

\- We have to wake up now – Emma whispered again – Its six AM.

\- WHAT? – Regina asked waking up fully – I fall asleep again? Damn it!

\- Sorry. But we don't have to be in such a hurry today. Its Tuesday, you don't have the morning class.

\- I do today – Regina said standing up – I made a deal with the third year. We'll have a simulated jury this morning and no class Friday afternoon.

\- Oh!

\- Yes! I need to wake up Henry. We are going to be late.

\- No, we won't! – Emma said getting up and walking to Regina – I'll go wake Henry while you get all powerfully ready. I'll make breakfast and then I can change myself.

\- I need to be at the University at seven. – Regina said going through her bag – Damn it!

\- Regina, calm down - Emma wrapped her arm around Regina's waist - I'll get Henry to school. You just change and have some food and coffee before you have to go.

\- Oh! That could work – Regina said looking at Emma – Are you sure you don't mind?

\- Of course, not! – Emma said pecking her lips – Now, can I get a good morning kiss?

Yes! – Regina leaned in and gave Emma a light kiss on the lips – Good Morning.

\- Morning, babe. – Emma pecked her back – I'll go get the kid ready.

\- Thank you, Emma! – Regina said looking at her.

\- Anytime!

Emma kissed Regina one more time before putting on a tank top and shorts. She walked out of the bedroom to wake Henry. She gently pushed the door open and to her surprise, the boy was already dressed in his school uniform brushing his hair on the mirror.

\- Morning, Kid – Emma said entering the room.

\- Hi, Emma! Where is mom? – Henry asked.

\- She's getting ready.

\- Still? Did you make her oversleep again?

\- I sure did, Kid – Emma laughed – Oh, and, you are rolling to school with me today.

\- Cool! – Henry said back.

\- Alright, I'm gonna go get breakfast ready. Meet me in the kitchen when you are done.

\- Okay!

Emma walked to the kitchen and started to get breakfast ready. She put the coffee on the coffee machine and turned it on. She then opened the fridge taking eggs, a couple of apples, and strawberries. She chopped the fruits into a bowl and placed it on the table. Emma then started on the eggs, putting a few pieces of bread on the toaster at the same time. Henry walked into the kitchen and took the milk from the fridge, pouring himself a glass. Emma placed the eggs and toast in front of him and then made a plate for herself and Regina. She had just sat down on the chair when Regina walked into the kitchen. Emma's eye widened and her jaw dropped. Regina looked absolutely beautiful dressed in a grey dress and matching suit with dark makeup.

\- Morning, Sweetie – Regina said kissing the top of Henry's head.

\- Good morning, mom!

\- Close your mouth, darling. – Regina said kissing Emma's lips.

\- Wow – Emma watched Regina getting coffee – You look, just wow.

\- Thank you! – Regina sat down in front of Emma – Henry honey, Emma is taking you to school this morning.

\- Yeah, I know – Henry said back. – Are you picking me up too? – Henry asked looking at Emma.

\- No, I am – Regina said.

\- Cool!

The trio ate their breakfast in relative peace. Regina ate most of the fruit bowl but made sure Henry and Emma had some as well. When she was done, she left the apartment in a hurry kissing Henry and Emma goodbye. Henry went to the leaving room to watch TV while Emma got ready to go to University. She took a quick shower and changed into her usual jeans, tan top, jacket, and boots. She fixed her backpack and soon they were off the door. When they entered the bug, they both threw their backpack on the back seat and took their respective seats on the front. The drive to Henry's school was fairly quick and filled with goofy talk. When Emma parked in front of the school, Henry stretched himself to reach for his backpack on the back seat. He then hugged Emma and kissed her cheek before leaving the bug wishing her a good day at school. Emma stood still for a moment, letting the feeling wash over her. She nearly teared up and drove back to Harvard with a silly grin on her face all the way. Classes were done quickly that day and she even stole a glance at Regina in the cafeteria during her break. She also saw Killian in the hallway but he didn't attempt to talk to her and Emma was grateful for that. After classes, Emma went straight home. She cleaned up the kitchen but couldn't bring herself to make the bed. It still had her smell. Their smell, the smell of their lovemaking, and Emma couldn't bring herself to destroy that. She spent the rest of the day studying and writing a few essays. Regina texted to thanked her for taking Henry to classes and Emma rolled her eyes. Regina didn't have to thank her for that. She knew it sound crazy, but, in a way, she felt like Henry was her kid too. Hers and Regina. She told her about what happened earlier with Henry and she could tell Regina was wept. She did too. They made plans for the weekend and then Emma asked her for help with studying. Emma quite liked to have Regina explaining the things she didn't quite understand. She had a way of teaching that always made things bright and clear to Emma. And there was no funny business. Regina always shifted into full Professor Mills mode and Emma loved her even more for it. Once Emma was done, she chilled curled up with a good book and hoped the week would pass by soon so she could fully be with her family again.


	36. Chapter Thirty-Six: Domesticity

\- Objective Law or Norma Agendi is a legal norm that imposes conduct. It's a mandatory social rule imposed on everyone by law, custom, or contract.

Emma was writing down everything Regina was saying. She had sat on the back again, away from Killian. He kept on sitting in the front and Emma didn't want to get anywhere near him. She also didn't want risk Regina going after him again. She had heard rumors when she walked in earlier. She heard a girl whose name she could not remember whispering when she arrived. Emma had pretended to be looking at her phone when in reality se was paying attention to the girl's conversation. _Killian said Professor Mills chasing him away from her like a momma bear_ , she said. And then _She was totally wasted at the party and Mullan said she asked for Regina._ Emma didn't remember that. Not really. But it didn't surprise her that she would call out for Regina. She was all Emma thought about when she was down there with him. She had to be more careful. They needed to be more careful. Regina kept on insisting that she didn't care if people find out or not, but deep down, Emma knew that wasn't true. She did. Of course, she did. Why wouldn't she? She had a name, a reputation. It was bad enough that she was dating a student, imagine if anyone finds out what Emma did for a living. It would hurt her. She promised Henry she would never hurt his mom and she meant it when she said it. They would just have to keep it quiet. At least for now, while Regina was her teacher.

Emma shifted her attention back to Regina. She looked so beautiful in a suit. Very professional, of course, but extremely hot. Emma shook her head and smirked. Not the time or place for that. She had to start controlling her actions around Regina when they were on campus. Emma looked up at the clock on the wall. Only five minutes for classes to be done. It was Friday. Finally! After classes, she would go to pick up Henry and then drive straight to Regina's manor. Okay, maybe not straight as Friday was _Operation Junk_ food day. Emma smiled. She loved Fridays. And now that she had Regina's key, she could just pick up the Kid and go straight there for the weekend. Emma's duffle bag was in the bug. Regina had told her to bring something nice this weekend. They were going out on a date. They haven't done that in too long, Regina said. Her father was going to pick up Henry from his horsemanship lesson Saturday and he was going to stay at Regina's parents. They would have the whole Saturday for themselves and Emma could only imagine what and where she wanted to have her way with Regina.

The bell rang indicating that classes were done. Everyone left in a rush as they usually did on Fridays. Emma stayed behind slowly packing her stuff. She watched Regina down on her desk doing the same and smile. She looked back to her own stuff fitting everything inside her backpack. She couldn't wait to have a little chat with her before going to pick up Henry. She was starved! She had just finished packing everything when she heard a voice above her.

\- Hey, Emma!

\- Mullan! Hi. – Emma said looking up.

\- So, it's my birthday tomorrow. I'm throwing a party at my folk's place. I would really like you to come.

\- Oh! Thank you, but…

\- You have to come! Everybody is going to be there. It would be nice to talk more, I mean, you hardly talk to anyone in the class and I would really like to get to know you. You seem like a nice person.

\- Thank you, Mulan, but I…I don't know.

\- Because of what happened last time? Don't worry about it, we all get drunk.

\- Right! Yeah, the thing is, I have plans.

\- With Regina?

\- What? – Emma asked her eyes wide.

\- The woman you were asking me to call that night. Is she your girlfriend? You can bring her too.

\- No, no…She's my…cousin – Emma said lamely.

\- Oh! Well, if she wants to come over, she's more than welcome.

\- Thanks!

\- Here – Mulan said handing Emma her phone – type in your phone. I'll text you the address.

Emma took the phone from Mulan's hand and saved her number. She gave it back to her and she thanked saying she would text Emma the address later. Emma smiled at her and watch as she turned around and left the classroom. She looked down to see Regina curiously looking up at her. She smiled softly and made her way down to Regina's desk.

\- Hey – Emma greeted her.

\- Hi. What did she want?

\- Oh, nothing. It's her birthday tomorrow. She wanted to invite me.

\- Oh!

\- I'm not going. – Emma said fast.

\- Good. – Regina said – Are you off to pick up Henry?

\- Yep! Actually, I should go. I don't want him to wait too long.

\- Of course. I'll see you two later back home.

\- Yep – Emma smiled – We'll be there.

Emma waited until Regina left the classroom before she did the same. She always let Regina go out first. She liked to stay behind and watch her ass as she walked. Regina rolled her eyes when Emma told her that but Emma knew she didn't mean it in a bad way. She knew that deep down, Regina enjoyed the attention. After Regina left, Emma walked out as well. She reached her bug and drove to Henry's school. When they were both in the car, Emma took their list from the glover compartment and checked to see where should they go that Friday. It was Chinese food day. The list wasn't just about junkie food anymore, but also about getting to know new types of food. Henry asked Emma if they could include Regina on the new types of food day when they were all on their breaks. Emma told him that they should take Regina to all the places they liked when they were all off school. Henry was positively happy about that. Emma drove to the restaurant of the day and they both went inside to look at the menu. They decided to have yakisoba (Even though it was actually Japanese) and egg rolls. Both salty and sweet. Emma asked for the family size for when Regina came home at three. She only had the first-period class that Friday and so, she was going home earlier. Emma couldn't be happier about that. When the food was done, they drove back to the manor. Henry went straight to his room while Emma left the bag with the food on the kitchen island before going upstairs herself. She entered Regina's room and dropped her backpack onto the bed. She went to the bathroom and took a quick shower. She couldn't let the kid wait too long to eat their food. After the shower, Emma changed into a light yellow summer dress that she bought when she was out with Regina shopping for dresses. Regina had looked so lovingly at seen Emma in it, that she had to have it. The day wasn't so cold and the dress was perfect for the day. She loved jeans, but sometimes, it's good to have free legs. Emma put on a flipflop and so she headed downstairs to the kitchen.

\- What was taking you so long? – Henry asked when she entered the kitchen – I'm dying of hunger here.

\- You are so dramatic, Kid – Emma said taking the plates from the cabinets.

\- I haven't eaten since breakfast. That was hours ago.

\- What happened to your lunch money?

\- I'm saving it!

\- Oh! What for? – Emma asked.

\- It's a surprise!

\- O-okay, kid!

They put their food on the plates with Henry getting more eggrolls than he actually should. Emma made a mental note to steal two from his plate while they were eating. They walked to the living room where they both sat down on the couch. Henry turned on the tv and they both watched tv while eating. After lunch, Henry had the brilliant idea of eating their Nutella rolls with ice cream. He checked the freezer to find that there was still some ice cream left and so, they tried the new dessert. The ice cream was done in a flash and they only managed to leave one egg roll of each to Regina. They looked guilty at each other but Henry pointed out that his mom wasn't that big of a fan of fried food anyway. Emma didn't really buy it. Who wasn't a fan of deep-fried food? Besides, she knew that Regina secretly loved those things, but, she made peace with the fact both she and Henry had a bottomless stomach.

When the clock hit three fifteen, Emma heard the door being open. She was with Henry in the living room playing video games and soon she saw Regina entered the room to greeted them. She kissed the top of Henry's head and was about to do the same with Emma but she lifted her head up and tapped her lips. Regina smiled down at her and held her face between her hands before kissing her lips. Emma smiled at her and told her there was Chinese food in the kitchen. Regina thanked her and left the room. Emma looked at Henry and asked if she would mind if she left the game and when he said no, she rose from the floor and walked to the kitchen. Regina had just taken a plate when she passed through the door.

\- Hey – Emma said.

\- Hi, sweetie – Regina said – Thank you for the food. I'm starving!

\- You haven't eaten all day again, have you?

\- Nope! I've been really busy today.

\- You know you cant keep doing that, right? – Emma said.

\- I'll have plenty of time to have proper meals when the semester is over.

\- Just a few more months – Emma said smiling.

\- It can't come soon enough – Regina said back. – How was your day?

\- It was good. We just ate and play games. Good old after class Friday routine.

\- You know, you have a lot to study this weekend!

\- Yes, Professor Mills. – Emma said – Actually, I need to borrow some of your books again.

\- Of course. You know you can take whatever you need.

\- Thanks.

\- I've been thinking about adding a studying desk in the office for you. You need a proper space to study when you are here.

\- Are you serious? – Emma asked.

\- Yes. I mean, if you want to, that is.

\- I'd like that – Emma said and kissed Regina – Thank you!

\- Of course. Maybe we should shop for it this weekend. We could look online and…

\- I love you – Emma said interrupting Regina.

\- I love you too. – Regina said back. – You look beautiful in that dress, by the way.

\- Oh, yeah?

\- Yes! I like the way it contrasts with your hair and skin. You should wear it more often.

\- I will.

\- Although, I can't wait to take it off of you.

\- Regina!

\- Your bare legs are giving some serious heart palpitations.

\- Are they now?

\- Yes! How long do you think until Henry is asleep?

\- Oh, God Regina – Emma laughed – I'm gonna tired that kid out to the core.

\- That sounds like a plan – Regina winked at her.

\- Good! Now eat your food!

\- Yes, ma'am

Regina went back to eating and telling Emma about her day. After she ate, she told Emma she still had some work to do and so disappeared inside the office. Emma called out for Henry so they could do something in the backyard. She wasn't kidding when she said she wanted to tire the kid out. They kicked the ball to each other and played catch. Regina joined them a while later claiming that all the noised they were making was making it impossible for her to work. Both Emma and Henry could tell she wasn't mad about it at all. They played a few running games outside. Henry hid behind Regina every time Emma tried to catch her. She always used the opportunity to kiss her. When night came, the trio went inside the house to start on dinner. Emma's eye was a bit itch and watering. Henry accidentally kicked sand in her direction and now the contacts were bothering her.

\- Babe, does my eye look too bad? – Emma asked

\- It's pretty red – Regina said looking at it – You should wash it and take the contacts off for the night.

\- Yeah, I'll do that. I'll be right back.

Emma went upstairs and removed both eye contact from her eyes. She washed her eyes and then the contacts putting it inside the container. She then took her glasses from the backpack. Thank God she had remembered to put them inside. She went downstairs and found Regina and Henry already starting on dinner. When Regina saw her, her jaw dropped. She stayed there for a second just staring at Emma and she couldn't resist but walk closer to her and whispered in her ear:

\- Close your mouth, dear.

She winked at Regina who looked at her with the _I'll get you later_ expression on her face. The trio made a simple dinner and ate together on the island. After dinner, they watched a movie together in the living room. Henry was out before half the movie and Emma carried him up to his room. The kid was getting heavier and heavier every day. She dreaded the moment she wouldn't be able to carry him up anymore. After they tucked him in, Regina held Emma's hand and pulled her to the bedroom. Regina closed the door behind and walked in Emma's direction with that predator look that Emma was so fond of. She kissed Emma hard, her hands under her dress digging her nails on her ass. Emma moaned in the kiss and knew tonight she would be Regina's dessert and she could hardly wait for it.

\- You have been teasing me all day with that little dress of yours – Regina whispered on her ear – It's time to pay.

\- Don't I look beautiful in it anymore? – Emma teased.

\- You do. But you look sexier without it.

Regina reached for the dress and pushed it over Emma's head all at once leaving Emma only in her panties. Regina's gasped at the sight of Emma half-naked in front of her. She kissed her again and her hands moving to squeeze Emma's breast. She moaned into the kiss at the unexpected but very welcomed touch. Regina squeezed them one more time using her fingers to rub the nipple and Emma felt a rush of wetness forming a pool inside her panties. Emma moaned again, not been able to focus on the kiss anymore. Her knees were getting weak, she felt like she could fall down any second. She needed to lay down But Regina had other plans. Her lips assaulted Emma's neck, and her hand traveled down inside her panties. She rubbered her clit making Emma embarrassingly wetter.

\- Regina – Emma moaned – I need to lay down. Please!

\- To the middle of the bed, Miss Swan. – Regina whispered in her ear.

\- Oh, God! – Emma sobbed.

Regina broke apart from Emma and watched as she walked to the middle of the bed. Emma's breathing was frantic. She was excited. She absolutely loved it when Regina was in one of those moods. She was truly the only one who could subdue Emma like that. She was always the dominant one in bed. Always. Not even once she let go of the dominance. Except for Regina. She was the first person Emma ever let go of to this point. Regina looked intensely at Emma and she felt another rush of wetness down her panties. She was absolutely sure she could come just by having Regina look at her like that. Emma positioned herself better in bed, looking back at Regina and the little show she was putting up to her. She unbuttoned her blouse and pushed down her arms. Emma sighed at the view of Regina in a red lacy bra. She reached for the trousers, pushing them down her legs. She was wearing matching lacy red panties that Emma couldn't wait to take off her body wearing only her teeth. Regina walked to the bed, crawling her way up on top of Emma's body. Emma reached for the glasses, she was about to take them off when Regina said:

\- No! Leave them on.

Emma gasped and put the glasses back in place. Regina kissed her and let her hand wander down Emma's panties. She rubbed her only enough to get her wet but not to reach her peak. She was teasing her. Emma was contorting under Regina. She couldn't wait for it anymore. She needed friction, real friction.

\- Regina, please! – Emma bagged – I need more.

\- I'm not done savoring you yet.

\- Please!

But Regina didn't do her bidding. Instead, she kept on stroking Emma's clit and captured one of her nipples in her mouth. Emma's whole body was on fire. She needed more and soon. She closed her legs tight together trying to get more friction from Regina's fingers. Her body couldn't stay still and she used her hand to tease her other breast. She pinched the nipples ad squeeze it while Regina sucked the other. She used her free hand to move Regina's head pushing it down. But Regina wasn't having it. She licked her way to Emma's other breast and sucked just like she did with the other. She took her hand off Emma's panties making Emma whine with the loss. Regina smiled wickedly down at her and cleaned the fingers covered with Emma's juices on her stomach. She then bent down and kissed and licked that wet line she made, all the way down to her pussy. She kissed it over the panties before hooking her fingers to the side and push the panties down Emma's legs.

\- Spread! – Regina simply said.

Emma couldn't form any sort of words anymore. She just spread her legs open for Regina who lowered herself between Emma's legs. She looked intensely at Emma and they kept eye contact while Regina licked her pussy from entrance to clit. Emma was so wet, that she could feel it dripping out of her. Regina entered her with two fingers and used her tongue on her clit. Emma was gone after that. She couldn't bear to keep eye contact anymore. Her head fell down on the pillow and she opened her legs even wider for the woman. Emma used her hands to tease her nipples while Regina's fingers pumped in and out of her at a fast pace and her tongue tease her clit with no mercy. Emma's body moved with Regina's and it didn't take long before she felt her stomach clench and her breathing catch on her throat and the rush of wetness run down her legs when she came. Emma's whole body went rigid. She didn't know how long she lost consciousness, but when she opened her eyes again she saw Regina by her side softly calling out her name.

\- Emma? Are you with me again?

\- Sort of. Wow. – Emma said.

\- God, you scared me!

\- Why?

\- I've been calling out your name for a while now.

\- Sorry! I guess I just…black out. That was an intense orgasm.

\- Yes, it was. You were dripping. – Regina smirked.

\- To be fair…I'm always dripping when I'm with you.

\- Good answer. – Regina said.

\- God!

\- Just Regina will do, dear.

\- I'll do you in a second, okay. I need to catch my breath.

\- Take your time, honey!

\- Come here.

Emma pulled Regina closer to her. Regina laid with her head on Emma's shoulder, drawing small circles on her ribcage. When Emma could feel her legs again, she crawled on top of Regina and thanked her for the glorious orgasms she gave her. She thanked her three times, all of them using only her mouth. They fucked and made love to each other until the late hours of the night until satisfaction and exhaustion were too much to make them do it another round.


	37. Chapter Thirty-Seven: Mulan’s Birthday

\- Wakey, wakey sleep head.

Emma stirred and breathed in before slowly opened her eyes. She blinked a few times before they focused on the woman in front of her. She smiled when she saw Regina above her caressing her face, gently bringing her to the world of the livings.

\- Hi! – Emma said and smiled up at her.

\- Its time to get up!

\- What time is it?

\- Almost ten.

\- What? – Emma asked her eyes wide – Why didn't wake me sooner?

\- You were tired. I figured I'll let you sleep in a bit.

\- But I waisted time I could have spent with you! – Emma said pouting.

\- You'll have plenty of time to spend with me – Regina said and bent down to kiss her - Now, come on. I made pancakes for breakfast. I'll warm them up for you.

\- Okay!

Regina rose from the bed and left the bedroom. Emma stretched herself in bed before taking her phone from the nightstand. It was nine fifty-five in the morning. God, how could she have slept all this time? She didn't even hear her or Henry for that matter. But who could blame her? Regina had tired her out last night. She was so relaxed from the night activities that she was sure she could just fly away any given second. Another thing that Emma noticed was a text from Mulan on her phone. She tapped it to open and saw a flyer with the location of the party and a text that said: _You have to come_. Emma smiled a little at that. Mulan seemed to like her even though she thought she was drunk on Killian's boat. Killian. The thought of that miserable bastard made Emma's blood boil. She wished she never had to see his miserable face ever again. Emma rose from the bed and walked to the bathroom. She did her business and stood in front of the mirror. She wasn't exactly sure how to tell Regina she was thinking about going to the party. She knew Regina wouldn't like it. And Emma didn't want to go there to party or whatever. She just wanted to make an appearance and make sure to kill any rumors about her and Regina. She had to do that before it was too late. Besides, Mulan did help her at the boat. God knows what could've have happened if she hasn't opened that hatch when she did. If she hadn't helped Emma outside. Emma owed her to at least show up real quick and say happy birthday.

Emma finished wash her face and walked back to the bedroom to get something to wear. She took one of Regina's leggings and a tank top before walking to the kitchen. She didn't bother with a bra. She knew Henry wasn't going to be home today. She walked out of the bedroom and met Regina in the kitchen. She was pouring herself a cup of coffee when Emma entered.

\- Hey – Emma said.

\- Hi, honey.

\- Wow. Are all of those for me?

\- Yep!

\- Why did you make so many?

\- I had some…extra energy to work out this morning.

\- Extra energy?

\- I was horny!

\- Horny? I thought I wore you out last night!

\- Not even close.

\- Really?

\- Yes! You broke me!

\- Or…Did I fix you? – Emma said and winked.

\- That remains to be seen. Now eat your breakfast.

\- Yes ma'am.

\- But don't get too full. I have plans for you this morning.

Regina said that and left the kitchen. Emma's jaw dropped at hearing it and soon she ate some of the pancakes Regina had made her. They were good. Really, really good. But Emma didn't have much time, or mind, to savor them. She wanted to eat quickly and go find Regina. When she was done, Emma covered what was left and popped into the fridge. She walked out of the kitchen to find Regina. She checked the living room first but she wasn't there. Emma then walked to the office where she found Regina sitting on the desk, dressed only in her panties playing with herself. Emma was transfixed for a moment just watching Regina. She couldn't move. Her mouth fell open and the only thing she could do was watch Regina's hand down her panties touching herself. When Emma's brain worked again, she walked fast in Regina's direction and kneeled down in front of her. She pushed her panties to the side and entered her with her tongue. Regina moaned and grabbed Emma's head pulling her face closer to her pussy, rubbering herself on Emma's face. Emma replaced her tongue with her fingers and pushed two digits inside Regina while her tongue flicked her clit. Regina's back arched and her head was thrown back. Emma increased her pace inside her feeling her sponge walls squeezing on her fingers. Regina closed her legs tight on Emma's head and rubbed herself faster and faster on Emma's face, her breathing getting faster and faster and when Emma curled the tip of her finger inside her and hit a particular spot, Regina's whole body went rigid and she came with a loud moan.

Emma kept on lightly licking her, gathering Regina's juice in her mouth. She slowly removed her fingers from inside Regina who sobbed in protest. Emma rose and captured Regina's lips on a kiss, letting her taste herself on her mouth. The kiss was raw and rough, their tongues fighting for dominance and none winning. When they finally broke apart, Emma looked in Regina's eyes and asked:

\- Not that I'm complaining….But what was that?

\- I told you I was horny! – Regina said.

\- Are you done now? – Emma asked.

\- Not even close!

\- Good!

Emma lifted Regina from the desk and carried her to the couch. Regina was surprised at the movement but it was soon replaced with desire. Emma stripped off her clothes and fastly removed Regina's panties. She laid on top of her and they kissed rough and raw again, full of desire. They fucked each other over and over again until they were both satisfied and too sore to keep going. Regina laid down on top of Emma, completely spent but smiling no less. Emma ran her fingers on Regina's hair, just enjoying her weight on top of her. She closed her eyes again and could feel herself drifting off.

When Emma woke up, Regina was still on top of her but not completely. She was drawing little circles on her belly as she usually did while waiting for Emma to recover. Emma smiled and tighten her hold on Regina. She looked up at her, resting her chin on the valleys between Emma's breast, and smiled up at her. The smile that always made Emma's heart skip a beat. Emma gasped for breath at the sight of it.

\- Hi. – Regina said.

\- Hi there, babe.

\- You were out.

\- Yeah, you wore me out today – Emma smiled. – What time is it?

\- I have no idea.

\- Hold on – Emma said and adjusted her eyes to the watch on the wall – Regina it's five in the afternoon.

\- What? – Regina said turning her head.

\- How long have I been sleeping?

\- Not that long! We've been fucking all day! – Regina said surprised.

\- A day well spent, if I may say so myself. – Emma said and then her stomach growl.

\- Hungry? – Regina asked cheekily.

\- Starved!

\- Come one – Regina said pulling herself off Emma's body – Let's make us something to eat.

They both stood up from the couch and collected their clothes from the floor. Regina held Emma's hand and they walked naked up to the bedroom where they dropped the clothes on the bed and went straight to the shower. Regina wasn't kidding when she said she was horny. Her hands wandered all over Emma's body while soaping her and soon her fingers were buried inside her. Emma moved her hands to Regina's ass and squeezed before bringing her own hand between her legs. Regina opened her legs to give Emma more space and soon they were moving inside each other in perfect sync. It didn't take long for them to come. Their bodies were already wired from the earlier activities. Regina's knee gave up and Emma held her tight close to her body. They finished the shower and changed before going to the kitchen to make something to eat. They decided to make something simple. Emma worked on the salad while Regina grilled a few steaks. When everything was done, they made their plates and sat down on the island to eat. Emma bit her lower lip thinking about how she would tell Regina she wanted to go to Mulan's party. She stared at her trying to figure out the best way to say it. She must have stared for too long because the next thing she heard was Regina's voice saying:

\- What is it?

\- What? – Emma asked.

\- You are staring!

\- Because you are beautiful – Emma said cheekily.

\- Thank you – Regina said – But that's not it, is it?

\- No, it isn't!

\- So?

\- I….I think I should go to Mulan's party tonight.

\- What? No…No, you are not going!

\- Regina…

\- Emma, no! I'm sorry but no, that's not gonna happen. I will not have you at a party with that bastard. Have you forgotten what happened last time?

\- Of course not! – Emma said firmly.

\- Then why do you wanna go? – Regina asked raising her tone a bit.

\- Because I've done something at the party that needs to be undone!

\- What are you talking about?

\- When I was…When I was out of myself and….and Mulan helped me out. I call out your name – Emma said looking down – I kept asking her to call you. To call Regina!

\- Oh! – Regina exclaimed.

\- But I will fix it – Emma said looking up at her – I will, I promise. I've already told her that…

\- We should go public! – Regina said interrupting Emma's speech.

\- What? – Emma asked.

\- We should just go public, Emma. To be honest, I don't like this. I don't like the pretending…We are both adults. And I'm not the first Professor to be in a relationship with a student. It happens all the time. Let's just…Lets just be honest.

\- Regina, you say that now! But people will gossip about you, the other Professors will gossip about you, and it's going to ruin your reputation.

\- Emma, I'm a big girl. I can handle it.

\- But I cant! I don't want people whispering things about you or saying that I only got this or that grade because I'm sleeping with the teacher. Look, the semester is almost done. And then we'll have one more and you won't be my teacher anymore. After that we can go public, but not now. I can't handle people gossiping about you right now.

Regina rose from her seat and walked towards Emma. She held her face between her hands and gently kissed her lips. Emma closed her eyes and lost herself in the feeling of Regina so close to her. When Regina broke the kiss, Emma slowly opened her eyes and looked deep inside hers.

\- If you don't want to go public right now, I get it. But it's only because you don't. Not me. I don't care about the whispering and about the jokes. All I care about is you. And me.

\- I love you so much – Emma said and brought Regina's hand to her lips and kissed- Can I think about it?

\- Of course. – Regina said – Take your time.

\- And about the party?

\- I don't want you to go, Emma – Regina said – But as much as I want to, I can't force you not to.

\- She helped me, Regina. I owe her to at least showup!

\- Right!

\- I won't be gone long. – Emma said – one hour, tops. I won't drink anything, not even water. I'll just show up and wish her a happy birthday and then I'll leave.

\- Promise?

\- I promised. Do you really think I want to spend my Saturday night at a party without you?

\- You are better not!

\- I don't! I want to be home, with you.

\- Okay! But I want you to text me or call. I need to know that you are okay!

\- I will. I promise.

Regina walked back to her seat and they both finished their meals. They spend the rest of the day just enjoying each other's company. They made love in bed one more time before Emma needed to get change. She reassured Regina that she wasn't going to drink or eat anything at the party. Regina made sure she had something to eat before leaving the house. Emma promised to keep in touch and let Regina known of her whereabouts at all times. They kissed by the door before Emma leave the house to the bug. The drive to Mulan's address was uneventful. The house wasn't so hard to find either as it was the only one crowded with college students. Emma took her phone and sent a quick text to Regina to let her know she had just arrived. She then left the bug and walked in the direction of the house. Once inside, Emma started to look for Mulan. She just wanted to wish her Happy Birthday and make sure people saw her there before she had to go. People bumped into her all the time and Emma really was starting to get annoyed by all that. She just wanted to find the birthday girl and say a few words before going back home to Regina. Emma had just entered the kitchen with another person bumping into her when she heard:

\- Emma! You made it!

\- Mulan, hi – Emma said – Happy Birthday!

\- Thank you! Did you come alone?

\- Yep!

\- What can I get you to drink?

\- Oh, nothing. I'm fine – Emma said.

\- Oh, come on. It's my birthday, you HAVE to drink.

\- I'm cool. Thanks.

\- Is it because of what happened last time?

\- Partially, yes.

\- Yeah, you were really drunk. Didn't Regina want to come?

\- What?

\- Your cousin. Regina!

\- She's not in town anymore – Emma said dryly.

\- Oh! Well, I'm glad you came.

\- Yeah, actually I can't stay long. I just wanted to stop by and wish you a happy birthday.

\- Oh, no! Why? – Mulan asked.

\- I have other plans!

\- What plans?

Emma was about to make up a lie when they were interrupted by another friend of Mulan's. They chatted happily in front of her but Emma didn't pay much attention. In fact, her eyes were glued to something else. Or better yet, someone else. She saw Killian. It disgusted her seeing that pretentious simile of his like he didn't have a care in the world. He was talking to Belle. Real close to her. He kept whispering things in her ears and she could tell she was bothered by it. And that's when she saw it. It played out in front of her like slow motion. He took the flask from inside his jacket and offered to her. She could see Belle declining and him insisting. He was probably using the same as he used on her _. I knew you were no fun_. She saw Belle taking the flask and drink a sip. Just like she did. Emma watched the whole scene in front of her. She couldn't move. She knew what was going to happen after. She knew what he would do. She knew Belle's mind would be foggy and unclear. She knew she would just want to sit down and follow him anywhere. And she knew that he was going to force herself on her. He would touch her. He would do things to her and then blame on the alcohol. Emma couldn't let that happen. She wouldn't let that happen. He wouldn't do to Belle what he did to her. Emma's expression hardened. She pushed away from Mulan and her friend and walked in their direction. Some people bumped into her and then a guy pulled on her arm.

\- Hey, you are Emma, right? From the introduction to law.

Emma pulled her arm back and kept on walking ignoring the guy. She lost them She couldn't see Belle or Killian anymore. Her heart raced. She needed to find them. She needed to find Belle. She needed to save her. Emma looked around one more time before heading up the stairs. She opened a door but there was no one inside. Then she opened another where she found a couple making out. It wasn't Belle and Killian and they shoved her off the door. Emma kept on opening the doors until she saw a door with a red tie tied in the doorknob. It was the last door to the left. Emma took a big breath before opening the door. What she saw made her stomach clench with disgust. He was on top of Belle. She was completely unconscious. Her dress was rolled up and her panties were on the floor. He was kissing her and touching her between her legs. Emma saw red and ran to the bed, grabbing Killian with a strength she didn't even know she possed. He fell on the floor with his pants draped around his ankle and said:

\- Swan! Came to join the party?

\- You fucking bastard!

Emma kicked him in the balls three times before going to Belle. Killian went into a fetal position cursing Emma and saying he was going to get her for this. Emma lifted Belle from the bed and held her strong before making her way downstairs. She was completely unconscious. She supported all of her weight onto her body and walked out of the bedroom. She had just made it downstairs when Mulan ran in their direction.

\- Oh my God, what happened? – Mullan asked.

\- She's unconscious. I need to get her to a hospital.

\- Oh my God, I didn't even see her drinking.

\- Wake the hell up Mullan. – Emma said angrily – She isn't drunk and neither was I. This was Killian. He drugged her and tried to rape her!

\- What? No, he…he is cool. – Mulan said in disbelief.

\- No, he isn't. Call the police. I kicked him pretty hard he is probably still on the floor. It's the last door to the left.

Emma kept on carrying Belle out the door to her bug. Mullan helped to get Belle inside and soon Emma was driving to the hospital. She was worried about Belle. She was in way worse shape than she was, at least Emma was able to regain some consciousness. She looked to her side and the girl was dead to the world. Emma stepped on the gas, not caring about the security cameras and the fact she was most likely to get a ticket. She arrived at the hospital and parked her bug, going around the car to carry Belle inside. Once in there everything happened fast. Emma screamed and asked for help. Two nursed came in her direction asking Emma what did she take. Emma told them she didn't know and soon they were rushing Belle inside. She tried to follow but she was stopped. They told her she had to wait outside. Emma sat down in the waiting area. She was tired. So tired. Her mind kept on spinning over and over again at what had happened. He would have raped her. If Emma hadn't seen him giving her the flask if she didn't have seen Belle getting dizzy and she hadn't gone through this herself he would have raped her. And he would have got away with it because she was too out of herself to do anything. To even remember. That bastard. To how many girls has he done this before? Emma's train of thought was interrupted by the sound of her phone ringing. She took it out of her jacket pocket and looked at the ID. It was Regina. There were also several texts from her. In the haste of everything that happened, Emma completely forgot the promise that she made to Regina. Emma slid her finger on the screen brought the phone to her ear.

" ** _Emma? Is everything okay? Why aren't you answering me?_** "

" _Hi, babe. Yeah, I…I'm fine. But something happened_ "

" ** _What happened? Are you still at the party?_** "

" _No, I'm not_ "

" ** _Where are you?_** "

" _Im at the hospital_."

Emma heard a loud thud as if Regina had just dropped her phone and suddenly the line went dead.


	38. Chapter Thirty-Eight: Regret

" _Regina?_ " Emma said on the phone " _Regina? Are you there?_ "

There was a moment of silence on the other line. Emma could hear movements and small sounds but Regina didn't say anything. Emma started to get a little worried. She should have texted Regina o even call her earlier. In the heat of things that were happening, the thought didn't even cross her mind and now Emma felt like an idiot for not telling Regina sooner. She had worried her. And really was not what Emma wanted.

" _Regina?_ " – Emma tried again " _Are you still there?_ "

" ** _Where are you? I got my car keys I'll be right there._** " Regina said fast on the other line.

" _Regina, I'm fine!_ " Emma said fast " _Nothing happened to me."_

" ** _Then…Why are you at the hospital?_** " Regina asked.

" _It's Belle! Killian he…."_

" ** _He what?_** " Regina asked angrily.

" _He tried to do to her what he did to me._ "

" ** _What?_** "

" _It all happened so fast. I saw him giving his flask to Belle and then I saw her losing her senses. I….I almost didn't get there on time_."

" ** _Emma…_** "

" _You were right_ ," Emma said and pause " _I should have gone to the police. If I had maybe…maybe he wouldn't have done this to Belle_."

" ** _Emma, this is not on you_**."

" _I know, I know_."

" ** _Can you tell me where you are? I want to be with you_**."

" _I know! But it's better if you don't_."

" ** _Emma, please. I don't want you to be alone_**."

" _I'm not. I will never be alone as long as I have you_."

" ** _Are you absolutely sure you don't want me to come?_** "

" _Yeah, I am. I actually have to give my statement to the police. I'm the one who found Bele and brought her to the hospital_ "

" ** _What about Killian?_** " Regina asked.

" _I kicked him in the balls. Three times_ "

" ** _That's my girl_** ," Regina said with a small laugh.

" _I have to go now. The police are here_ "

" ** _Okay. Keep me post it, will you?_** "

" _Babe, it's late. You should go to sleep_ "

" ** _I don't think I'll be able to sleep until you're home_** "

" _I'll be there as soon as I can,_ " Emma said feeling her heart swallow with love " _I love you_ "

" ** _I love you too._** "

Emma turned off the phone and looked to the two detectives in front of her. They asked her what had happened and Emma told everything with as many details as she could remember. When she was finished one of the doctors came to the detectives and gave them the results of Belle's blood test and the gynecological exam they did on her. Even though Killian didn't rape her, per se, he had pre-come on her leg and considering Belle's unconscious state it was enough to prove the sexual abuse. The detectives thanked the doctor and Emma for the statement and left the hallway. The doctor then asked Emma for Belle's parent's phone number but she didn't have any but promised she would try to find out. Emma asked if she could go see her but the doctors said only family members were allowed for now. Emma sat down on the waiting chair and grabbed her phone. She sent a quick text to Regina telling her about the statement and what the doctor had said. Regina texted her back with the legal procedure from now on and Emma smiled. That was such a Professor Mills answer. Emma tried to think about the people Belle was closer too in the class. Someone who could maybe have her parent's phone number. There was only a person that came to mind and Emma was about to call her when suddenly her voice said behind her:

\- How is she?

\- Mulan! – Emma said surprised – I was just about to call you!

\- How's Belle? – She asked again.

\- She's going to be okay. What happened to Killian?

\- I called the police. He tried to escape but a bunch of trapped him in the house. He cursed you to the tenth generation. I'd be careful if I were you.

\- Fuck him! – Emma said angrily.

\- Yeah, fuck him – Mulan said – That night in the yacht, you weren't drunk, were you?

\- No, I wasn't. I had just arrived and had half a beer. And his rum.

\- He didn't rape you, did he? – Mulan asked with a small voice.

\- No. Thanks to you.

\- Me?

\- Yeah! If you haven't shown up when you did I…I don't think I would manage to escape him a second time.

\- I am so sorry, Emma!

\- It's okay! I'm okay.

\- And Belle?

\- He didn't rape her either. But he did abuse her more than he did me.

\- Fuck! How could I be so blind?

\- He is charismatic. I actually fooled myself to believe it was just a drunk thing.

\- You didn't go to the police that night?

\- No, I didn't! And I regret that! If I had, maybe we wouldn't be here right now.

\- This isn't your fault. – Mulan said squeezing Emma's hand.

\- I know! – Emma said squeezing it back.

\- God, to how many girls he did that? – Mulan asked.

\- I don't know!

\- This is so fucked up! No wonder you never went to our parties before. And the strange thing is that if you haven't gone to the one in the boat, God knows what could have happened to Belle.

\- True. But to be fair, I was never invited!

\- You keep saying that – Mulan said – But you were. To all of them. The parties were for the whole class. You just never show up!

\- Mulan, I'm telling you. Nobody invited me!

\- Killian! – Mulan said eyes wide.

\- Killian? – Emma asked.

\- He was the one responsible for inviting everyone. He had the numbers of everybody in the class. He was the one who sent the locations. Hell, he even made a WhatsApp group for it.

\- I…I didn't know that – Emma said surprised.

\- I thought you two were friends, I mean, you were always talking.

\- We weren't always talking – Emma said defensively.

\- He always said that you were boring and probably wouldn't show up. I am so sorry, Emma.

\- It's okay. Don't worry about it. By the way, the doctors need Belle's parents' number. Do you have it?

\- Yeah, I do. I'll go get them – Mulan said standing up.

\- I think I'm gonna get going – Emma said standing up as well – I've already talked to the police and they won't let me in the room.

\- Okay – Mulan said – I think I'm gonna stick around for a while.

\- Of course. You have my number. Call me if you need anything!

\- Thanks, Emma! You too.

Mulan hugged Emma and then disappeared inside the hospital. Emma turned around and walked out of the door to her bug. Once inside Emma closed her eyes and took a deep breath in. She felt guilty. So guilty. She knew it wasn't her fault, of course, it wasn't. But if she had done the right thing, if she hadn't been so scared, maybe Belle wouldn't be at the hospital. She could have prevented that. Emma opened her eyes and turned the car on. She needed to get home. She needed to get to Regina. The drive back was easy, the streets were empty at that hour. It was one-thirty in the morning and Emma felt absolutely beat.

She arrived at the mansion, parking the bug outside. Emma quickly made her way out of the car to the manor. Once inside, Emma took off her boots and jacket before walking upstairs to Regina's bedroom where she found her in bed reading a book. Regina put the book down the moment she saw Emma and opened her arms welcoming her. Emma jogged to the bed nest herself on Regina's arm.

\- You were supposed to be sleeping – Emma said in the crook of Regina's neck.

\- How could I possibly be asleep, Emma? - Regina said running her fingers on Emma's hair – Are you okay?

\- Yeah, I'm fine. Just tired.

\- I bet!

\- Killian is in custody.

\- I figured. Sadly he will probably pay bail and be out in the morning.

\- Yeah, I know. – Emma said and paused – I'm sorry!

\- For what?

\- For being a coward. I can't help but think this is my fault too.

\- Stopped! – Regina said holding Emma's face between her hands – This is NOT your fault. This will never be your fault.

\- Thank you – Emma said with a single tear falling down her eye.

\- You are tired – Regina said kissing her lips – Let's get some sleep.

Emma nodded and pulled away from Regina. She walked to the closet first to retrieve her sleeping shirt and then she went to the bathroom. She took a quick shower to the rid of the night energy. After that, she brushed her teeth and removed her contacts. Emma left the bathroom and walked to the bed, laying down next to Regina. Regina moved closer to her to nest Emma inside her arms. It didn't take long before exhaustion took over and soon Emma fell asleep.


	39. Chapter Thirty-Nine: Relief

When Emma arrived at her classes Monday, she took her usual seat in the front row. Not because she didn't think that Killian wasn't going to show his face. Far from it. But because she was claiming what was hers back. Starting with her seat. Why should she be the one to feel ashamed when she did nothing wrong? It was a small step, perhaps, but life was made of several small ones.

She went back to the hospital on Sunday to check on Belle. Regina drove her and waited outside the hospital for Emma. She tried to argue saying it was risky but Regina wasn't having it. She didn't want Emma to be alone. When she arrived at Belle's room her parents were there. They thanked Emma several times for what she did and assured her they would follow through with the charges against Killian. That made Emma's heart feel in peace. In her mind, it wasn't just the case of an ex-hooker accusing a rich boy of sexual abuse. Belle's parents were just as rich and maybe now justice could be done. Emma hung in the room for almost an hour before leaving. She found Regina in the parking lot of the hospital and hugged her as soon as she went inside the car. She needed the comfort only Regina could give her. They left the hospital and had lunch out before going to pick up Henry at Regina's parents. Now it was her turn to wait in the car while Regina collected the boy. The rest of the day was spent together, just the three of them as a family.

And now was Monday morning and Emma was sat at her beloved front seat row waiting for her Monday classes with Regina. She was there very earlier that morning. While she waited, Emma browser though her phone. More specifically, the pictures on her camera roll. Pictures of herself with Regina and Henry. Emma smiled at every single one of them. She loved them so much. With all her heart. It was amazing how Regina and Henry had become her whole life in such a short space of time. Emma could no longer imagine a life where they weren't in it. She never wanted to imagine that. Emma was so lost in the pictures that she totally missed a body seating down right next to her.

\- Hey – Mulan said – Who's the kid?

\- Oh, ah…It's…It's Henry – Emma said lamely – What's up?

\- Have you heard about Killian?

\- What about him?

\- He is out! – Mulan said.

\- WHAT?

\- He is out on bail. He is going to be free while the investigation continues.

\- That's not right! – Emma said looking down.

\- I know. It sucks! But Belle is not backing out and with her statement and ours, I'm sure we can put that asshole in jail.

\- Ours? – Emma asked.

\- Yeah, I mean you HAVE to testify about what he did to you on the boat. I will also testify to that, you know? I'll tell them what I saw when I opened that hatch, how you were when I help you out.

\- Oh, yes, right! Of course. – Emma said. – I will. I've already told Belle's parents that I would.

\- -Good!

The class started to fill with students and they all looked at their direction. Emma could see they whispering and looking sideways at her and Mulan. Some of them even looked the other way when Emma just stare back.

\- God, the gossip mill is going to be in full force today. – Mulan said.

\- Yeah, I can see that!

It didn't take long before Regina walk into the room and start her class of the day. It was quite difficult that morning as everybody was gossiping about what had happened at the weekend. Regina had to ask for silence several times that day and Emma could tell she was on the verge of losing it as the vein in her forehead was popping out. Emma was relieved when the bell rang and the class was finally over. The classroom emptied in a matter of minutes. Emma didn't even have to do her slow packing that morning. She saw Regina sitting in the chair behind the desk completely frustrated. She scratched her forehead and then started to collect her things. Emma rose from where she was sitting and walked to her direction.

\- Hey. – Emma greeted her.

\- Hi! – Regina said back.

\- Tough crowd today, hun?

\- Yes! I wasn't sure if I was teaching a University class o a high school.

\- Sorry!

\- Why are you apologizing?

\- I think they were gossiping about me!

\- Emma, stop it!

\- Well, it is true.

\- I don't care if they were gossiping about the Queen of England. This is a classroom and they are expected to be respectful towards their teacher.

\- Killian is out – Emma said out of the blue.

\- Yeah I know – Regina said looking deep into her eyes – Are you okay?

\- Yeah, I guess so.

\- Do you want to talk about it? – Regina asked.

\- No. No, I'm fine. I'm gonna go pick up Henry. Meet you back at yours?

\- Yes! I have a faculty meeting this afternoon, most likely regarding Mr. Jones.

\- Okay. I should go now! See you later! – Emma said and started to walk away.

\- Emma?

\- Yeah? – She said turning around.

\- I love you.

\- I love you too.

Emma smiled back at Regina and it took everything in her not to walk the three little steps towards the woman and kiss that pretty smile on her face. As Emma walked towards the bug she thought about the fact that Killian was out. She had to admit she was a little concerned about him going back to classes. She wasn't quite sure how she would be able to handle seen in every day again. Or worse, Regina. She loved that woman with all her heart but it terrified her the thought of what happened today in classes happening to Regina. The gossip mill would go crazy. She knew Regina, she was a very private person. She said she could handle it but Emma knew that she was saying that now. Emma reached the bug and got herself inside. She drove to Henry's school and picked him up. When they arrived at the manor, they worked on making lunch together. She loved those little cooking moments with Henry. They bonded so much while doing it. And she was learning so much too. Emma could positively say she was officially a cooker now. They had their meal and then homework. They both sat down on the diner room table to begin their studies. Henry complained as he usually did but Emma was used to that. The kid really hated math. It was a little past four when Emma heard the front door being unlocked.

\- Henry? Emma? – Regina shouted.

\- In the diner room, mom – Henry shouted back.

It didn't take long before Regina walk inside the diner room. She greeted them both kissing Henry's hair first and then Emma's.

\- Emma, can I talk to you in my office?

\- Sure!

Emma rose from the chair and followed Regina to the office. She opened the door and let Emma get in first before closing the door behind her. Emma sat on the couch and waited for Regina to take a seat which was right beside her on the couch. She reached for Emma's hand and smiled at her and that made Emma feel a little bit more at ease at whatever Regina had to tell her.

\- So, I had a faculty meeting this afternoon. – Regina said.

\- Yeah, I know! – Emma said looking confused.

\- The meeting also had the presence of the Dean.

\- Okay…

\- Killian is in academic suspension until the end of the semester while the investigation on him is ongoing.

\- Seriously?

\- Yes! If proved guilty, he will be kicked out of Harvard.

\- Oh my God – Emma said crying – I can't believe this is actually happening.

\- It is, honey.

Regina got closer to Emma and held her closer while she cried. She was just overwhelmed by everything that had happened. Her own assault, her fear of losing Regina, saving Belle, and then the guilt she felt over not doing what was right. It all piled up to this moment where she was crying in relief knowing that she wouldn't have to face him again. Emma cried inside Regina's arm and let out all the anguish she was feeling ever since she went to Killian's party. It was all over now. He was suspended. Belle was going to go through with the charges and Emma would testify against him. When she finally broke free from Regina, she gently dried her face from the tears and smile at her. Emma smiled back and gave her a light kiss on the lips.

\- I think we need to get a little break from all of this. – Regina said.

\- I agree.

\- Why don't we go away this weekend? A mini family vacation.

\- Seriously?

\- I have a beach house in Cape Cod. Maybe the three of us….

Emma didn't let Regina finished as she launched herself on top of her and kissed her. Emma held Regina's face between her hand and kissed her with all she might. Regina was taken by surprise but soon, she started to kiss Emma back, their tongues exploring each other's mouth, dancing in perfect sync. When they broke apart they were both breathing heavily. Emma had her forehead pressed with Regina's when she breathed out:

\- Yes! Let's have a family vacation.


	40. Chapter Forty: Family Vacation

Emma tapped her foot on the floor impatiently. She couldn't wait for the bell to ring and classes to be over with. She almost felt sorry for thinking that since it was Friday morning and she had Regina right in front of her teaching the class. But it was hard not to wish that when she was only a ring bell away from going on a family vacation with that same woman. Family vacation. Emma smiled thinking back when Regina said that _. Why don't we go away this weekend? A mini family vacation_ , Regina had said. Emma closed her eyes and let the overwhelmed feeling wash over her. They were her family, Regina, and Henry. She had been feeling that for quite a long time now, but hearing Regina said that always made the emotions run strong inside her. Emma opened her eyes and saw Regina looking puzzled at her. She arched an eyebrow as if asking if her class was boring Emma. She knew that look. Emma smiled at her and then wrote down the things Regina was saying in her notebook.

When the class was finally over, Emma packed her things in a hurry. She literally just threw everything carelessly inside the backpack and left the room. She needed to go to Henry's school to pick him up and then go to the mansion. Her things were already all packed up on the backseat of the bug. Regina had a meeting after class but, she was going to be home by two in the afternoon and then, they would hit the road.

Emma arrived at Henry's school but barely had time to park properly. The kid started to run in the direction of the bug as soon as she entered the school street. The bug was kinda hard to miss. And it was hilarious because as Henry ran in her direction. Leroy ran after Henry and Emma knew just how pissed off Grumpy would be because of that. Good thing it was Friday.

\- Hey Emma – Henry said by the window.

\- Hey, Kid! Get in.

\- Miss Swan! – Leroy said behind Henry – I'm gonna have to reprimand Henry for running out of the school property. Do you know how dangerous that is?

\- Sorry, Leroy – Henry said innocently – But I knew it was Emma. I saw the bug from far and we have plans this weekend.

\- I don't care! You are going to get a written warning. – Leroy said.

\- Okay, calm down, pal! – Emma said – The kid apologized for it. And it's Friday, cut him some slack.

\- What if he had been hit by a car, Sister? Would you like me to cut some slack in that case too? – Leroy said.

\- I'm sorry, Leroy – Henry said – It won't happen again!

\- Fine! But this is your last warning, Mills. – Leroy said.

\- Thank you, Leroy - Henry said.

\- Yep! Thanks, Leroy – Emma said too.

Henry entered the bug and threw this backpack on the back seat before putting his seat belt on. Emma turned the engine on and maneuver the bug off the school.

\- You know he is right, Kid! You can't just run off like that – Emma said.

\- I know. I'm sorry. But when I saw the bug I knew it was you – Henry said – You are the only one I know that has a car with color.

\- Is that a good thing or a bad thing? – Emma asked.

\- It's a good thing. All-day it's just black, white, and silver. I can't even tell the difference.

\- You don't feel embarrassed, about my car, do you? – Emma asked worriedly.

\- No! Your car is the coolest!

Emma smiled at him and asked about his day. Henry told Emma everything about it while they drove to pick up lunch. Today _Operation junk food_ wouldn't have a new place. They were going to get something from the must-have it again list. The one closest to the mansion. After Emma pick up lunch for herself, Regina and Henry she drove to the mansion. When they arrived, Henry ran upstairs to his room while Emma placed the food on the island before going up herself. Emma dropped the backpack on the armchair and went into the bathroom to wash her hands. She met Henry again in the kitchen, where they both took their food and went into the living room to eat it. It was a little past two when Regina arrived home. When Henry heard the door being open he ran out of the living room with Emma right behind him.

\- Mom! – Henry screamed – You are late!

\- It's very nice to see you too, Henry – Regina said looking down at him.

\- You were supposed to be home at two – Henry said looking up at her.

\- It's two fifteen, Henry! – Regina said back.

\- Yes, you are fifteen minutes late! – Henry said.

\- He is your son alright – Emma smirked and walked to Regina to give her a kiss – Hi, babe.

\- Hi, honey! – Regina said back to Emma.

\- There is food in the kitchen in case you haven't eaten yet. – Emma said.

\- Thank you. I haven't. – Regina said – I'll just eat real quick and then we can load the truck.

\- There is no rush – Emma said softly.

\- Speak for yourself! – Henry said – I haven't been to that beach house for years!

\- Hey, kid, why don't YOU start bringing your stuff downstairs while your mom has some food, hun? – Emma said.

\- Fine! – Henry said and ran upstairs.

Regina shook her head and walked to the kitchen with Emma right behind her. While Regina ate, Emma took the cooler she had left by the sink and started to pull out the things Regina told her to from the fridge. After that, Emma took a plastic box and took a few more items from the cabinet. By the time she finished packing the groceries, Regina also finished eating, and together they went to the garage where they started to load the trunk. Henry met them in the garage with his backpack and started to help too. He was very eager for them to hit the road.

\- I'm going upstairs to change and bring down my bags - Regina said.

\- Bags? - Emma said - We are going away for the weekend, babe.

\- Yes, I'm aware of that, Miss Swan - Regina said annoyed.

\- Miss Swan, Hun? - Emma said wrapping her arms around her waist - Did I hit a nerve there?

\- No!

\- No? - Emma smiled and kissed her lips - Do you need any help bringing them down?

\- Maybe. - Regina said kissing her back.

\- Okay! I'm going to get my bag from the bug and load in the trunk - Emma said - Then I'll go upstairs and help you bring yours down.

\- Okay! – Regina said – Oh, bring the car out already so you can park the bug in the garage.

\- What? You are gonna let my bug stay in the garage? – Emma asked surprised.

\- Of course, I am! She can stay out there the whole weekend while we are out, can she?

\- Thank you, babe! – Emma smiled brightly at Regina and kissed her again.

\- Oh My God, can you two hurry up, please! – Henry whined – You can do the disgusting kissing thing when we get to the beach.

\- He is so your son! – Emma said rolling her eyes.

Regina smirked and let go of Emma. She gave her the car keys and disappeared inside the house. Emma instructed Henry to get inside the car and then got in herself, backing it out of the garage and parking it outside the house. Emma then stepped out of the car and walked to the bug, taking the bag from the backseat and loading it into Regina's trunk. Henry hopped inside the bug and made Emma company while she drove the car inside the garage. After that, they both went up to Regina's room to help bring her bags down. One suitcase and a duffle bag. Emma had no idea what she could possibly be caring inside those that she couldn't just stay away from the weekend. After everything was loaded, Emma gave Regina the car key and they hit the road.

The car ride was very chill. There was barely any traffic going that way. Henry talked for the first half-hour of the drive but then he settled to read his comic. Regina held Emma's hand when they entered the highway. Emma could barely contain her smile. She was simply happy. Going out on a weekend getaway with Regina and Henry made her the happiest person in the world. Having a family for the first time in her life was something Emma never thought possible. She always felt so unloved. Being abandoned right after she was born, never been adopted, growing up in foster homes, all of that always made Emma think she didn't deserve to be loved. She had always thought love was something that happened to other people. She never even wanted to love another person. The only time she did she was screwed over so badly that Emma had given up on it completely. Until Regina. She changed things for Emma. The way she saw the world. Regina was kind and gentle. She accepted her. She fought for her. She treated her like family. And that was something Emma would always treasure. She wanted everything with her. She wanted to marry Regina. Live together. Have a baby. Emma stopped when the thought crossed her mind. And then she smiled. She wanted to have a baby with Regina. She wanted to adopt a little girl with her and raise her with this beautiful woman by her side. And Henry. She could just imagine him as the tough big brother.

\- What are you smiling about? – Regina asked.

\- Nothing – Emma lied – I'm just really happy we are doing this.

Regina squeezed her hand and looked at the rode. Emma shook her head and look out the window. She knew they would have this. Together. But she knew it was too soon to even talk about it with Regina. It didn't take much long before Emma could see the ocean. She smelled it before she could actually see it. She hit the button to lower the window and popped her head out. Emma always liked looking out the ocean. The sound of the waves always had a calming effect on her. Regina did a few more turns and then she parked the house on the back of a white house right in front of the beach. It was absolutely beautiful.

\- This place is yours? – Emma asked.

\- Yes, it is. Do you mind opening the gate so I can put the car in?

\- Sure!

Regina gave Emma the keys and told her which one opened the gate. Emma did as command and slid the gate to the side for Regina to enter with the car. After she closed the gate, Emma walked to the trunk to help Regina unload. She gave the keys to Henry and he ran in front of them to open the house door. Regina walked in first with Emma right behind her.

\- Wow! – Emma said.

\- What? – Regina asked.

\- This place is amazing! How come you don't come here often? – Emma asked.

\- No time, I guess. – Regina shrugged off.

\- Mom, can I choose my room? – Henry asked.

\- Of course – Regina said - As long as it's not mine.

\- O-okay! – Henry said and disappeared inside the house.

\- Can I choose my room? – Emma asked cheekily.

\- No! We are sharing! – Regina said back.

\- In a house this big? – Emma said and wrapped her arms around Regina.

\- Yes! – Regina said and kissed her – You are stuck with me, Miss Swan.

\- Well.. – Emma said and kissed her again – I can certainly live with that.

\- Come on – Regina said – Let's finish unloading and then I'll show you the house.

Regina held Emma's hand and they made it back to the car. There were only the bags in the trunk now and Emma took hers and Regina's out. They made their way upstairs, Emma walking behind Regina, taking in the new ambiance. Regina entered a room, their room, and Emma placed the bags on the floor. Regina walked to the windows and opened the curtains, illuminating the room. Emma walked closer to her and wrapped her arms on her waist and kissed her cheek. She could see the whole beach from the window. It was quite a view. She could imagine Regina in a white bikini walking on the sand and smiling at Emma. The thought brought a shiver to her skin.

\- Seriously, how come you don't live in this place? – Emma asked – It's so beautiful here!

\- Yeah, it is – Regina said – I have someone who comes once a month to clean everything up. Good thing she was able to this week otherwise we would be dusting all day.

\- That's not what I asked, Regina!

\- Dani loved here – Regina said – We used to come all the time when Henry was a baby. After she passed…I just…I couldn't.

\- I'm sorry – Emma said – Does it still hurt you? To be here?

\- No! – Regina said turning on Emma's embrace – I'm ready to make new memories in this place.

Emma smiled and captured Regina's lips on a kiss. A sweet, lingering kiss where she took her time to savory Regina's every taste. Her tongue danced inside her mouth, exploring it, her mouth sucked those luscious lips while her teeth trapped them, making Regina make those delightful moans sounds that Emma loved so much. They were so lost in the kiss that neither noticed footsteps coming their way.

\- Oh My God! – Henry screamed – Stop sucking my mother's face, Emma!

\- Jesus, Kid! – Emma said breaking apart from Regina – You have got to stop snicking out on us.

\- I wouldn't have to if you two would stop kissing each other! – Henry said.

\- Henry – Regina intervened – Did you pick a room yet?

\- Yep! The last one on the very far side of this one! – Henry said.

\- Oh, Thank God! – Emma said without thinking.

\- EMMA! – Regina scolded her.

\- So, Kid. Show me your room? – Emma said.

\- Yep! Let's go!

Henry grabbed both Regina's and Emma's hands and pulled them out of the bedroom in the direction of his. The room really was in the far corner from their room and Emma couldn't help but smile at that. After Henry showed them his room, Regina showed the house to both Emma and Henry. After every corner was shown, the trio went outside to take a walk around the beach. Henry walked in front of them, kicking the sand with his bare feet while Emma and Regina walked behind him, hand in hand. Emma couldn't help and think about how they looked like a little family. She put one arm around Regina's waist and kissed her cheek. Regina smiled so beautifully at her that Emma was positive her heart had stopped for a second. They found an ice cream shop more ahead of where they stopped to have some while looking out the ocean.

It was nightfall when they made it back to the house. The trio worked together on making dinner. Henry tried to be bossy but Regina cut his wings. After they ate, the trio sat down on the floor by the coffee table and played a board game. Henry fell asleep a little past nine and Emma carried him to his room. She wasn't sure how much longer she would be able to do that as the kid got heavier and heavier every day. They both changed him into pajamas and tucked him in. Regina didn't close the door all the way and she let the hallway lights on in case he woke up in the middle of the night.

Once inside their bedroom, Emma and Regina were all about skin. They undressed each other as soon as the door was closed behind them, slow and gentle. Each one of them kissing every bit of exposed skin as a clothe garment fell on the floor. They laid in bed completely naked, hands exploring each other's body, tongues tasting each other's skin. They made love until the late hours of the night, bringing each other to ecstasy over and over again until their bodies were spent and completely satisfied.


	41. Chapter Forty-One: Surprise Visit

\- Morning – Emma said sucking Regina's earlobe in her mouth.

\- Hmmm, good morning – Regina groaned back.

\- I love waking up naked with you – Emma said.

\- Me too – Regina said turning to face Emma – Hi!

\- Hi!

\- Did you remember to lock the door last night?

\- Yep!

\- Good.

Regina smiled up at Emma and captured her lips on a kiss. Emma's hands wandered down Regina's body, her naked form covered by the sheets. Emma could feel goosebumps on Regina's bare skin and couldn't help but feel proud by Regina's moan when her nails scratched her thigh. Their kiss deepened as Regina's hands and arms wrapped around Emma's neck, bringing her closer. The soft brush of their nipples rubbing against each other sent a rush of wetness down Emma's thighs. Emma moved her lips to the side of Regina's neck, sucking the delicate flesh in her mouth while her hands wandered down her breasts, squeezing the generous globes with her hand. Emma adjusted herself on top of Regina, her knee making contact with the brunette woman's core. Emma moaned when she felt the wet heat of Regina's pussy on her flash, losing herself in the feeling of Regina under her so much that she barely registered the loud noise coming from outside their bedroom.

\- Mom? Emma? – Henry knocked on the door – Why is the door lock?

\- Do you think if we stay very quiet he will think we are sleeping and go away? – Emma whispered in Regina's ear.

\- I CAN HEAR YOU TWO! – Henry screamed answering Emma's previous questions.

\- Kid! – Emma shouted, getting off Regina – It's too early in the morning.

\- No, it isn't! – Henry shouted back – Come on, I want to go to the beach.

\- We'll be right out – Emma shouted and then whispered in Regina's ear – One of these days that kid is going to give me blue balls.

Regina laughed wholeheartedly at Emma's little comment and held her face between her hands to kiss her lightly. Emma, however, had other plans as she deepened the kiss and moved to be on top of Regina again. Her hands wandered down to Regina's bared ass, Emma squeezed hard with her hand, digging the nails on flesh when…

\- I CAN HEAR YOU TWO KISSING! – Henry shouted behind the door.

\- Henry, get off the door – Regina screamed – Go downstairs, Emma and I are changing.

\- Fine! But hurry up – Henry screamed back.

\- Blue balls? – Emma asked.

\- Definitely! – Regina said back.

As their morning adult morning activities weren't going to happen anymore, Emma and Regina decided to get off the bed and change. The day was unusually warm for that time of the year and a good day at the beach was just what Emma needed. She really, really hope she could at least get a tan instead of the usual shrimp version of a tan she got every time she went to the beach. Regina picked a few clothes from the closet and went inside the bathroom, leaving Emma behind to choose what to wear that morning. She had bought a particular red bikini that she hoped would make Regina's jaw drop but remain decent at the same time for Henry's sake. Emma was just cooking on her headways to tease Regina when she heard the door of the bathroom been open and Regina leave wearing nothing but a black bathing suit with an open on the front all the way down to her hips.

\- Close your mouth, dear – Regina said and smirked.

\- How? – Emma said eyes widened – My God, woman. You'll give me a heart attack!

\- Am I really?

\- YES! – Emma said – God, you look amazing.

\- Thank you! – Regina said putting a white summer dress over her head – I'm going to the kitchen to start on breakfast. Meet you downstairs?

\- Yep! Definitely! – Emma said and kissed Regina's lips before going to the bathroom.

Inside the bathroom, Emma brushed her teeth and quickly changed into her red bikini. She put on jeans shorts and a white tank top to cover it before making her way to the kitchen where she found mother and son lightly chatting over while Regina made breakfast.

\- Morning, Kid! – Emma said and kissed the top of his head.

\- Hi, Emma! – Henry said back.

\- Morning, beautiful lady – Emma said and wrapped her arms around Regina – Need any help?

\- Yes! Can you slice the cheese while I make the omelets? – Regina asked.

\- Sure!

The two women worked together to make breakfast and soon the table was set with cheese omelets and fruit bowls that Regina had chopped before Emma arrived. And coffee. Steamy hot coffee with a very strong taste or as Regina liked to call _, the actual good stuff._ The trio ate their breakfast with light chat and after all the food was consumed the trio clean up the kitchen. Henry was particularly eager to help as according to the boy's logic, the sooner they finished in the house the sooner he would be under the sun and inside the sea.

Once Regina was sure they had all they needed, even though the house was literally right in front of the beach, the little family left the house to find a good spot to enjoy the nice warm day. They found a place close to the house and Regina retrieved the beach umbrella and Emma set it up. When the umbrella was up and the towels on the sand, Regina covered Henry in sunblock while the boy complaint about the excess. He was granted permission to go into the water as long as he didn't go too deep into the sea, at least not without an adult. He wasn't exactly happy about it but, the boy light up when Emma told him she would go with him a little bit more further than what Regina was allowing him. The boy ran ahead and jumped the first wave smiling happily in the water.

\- I think we have a little fish in our hands. – Emma said beside Regina.

\- Yeah, I think we do. – Regina said back smiling.

\- EMMA! – Henry screamed – Are you coming?

\- I sure am, kid.

Emma rose from where she was sitting and pulled her shirt above her head. Regina gasped at the sight of the red bikini which made Emma smirked. She opened the shorts and pulled the zipper down, slowly removing the fabric from her body.

\- My, my, Miss Swan. Aren't you a sight for sore eyes? – Regina said.

\- Stop objectifying me, Regina – Emma said with a wink.

\- Not right now, I can't – Regina said back.

\- I'll go into the water, so you can droll over mere from here. – Emma said and started to walk.

\- Miss Swan? – Regina called.

\- What?

\- You forgot the sunblock!

\- Oh!

\- Come back here and I'll spread it for you.

\- Oh my God, Regina – Emma said as she walked back – Don't say things like that.

\- Things like what? - Regina asked with a fake innocent tone.

\- Things that make me want to rip that little suit of yours off and have my way with you.

\- Then you shouldn't have worn such an indecent bikini.

\- Look whos talking!

Emma sat down on the towel between Regina's legs while she spread the sunblock on her back. She moaned at the particular way Regina was massaging her, she knew the woman was doing it on purpose just to tease her. When Emma turned to face her, so she could do her front, it took every single cell of restrain on Emma's body to not jump the woman and have her way with her. Once Regina was done, she had a satisfied grin upon her face and Emma really, really needed to get into the water to shake off the third blue balls of the day.

She had a lot of fun with Henry in the water. The kid was goofy just like her. Emma hoped to God he wouldn't grow to became a grumpy teenager. She shivered at the idea of picking up a drunk Henry at sixteen at some party. Nope! She could not have that. They went together into the deeper side of the sea. Well, deeper for Henry, as Emma made sure the water was always by her waist. They played a few games in the water before running back to Regina on the sand.

\- Aren't you going to get in? – Emma asked sitting beside her – The water is great.

\- My book is greater – Regina said back.

\- You should totally come with us, mom! – Henry said.

\- Thank you, Henry, but I think I'll pass. – Regina said.

The two of them drank a lot of water, courtesy of Regina, before going off to the water again. After that, they decided to kick a ball. Emma stole glances at Regina that made her absolutely delighted. The woman was checking her out under her glasses, every time Emma looked at her. Particularly, her legs. Regina likes her long legs. At one of those times, Regina winked at her and Regina licked her lips. Emma felt parts of her body tingled at the view and had to take a big breath, almost missing the ball Henry had just kicked in her direction.

When the clock hit noon and the sun was getting too hot, Regina called them back to the house. Once in there, they decided to make a little barbecue for lunch. Emma started the fire in the barbecue on the front porch, the beautiful ocean displayed right in front of her. Regina went to the kitchen to make the salad and the other things they needed for lunch with Henry while Emma grilled the fish and shrimp. Once everything was ready, they sat down at the table on the front porch to eat with light conversation until a loud honky noise interrupted their meal.

\- Is this here? – Henry asked.

\- I'm not expecting anyone – Regina answered him.

\- REGINA! OPEN THE GATE!

\- Is that…Zelena? – Emma asked.

\- I think so! – Regina said getting up.

The trio walked to the back of the house where they indeed confirmed that it was Zelena honking the car. Regina looked completely surprised at Emma who moved to open the gate for the woman. Zelena drove her BMW inside the house and parked right behind Regina's car.

\- Are you all deaf? – Zelena asked – I've been honking for hours!

\- What are you doing here, Zelena? – Regina asked.

\- I had an excellent drive, sis! – Zelena said sarcastically – Thank you for asking.

\- I don't remember inviting you! – Regina said.

\- Yeah, I know! Rude much? – Zelena said – You said you were coming and I decided to show up. Honestly, I need a little break.

\- You could have called to let me know! – Regina said.

\- I dd. You didn't answer your damn phone! – Zelena said.

\- Oh! I think our phones are dead – Emma said getting in the conversation.

\- So, lamb chops – Zelena said looking at Emma – Help me with my bag?

\- Sure! – Emma said slightly confused by the nickname.

Emma and Regina helped to take off Zelena's stuff from the trunk. One bag and a few groceries. What was the deal with Mill's sisters and huge bags for a weekend away? Seriously, the stuff they brought for a weekend was enough to spend a month. Emma carried Zelena's bag up the stairs to the room Regina had indicated her. The one right next to theirs, Emma sighed. Zelena was better to have one hell of earplugs in that huge bag of hers. After Emma dropped the bag on top of the bed she went downstairs where she found the sisters and Henry engaged in a conversation by the table. Emma sat down after kissing Regina's cheek and they went back to eating. Emma grilled a few more shrimps and fishes for them until they were all stuffed with food. After lunch, Henry fell asleep on the couch while watching tv. The morning activities plus the burning sun really had tired the kid out. Emma joined Regina and Zelena on the porch, sipping a beer while the sisters had chilled cocktails.

\- So, what are you really doing here? – Emma asked.

\- I had to get away from Mother! – Zelena said.

\- What's going on? – Regina asked.

\- What else could it be? THE case! – Zelena said.

\- What is that case you guys are working on? – Emma asked curiously.

\- It's a sexual harassment case – Regina answered – It involves one hell of a big shoot guy and one of our hotels.

\- Oh! – Emma exclaimed.

\- If we lose, we are talking about millions of dollars here. Not mentioned our reputation. – Regina said.

\- Mother is literally freaking out over it. I just can't handle the nasty phone calls anymore! – Zelena said.

\- Well, now I'm afraid to check my phone! – Regina said.

\- Don't worry, Princess. She always saves the hard stuff for me! – Zelena said.

\- Oh, God! – Emma said and took a sip of her beer.

\- Anyways, is it okay that I'm here? – Zelena asked – I just couldn't stay alone in my, bigger than yours, house anymore!

\- Yes! – Regina said rolling her eyes – I'm glad you came, sis!

\- Thanks! – Zelena said.

The trio chatted away until late that afternoon. When Henry woke up they went out to get a little ice cream and a nice walk by the beach on their way back. At night back in the house, Emma took charge of the barbecue again with Henry while Regina and Zelena worked on a salad and rice, back in the kitchen. When everything was done, they sat at the porch table again chatting, drinking, and laughing. Emma listened to the calming sound of the waves crashing just a few steps away from the house and sigh. She was completely and absolutely happy in a way she never even thought possible. She was relaxing in a beach house on a Saturday night with the woman she was completely in love with, her sister, and their son. Because, yes, to Emma Henry was her kid too. They were a family. Emma smiled and messed Henry's hair before getting up to take another beer for herself. After a while, they cleaned everything and decided to play a board game. It was Henry and Emma against Regina and Zelena. They won, obviously. Around nine Henry was sleepy. Emma and Regina helped in upstairs and tucked him in. The trio then kept on with drinking and chatting until midnight when Regina declared she was tired. Zelena called her a grandmother and Emma defended her woman with a half-drunk glare that only served to make Regina laugh out loud. The trio walked together upstairs and when the door to their bedroom was shut, Regina jumped Emma, kissing her with a ferocity that made Emma gasped for air. They stripped each other between kisses and laughs flopping in bed together.

Emma sat down and asked Regina to sit on her lap. Emma captured Regina's plump lips on a kiss that made both women moaned. She moved her lips to her neck, sucking the delicate flash inside her mouth.

\- Oh, fuck, Emma – Regina gasped.

\- You have to be quiet, babe – Emma said.

\- I'm not sure I can!

\- Your sister's room is right next to ours.

Emma said and licked Regina's neck before grabbing her breast with both hands, making Regina moaned louder. She pushed them together and lowered her head to suck a very erect nipple and then the other. Regina sighed and grind herself on Emma, her bare sex touching Emma's flat stomach. She could feel how wet Regina was, every movement the brunette woman made on top of her only served to make her wetter herself.

\- Emma, please – Regina bagged.

\- Please, what?

\- Please touch me.

\- I am touching you! – Emma said resuming her sucking on the other breast now.

\- Touch me lower – Regina said unable to keep her body still.

\- Here? – Emma asked as her fingers traced Regina's belly.

\- Lower – Regina whispered.

\- Here? – Emma asked her fingers tracing her hipbone now.

Regina pushed herself back a little and looked at Emma. Her face was pure sin and lust and her voice dropped down an octave and she bit her lower lips and said.

\- Lower.

\- Here?

Emma said when her fingers brushed on Regina's clit. Regina moaned at the touch and throw her head back while Emma lightly rubbered her clit. Emma played with it for a while until Regina whined and Emma pushed two fingers inside her while her other hand still rubbed her clit. The sight of Regina eagerly riding her fingers was something Emma knew would forever be imprinted on her mind. Regina grabbed on Emma's neck for dear life, while Emma touched her, penetrating her deeper and faster, feeling the spongy walls closing in on fingers, her wetness running down her hands, her breast bouncing with her hard nipples brushing against Emma's skin. Emma launched herself forward and captured one of Regina's perky nipples in her mouth. Regina's hands left Emma's neck and her nails scratched Emma's back and when Emma lightly bit on her nipple, Regina came with a loud moan, her nails sinking on Emma's skin in a way she knew would be painful in the morning, but she couldn't bring herself to care right now.

Regina's whole body weight fell forwards onto Emma. Her face was buried on Emma's neck and Emma gently ran her hands on Regina's back, up and down, up and down again, waiting for the woman to come back from her blissful state.

\- Oh, God! – Regina said pushing herself off Emma.

\- That good, hun? – Emma said when Regina fell limp beside her.

\- Oh yeah – Regina said with a lazy smile – You are amazing!

\- You are more! – Emma said laying down facing her.

\- Come here!

Emma willingly moved closer to Regina and let her captured her lips on a kiss. It was lazy, at first, Regina still regaining the strengthen that left her body just a few minutes earlier. But it didn't take long before Regina moved to be on top of Emma, and then on the bottom of Emma, working her tongue deliciously between her legs, making the blonde come hard in her mouth. They made love through the night over and over and over again until they fell exhausted next to each other too tired to do anything but sleep completely spent in each other's arms.


	42. Chapter Forty-Two: Last Day in Paradise

When Emma woke up the next morning, she did so with a smile. Regina was still sleeping, completely and deliciously naked wrapped around her body. Emma stirred, feeling the sore muscles of her inner thigh, the events of the night before playing in her head as she held Regina tight in her arms. Emma played with Regina's hair, stroking her fingers up and down the dark locks, so smooth with that fantastic apple smell that Emma loved to the core. It would break her heart if Regina decided to change it one day. She loved that smell. It was the smell of home. Regina stirred on top of Emma, slowly blinking her eyes awake. Emma looked down at her and smiled, kissing her forehead before saying:

\- Morning!

\- Good morning.

\- I love your hair – Emma said out of the blue.

\- Thanks – Regina smiled – I love your hair too.

\- Please don't ever change your shampoo!

\- Sorry?

\- The apple shampoo you use. Please don't ever change it.

\- I wasn't planning to.

\- Good! – Emma said – Hi!

\- Hi, honey. What time is it?

\- I have no idea!

\- Do you think we should get up? – Regina asked.

\- Absolutely not!

Regina smiled and moved her body up to kiss Emma. Just a peck on the lips, before she looked at the bedside table clock that marked nine in the morning. Regina groaned and made a movement to leave the bed, but Emma just held her tighter. Regina laughed and kisses her again before Emma let go of her, under the promise of a morning shower together. They walked to the suite and showered, making love to each other under the warm water. It was past ten when they made their way to the kitchen.

\- Hi, mom! – Henry shouted from the living room – Hi, Emma!

\- Hey, kid! - Emma shouted back – What are you eating?

\- Cereal!- Henry said.

\- Oh, I want that – Emma said back.

\- This was the last of it! Sorry – Henry said.

\- And you are welcome, by the way – Zelena said standing up from the chair and looking at Regina – I just fed your kid!

\- Yes, thank you, Zelena for making him a bowl of cereal – Regina said sarcastically.

\- Why are you so grumpy? – Emma asked moving to the fridge.

\- Because I could hardly sleep last night! – Zelena said.

\- Why? – Emma asked.

\- Because you two were shagging until three in the morning!

\- Oh! – Emma said embarrassed.

\- Zelena, keep your voice down! – Regina said.

\- Oh, now you want the house to be quiet? – Zelena asked.

\- Well, I'm sorry about…keeping you up at such a late hour – Regina said and moved to the stove to make some eggs.

\- God, you know that at some point I thought she was murdering you. Or the other way around, I couldn't really tell. – Zelena said.

\- Can we change subjects? – Regina asked.

\- I second that – Emma said.

\- You two just keep going and going and going, I mean, around two I was about to scream for you to just come already! – Zelena said.

\- HENRY! – Emma screamed watching the boy coming into the kitchen.

\- What are you guys talking about? – Henry asked.

\- Nothing! – Regina said quickly – Do you want some eggs?

\- Yes! Can we have bacon too? – Henry asked.

\- Yes, of course – Regina said back.

The boy looked at his mom suspiciously but sat down by the island anyway. Emma figured he wasn't about to question his mom when he just got to eat sugary cereal and salty bacon. Emma helped Regina making breakfast and soon the four of them were eating. After the food was eaten and the kitchen was clean the four of them went out to enjoy the beach one last time before driving back to Boston.

Emma went to the sea with Henry while Zelena and Regina stayed on the sand chatting. Emma could tell Regina was rolling her eyes more than usual and she just knew Zelena was giving her a hard time over the night before. She would feel guilty about letting the woman up until so late at night if she hadn't had such a delicious time with Regina the night before. On second thought, Emma realized that she would never feel guilty. Not if the reason for it was spending time with Regina. Nope! That was just not possible.

She played with Henry in the water, which was something that amused her more than it did the kid. She loved been all goofy with Henry, and she had to enjoy that as much as she could right now. Soon he would be a teen and forget all about spending time with her. She really, really hoped he was way, way far from it. When they were both tired, they made their way back to the women on the sand. As soon as they sat down, Regina reapplied Henry's sunblock and then Emma's which made Zelena make sarcastic comments, and Henry asking what did they mean.

After the beach, they decided to go into town for lunch. They walked back to the house to deposit the stuff they carried to the beach and then, the four of them walked to the town. Emma and Regina walked hand in hand as they always did. Zelena asked if it was absolutely necessary for them to be all sweet and cute and physical all the time and the only answer Emma gave her was a kiss on Regina's cheek and a smile. Zelena rolled her eyes and walked ahead with Henry, leaving the two women behind. They walked around the town, looking at the stores, doing a little window shopping while looking for somewhere to eat. They found a good restaurant by the pier where Emma had the most wonderful seafood of her life. She had no idea lobsters were sweet. And tasty. Zelena paid for lunch, as a way to say thanks for her stay. After that, they walked around town some more going inside little shops and having icecream. Emma was in heaven. This place was paradise, she couldn't even imagine driving back home later that day. She couldn't wait for her break so she could come back with Regina and Henry. Even Zelena, although, they would have to be quiet if she was going to stay in the room next to theirs, Emma mused.

It was five in the afternoon when they made it back to the house. They all went up to their rooms to pack their bags. After everything was brought to the living room, Emma helped Regina to clean the fridge and cabinets from its content to bring it back. They put everything inside the car again and Regina gave Emma the car keys for her to drive back. Zelena went ahead of them with Emma following. She looked to the side, the beautiful beach getting behind them, and sighed.

\- We'll come back – Regina said squeezing her thigh.

\- Promise?

\- I promise!

Henry was lying down on the back seat reading his comic books, letting Emma and Regina chat all the way back. It was past seven-thirty when they arrived at the mansion. Emma helped Regina get everything inside and once everything was in order they called for takeout. Pizza. To finish with a golden key their wonderful weekend. After dinner, Henry went up to his room, leaving the two women to have some time together. They made out on the couch. Regina protested saying Henry could get in any moment but when Emma's tongue sucked her earlobe, Regina went quiet altogether. Well, almost. At ten, when half of their clothes were pushed up and their lips red and swollen, Emma declared with a heavy sigh, that she had to leave.

\- Why can you stay over? – Regina asked – You could just drive to the University tomorrow morning!

\- I know. But I have to give in a paperwork that it's on my computer…

\- … And you left it at your place. – Regina finished for her.

\- Yeah! I'm sorry. Trust me, I want to stay, but tomorrow is the deadline.

\- I get it.

Emma smiled sadly at her. She could kick herself one hundred times for this. God, how could she even think about sleeping without Regina? Was that even possible still? Regina gave her a kiss on the cheek, pulling Emma out of her thoughts. Emma rose from her lying position on top of the brunette and then Regina did the same. They fixed their clothes and then Regina held her hand while they walked to the front door. When they both stooped in front of the door, Emma launched herself on Regina again, capturing those beautiful swollen lips on a kiss. Emma explored the inside of Regina's mouth with her tongue, bringing her bodies closer together as she deepened the kiss. When they broke apart, Emma pressed their forehead together and whispered:

\- I love you.

\- I love you too – Regina said back.

Regina was the one to move first. If it was up to Emma she would stay right there the whole night. She actually considered just staying over and drive to her place a bit earlier to print the paperwork. It wouldn't exactly be the first time she did that. Regina walked the very short distance to the door and held it open. It a heavy sigh, Emma forced her legs and feet to move and walked past the door.

\- Goodnight, Emma!

\- Goodnight, Regina!


	43. Chapter Forty-Three: Emma’s Birthday

It was October 23, Emma's birthday. She hated that day. Always have. She had never celebrated with anyone. Not even when she was a kid, but that was mostly because nobody cared enough to remember. She had a tradition, on her birthday. She would always buy a little cupcake and put on a little candle on it and make a wish. She always wished for the same thing. She wished that that year, she wouldn't be alone on her birthday. It has never come true. Twenty-eight birthdays she spent all alone. Except for this year. This year she had people in her life that she cared about. That cared about her.

Emma wasn't sure if Regina knew. Emma never told her, but, Regina had access to her University files and surely it was written somewhere the date of her birthday. But even if there wasn't, it didn't matter. Emma had every intention of fishing Regina and Henry after class for a family lunch. She could even tell them while they were eating _. Today is my birthday, by the way._ Emma could only imagine the look of surprise on Regina's face. Oh, yeah. That was exactly what Emma would do.

She changed from her pajamas into a pair of jeans, a tank top, boots, and a jacket. The red leather jacket which was her favorite. Emma had always considered that jacket to be her armor. It was the first piece of nice clothing she had ever been able to afford. That jacket was indeed very dear to her heart. Once she was changed, Emma walked to the kitchen to have some breakfast. She made a few toast and coffee. When they both were ready, she spread butter on the toast and ate it. She walked back to the bedroom to pick up her backpack and soon, Emma left the apartment and drove to class.

Emma was excited, that Friday morning. She was genuinely happy. Her first birthday with people she loved in her life. That was huge. Emma could hardly believe it herself sometimes. She felt so lucky. She had everything she ever wished for. She was in University. She left her old life behind. She was in love. And had a wonderful kid. Life couldn't possibly get better than that, she mused. She parked the car in the parking lot and walked to the building. She had a little time to spare when she walked inside the classroom. She took her usual front seat row and scrolled on her phone while waiting.

Regina arrived in class at eight am sharp. She went straight to business with the lecture of the day. Emma tried to pay attention to what she was saying but, it was hard when the woman used that damn pencil skirt that made her ass pop like a cherry. It was very hard indeed for Emma not to tilt her head to the side and have all sorts of indecent thoughts about what position she would put Regina in.

When the bell rang, Regina left the classroom in a hurry. Emma was completely surprised by it. Not even once during the whole class Regina spare a look at her and now the woman was simple…gone. She fished her phone from the backpack to text Regina. Once the device was light up, Emma had a huge smile on her face. There was a text from Regina. Her smile, however, faded away, the second she tapped it open and read the text.

" ** _Hey, there is no need to pick up Henry from school today_**."

" _Oh! Why not?_ "

" ** _I'm picking him up. We have other activities for the afternoon_** "

" _Such as?_ "

" ** _I have to work. Henry has his practice_** "

" _Do you know what day today is?_ "

" ** _Friday. Why? Am I missing something?_** "

" _Nope! Nothing. I'll see you later?_ "

" ** _I don't know. I'm very, very busy today. Maybe this weekend?_** "

" _Yeah, okay. Sure!_ "

Emma sighed when she locked the phone and put it back on the backpack. She was disappointed. And sad. Really, really sad. Of course, she could have told Regina today was her birthday, but, she didn't want to impose as the woman was obviously busy that day. Emma rose from the chair and walked out of the classroom to her bug. One more birthday alone. It wasn't like Emma wasn't used to that. But this was the first time in her life she had people who were important to her, people she wanted to spend this particular day with. She wanted to be with Regina and Henry.

She drove to Granny's to get lunch. She chose the most unhealthy burger with onion rings and fries. She was allowed to, after all. It was her birthday. On her way home, Emma stopped by a delicatessen and bought a single cupcake. Her traditional cupcake. When she arrived home, she put the cupcake in the fridge and stuffed her face with the extra grease food.

She spent the afternoon in her room studying. Or trying to anyway. She constantly checked her phone to see if Regina had texted her or call. But there was nothing. Not a word. Not a peep. Emma wondered what could have kept her so busy today in all days. Emma took the phone several times to text, but she never had the nerve to send. If she was busy, she was busy and that was the end of it. At six, Emma went to the kitchen to get some water. When she opened the fridge she saw the single cupcake in there, looking back at her. She took the content from the fridge and placed it on the table. She opened one of the drawers, taking a little start candle from it. She put the candle on top of the cupcake and then lit it up. She bent down slightly on the table and closed her eyes, making a wish. The same wish she made every year. When she opened her eyes again, she blew off the candle. Her phone rang at that exact moment. Emma got scared when she heard the loud noise of her ringtone echoing inside the house. She jogged to the bedroom and smiled when she saw the caller ID.

" _Hey, lady_ "

" ** _Emma, hi! Are you, by any chance, free tonight?_** "

" _Yep. I'm totally free_ " Emma said with a smile " _Why?"_

" ** _I need a favor!_** "

" _Oh?_ "

 ** _"I have to go out and my sink is leaking. Can you do that thing you did the other day to stop it? I really need to get a plumber in here_** "

" _You don't need a plumber, Regina. I can take care of it"_

" ** _Good. Thank you. Can you come right now? I'm on my way out and I'm genuinely afraid it might make a pool out of my kitchen._** "

" _Yes, sure! I'll be right there_ "

Emma turn off the phone and sighed. It really did seem like she was going to spend her birthday alone one more year again. She put the phone in her back pocket and took her jacket and keys, leaving the apartment. She drove to Regina's mansion and was unsurprised when she saw the house dark. As she walked to the front door, Emma could have sworn she saw Henry closing the window curtains. But that was impossible. Regina would never leave the boy alone in the house. The very dark house. She inserted the key inside the lock and opened the door, closing it behind her. It was so dark that she could hardly see it. Emma took the phone from the pocket and cursed while trying to find the light switch. Why didn't she had never pay attention to that? She used the phone to guide her towards the kitchen. She found the switch button there easily and almost had a heart attack when two figures jump from behind the island and screamed:

\- SURPRISE!

\- Oh my God - Emma said putting her hand on her heart - Oh my God, you guys scared the shit out of me.

\- Happy Birthday, Emma- Henry said to her.

\- Happy birthday, my love - Regina said as she walked closer to her and gave her a kiss on the lips.

\- You knew? - Emma asked confused.

\- Of course, I did. I'm sorry I ignored you the whole day - Regina said – But I wouldn't be able to look at you and not say anything.

\- I…I was..I…

\- Disappointed? - Regina finished for her.

\- A little. And a bit sad. I didn't want to disturb you if you were busy.

\- You never disturb me, Emma - Regina said wrapping her arms around her waist- Did you really think we wouldn't spend your birthday with you?

\- For a brief moment, yes - Emma said sheepishly - What's with all the food? - She asked spying on the island for the first time.

\- Auntie Zee and grandpa are coming - Henry said.

\- You are giving me a party?- Emma asked surprised.

\- Not really a party, just an informal reunion to celebrate your day - Regina said - I asked them to come at seven- trinity.

\- Then why did you called me at six? - Emma asked and looked at her watch - It's six forty-five now.

\- We wanted to have a little alone time with you before they arrived - Regina said.

\- We have presents! - Henry said.

\- For me? - Emma asked.

\- Who else? - Henry asked puzzled - Here! Open mine first!

Regina let go of Emma so she could walk to the boy. He handed her a square shape box with a beautiful blue wrap. Emma carefully unfold the paper and sighed when she saw what it was. It was a picture of the three of them together, at the beach. Zelena had taken that picture, she remembered. Emma was looking lovingly at Regina who was smiling at her and Henry in the middle with his thumbs up. They weren't quite ready for the picture when Zelena took it. Regina complained and rolled her eyes after she saw. But now Emma's eyes almost filled with tears when she saw it. The picture was pure love. It was the only way she had to describe that image. Love.

\- Thank you, Henry.

\- Did you like it? – The boy asked.

\- I love it! – Emma said and kissed the top of his head.

\- Now, for mine.

Regina said and walked around closer to her. She handed her a red velvety box that Emma took like it was the most precious thing in the world, mostly because it was. Anything Regina gave her was precious, no matter what. Emma opened the box, her hands slightly shaking with anticipation. When she opened her eyes went wide and her mouth open. Emma ran her fingers on top of it, feeling its content on her fingertips. Regina gave her a silver necklace with a beautiful swan pendant. This time, Emma did let the tears fell from her eyes.

\- Regina, it's… It's beautiful. – Emma said looking up at her.

\- May I? – Regina asked.

Emma nodded her consent and Regina took the necklace from the box. She walked behind Emma and elegantly hooked the necklace on her neck. Emma held the pendant between her fingers, admiring the precious ornament now on her neck.

\- Beautiful – Regina said when she stood in front of Emma again.

\- Thank you!

Emma gave Regina a watery smile and moved closer to her. She held Regina's face between her hands and kissed her, a loving gentle kiss meant to show all of her appreciation for the other woman.

\- Urgh, can you guys stop that? – Henry asked.

\- No, we can not – Emma said breaking the kiss.

She kissed Regina one more time before turning around to look at Henry. He had rolled his eyes, just like his mother did. That kid really was a mini Regina. The doorbell rang and Regina told Emma to put the present Henry had given her upstairs. Emma held the frame firmly between her hands and walked up to Regina's bedroom, placing the frame on her nightstand. Emma smiled at the beautiful picture and used her hand to catch a falling tear. She was happy. That picture showed only a fraction of how happy she was. Emma rose up and walked to the bathroom, cleaning up her face before making her way downstairs again.

\- Hey, birthday girl – Zelena screamed when she saw her on the stairs – I got the Booze.

\- When don't you got the Booze? – Emma asked getting closer to the woman.

\- I think you are spending too much time with my sister! – Zelena said.

\- Not nearly as much as I want! – Emma said with a pout.

\- Oh, God, please don't start your disgusting mellow thing. – Zelena said – Here, I got you something.

\- Oh! Seriously? – Emma asked taking the bag from Zelena's hand.

Emma opened the bag and smiled at yet another beautiful present. Zelena had given her a dark green leather jacket. Emma smiled and took out her beloved red jacket to put on the new one.

\- Oh, don't you look nice! – Zelena said – Now you can burn that hideous thing.

\- What? Never! – Emma said offended.

\- Zelena, leave Emma alone – Regina said standing behind Emma.

\- You are no fun! Where is the little one? – Zelena asked.

\- In the kitchen, eating the food he is not supposed to just yet! – Regina said.

Zelena laughed and disappeared inside the kitchen, leaving Emma and Regina alone.

\- You do look very cute in this jacket – Regina said.

\- Oh, yeah? – Emma askes sheepishly

\- But I bet you'll look prettier without it – Regina whispered in her ear.

Emma felt her whole body shivered with the seductive tone of Regina's voice. Suddenly, Emma didn't want a party anymore. She wanted to put the kid to bed and drag Regina to the bedroom to celebrate her birthday properly. Emma bit her lower lips and looked at Regina, who gave her one of her seductive smiles and a wink. Emma closed her thighs closer together, already feeling that rush of wetness soaking her panties. But Emma didn't have time to duel over it much as the doorbell rang again. Regina let go of her and walked to the door, opening it.

\- Daddy! – Regina said.

\- Hola, hija – Henry Sir said and looked at Emma – Oh, there is the birthday girl.

\- Hi, Mr. Mills – Emma said getting closer to him.

\- Henry! We are practically family now – He said and hugged her.

Emma hugged him back and looked at Regina who was watching them with a smile. She felt her eyes fill with tears again as the man called her family. She had no idea a birthday could be so emotional. Emma closed her eyes to keep the tears from falling. When they broke apart, Henry Sir gave Emma the little box that he was holding.

\- Happy birthday, Firecracker.

\- Mr. Mills…Henry…You shouldn't have – Emma said taking the box from his hands.

\- Nonsense! – Henry Sir said – I hope you like it.

Emma smiled at him and unwrapped the gift. Inside, was a little velvety box, just like Regina's. When she opened, she saw a silver bracelet with a little crown pendant on it.

\- Sir…Thank you. It's beautiful. – Emma said.

\- It really is, Daddy – Regina said standing beside Emma.

Regina, once again, took the bracelet from the box and hooked on Emma's arm. Emma held the bracelet in front of her eyes and then touched the pendant on her necklace.

\- This is us! – Emma said looking at Regina.

\- Sorry? – Regina asked.

\- Swan Queen. Because you know…You are my queen.

\- Regina does mean queen, you know – Henry Sir said – Now, where is my grandson?

\- He is in the kitchen with Zelena – Regina said.

Henry Sir left the two women alone and disappeared inside the house. Regina came closer to Emma, wrapping her arms around her neck, and gave her a kiss.

\- Your Queen, hun? – Regina said.

\- Yes! You are my Queen, Regina!

Regina smiled and kissed Emma one more time before taking her hand. She took Emma to the backyard where, once again, Emma was completely surprised. There was a table in the middle of the garden and Christmas light all over the place. Zelena and the two Henry's were sat sipping their drinks and eating the food she saw in the kitchen earlier. Regina gently pulled Emma with her, as Emma was stuck in the place just taking in the ambiance.

They sat down, side by side, and enjoyed the night. They talked, laughed, and ate good food. Everything was absolutely delicious. Henry Sir told some stories about Regina and Zelena from when they were young that made Emma cracked. Emma had never enjoyed a birthday in her life before. In a way, that was the first birthday she had ever had. At nine, Regina went inside the kitchen and come back with a beautiful chocolate cake with twenty-nine candles on top of it. They sang her happy birthday and when they told Emma to make a wish before blowing the candles, she realized she had nothing to wish for. All of her wishes had already come true. So she closed her eyes and thanked the wonderful family who had found her. The only wish she had, was that they would never break apart. Emma blew the candles, and then, cut the cake. The first piece went to Regina, of course. Henry Jr. wasn't so happy about it.

Around eleven, they said their goodnights. Henry Junior had already passed out and Emma carried him to his bedroom. Emma said goodbye to Henry Sir and Zelena and thanked them for coming and for the wonderful gifts they gave her. After they left, Emma helped Regina cleaning up. Well, sort of as Regina told her to just clean up a bit. They could fix everything in the morning.

Once things were sort of in place, as Regina put it, she held Emma's hand and pulled her upstairs. Inside, she locked the bedroom door behind them and let go of Emma's hand walking straight to the suite. Emma took off her boots and lay down on the bed. The night was perfect. This was the best birthday of her entire life. She could hardly believe her luck, for having found Regina. For having found a family. Her family. Emma was happy, genuinely happy. The bathroom door clicked and Emma looked to the side to see Regina. When the door was open, Emma's jaw almost fell to the floor with what she saw.

\- Now, your real birthday can begin.


	44. Chapter Forty-Four: Birthday Celebration

\- _Now, your real birthday can begin._

Emma stood root to the spot with her mouth slightly open and her eyes wide. For a lack of a better word, Regina looked simple…delicious. Regina was standing by the door wearing a beautiful black and complete transparent set of lacy lingerie. The balconette sheer lace corset was so thin that Emma could see Regina's hard nipples through it. Emma moistened her lips just looking at it. The sheer stocking and heels made Regina's legs look taller than she actually was. Emma looked at Regina up and down and up and down again. She wanted to walk to her, grab her, kiss her, and run her hands all over her body, but she couldn't move. All she could do was stand there and look at the gloriously sexy woman in front of her.

Regina was the one to move. She walked towards Emma, almost cat-like. She had such predator eyes, that Emma felt every single hair of her body shiver. When Regina got closer to her, she sat on her lap and kissed Emma hard. It took Emma a while to process what was happening but soon, she kissed Regina back with the same ferocity. Her hands wandered down to Regina's ass and Emma grabbed then unceremoniously, digging her short nails on the flash. Regina moaned at the contact and broke the kiss. She bent down her head, tracing wet kisses up Emma's neck, sucking the flash hard inside her mouth, and then licking it to stop the pain. She sucked Emma's earlobe inside her mouth, making Emma's legs go weak and her whole shivered when she whispered:

\- What do you want birthday girl?

\- I want you!- Emma whispered back.

\- And how do you want me? – Regina asked and sucked her earlobe again.

\- I want to fuck you with the lingerie on!

Regina pulled away slightly from Emma to look into her eyes. Regina's orbs were completely black with desire and Emma knew hers wasn't that different. Regina bit her lower lip and Emma took the opportunity to take charge. In one switch motion, Emma held Regina by the ass and lay her down in bed. Emma bent down to kiss Regina, a kiss that was pure tongue and teeth while her hands ran all over Regina's body. When Regina was breathless, gasping beneath her, Emma broke the kiss and moved her lips to Regina's neck. She assaulted the tender skin, sucking hard with her mouth and then licking the pain away. She knew Regina would kill her if she left a mark, but tonight Emma didn't give a damn. Tonight, Emma was lost on everything that was Regina. Her skin, her touch, her smell. Emma moved her lips lower, Regina's body hardly keeping it still. Regina moaned and gasped and whined and all of that was simply music to Emma's ears. Emma's lips reached the valley of Regina's breast and Emma pushed the soft fabric to the side, sucking a hard nipple inside her mouth. Regina's hands flew to Emma's hair, bringing her face impossible closer to her chest. Emma sucked and licked the generous globes, using her hand to massage the other.

\- Oh, fuck, Emma! – Regina gasped.

That was the best kind of music for Emma. Hearing Regina gasp her name was literally the best in the world for her. Emma moved her attention to the other breast, pushing the cup to the side and giving it the same attention. Her free hand wandered lower now, where she pushed Regina's, barely cover the sex, panties up, making the thin fabric being swallowed by Regina's slit, and drenched in her wetness. The sudden movement made Regina gasped for hair, her head was thrown back as Emma pushed the panties more, giving Regina a wonderful and so needed friction between her legs. Emma kept on moving the thin fabric up and down on Regina while sucking her nipple. Regina's hands grabbed Emma's hair hard, pushing her head down, begging her to do something about the delicious pain she was in.

\- Emma, please. – Regina moaned.

\- Please what, babe – Emma said barely taking her mouth off Regina's breast.

\- Please, fuck me!

\- In a minute, I will.

\- Please – Regina begged – Please, fuck me now!

\- It's my gift – Emma said pretentious – It will get fucked, but only when I want!

Emma pushed the panties up again, making Regina squirm. She went back to her mission of assaulting Regina's breast, eying Regina's hand's fist on the sheets. When Emma deemed done with her breast, she moved her lips lower again. She licked and kissed Regina's flat stomach. The smell of Regina's arousal started to invade her, making it almost impossible for Emma to concentrate. The lower she got, the stronger it smells. Emma settled her tongue on Regina's belly button, kissing the skin, circulating with her tongue. She kissed her lower and lower and soon Emma was consumed with Regina's smell. She couldn't take it anymore. She needed to taste her, to feel her, to fuck her. Emma settled between Regina's legs who eagerly opened the wide open for her. Emma smirk as Regina gasped and soon, Emma lowered her head to where she wanted to be. Emma pushed the, now completely ruined, lacy panties to the side and gave Regina a strong lick, from the entrance to clit, moaning at the wonderful sticky taste of her girlfriend. Regina moaned above her, fisting the sheets harder, her knuckles turning white in the process. Emma gave her a few strong licks before closing her mouth on Regina's clit. She penetrated her with two fingers who found no resistance whatsoever from the brunette woman. Regina was soaking. She entered her, feeling the spongy walls of Regina, and moved inside her. She started slow, letting Regina get used to the invasion, but soon Regina's whole body was moving with her.

\- Harder! – Regina whined.

Emma added a third finger inside her and soon, she was pumping in and out of her with vigor. The more Regina gasped her name the faster Emma fucked her. The tip of her tongue flicked on Regina's clit alternating between stroking it and sucking it. Regina rubbered herself on Emma's face, telling her how close she was. Regina's whole body was convulsing to her touch and soon, Emma felt the walls of Regina close around her fingers, felt a rush of wetness coming down her fingers, and heard the woman above her screamed her name while coming.

Regina's whole body went completely limp. Emma stopped sucking her clit, not wanting to overstimulate the sensitive bund. She slowly removed her fingers from inside Regina but she bent down to lick her clean. Emma loved the taste of Regina. She tasted like home. When she was done, Emma moved up to lay next to the spent woman. Regina's eyes were closed, her hair was a mess and the lingerie wouldn't make to live another day. Emma smile at the sight of her. This was exactly how every birthday should be. Regina slowly opened her eyes, taking in a deep breath while doing so. Emma was laying on her elbow and smiled down at her at the same time Regina smiled up lazily at her.

\- Shouldn't I be the one giving you mind-blowing orgasms? – Regina asked lazily – It is your birthday after all.

\- Trust me, Regina – Emma said running her hand on her face – This was the best gift you could possibly ever give to me.

\- Really?

\- Yes! – Emma lowered her voice a notch – The sound of you screaming my name is all I really need for my birthday.

\- What about you screaming my name? – Regina asked moving to be on top of Emma – Does that count as a good birthday gift too?

\- Oh hell yes!

That was all Emma could say before Regina captured her lips on a kiss. Regina tasted herself on Emma's lips and Emma moaned when she felt her deepening it, kissing her harder. Regina's hands reached the base of Emma's shirt and rashly push it up, off Emma's body.

\- You are wearing too many clothes! – Regina said.

\- I agree! – Emma answered launched herself to kiss her again.

Regina's hands reached for Emma's bra and soon the material was off, flying around the bedroom. Regina massaged Emma's breast with her hands, her lips never leaving hers, her tongue exploring the inside of Emma's mouth, tasting more and more of her own essence mixed with Emma's saliva. When she was done kissing her, Regina's lips moved to Emma's earlobe, sucking the delicate flash in her mouth, her hands never once stopping kneading Emma's smaller orbs. Emma felt her insides turn into mush. The jeans she was wearing were bothering her, she wanted to get free, she wanted to be bare, she wanted Regina to touch her lower. It was almost painful having the tight material on her skin as Emma could feel her panties getting drenched by the second. Regina's lips moved lower and soon her nipples were enveloped inside her hot mouth. She sucked the erect nipple inside her mouth, ever so often biting the tip before devouring in with her mouth. Regina did the same with the other breast before moving her head lower. She kissed Emma all the way down, finally reaching her pants and pushing the material off her legs, all at once. Regina kneeled between her legs, looking at her wetness with such desire that Emma swore she could come on the spot just by having Regina looking at her like that.

\- I want you to seat on my face – Regina said.

\- What? – Emma asked, looking down at her.

\- I want you to come riding my face.

Emma lost all senses of herself. Regina moved up the bed again, laying down, waiting for Emma to lower her pussy to her hungry mouth. Emma kneeled between Regina's face and lowered her center to her mouth. Regina grabbed her by the ass, digging her nails on the flash, making Emma moaned with the contact. She licked Emma, from the entrance to clit before sliding her tongue inside Emma. She used her fingers to flick on Emma's clit, making Emma's whole body shiver. Emma felt waves and waves of hot pleasure run through her body, concentrating on her lower belly. She lowered herself even more on Regina's mouth feeling the woman beneath her work on making her come. Emma held the headboard, moving her ass with Regina's tongue, rubbing herself on Regina, riding herself on her face. Regina worked on her clit a little faster and curled her tongue inside Emma, and when the saying tip hit a particular spot inside her Emma came completely undone screaming Regina's name.

Emma fell on the mattress beside Regina. Her breathing was heavy and she could hardly make up any words apart from _Oh God_ with her eyes still close. It took her several attempts for her to get her breathing under control. She felt so wonderfully relaxed that for a moment she was sure she was in heaven. When Emma's body and mind finally came together as one, the first thing she said was:

\- That was fucking amazing!

\- Maybe next year, we can skip the party altogether – Regina said.

\- Just you and me in a hotel room, fucking all day – Emma said.

\- I like the way you think, Miss Swan – Regina winked – Now, come here.

Emma smiled and pushed herself up, laying on top of Regina. Her head rested between Regina's breast while Regina's hands ran lazily up and down Emma's spine. Emma felt more and more relaxed by the second, barely keeping her eyes open. She closed her eyes and breath in Regina's unique scent before losing herself to sleep with only one thought in her mind. Best birthday ever!


	45. Chapter Forty Five: Meeting Cora 2.0

When Emma woke up in the morning, the first thing she felt was how dry her throat was. She was thirsty. Very, very thirsty. The second thing she felt, was how sore her body was. The moment she turned around in bed, her inner thighs protest at the movement. But Emma barely registered that. If it was up to her, she would wake up feeling like this every single morning. The third thing she felt was the shivered that ran through her whole body when she saw a very deliciously naked Regina sleeping right next to her. Emma smiled and ran a single-digit all the way down Regina's spine. She stirred but did not wake up. The feeling of her throat closing in, however, became stronger, and with one heavy heart, Emma rose from the bed. She covered her naked body with Regina's robe, tiding it up around her waist before getting out of the bedroom. When Emma walked into the kitchen, she almost yelp at the sight of a small figure sitting by the island eating a bowl of cereal.

\- Morning, Kid - Emma said as she made her way to the fridge - What are you doing up so early?

\- I have my riding lessons this morning. Where is mom? - Henry asked.

\- She's sleeping, Kid.

\- Still? I have to wake her up! I'm going to be late. - Henry said making his way out of the chair.

\- Whoa, kid. Wait up! Can you miss it for one day? - Emma asked.

\- No! Are you crazy?

\- Kid! - Emma scolded him.

\- Sorry. But I really have to go, Emma. I can't miss my lessons.

\- Would it be okay if I take you instead?

\- Yes! Can you hurry up?

\- Sure can, kid.

Emma drank her water all at once and ran back to the bedroom. Regina was still dead to the world when she came in and so, Emma, as quiet as a mouse put on some clothes before going downstairs again. Henry was impatiently waiting by the door, giving Emma hardly enough time to put on her boots, staring at her the same way his mom did when she was impatient. It still amazed her how much like Regina that kid truly was. With her boots on, Emma opened the door and walked side by side with Henry to the bug. She texted Regina saying she was taking Henry to his lessons, as she knew Regina would grab her phone when she wakes up. Then, she put on the address Henry gave her on the GPS app, and soon they were on their way to the stables.

And dear God, what a stable that was. The place was huge! Emma wasn't even sure where to go if it wasn't for Henry's help. She parked the completely out of place bug in the parking lot and walked with Henry to the area where his classes were supposed to take place. As they walked, she wrapped one arm around his shoulder and paid extra attention to where they were going. She didn't want to get lost on her way back, which was something that could easily happen. The closer they got to the area the more clear Emma could see the person standing a few feet in front of them. Emma's whole blood went cold and her eyes wide when she realized that the figure standing in front of them was actually. Emma was not expecting that, at all.

\- Hi, grandma! - Henry greeted her when they were standing next to her.

\- Henry, dear. You are late!

\- Sorry, grandma! I have to hurry now - Henry said - I'll see you later, Emma.

\- See ya, kid.

Emma said and turn around to leave. She didn't get to go very far, only two or three paces before she heard that ice-cold tone that she knew so well, behind her.

\- Miss Swan, may I have a word?

\- Not really, no - Emma said without turning around.

\- It will only take a moment, dear.

Emma took a deep breath before turning around to face the older woman. Cora walked away from the bleachers with Emma following her closely. _What the fuck does she want now?_ Emma thought. If she was going to call her tramp once again, Emma was seriously going to flip. She was really not in the mood for an argument that morning, not when she had such a lovely evening the night before. Not when Regina was waiting for her, naked in bed. Nope! Emma was definitely not going to let Cora ruin her morning. No way. Emma decided right there and then that if Cora pushed for an argument she was going to kick right back. She was done taking shit from her, enough was enough! Emma was so lost on the whys of Cora asking for a word that she barely registered that the woman had stopped walking and Emma almost bumped into her back. Only one second and half a step stopped that catastrophe to happen. Emma shook her head and cough before sticking her hands inside the front jeans pocket and waited for the first blow of the morning.

\- How's my daughter? – Cora asked.

\- Ahh, fine. She's fine – Emma said slightly confused.

\- I have to admit, I'm impressed! - Cora said.

\- Excuse me?

\- You manage to wrap my whole family around your finger, Miss Swan. Bravo.

\- Oh, for fuck sake.

\- Language, dear.

\- I do NOT have any agenda, okay? I am not after your money, or your status or whatever, lady.

\- I find that hard to believe.

\- Well, it's true. I love your daughter and I will keep love your daughter, regardless of her financial condition.

\- It's funny that you would say that, considering you are the one not bringing anything to the table.

\- Look, Mrs. Mills, I know that you probably think everyone wants something from you, probably because that's what you do to everyone else in your life, but…

\- You will ruin her. - Cora said interrupting Emma.

\- I would never do that!

\- You will, Miss Swan. You will ruin my daughter's life. If you really love her, as you claim you do, walk away from her.

\- That is not gonna happen. - Emma said firmly.

\- It will, dear. How long do you think you can keep your past hidden?

\- It's not gonna happen! - Emma said again - I won't let it happen.

\- Walk away from them, Miss Swan. My offer still stands.

\- No, Cora, you stay away from us.

\- Excuse me?

\- Regina and Henry, they are my family. And I defend what is mine.

\- They are not your family, dear. They are mine.

\- You will not bring this up anymore. Not my past, not my relationship with Regina.

\- Or what? - Cora asked defiantly.

\- Or you are going to meet a whole new side of me, because lady, you have no idea what I'm capable of.

With that said Emma turned around and walked away. She was angry. No, scratch that. She was furious. Her hands had turned into a fist as she walked away from Cora. That damn woman, once again, tried to tell Emma off Regina's life. That was something that simply wasn't going to happen. Never! Why couldn't she just accept her? Her daughter and grandson did. So did her husband and, older daughter. In fact, Cora was the only one in the family who antagonized Emma. Would she ever realize that Emma wasn't after Regina's money? Or the family money. Emma didn't care about that. She didn't care that Regina was sitting in a fortune. All she cared about was Regina. And Henry. She could take all the money to the grave for all Emma cared. God, that woman was infuriating. Emma had stormed off so quickly that she didn't even realize where she was going, and as a result of that, she got lost. She stopped in the middle of her walk to look around, trying to recognize anything that would give her a direction, but as it turns out, she didn't. She walked around the place clueless until she spotted a girl who gave her directions and after what it felt like an eternity walking, she finally found the parking lot and smiled at the sight of her beloved bright yellow bug.

On the way back to Regina's mansion, Emma debated with herself if she should tell Regina about the meeting with Cora. They were always honest with each other, for sure, but she wondered if she should kick this one out to the curb. She didn't want Regina to get upset, as she knew she would. But on the other hand, she didn't want to lie to her, or worse, give Cora the opportunity to twist the whole thing _. God damn it,_ Emma thought. _I have to tell her and ruin a perfect morning_. Emma sighed as she worked out in her head the best way to tell Regina about what had happened. Emma parked the bug in front of the mansion and soon, she was making her way to the house.

\- Emma? - She heard Regina's voice the moment she opened the door.

\- Yep! - Emma said - Where are you?

\- Kitchen!

Emma smiled and made her way to the kitchen, her nose immediately been assaulted by the wonderful smell of fresh coffee, eggs, and bacon. God, she was so hungry. She didn't have time to eat anything before leaving that morning with Henry.

\- Hey - Emma said entering the kitchen - God, you are a food Goddess!

\- Oh? I supposed I could live with the Goddess part - Regina said as she made her way to Emma who had just sat on the chair - Morning, sweetheart.

\- Hi, babe - Emma said kissing Regina.

\- Did you found the riding center okay? - Regina asked.

\- Yeah, it was pretty chill. That place is huge!

\- Yeah, it is. - Regina said placing a plate full of breakfast goodies in front of Emma.

\- I ran into your mom while I was there. - Emma said like it wasn't a big deal.

\- What happened? - Regina asked concerned.

\- The usual. Stay away from my daughter or what else.

\- Emma! - Regina said softening - Don't play it down. Tell me what happened?

Emma shrugged and took a bite of her food before telling Regina all about the meeting with Cora. By the end of the tale, Regina was furious. She wanted to pick up the phone and call her mother, but Emma didn't let her. She didn't want the situation to be worse than it already was. Regina didn't care about making it worse, all she cared about was defending Emma and that was exactly the thing that made Emma fell in love with her even more. It took Emma a while to calm Regina down, but eventually, she did. When it was time to go pick up Henry, Regina decided that she would go alone. She didn't want Emma to be there in case her mother was waiting. She said that round two was on her. Emma smiled a little at that even though she truly did hope it wouldn't be round two. As much as she disliked Cora, Regina was still her daughter.

As Emma waited for Regina and Henry to come back home, she decided to start on lunch. She quickly found the food channel on YouTube that she and Henry watched and chose a recipe, after checking if Regina had everything that she needed on the fridge. As Emma was chopping, she thought back about her relationship with Regina. She once told Emma that they should go public. That she was tired of hiding and that she wanted people to know that they were together. Emma remembered the feelings she had that day. She was terrified for sure, she didn't want their little bubble to be burst. But she also felt incredibly happy. Regina wanted to tell the world that they were together. That warmed Emma's heart to the core. But then she remembered Cora's words _. You'll ruin her_. Emma closed her eyes and shook her head. No! That wouldn't happen. Emma would never hurt Regina, in any way, shape, or form. The more Emma thought about it, the more she wanted to go public. Regina was right, they should just do it. It was the only way, the only way for Cora to realize that Regina wasn't just something temporary for Emma. Maybe it was because they kept it a secret that Cora thought Emma was just after Regina's money. If they go public, she would realize just how serious they were and maybe just maybe stop with all the money rubbish. And then Emma thought about kissing Regina in public. A kiss after class when she was off to pick up Henry. A kiss in the car, when they dive up together to campus. A kiss in the library after Regina said goodbye and leave Emma to study. Emma smiled brightly at that. Soon.


	46. Chapter Forty-Six: Dirty Sheppard

\- I'm telling you, this guy is clean! – Zelena said – Or at least very good at hiding his track.

\- It has to be something that we can use – Regina said – We both know this guy is dirty.

\- Yeah, but the investigators didn't find anything.

Emma heard the conversation between the sisters when she walked in to take a glass of water. She was in the middle of a game with Henry while Regina and Zelena were working on their case. The kitchen island was a mess of papers and the floor was full of file boxes. Emma stood up on her tiptoes to take a look at the papers on the Island, hoping she could somehow understand what was happening there. She couldn't wait for the day she would be able to discuss cases and strategies with Regina. She knew the case was about sexual harassment and that the family hotel was involved somehow, but that was about it. Zelena and Regina were talking legal terms now and Emma could hardly understand a word they were saying. She was just about to leave them to it and go back to her match with Henry when Regina moved a paper and Emma saw a familiar face on it.

\- Hey, what is dirty Sheppard doing there? – Emma asked.

\- Excuse me? – Zelena asked back.

\- Dirty Shepard – Emma said again – I mean, David Nolan. What is he doing there? Does he have anything to do with the case?

\- Emma, do you know this man? – Regina asked eyes wide pointing at the paper.

\- Yeah, he was a regular at Mr. Gold – Emma said - He always had preference with the new arrivals, but, he had one girl that was his regular. Mary Margaret. We knew she had gone his way when she showed up at the agency all dressed up as Snow White. It was his kink.

Regina and Zelena looked at each other, both of them with eyes and mouth wide open. And then they smiled at each other, the kind of smile that was almost wicked, one that made Emma's whole body shivered.

\- Emma, darling – Zelena said – Have a seat!

\- Okay… - Emma said – So, what is going on?

\- I'll tell you in a second, but first – Zelena said and then pushed the photo of the man in Emma's direction – Are you absolutely sure you know who this man is?

\- Yes! I've seen him a few times – Emma answered.

\- When you said seen… - Regina started to say.

\- At Mr. Gold. I never slept with him! – Emma said quickly.

Regina smiled shyly at Emma who did the same back. It was still a bit awkward to mention Emma's past. As much as she knew Regina was okay with it, she supposed it would be awkward with anyone. Except, maybe only for this exact moment, for Zelena. She was smiling wickedly, as she rose from her seat and walked to the fridge pouring herself a generous glass of wine.

\- Really, Zelena? – Regina said – It's three in the afternoon!

\- This call for a celebration, sis! – Zelena said – Want some?

\- Oh, what the hell! Serve me a glass – Regina said.

\- Babe? – Emma said – What's going on?

\- What is going on, my dear – Zelena said – Is that YOU just gave us a fighting chance to win, this damn case.

\- Why is that? – Emma asked.

\- Emma, I'm going to tell you all about the case, but, you need to know that this is strictly confidential – Regina said – You can't talk about this to anyone!

\- Okay… - Emma said – It's not like I have anyone but you to talk about anyway!

\- And we need you to tell us everything you know about David Nolan – Zelena said after.

\- Yeah, I can do that – Emma said.

\- Six months ago – Regina started to say - Mr. Nolan was staying in one of the family hotels here in Boston. During his stay, the police raided the hotel. They had a warrant to search his room.

\- In the room – Zelena continued – He was found with two girls. One of them was underage at the time of the…incident.

\- - Mr. Gold doesn't work with underage girls – Emma said firmly.

\- That's good to know – Zelena said – Anyways, as you know, he is a Sheppard, and being caught with two prostitutes in a hotel room didn't look good with the congregation, so…

\- He is accusing the hotel of sending unsolicited girls to his room – Regina said - And claiming that the hotel runs a prostitution scheme.

\- The whole chain is under investigation now – Zelena said – It's slowly ruining our reputation. He wants a settlement of fifty million dollars to drop the lawsuit he is moving against us.

\- Wow – Emma said – But if it's not true, why are you guys so stress? The police will find out it's a lie, right?

\- Yes! But these things take time – Regina said – And he is spreading the word with his congregation. They are organizing all sorts of protests in front of our main hotels. We lost a few investors already and the hotel booking is at its lowest.

\- We couldn't find any dirt on him to strike back – Zelena said – Until now!

\- How can I help? – Emma asked.

\- We need to prove that he has solicited girls before, specifically when not staying in our chain.

\- Mr. Gold keeps a record of all clients. Especially for regular clients. But he would never give it to us. Unless the price is really good. – Emma said.

\- What about your friend? Snow white? – Zelena asked.

\- Mary Margaret – Emma said – I'm not sure she would testify. It doesn't look so well in our…field.

\- Can you talk to her? – Regina asked.

\- Yes, of course. I can set up a meeting with you guys.

\- Emma? – Regina asked.

\- Yeah?

\- Does...Does Mr. Gold has a file on me? – Regina asked.

\- He did, but, I took care of it. Both of you! – Emma said.

\- Excuse me? – Zelena said.

\- I called in a favor and asked for your files – Emma said – I burn them. You guys don't have to worry about it.

\- Can you just call in another favor to get Mr. Nolan's file? – Zelena asked.

\- It's not that easy. Mr. Gold keeps a very close tab on them, it's like his way out if anything goes wrong. He has some big shots customers, Shepard is one of them. These files, he keeps very close to him. He would totally notice if it goes missing.

\- Maybe not! – Zelena said – He didn't notice ours went missing, did he?

\- No offense, but, you two are small fishes in comparison with some of the clients he has – Emma said – Trust me!

\- I trust you! – Regina said – Let's take one step at a time, shall we? Emma, can you call your friend?

\- Yep! I can do that right now!

\- Excellent! – Zelena said.

Emma rose from her seat and left the kitchen. She went up to Regina's room and took her phone from the nightstand. She searched her phone for Mary Margaret's phone and pressed the little green button on the screen. It didn't take long before Mary Margaret picked up. They talked for a while, catching up with life events. Emma asked her for the meeting and she agreed to it, but only after Emma promised she wouldn't get her in trouble. Emma gave her word and arranged for the meeting for Monday night at her apartment. When she walked downstairs again, Zelena was already emptying the bottle of wine she had open earlier. Emma told them about the time and place for the meeting. Regina thanked her while Zelena complained about de delay, but eventually (And after a scold from Regina) she thanked Emma too.

For the rest of the day, they both milked Emma for more information. She tried to be as helpful as possible, but, she had never been in any contact with the man. The only thing she knew was what her friend had said to her. Zelena left after dinner, as there was nothing else they could do until the meeting on Monday. Later that night when they were both in bed, Regina asked her about the girl. Emma told her that she was very sweet, even though her cheerful attitude could make one want to punch her in the face from time to time. Regina laughed and then she asked:

\- Why didn't you tell me about the files?

\- I didn't want to freak you out.

\- Yeah, I believe I most likely would – Regina said – What was in it?

\- Nothing much. You didn't even have a real file, yours was just a sheet inside Zelena's file.

\- Oh? I bet Zelena would love to hear that.

\- Oh, yeah – Emma laughed.

\- Thank you – Regina said.

\- For what?

\- For taking care of this, I…I wouldn't….I wouldn't like to have my name associated with…

\- I know – Emma said.

\- When did you do it? – Regina asked.

\- What do you mean?

\- Was it before or after we started dating?

\- Before. I call in the favor after that night in the diner.

\- You know what? – Regina said moving on top of Emma – This calls for a celebration.

\- What kind of celebration? – Emma asked, moaning as Regina's lips touched her neck.

\- The kind that shows just how thankful I am. – Regina whispered in her ear.

And just like that, Regina reversed the game and Emma was the one thanked her over and over and over again through the night.


	47. Chapter Forty-Seven: Snow White

Zelena was walking impatiently back and forth in Emma's living room. She was positively sure she would make a hole on the floor any giving second now. After classes, that Monday morning, Emma did her usual routine of going to collect Henry from school and then bring the boy back to hers. The difference was that tonight, her brunette lover had shown up in the company of her red hair sister, who was annoyingly impatiently. She barely sat through dinner with them, and even Henry had commented on how stress out his aunt was. After dinner, the boy was properly sent to his room and now Emma was rooted to the couch waiting for Mary Margaret to arrive. Well, Emma and Regina were, Zelena was just being…Zelena!

\- Where is she? – Zelena asked.

\- She said she would be here at eight – Emma said for the millions of times.

\- And what time is it? – Zelena asked.

\- Since the last time you asked thirty seconds ago? – Emma said cheekily.

\- You are not as funny as you think you are, Swan! – Zelena said.

\- She'll be here Zelena! – Emma said.

\- WHEN?

And at that exact moment, the three women had suddenly turned their heads to the door. The loud knock on the door echoed inside the house again, while they remain standstill just staring at it as if they had never seen a door before. Emma was the first one to react, rising from the sofa and walking towards the door. When she got to it, she looked back one last time to see Zelena and Regina, wide eyes fixed on the door. She opened and was immediately greeted by the soft big smile and big green eyes of her former friend.

\- Emma! – Mary Margaret said – It's so good to see you again.

\- It's good to see you too – Emma said smiling back at the woman – Come on in!

Emma stepped to the side, opening more of the door for the woman to enter. She did so and stopped by Emma's side to give her a hug. Emma hugged her back and then closed the door. When she turned around, both Zelena and Regina were up on their feet, staring at the younger woman in front of them.

\- Mary Margaret, this is my girlfriend Regina. And her sister, Zelena – Emma introduced her.

\- Hi – Mary Margaret said stretching her arm – It's lovely to meet you.

Regina was the first one to shake the woman's hand. Zelena followed her, wearing a big smile and such serene features that Emma had trouble believing she was the same woman from just a few minutes ago. Mary Margaret smiled brightly at them and sat down on the armchair. Emma asked if they wanted anything to drink, both Mary Margaret and Regina asked for water, but Zelena asked for a glass of wine. Emma smirked at the request while Regina rolled her eyes and asked Emma to bring water for everyone. Emma walked real quick to the kitchen and was surprised to see a tray with a jar of water and four glasses sat on a beautiful tray on top of the kitchen desk. Emma had no idea when the hell did Regina do all of that. She took the tray and walked back to the living room where the three women were properly sat just staring at each other. Maru Margaret was the first one to reach for a glass and took a sip of the water before saying:

\- So, Emma says you wanted to talk to me about Sheppard Nolan?

\- Yes! – Regina said – We were wondering if you could tell us more about him.

\- Like what? – Mary Margaret asked.

\- Like how many times has he paid you for sex? – Zelena asked.

\- Oh! I couldn't tell you. It was so many times for the past two years.

\- Two years? – Regna asked.

\- Yes! He quite likes me! – Mary Margaret said with a proud smile.

\- Do you have anything that proves the encounters? – Zelena asked.

\- I have pictures! – Mary Margarete answered.

\- What kind of pictures? – Regina asked.

\- Oh, I'll show you!

Mary Margaret smiled brightly at them before taking her phone from inside her bag. She rose from the armchair and walked to the couch, squeezing herself between Zelena and Regina. She tapped her phone password and then clicked on the gallery app. She slid her finger on the screen until she found what she was looking for. She opened the photo and Emma watched carefully the sister's features changing from surprise to that wicked smile she saw the day she told them she knew who the man on the photo was. Mary Margaret kept on sliding her finger on the screen and more and more pictures of the man in compromised positions appeared.

\- Oh, this one is my favorite – Mary Margaret said when she found a particular photo – He was dressed as Prince Charming.

\- Oh my God, look at his thing – Zelena said pointing at the phone.

\- Yeah! Not shabby – Mary Margaret said.

\- Why is there a hole in the middle of his…pants? – Regina asked.

\- It's where he keeps his sword – Mary Margaret smirked.

\- Oh! – Regina exclaimed.

\- So, is this enough? – Mary Margaret asked.

\- Yes! – Regina said – Mary Margaret I can begin to explain how much these pictures could save our case.

\- This is more than enough to make him drop the charges against the chain – Zelena said – Are you free tomorrow? We can set up a meeting at our office with you and him and we can end this case for good.

\- I am not just going to give it to you – Mary Margaret said with a bright smile.

\- Mary Margaret? – Emma said surprised.

\- I've been putting this together for over a year now – Mary Margaret said standing up – I have every intention to blackmail him. But I can sell it to you if the money is good.

\- How much? – Zelena asked.

\- Let's say fifty thousand.

\- What? Are you fucking insane – Emma said angrily.

\- That's one percent of what he is suing them for – Mary Margaret said.

\- How do you know that? – Regina asked – The lawsuit is running on justice secret.

\- I'm still meeting him – The woman said – He told me all about the sue and how rich he is going to be. He is sure you'll want to settle before it goes to court, just to keep the congregation quiet.

\- He can't prove anything – Regina said – He will lose the case.

\- Oh, he knows that – Mary Margaret said – But he has a friend at the police who told him that the investigation could take years before it finishes, and until then he has every intention to keep causing trouble for your hotels. According to him, your reservations have drop-down over sixty percent already since the protests have begun.

\- How the hell does he know that? – Zelena asked.

\- Wait, is that true? – Emma asked.

\- Yes! – Regina said – We have less than ten percent reservations for the Hotel in New York now. At this time of the year, we should be full due to December events.

\- It's worse with the one in Vegas – Zelena said – How does he know that?

\- He has one of his devotes working at your accounting offices – Mary Margaret said – What was his name again? Arthur something.

\- Arthur Camelot? – Regina asked.

\- Yes! That's him. – Mary Margaret said.

\- That fucking bastard! - Zelena said angrily – That's why he was so incompetent in giving us the reports on time.

\- So, what about that money? – Mary Margaret asked.

\- Why do you need so much? – Emma asked her.

\- I need to get out of town – Mary Margaret said – As you know I'm only in this business due to my evil stepmother. That bitch! I have to go, and for me to do that, I need money. Lots of it.

\- And who says after you run out of it you won't come back asking for more? – Zelena asked.

\- I have nothing against you – Mary Margaret said – If anything, I would probably blackmail the pastor.

\- You have a point there – Zelena said.

\- So? Do we have a deal? – Mary Margarete asked.

\- We do! – Zelena said – Stop by the office tomorrow and we'll arrange everything.

\- Excellent!

Mary Margaret said and then shook hands with Zelena, wearing once again, that big sweet smile of hers that didn't look at all like the woman who had just gain fifty thousand dollars out of kinky pictures. After the hands were shaken, they were all about business. Zelena gave Mary Margaret her card and clear instructions on how everything was supposed to happen the following day. After that, she went to Emma's bedroom to make a phone call to Sheppard's lawyer, while Emma and Regina said goodbye to the woman. When Zelena came back, to let Regina know everything was set up for tomorrow, the three women sat down on the couch and discussed the pictures they had seen. The one with the "sword" was definitely the reason for a few good laughs. But Zelena didn't stay much longer at the apartment. Emma had half expected the woman to ask for them to crack open a bottle of wine, but she didn't. Instead, she drank the rest of the water on the jar and rose from the couch to wish them goodnight. When Emma looked at her all surprised, she said she was saving her body for the celebratory drinks. Emma smirked and walked her to the door.

They made their way to Henry's bedroom to make sure the boy was actually sleeping and not just pretending, as he often did. Once they were sure the boy was indeed dead to the world, they made their way to their bedroom to get ready for the night. Emma still couldn't wrap her head around the fact that her former friend had just asked them to pay her fifty thousand dollars for the pictures or the fact that they had just agreed on it.

\- It's a lot of money – Emma said as she laid down in bed next to Regina – What she asked for!

\- It is – Regina said – But considering the losses we are having plus the suit, this is close to nothing.

\- Really?

\- Yes! – Regina said – But let's not talk about this anymore!

\- Okay – Emma said – Why not?

\- Because I need to ask you something else.

\- What?

\- How are your studies? You have finals in a few weeks, you should be sleeping on top of your books!

\- Oh! Don't worry about it. I'm cool.

\- Are you? – Regina asked seriously.

\- Yeah!

\- Starting next week, I'll go pick up Henry myself, okay?

\- Why? He doesn't bother me!

\- I know. But you need time to study!

\- Regina, I'm fine – Emma said – Why are you so worry about that? My grades are good.

\- I'm aware of it, but I also think you should be more focused on the University, not cases involving my family business.

\- Is this because of your mom?

\- This is because of you, Miss Swan! The only thing you should worry about right now is studying for your finals!

\- Okay, okay – Emma said – Look, I'm good, okay? I promise.

\- Good. We should get some sleep now – Regina said – We both have an early day tomorrow.

\- Okay.

They both settle in bed, with Emma been the big spoon. She loved spooning Regina, she was so tiny, one could never tell just by looking at her. But that night, however, she had other things in her mind. Why was Regina asking her about her studies? Was she failing or something? Sure, her grades weren't all A+ but they were good. They were, right? Yes, Definitely! So why was Regina so worry about her grades and her finals? She still had two weeks before that happens, she had plenty of time to study for. Emma breathed in Regina's scent and was assaulted with that wonderful apple smell of Regina's hair. She closed her eyes and put her worries in the back of her mind because there was nothing to worry about. Right?


	48. Chapter Forty-Eight: Celebration

Emma was starting to get a little on edge with Regina constantly telling her she needed to study. She was always checking on her, asking if she needed any book, or how was the study was going, or if she needed private lessons. And the one private lesson Regina gave her, wasn't what Emma was expecting at all. She didn't even let Emma kiss her, not even once. In fact, she got really upset because Emma wasn't taking it seriously. Henry was also off the map. According to Regina, she should use the extra free time to…guess what? STUDY! Emma had no idea what was up with that. She had excellent grades. Especially on Introduction to law, which was Regina's chair. The rest of them wasn't as good as, but still fairly decent. So why was she freaking out about it? What was the deal with all of that annoyance? Did she know something Emma didn't? She had finals in one and a half weeks and she could not wait for her break. Not only for the _You have to study_ motto Regina had adopted, but also because she couldn't wait to spend free time no strings attached with her family.

But before any of that could happen, Emma had to finish her finals and actually study for them, which was why she had her butt seated properly on a chair at nearly eleven at night reviewing the last paperwork of the year for Regina's chair based upon _The Case of the Speluncean Explorers._ The book was intense and it was really challenging for Emma to write about it from a juridic point of view. But she wanted to impress Regina and so, she had been working on that paperwork for two weeks now. Also, Regina had forbidden her to go to her place this close to the end of the semester. She had a _No distraction_ rule in place now.

Emma missed her. A lot. And Henry. Picking him up from school had become part of her daily routine just as seen Regina every day. Professor Mills in the morning didn't count, damn it! She wanted to see REGINA. Not only see her, but she also needed to kiss her, touch her, feel her. Her skin craved contact with the brunette woman like a junkie. After deemed the paperwork was close to perfection Emma saved it and shut down the laptop. At least she was tired enough to go to sleep, as the week had exhausted her.

When Emma woke up Saturday morning the first thought that came to her mind was Regina. She woke up with this longing feeling deep inside her heart and decided she was determined to spend the day with her. She knew that it was better to just catch her by surprise and so, Emma rose from the bed and went straight to the bathroom to make her morning business. After she was showered and changed (And fed, hungry Emma was grumpy Emma) she took her keys and drove straight to the mansion.

She parked her car right in front of the mansion and jogged her way to the door. In front of it, she debated if she should ring the bell or just use her key. Emma bit her lower lip and decided to just let herself in. That's what her keys were for. She entered the house and heard chatting coming from the kitchen. Regina and Henry were making breakfast and most likely didn't hear her opening the door. Emma silently walked to the kitchen and stood by the door watching her two favorite people in the whole world with their back to her, cooking what it seemed like to be pancakes.

\- Morning, you guys – Emma said watching mother and son jumping with the sound of her voice.

\- EMMA! – Henry screamed and catapulted himself on her – I missed you.

\- I missed you too, Kid! – Emma said hugging him back.

\- Emma, what are you doing here? – Regina asked.

\- And good morning to you too, beautiful – Emma said.

\- Good morning – Regina said – What are you doing here?

\- I missed you guys! – Emma answered her.

\- Are you done with your studies? – Henry asked.

\- Yes! – Emma said.

\- No! - Regina said at the same time.

\- Yes, I'm more than done for the week. Everything is up to date, well absorbed and now I have time to chill with you guys.

\- Awesome! – Henry said.

\- Emma…

\- Nope! – Emma interrupted Regina – Today is Saturday and I'm spending with you guys!

\- Are you going to grandma's party too? – Henry asked.

\- What party?

\- Sheppard dropped the case - Regina said – Mother is throwing a party tonight to celebrate.

\- Oh! Cool – Emma said looking down.

\- So, are you coming with us? – Henry asked again.

\- I don't think so, Kid! – Emma answered him.

\- Why not? – The boy asked.

\- Ahhh…Regina? – Emma said looking desperately at the woman.

\- Henry, why don't we finish making breakfast – Regina said – I'm sure Miss Swan would like to have some pancakes too?

\- Hell yeah, I would!

Henry giggled and forgot all about his questions when he returned to his mixing task. Emma walked closer to Regina, kissing the woman for the first time in a week. She had missed those lips. She had missed all of her. Regina smiled at her and gave Emma a chore. Once breakfast was made and eaten, Henry demanded Emma's attention for the day. She had missed the boy too. She spent the morning just talking and playing with him. Close to lunchtime, Emma heard Regina moving inside the kitchen. She told Henry she was going to help out his mom, the boy didn't even make a movement to do the same, and Emma couldn't help but chuckle at that.

\- Hey – Emma said entering the kitchen.

\- Miss Swan – Regina said arching an eyebrow.

\- You are upset that I came here?

\- Not upset – Regina said – I just don't want you to lose focus this close to your finals.

\- I'm not – Emma said – I promise. Everything is more than up to date!

\- I believe you – Regina said – Now, come here and kiss me properly.

Emma smiled largely at her and walked to where Regina was, capturing her lips in a deep loving kiss. Emma moaned inside Regina's mouth, as her hands snaked around the other woman's waist, bringing her closer to her body, feeling what she had been missing for the past week. _Never again_ , Emma thought. She would never go this long without feeling Regina. When they finally broke apart (To Emma's absolute annoyance) she helped Regina with the processing of lunch making.

\- So…- Emma started to say – You didn't tell me about this party.

\- Yes, I'm sorry. – Regina said – Mother is giving a small gathering for the firm tonight at her house.

\- Oh! – Emma said – And I supposed I'm not invited?

\- You are invited to go anywhere I go – Regina said, walking closer to her – If you are not welcome, neither am I!

\- But you didn't tell me about it.

\- I figured you wouldn't want to go with my mother and all – Regina said – Do you want to go?

\- No! – Emma said – I mean, yes!

\- Yes?

\- Yeah. Look, I know your mother hates me. I have no doubt about that! But she is your family, and…I don't know, I guess she just needed to get used to us!

\- I agree!

\- You do?

\- Yes, Emma – Regina said – I'm not going anywhere and I supposed you are not going either?

\- Not in this lifetime, nope! – Emma answered her grinning.

\- Then it's about time to make mother get used to you – Regina said and kissed Emma – Get used to us!

Emma smiled brightly at her and captured Regina's lips on a kiss only breaking apart by the sound of Henry entering the kitchen and ewing at them. They both rolled their eyes as they broke apart and started to work together on lunchmaking.

At nightfall, the little family worked together on getting dressed for Cora's party. Emma asked Regina what she wanted her to wear and to her surprise, Regina had told her to choose whatever she likes. Emma joked saying she was going to go with her usual jeans and boots attire and when Regina said her ass does look magnificent in it, Emma's eye widened. This was definitely not the Regina from the first meeting with Cora. Emma chose one of the many dresses she and Regina had shop for months ago and that she never got around to use. She really, really wanted to put on the short leather dress, but she figured that was too much of a provocation (For both Cora and Regina but with an entirely different meaning for each) and so, Emma decided on one of the longs black dresses. Regina helped her with hair and makeup and they were all done, Emma tried (And failed) not to drool over Regina's suit attire.

The drive to Cora's house was quick, too quick for Emma's liking. She froze when she saw the house…mansion remembering everything Cora had said about her at the one and only time she had ever be there. She remembered how helpless she had felt, hiding behind the bathroom door and how much her blood boiled when the older woman hit Regina. Emma didn't want to be there anymore. She wanted to take the car and drive them back home, she wanted to spend the night just with Regina and Henry, away from the likes of Cora. She must have drifted off for too long as the next thing she felt was Regina's hand on her thigh.

\- Are you okay? – Regina asked – I can drive you back if you want to.

\- The thought did cross my mind, yes – Emma said with a shy smile – But, no! Let's do this.

Regina smiled at Emma and the trio left the car. Regina immediately held Emma's hand which was already a huge change from Emma's first night there. That night, Regina barely let Emma touch her. Emma squeezed Regina's hand back and together they made it inside the house to the huge garden on the back.

\- Sis! – Zelena said – Finally! What took you so long?

\- My fault – Emma said – Sorry!

\- Oh, I like the dress, Swan! – Zelena said.

\- Thanks – Emma said with a shy smile.

\- Where is Mother? – Regina asked.

\- I don't know – Zelena said - She already made a comment about my shoes, so, good luck with that man's suit you are wearing.

\- What you talking about? – Emma said – She looks perfect!

\- I really don't like you two together! – Zelena said.

\- We are perfect together – Emma said snaking her arm around Regina's waist.

\- Exactly! – Zelena said back.

The women made their way towards the table Zelena was previously sat on. Henry Sir showed up and was his delightful self, so loving with both his daughters and Emma, so much that, she had trouble believing this kind man was married for so long with Cora. How come she couldn't be just a little bit more like him? She could certainly learn a thing or two from him. As the night goes, the drinks Emma was sipping made her want to pee. She asked Regina for the nearest bathroom downstairs and Regina pointed them out for her. No way Emma was going upstairs again. On her way there, Emma saw a table full of seafood that the waiters definitely did not bring to their table. Regina loved seafood and Emma made a mental note to stop by on her way back and pick up a few goodies for Regina. She found the bathroom and did her business, fixing her makeup before leaving. Regina did a fine job with it, the light makeup suited her. Emma left the bathroom and stopped by the seafood table when she heard a voice behind her.

\- I see you snaked your way into my house again.

\- Cora! – Emma said turning around.

\- I don't remember inviting you, Miss Swan – Cora said.

\- I did – Regina's voice said behind Emma – I invited her.

\- Regina, dear – Cora said – Did you come here straight from work?

\- No, Mother, I didn't – Regina said.

\- You look terrible, dear – Cora said.

\- She looks perfect – Emma defended her.

\- Miss Swan… - Cora started to say.

\- She's my partner – Regina said - If she is not welcome in your house, neither am I. Or my son.

\- Don't be ridiculous, Regina! – Cora said – If you want to keep her, keep her. Just don't make a scene.

\- Of course not, Mother – Regina said – Have you thanked her yet?

\- Excuse me? – Cora asked.

\- Emma found Mary Margaret. If t wasn't for her, Shepard would continue the sue and therefore, make you lose millions of dollars – Regina said.

\- I'm sure you would find something, dear – Cora said back.

\- No, we wouldn't! Zelena and I were ready to offer him a deal – Regina said – This is all happening because of Emma. You should thank her.

\- Well, I see you've done one thing good, Miss Swan – Cora said – Enjoy the food.

Cora turned around and left them. Emma looked surprised at Regina, her eyes wide and mouth slightly open.

\- I think she is warming up to me, babe – Emma joked.

\- You wish! – Regina laughed.

They made their way back to their table (After Emma made sure to get a good amount of seafood now that she had Regina to help carry) and the rest of the evening was uneventful. Cora made a speech, thanking the staff for the wonderful job they made on the case along with her daughters. She spoke so highly of them that Emma had trouble believing she was the same woman who criticized Zelena's shoes and Regina's outfit. Emma's name wasn't mentioned. They left the mansion late that night. Emma was surprised to notice she was actually having a good time. Henry Sir joined them after the speech and Emma just couldn't have enough of Regina and Zelena's childhood stories. She didn't see Cora for the rest of the evening, except when they were saying their goodnights. Cora didn't hug her as she did with Regina and Henry, but at least she looked at Emma and said _I hope you enjoyed the party, Miss Swan_ which was already huge considering the woman. As the trio walked to the car, Emma held Regina's hand and squeezed tightly. Regina squeezed back and smiled at her. When Emma came to this party tonight, back to this house, she was closed up just waiting for something to go terribly wrong. And now she was leaving the place with a feeling of hope that together, with Regina, with her partner, they could win anything and most importantly, anyone.


	49. Chapter Forty Nine: Finals

Life had become hell. Emma didn't remember much about her high school years (At least when it came to finals) but she was sure they weren't this living hell she was in right now. When the fuck did she accumulate so many subjects to study for? She was all up to date with everything, there was no way in hell her weekend over at Regina's cause that much damage. The teachers had simply started to run with new stuff just one week before finals, and now she was in a deep mess of sleepless nights trying to catch up with everything. And she had lie to Regina, right to her face. Well, not her face, face, as they were on the phone. But Regina had asked how was her studies going and Emma said they were fine and everything was up to date when in reality, she was drowning herself in coffee and sleeping only a few hours at night. She was exhausted. Emma was genuinely afraid she might fall asleep on top of one of her tests one morning.

She didn't see Henry or Regina for the following week. She would never admit that out loud but she was actually glad Regina had decided to keep picking up Henry to let her study. She knew she missed them like crazy, but she barely had time to register their absence. Her life had resumed to wake up at six in the morning, eat, change, classes, grab a burger, home, study, study, study, sometimes dinner, more study, sleep and repeat. Yeah, Emma could not wait for this very well-paid version of hell to end.

Henry called her Saturday morning to ask if she wanted to play ball with him at the park. It broke her heart to tell him she couldn't make it. He sounded so sad after she said it, that she almost sent everything to hell to go play with the boy. It was only because Regina forbade her to do anything apart from studying that she decided to stay put. It would be plenty of time for that after the hell season ended. Emma used that weekend to study and catch up on some very needed sleep.

On Monday, she had her first test, the psychology of law. It was a very chill and easy test, so much that Emma almost kicked herself on the butt for wasting so much time studying for it. She decided to think that it was easy because she had studied a lot and not because the final test was simply ridiculous. On Tuesday she had the anthropology and law test. Now, that was a tricky one, and Emma almost fell into a few easter eggs hidden on the questions, but she successfully managed to spot most of them and when she gave in the test, she knew she would have a good grade in it. On Wednesday, she had Regina's final, introduction to law. Trust the love of her life to use fancy words to make simple questions look difficult. Emma had studied so hard for it that it didn't surprise her to realize she knew all the answers. She just had to fancy up her writing to match Regina's style and she knew the test was in the bag. On Thursday she had political sciences and general state theory. God, she hated that. That subject had been legit the rock in her shoes. The test was hard, as she had predicted, and even though she knew she wasn't going to get the highest score, she knew she had done well enough to pass with a good grade. And finally, on Friday, Emma had her last test. Sociology of law. This one was definitely one of Emma's favorite, mostly because the Professor had always used real-life examples to demonstrate this or that great thinker and how its philosophy would apply to modern society. The test had pretty much been just that, real-life problems and how the law combined with society could fix it. Emma smiled when she wrote the final sentence and put the final dot on the paper. It was over. It was all over and done with. She was free. The weeks of hell was officially over now. Emma rose from her seat with her backpack properly place on one shoulder and test in hand. She walked all the way up to the Professors desk and placed her test on top of the pile. He wished her good luck and Emma smiled back saying thanks before leaving the room. When Emma closed the door behind her, the first thing she did was taking her phone from her backpack pocket and call Regina.

" ** _Hello,_** " Regina's voice said on the other end of the line.

" _It's over. I'm free_ " Emma said grinning.

" ** _What are you talking about?_** "

" _I've just done my last final, babe. It's over. I'm free_ "

" ** _And in general, how do you think it went?"_** Regina asked.

" _I think I'm gonna have the higher scores this University has ever seen in a first-year_ "

" ** _Ah, now that is my kind of girl_** ," Regina said and Emma could sense her smiling on the other end.

" _So, can I go get the kid today?"_ Emma asked.

" ** _Well, now that you are officially free, yes. You may go pick up Henry_** "

" _Awesome!_ "

" ** _He is also having his last test today_** "

" _Really?_ "

" ** _Yes. I really can't wait for his grumpy form to go back to normal_** "

" _Oh, no! I feel for the kid. I know how stress out I was this past three weeks_ " Emma said, " _What time do you think you'll get home?_ "

" ** _I should be in around five_** "

" _God, I miss you_ "

" ** _I miss you too_** "

" _I'll be home waiting for you. At five, sharp_ " Emma said " _I mean it_ "

" ** _I'll be there at five. Sharp_** " Regina said laughing.

" _Good! I'm off to get the kid now. I love you_ "

" ** _I love you too_** "

Emma smiled and ended the call. She walked to her bug and eagerly drove to Henry's school. She parked the bug a block away from school. She really wanted to surprise Henry and parking the yellow bug near the school would totally ruin it. Emma walked the short distance to the school grounds and was greeted with a _Hello sister_ from Leroy when she passed on the gate. She found Henry reading a comic near the park bench so focused on it that he totally missed her sliding on the bench near him.

\- Oh, wow! – Emma said – She punched him?

\- EMMA! – Henry screamed and catapulted himself on top of her – You scared me!

\- Sorry kid!

\- What are you doing here?

\- I came to pick you up!

\- Really? – Henry asked surprise – You don't have to study anymore?

\- Not for a while, no!

\- I missed you!

\- I missed you too, kid – Emma said – Come on, let's go. Today is operation junk food day.

\- Oh my God, I missed those the most!

\- Kid!

\- But you first – Henry said sheepishly

\- Good!

\- Can we have a burger? I haven't eaten one of those in weeks now.

\- Sure!

\- And pizza? And a hot dog! Maybe we should get pies too…

\- Was your mother not feeding you for the past two weeks?

\- Too many greens, Emma – Henry said – More than a ten-year-old should have to eat in a lifetime.

Emma laughed out loud at what Henry had said. God, she missed that kid. She placed her arm around his shoulder as they walked and asked him about his finals. Everything was good until the math test to which Henry did not want to talk about. Once inside the car, Emma took their _Operation Junk Food_ list from the glove compartment and let Henry decided what should they have for lunch. Emma indulged the kid and let him have the burger combo and pie from their favorite pie shop. They went back to the mansion where they had their delicious lunch in front of the tv along with dessert. After all the food was consumed, they started a video game match that lasted through the afternoon. They were so engrossed in the game that neither one of them registered Regina entering the living room.

\- I see you too had a very productive afternoon – Regina said by the door.

\- Babe? – Emma said surprised – What time is it?

\- It's five pm. Sharp! – Regina said with a smile

Emma smiled beautifully at her and rose from the couch to give the woman a kiss. God, she missed her. She missed those lips so badly, Emma didn't even know how could she ever survive another round of this. She deepened the kiss and held Regina tightly inside her arms, but Regina gently pushed her away. Emma looked at her confused for a second until she saw Regina's lips mouthed _Henry_ at her. Emma smiled sheepishly and settle for kissing the woman on the cheek. Regina held Emma's hand and walked with her to the couch. She asked Henry about his test to which he made a face before saying very unconvincingly that it was good. Regina then asked him when she was supposed to pick up his reports and Henry said _Preferably never._ Emma laughed; Regina scolded them. She asked Emma about her tests, and details about the question, and what Emma had answered. Emma did her best to reproduce her exact words on them and felt a joy of pride when Regina smile and said _Excellent argument_. Emma was sure she had nailed her finals now.

Later that night, she helped Regina with dinner. She used every single opportunity to steal a kiss from the older woman or wrap her hands around her waist while Regina was chopping. If she asked Emma to pick up anything from the fridge, her price was a kiss. Regina had asked for a lot of stuff that night and had no idea why was she so forgetful. Emma, for her part, not only did not complain about it but often forgot something Regina had asked her, only to remember after she had already cash in on the kiss, and then, she charged another one for the forgotten item. Needless to say, dinner took longer than usual to get ready that night. The trio had their dinner on the kitchen island and afterward, they all had ice cream to celebrate their freedom. Well, Henry and Emma's freedom, Regina still had tests to correct and grades to put on the University system. After dessert, Regina went to the office to get some work done while Emma and Henry decided to play some more video games. Henry passed out a little after nine. Emma barely managed to carry him up to his bedroom. She changed him into pajamas and tucked him in before going downstairs after Regina.

She found Regina behind the desk, hidden on a pile of papers. Emma walked to her and stretched her hand saying Professor Mills was going to take a break now. Regina didn't even try to protest. She held Emma's hand and together, they made their way up to the bedroom. Emma kissed her the moment the door was closed behind them, Regina deepened the kiss, lowering her hands down to Emma's ass, squeezing them. Emma moaned inside her mouth and that was all the encouragement Regina need it to do it again.

-God, I missed you - Regina whispered when they broke apart.

-Me too! 

Emma lifted Regina's shirt up and squeezed both her breast before crashing their lips again. She reached for her back and unhooked the bra, letting the delicate material fall down onto the floor. Regina started to walk backwards to the bed, their lips never leaving one another and hands exploring each other body, removing pieces of clothes as they go. Regina sat down on the bed and Emma reached for her pants, unbuttoning and then pulling them down Regina's beautiful legs. Regina moved to the middle of the bed as Emma took off her own pants, pulling them along with her panties. She crawled on top of Regina and crashed their lips again. Emma moaned when she first felt their nipples brush against one another and then she lowered her body some more, to feel more of Regina's skin on her. When the need for air was too much, Emma moved her lips to Regina's neck, feeling every single molecule of her skin shiver by Regina's nails running up and down her back.

Emma captured one hard nipple inside her mouth, circling the areola with the tip on her tongue before capture the whole globe inside her mouth. She used her free hand to massage the other and the tip of her fingers to slightly pinch the nipple. Regina squirmed under her, making delicious sounds that only encouraged Emma to do more. When she deemed the breast properly sucked, Emma gave the same attention to the other.

\- Emma - Regina whispered – I need you to touch me.

\- I'm touching you, babe.

\- I've been touching myself for two weeks now – Regina said – Please, don't make me come in my hands again.

\- You have what? – Emma asked lifting her head from Regina's breast.

\- I've been touching myself – Regina repeated with a mischievous grin – Thinking about you finally fucking me again.

\- How was I fucking you? – Emma asked.

\- Your fingers – Regina reached for one of Emma's hands and brought it down to her pussy – Was inside me.

Emma felt Regina's wetness the moment her fingers made contact with her core. Regina was dripping, exactly the way Emma liked it. She entered her with two fingers, making Regina's back arch from the bed, and a moaned scape her lips. Emma started to pump in and out of her, while her mouth continued to assault Regina's breast. Regina was so wet that Emma had trouble staying inside her. She used her thumb to stroke Regina's clit and smiled when she felt Regina opening more of her legs. Emma used the tip of her teeth to bite Regina's nipple, giving the woman just the right amount of pain before sucking it in her mouth to make it go away. Her fingers quickly pumped Regina, and it didn't take long before Emma could feel Regina's walls closing around her fingers. Regina's hands grabbed onto Emma's hair, both pulling it and bringing her mouth impossible closer to her breast. Emma flicked her clit a little faster too and soon she felt Regina's whole body stiffen and then a moaned and then a rush of wetness running down her fingers.

When Emma looked up to her, Regina was a mess of sweat and messy hair and Emma could swear she had never seen anything more beautiful than this. She slowly removed her fingers from inside Regina, but not without a whine from the woman, which only served to make Emma smile proudly. She licked her fingers clean, finally tasting what she had been missing for so long. When Regina was fully recovered, Emma was definitely going down on her. She laid down next to Regina and stroked her hair, patiently waiting for the brunette woman to come back to her.

\- Hey – Emma said when Regina opened her eyes – You okay over there?

\- Yes – Regina said her voice hoarse – I missed this.

\- Yeah, me too – Emma said smiling.

\- Just give me a minute and I'll do you.

\- Take your time!

Emma ran her fingers up and down Regina's body, her eyes absorbing all of Regina. Her skin was soft and warm under her fingers. Regina's form was absolutely beautiful, from the tip of her toe to the very last strand of hair. As Emma watched her, a question that has been bothering her for three weeks now popped into her head. Maybe it was the lull of the moment that made Emma think about that, and know that everything was done and over with, Emma needed to know the answer to it.

\- Hey, can I ask you a question? – Emma said.

\- Go ahead!

\- Why… - Emma started to say – Why were you so worried about my grades? Is there something you are not telling me?

\- Yes, there is!

\- Oh! Something bad?

\- No – Regina said quickly – At least I hope not.

\- What is it?

\- I want us to go public next year, Emma!

\- What? – Emma asked – What does that have to do with my grades?

\- I'm tired of hiding – Regina started to say – I'm tired of being scared of going out in public with you, I'm tired of looking around a restaurant to see if there is anyone from the university there, I'm tired of second-guessing myself every time I hold your hand in public.

\- Regina you…You never told me any of that.

\- Because you would freak out if I did – Regina said – And just because I don't show you my discomfort it doesn't mean it's not right there in the back of my mind.

\- I had no idea – Emma said – I'm sorry!

\- It's not your fault, Emma!

\- Yes, it is – Emma said – You felt like you couldn't trust me to share that part of you.

\- It's not a matter of trust – Regina said and reached of Emma's hand, bright it to her lips to kiss – I trust you with my life.

\- I trust you with my life too – Emma said back.

\- I didn't tell you because you were always against telling other people about our relationship.

\- Regina…

\- And I understand. I really, really do. But I don't want to hide it anymore, Emma. I'm proud of you and I'm in love with you. It's time to tell it to the world.

\- But what if people find out about me? About my past!

\- Then we'll deal with it.

\- You'll be ashamed.

\- I won't.

\- You say that now Regina.

\- Emma, look at me – Regina said wand waited until Emma looked into her eyes – I am not ashamed of you. I will never be ashamed of you. Quite the opposite, in fact.

\- Okay – Emma said sheepishly – But, what does this have to do with my grades?

\- I needed to make sure you had excellent grades in every chair you are taking this year and not only mine.

\- Why?

\- To avoid any favoritism comment.

\- Oh!

\- I'm sorry if I was…A bit of a terrorist about it – Regina said with a soft smile.

\- It runs in the family, it would seem.

\- Yeah, I guess it does – Regina chucked.

\- So, we are going public next year?

\- We are, yes – Regina said – Are you okay with that?

\- I'm scared – Emma said honestly.

\- I know. Me too.

\- Promise you won't leave me because of this?

\- I promise – Regina said firmly.

\- And if my past comes out?

\- I promise we will deal with it. Together! I love you, Emma Swan.

\- I love you too, Mills.

\- Now – Regina said moving on top of Emma – I believe I owe you an orgasm.

\- I believe you do, yes!

Regina captured Emma's lips on a kiss and then did good on her promise to give her an orgasm. Or three. It was hard to count when Regina's mouth was doing wonders between her legs. Later that night, when they were wrapped up in each other's arms, Emma thought about the conversation she had with Regina. She felt guilty for never realizing how Regina felt about this particular aspect of their relationship. Emma had always been so focused on her reasons not to, that she never took a moment to think about it from Regina's point of view. It scared her, going public like this. If she was honest, part of her didn't want to do that. Part of her wanted to stay inside their little bubble where nothing could harm them. But Emma knew it couldn't last forever and Regina had promised her they would deal with everything together. Regina had her whole heart for a long time now and Emma trusted her. She trusted Regina enough not to crush it.


	50. Chapter Fifty: First Day of Freedom

When Emma woke up the next morning she was surprised (and sad) to realize she was alone in bed. Regina's side of the bed was cold and Emma didn't like that at all. Not one bit. There was absolutely no reason for Regina to be out of bed in such early hours that Saturday morning. Not that she knew what time it was, but Emma figured her internal clock was still making her wake up fairly early even if it was Saturday aka her first day of freedom. From this day and on she had all of her days free (at least until classes begin again) and she was determined to spend every given second of it in bed with Regina. Well, every given second when Henry wasn't at home or awake, or…you got the idea.

Emma took a big breath in and stretched her long limbs in bed. Her body was still a little bit sore from the night activities and that made her smile. Not from the pain itself but from the memories that brought the pain onto her body. That was the kind of pain she was more than happy to wake up to every single morning. And kiss Regina good morning wouldn't be half bad either. _Where is she?_ Emma thought. She rose from the bed and walked to the suit for her morning business. She decided to take a quick shower before hunting Regina, she supposed the brunette woman would appreciate her not smelling like sex. Not that Emma minded, but, Henry.

After Emma was showered and changed into Regina's yoga pants and T-shirt, she walked out of the bedroom and bumped into a small figure in the hallway. Henry was still in his pajamas and looked alert and very suspicious up at Emma.

\- Morning Kid! – Emma said messing his hair.

\- Do you smell chocolate? – Henry asked.

\- I do, actually – Emma answered – And waffles?

\- Yeah, and pancakes – Henry said – So, I'm not dreaming, right?

\- I don't…think so.

\- And the smell is coming from inside the house, right?

\- Yeah, I think…I think your mom is making breakfast.

\- With chocolate?

\- I guess so.

\- Whatever it is that you did to make her do this – Henry said – Do it again!

\- I… - Emma said blushing – Okay…Ahn, shall we go downstairs to see what she's cooking?

\- Yes, please!

Emma wrapped her arm around Henry's shoulders and together they walked down the stairs and into the kitchen. They stopped completely shocked and root to their spot at the sight before them. Maybe they weren't exactly looking at the same things, as Henry was staring at the island full of waffles drowning in chocolate sauce, pancakes with butter and syrup on top of them, croissants, grilled cheese, and a huge plate of eggs and bacon. But Emma wasn't paying much attention to that. Not at all. She was staring at Regina who was wearing a big size shirt that left her beautiful turned legs completely bare and the apron tied around her waist just made Emma have all sorts of impure thoughts that had no place in her mind when the kid was in the room.

\- Good morning, mom – Henry said pulling Emma out of her thoughts – Is that for us?

\- Good morning, my little Prince – Regina said smiling at them – Of course, it is. Who else would it be for?

\- Morning, babe – Emma said walking closer to Regina, wrapping her arms around her and kissing her cheek – Is this the reason why you left the bed earlier?

\- Good morning, my love – Regina said and gave Emma a quick kiss on the lips – Yes, it is!

\- Why did you do all that? – Emma asked – And why didn't you wake me? I could help!

\- If I had woken you, it wouldn't be a surprise, would it? – Regina asked.

\- Surprise for what? – Henry asked.

\- Well, today the three of us are officially on vacation – Regina said – Well, the two of you I still have grades to give. Anyway, I thought it would be nice for us to have a family breakfast all together and celebrate!

\- Hell, yeah! – Henry screamed.

\- Henry! – Regina scolded – Language.

\- Sorry, mom.

\- Family breakfast, hun? – Emma asked.

\- Yes! As far as I'm concern, you are part of this family too – Regina said.

\- I love you – Emma said smiling at her.

\- I love you too – Regina said – Now, seat down. Do you want coffee or hot chocolate?

\- I think I'll go with hot chocolate this morning – Emma answered.

\- Cream and cinnamon, right? Regina asked.

\- Yes, please! – Emma smiled.

Regina made two cups of cocoa and placed them in front of each. She then turned around and made herself a cup of coffee before sitting down herself. Henry was in heaven. His little mouth was completely covered in chocolate sauce and cream and at some point, Emma was sure she saw the kid eat the chocolate waffle with a slice of bacon on top. Emma, for her part, wasn't much different. She started with the grilled cheese with eggs and bacon, then the waffles and pancakes. Everything was ridiculously delicious and Emma was torn between keeping eating and feel sick later, but, one look at Regina in that long shirt of hers and Emma knew that feeling sick later was not an option. No fucking way! After breakfast, the trio cleaned up the kitchen with Henry complaining he was too full but at the same time asking if they could have the same the next day. It was a solid no for Regina. According to her, tomorrow would consist of salads whether they were fruits or greens. Henry was not happy about that and Emma could see the engines turning in his head as he wondered if he could possibly fit any more sugary food inside his belly. In the end, Regina answered for him. The leftovers were to be put away in the fridge.

They all decided to go out for a walk afterward. Well, Regina did, Henry wanted to stay in and play video games, but Regina wasn't having it. They changed into warmer clothes and soon the trio was inside the car making their way to the park. Everything was covered in white, winter had officially arrived and the scenery was just too beautiful for words. The tip of Regina's nose had turned red and Emma couldn't help but pull her closer and kiss the tip. Regina smiled at her and squeezed her hand before resuming their walk. Henry made a few snowballs and throw them at the frozen river. Zelena called Regina and invited them over for lunch. When Regina asked her if she was waiting for her to say yes and then ask her to bring the food Emma had a serious laugh. It wouldn't be the first time Zelena would do that to them. After the phone call, Regina informed them that they were going to Zelena's for lunch. She asked Emma if she was okay with it and Emma just smiled and said _Wherever you go, I go_. That had earned her a smile and a kiss on the lips and Emma made a mental note to say sweet things to Regina more often. Not because of the rewards, simple because Regina deserved it. She deserved everything!

Regina decided that they should just go over to Zelena as she didn't want Henry to catch a cold while throwing snowballs at nothing. She asked Emma to drive, which she was more than happy to do it. She loved her bug, but she had to admit nothing beat the smoothness of Regina's Mercedes. It was such a good car to drive! There was a bit of traffic on the way to Zelena's mansion, but Emma didn't mind that. Not at all. Not when their kid was in the back talking about all the adventures they would have together, as a family, during their break and her girlfriend's hand was currently resting on her thigh. Emma looked down at Regina's hand thought how much more beautiful it would look with a ring on her finger. Emma bit her lower lip and thought back about a conversation she once had with Regina, about marriage. She said she wanted the whole thing, the ring, the party, everything and that was something Emma was more than willing to give to her. And soon.

Zelena opened the door already with a glass of wine in hand saying her extra happy hellos to the little family. Regina arched an eyebrow at her while Henry laughed and Emma smiled. She welcomed them inside and Henry ran straight to the living room and took ownership of the tv while the three women went to the kitchen where Zelena made them drinks. It was still eleven in the morning but it was Saturday and they were on vacation.

\- So, lambchops - Zelena said looking at Emma - Any plans for the time off school?

\- Not really – Emma answered – Just Regina and Henry.

\- Oh! You know you can leave the little one with me – Zelena said – If you two want some lesbian alone time.

\- Zelena! – Regina said horrified – Do shut up!

\- What? We are all adults here – Zelena said – Drunk adults.

\- We are not there yet – Emma said siping her drink.

\- And it's not like it's even a secret that you two do it – Zelena said – From what I heard at the beach house, I'm surprised that kid is not scarred for life yet!

\- Oh my God, Zelena! – Regina said.

\- Who is the bottom? – Zelena asked looking at Emma – It's her, isn't it?

\- ZELENA!

\- Actually, We don't have that – Emma said – We share equally. Sometimes I am, sometimes she is. Most of the time, we are both top and bottom.

\- Arg, you two are so perfectly boring – Zelena said drinking her wine – At least tell me you do something juice, like tie up one another or something.

\- Oh, I so want to try that – Emma said.

\- Oh my God, Emma! – Regina scolded – Please, don't indulge my sister.

\- You look like you know how to do it, Swan! – Zelena winked at Emma.

\- Why don't you talk about your sex life? – Regina said – Coming to think of it, why don't we change the subject altogether?

\- It's none existing, I'm telling you that – Zelena said as she opened a bag of snacks and put it on the table – I could really use some skin to skin contact.

\- Why don't you call the agency? – Emma asked – You used to see Robin, right?

\- I can't. Now that I know that imp keeps a file on his clients, I am not risking having another one – Zelena said.

\- Oh! Right! – Emma exclaimed.

\- Besides, Robin was so boring. It was always the same with him – Zelena said - I really wish I had a thing for girls, I'm sure they would be so much more fun!

\- Well, I do have to agree with you on that – Regina said surprising the other two women on the table – What?

\- Nothing! – Zelena said eyes widened – Have more win, sis!

Zelena full-filled Regina's glass of wine and the three women chat and laughed for hours. Emma just adored how beautifully Regina blushed every time Zelena said something naughty and Emma responded to it. Time went by so fast that they only noticed how late it was already when Henry barged in the room asking when lunch was going to be ready. It was three in the afternoon already. Zelena ordered in and forty-five minutes later, a banquet of Chinese food arrived. Emma could tell just how in gastronomic heaven Henry was that day.

\- Can we go ice skating later? – Henry asked – Please?

\- Oh, that's a great idea, kid! – Emma said back.

\- I don't know, Henry – Regina said – It was kind of a long day already.

\- Pleeeeeeaaasseeeee? – Henry begged, making his puppy eyes.

\- Yes, Regina, pleeeeeeeaaaasssseeee? – Zelena said mimicking her nephew.

\- Pleeeeeaaaaasseee, baby – Emma said getting into the begging dance.

\- Yes, my children – Regina said sarcastically – We can go ice skating later.

\- YES! – Henry said while Zelena and Emma high five each other.

\- I'm guessing you are to come too, Zelena? – Regina asked.

\- Oh, hell no – Zelena said – I just wanted to help the little one.

\- Well, dear sister, it's a package deal – Regina said with a wicked smile – Either we all go or none of us will.

\- Auntie Zee? – Henry directed his puppy eyes at his aunt.

\- Zee? – Emma looked at her doing the same.

\- Oh, what the hell – Zelena said – It's not like I have anything to do with my night anyway.

Henry smiled brightly at his aunt while Regina smirked. They finished their meal and joined Henry to watch a movie until it was time to go. Well, Emma joined Henry to watch a movie, Regina and Zelena stayed for the first twenty minutes, and then they both left. Emma had no idea where. When the clock hit seven, they all started to wait for Zelena to get ready for them to leave. Henry was really impatient about how long his aunt was taking to get ready. In the end, Zelena came downstairs wearing the puffiest green coat Emma had ever seen in her life.

They left altogether in Regina's car. She drove them to the Frog Pond ice rink and the moment Henry set his eyes on the rink, he grabbed Emma's hand and pulled her with him. They rented four sets of ice skates and soon they were inside the rink. Emma didn't know how to ice skate very well. Or at all. She never had a rollerblading growing up and she certainly never went to an ice-skating rink before in her whole life. She had no idea why she had begged along with Henry for them to come, she was literally terrified of letting go of the handrail. Regina, for her part, was skating beautifully. She was just so gracious and for a moment Emma was absolutely sure she was flying on the ice and not just skating. She looked like a freaking angel if they were to dress in black. Emma was so mesmerized by her girlfriend that she barely registered Regina skating her direction.

\- Hey – Regina said – Are you going to just stay there?

\- I'm cool here – Emma answered – It's a nice spot. Good spot!

\- Come on, skate with me – Regina said stretching her hand.

\- I can't – Emma said embarrassed – I don't know how.

\- You never ice skate before? – Regina asked.

\- Nope!

\- I'll teach you.

\- I don't know, Regina – Emma said – These blades look like they can cut a finger off.

\- Well, they can.

\- Not moving! – Emma pouted.

\- Trust me – Regina said stretching her hand again towards Emma.

\- Okay!

Emma took Regina's hand and then the other. Regina slowly pulled Emma with her, skating backward. Emma was hunched and scared of falling, or worse, to fall and take Regina down with her. She could feel her legs shaking and she wasn't sure how long her knees would last. But Regina was slow, very slow, and taught Emma how to use her feet on the ice, and little by little Emma's posture started to get better and soon she rose to her full height. That was when Regina stood right next to her, and held her hand and once again, they started to skate together side by side. Everything was magical and beautiful until a random kid bumped into Emma and made her lose her balance. She almost fell on the ice, but Regina held her waist and helped her stand again and at that moment, Emma had just one more confirmation of something she knew for a long time now. Regina would always hold her. She would never let her fall. The feeling was so intense for Emma that she held Regina's beautiful face between her hands and kissed her, right there in the middle on an ice rink full of people.

\- Guys, stop embarrassing me! – Henry said as he skated next to them.

\- Get a room, you tow! – Zelena said as well.

Emma was the most mature she could be about it when she stuck her tongue out to them. Regina rolled her eyes and held Emma's hand again, pulling her to skate by her side. After a moment, she was skating with Henry as Regina and Zelena were showing off their abilities in an unsaid competition that Zelena herself had started. For Emma, Regina won. There was no way Zelena could beat her grace, that was Olympics shit right there. Emma was terrified when Regina jumped. She could feel her heart racing inside her chest as she watched every single movement in slow motion. It was only when Regina landed safe and sound that her heartbeat went back to normal again. That and the smiled Regina flashed at her. God, how could a human being be this beautiful? Regina's beauty was definitely something that did not belong to this world.

After the ice ranking, they decided to take a walk around town. And street food. Henry was, once again, in heaven with his hot dog and pizza slice. Even Regina went along with it. They did a little window shopping with Henry explaining to his mother exactly what he wanted for Christmas. Emma could tell Regina was listening very carefully to everything the boy was saying. It was late when they drove back home. They had dropped Zelena off at hers first before going home. They were all beat! Later, that night, when Emma had Regina properly wrapped around her arms, sleeping safe and sound she thought back about the day they have. It was amazing how every day spent with her family seemed to always beat the previous. She was so full of good days now that she could no longer say things like _This was the best day of my life_. Spending time with Regina and Henry, even if they were just at home watching a movie was without a doubt one of the best days of her life. Emma smiled and breathed in Regina's apple shampoo. If this was just her first day of freedom, she could hardly wait for the rest.


	51. Chapter Fifty-One: Curious Invitation

It took Emma a while to realize what was happening when she woke up that morning. She was warm and her body was feeling good, so good that she felt like she could turn into jelly any minute. Waves of pleasure were running through her body and even though Emma's brain wasn't quite sure of what was happening, her legs reacted by spreading for the sensation. She felt something hot and wet upon her neck, sucking her skin, making it impossible for her to hold still in bed any longer. Sleep faded her, and Emma took a deep breath before releasing a loud moan.

\- Good morning! – She heard Regina's voice whisper in her ear.

\- Oh, God, don't stop! – Emma said as another wave of pleasure hit her body.

Regina's fingers invaded her and Emma release another sob, as her back arched from the bed. Regina pumped in and out of her, increasing its speed with each pump. Emma bit her lower lip as her body started to move with Regina's fingers. Regina's lips came upon her skin again, this time capturing her very hard nipple and sucking the flash of her breast inside her mouth. Her thumb slightly flickered her clit making her body shiver with waves and waves of pleasure, one after another. Emma's hand flew to Regina's hair, tugging it when she hit a particular spot deep inside her and then, pushing her face impossible close to her breast. Regina, for her part, fucked her, sucked her, scratched her until there was nothing left to do but come hard in her fingers, buried deep inside her.

It took Emma a while to come back again. For a moment she thought she was dreaming. The most beautiful and delicious dream. God, if that was a dream, Emma did not want to wake up. She wanted to come back to it over and over and over again. It was only when Regina's voice made it through Emma's ears and inside her brain that she slowly, opened her eyes to stare at the most beautiful face she had ever seen in her life.

\- Hi – Emma whispered – Was this a dream?

\- No! – Regina said smiling at her.

\- Can you wake me up like this every morning?

\- Perhaps!

Regina smiled at her again and then captured her lips on a kiss. Emma had no idea what time it was but she knew it was still fairly early. The room was dark still, but for some reason, she knew it wasn't the middle of the night. Emma deepened the kiss and slowly started to back Regina off her body and topped her. They kissed until Emma's lungs screamed for air and only then, she broke apart from the brunette woman.

\- You are such a sucker for morning sex – Emma said as her teeth scratched Regina's neck.

\- I am – Regina whispered back.

\- What time is it – Emma asked, her lips now licking the other side of Regina's neck.

\- It was five when I started with you.

\- Slow or hard? – Emma asked looking deep into her eyes.

\- Slow – It was Regina's only whisper.

Emma smiled down at her and captured Regina's lips on a kiss again. Her hand held the side of Regina's face while her lips moved against hers in a slow and gentle kiss. When they broke apart Emma kissed the tip of Regina's nose and then both her cheeks and eyes, making Regina smile while she did so. Her lips moved to her neck, where Emma licked and sucked the delicate skin with no rush or force, whatsoever, just lips and tongue. She moved lower, capturing Regina's breast in her mouth, first one and then the other. Regina's hands flew to Emma's hair, not pulling it, not rushing her just caressing her scalp while Emma worked on to give the woman tender pleasure. Regina moaned as Emma's lips moved lower. She gave her open mouth kisses down her belly, sucking the sides every now and then making Regina giggle a little. When her lips reached Regina's pussy, she kissed it before properly setting it between her legs. Regina opened her legs for Emma and soon she lowered her head between them. Regina was dripping, as she always was for Emma. This was definitely one of the things Emma had always liked about Regina. About them! How wet they always were for each other. She used her fingers to spread Regina's pussy open for her and then she licked her from the entrance to clit. Regina moaned and arched her back a little before Emma lick her again. The taste of Regina invaded her, that gooey, slightly salty taste of Regina that was, without a doubt, the best thing had ever put in her mouth. She entered her with her tongue and then used her thumb to stroke Regina's clit and it didn't take long before Emma felt Regina moving with her in perfect sync. Regina moaned and wiggled in bed as Emma continued to increase the waves of pleasure on her body, with every lick and every stroke.

\- Give me your hands – Regina whispered.

\- What? – Emma asked looking up at her.

\- Your hands – Regina repeated – I want to come holding your hands.

Emma smiled up at her and intercalated her fingers with Regina's before resuming eating her out. She penetrated her with her tongue again and alternated between fucking her, licking her, and stroking her, using just her lips and tongue. Regina held on to Emma's hand for dear life, always holding it more tightly when she hit a particular spot until the moment, she didn't lose her hold anymore. The moment her hold on Emma's hand became stronger and stronger Emma licked her more fiercely, eager to make Regina spread her juices all over her mouth, and when Emma hit a particular spot inside her, Regina did just that. She moaned loudly as her body went stiff, squeezing Emma's hand with force.

Only when Emma felt the hold on her hands loosened up a bit, she stopped licking Regina and let go of her hands. She kissed her all the way up again until they were face to face when Regina brought her face down to hers and crushed their lips together, tasting herself on Emma's lips until the need for air was too much for both women. Emma settled herself between Regina's breast, the smell of their lovemaking invaded her, making Emma close her eyes. It didn't take long before she fell asleep again.

When Emma woke up again, the room was completely light. She had no idea what time it was, all she knew was that she was warm and comfortable still positioned between Regina's breast who was running her hands on her hair. That was good. So good. She had no idea why she woke up from it, that should just make her sleep deeper and deeper. Emma breathed in deeper and then moved her head, resting her chin between Regina's breast smiling up at her.

\- Hi!

\- Hi! – Regina said back smiling down at her.

\- What time is it?

\- Almost ten.

\- Really? How come the kid didn't wake us yet?

\- He did – Regina chuckled – He woke me!

\- When? I didn't hear a thing.

\- I know – Regina said – Don't tell him, but I pretended not to hear him.

\- Oh my God, Regina – Emma half laughed – Are you serious?

\- Quite serious. I wanted to stay in bed with you.

\- Yeah? – Emma asked sheepishly.

\- Yes. I quite like the view of your bare ass!

Regina winkled down at her as Emma laughed and then moved up to kiss her. When she pulled away, Regina was holding her face between her hands and displayed such a beautiful smile at her that Emma felt her breath been caught in her throw. Se had no idea, how the hell on earth she got so damn lucky to find this woman and now have her as hers, but whatever was responsible for it, Emma knew she would be grateful for the rest of her life. She laid down on top of Regina again, this time burying her face on Regina's neck. Regina held her strongly inside her arms and then ran her nails up and down Emma's back, making her whole-body shiver. They stayed there for a while just enjoying each other's closeness.

When they came down for breakfast, after a very delicious shower, they found Henry in the living room watching tv. The boy had a bowl on the floor that looked like it was full of cereal before. Regina kissed the top of his head before asking him if he wanted to have anything else for breakfast. He said she was fine, and told Regina he had three bowls of cereal already. Regina smirked at the exaggeration, but Emma was a little puzzled. Henry had just said he had three bowls of cereal, and even though Emma knew it was a bit of a lie, Regina would never let him get away with that much sugar as those were the kind Henry liked. When Emma asked Regina about it, she let her in on a little secret. She found a cereal that had zero sugar and looked like Henry's favorite brand. It had been months since she was putting the content inside his favorite cereal box and he hadn't noticed the difference yet. Emma was completely horrified by her geniality!

The day was spent at home. Emma received all of her grades that afternoon, they were all uploaded in the University system. She had pass every single one of them with high scores. Regina's chair wasn't even her highest grade, which made Emma asked her what did she do wrong, and Regina detailed her the little flaws in her answers. By the end of it, Emma wished she hadn't asked. By nightfall, they were celebrating Emma's good grades. Henry even managed to convince his mother to let them order pizza to Emma's absolute delight. Regina called Zelena and asked her if she wanted to join their little celebration for Emma. She had shown up with the booze and when Regina rolled her eyes, she said she also had pie. That made Henry happy until they find out the pie had champagne on the dough. But it was totally okay for children, Zelena assured. Henry asked his mom if he could have his pizza in the living room and when Regina said yes, he ran out of the kitchen afraid his mother would change her mind.

\- Congratulations, lamb chops – Zelena said – You made it!

\- I did! – Emma said smiling at the woman.

\- Regina told me you two are going public next year – Zelena said – You ready to finally assume my sister?

\- It was never about not want to assume her – Emma said quickly – What kind of person wouldn't be proud to have Regina by their side?

\- It's a little scary – Regina said – But I'm ready to do it! – She smiled at Emma and squeezed her hand.

\- What about you? – Zelena asked looking at Emma.

\- Oh, I'm scared shitless – Emma said and sip her beer – But I wanna do it. Regina is right, it's time!

\- Don't worry, lamb chops – Zelena said looking serious at Emma – If there is one thing I can tell about my sister, is that she got your back.

\- I do! – Regina said looking at Emma.

\- I know – Emma said and leaned in to kiss her – I love you!

\- I love you too.

\- Urgh, you two, seriously! – Zelena said – Stop being so cute!

\- Never! – Emma said and gave Regina a quick kiss again.

Zelena rolled her eyes at the same time the phone rang. Regina rose from the chair and walked out of the kitchen, leaving Zelena and Emma alone. Emma had another slice of pizza and chit chat with Zelena. The woman was a little jealous when Emma had her fifth slice that night asking her how she could stay so thin eating pizza and beer. When Emma told her how much she runs and exercised, Zelena was glad for her glass of wine. It took Regina a while before coming back to the kitchen, but when she finally did, Emma was worried. She didn't exactly look her best, in fact, she looked like she had just seen a ghost.

\- Babe? – Emma asked worriedly – What happened?

\- Who was on the phone? – Zelena asked right after.

\- Mother! – Regina said, sat down, and gave a big gulp on her wine.

\- Did she say something to you? – Emma asked her features already hardened.

\- She called to inform me about her Christmas party on the 24th – Regina said.

\- And? – Zelena asked impatiently.

\- She told me to bring Emma.

\- What? – Emma asked eyes widened.

\- Yes, she invited me and then asked if she could confirm Miss Swan as my plus one.

\- Are you serious? – Zelena asked.

\- Quite serious! – Regina said drinking her wine again.

\- Is this a trick? – Emma asked.

\- I doubt it – Zelena said – Mom's Christmas party is very traditional and full of important and powerful people. She wouldn't do anything to jeopardize that.

\- So…She really just…invited me? – Emma asked.

\- She did! – Regina said still in shock.

\- It seems like you are warming up to her, lamb chops! – Zelena said stretching on the chair and then sipping her wine.

\- Oh! Okay! – Emma said – Are we coming? – She asked looking at Regina.

\- Of course, you are! – Zelena answered for her.

\- We need to find you a dress! – Regina said quickly.

\- Oh my God, Regina! Not that again – Emma said already making a face.

\- It won't be like last time – Regina said and looked apologetically at her – I promise.

\- Okay! – Emma said and smiled at her.

\- So, I guess I will see you at Mother's Christmas party, Swan – Zelena said.

\- I guess you are!

Zelena winked at her and then raised her glass before saying:

\- Here is to warming up to Mother!

They all raised their glasses and clicked them together. Emma took a sip of her beer not showing the nervousness she was actually feeling. This isn't a trap! Cora wouldn't do that. Not in an important party like this, as Zelena said so herself. It's not a trap! Right?


	52. Chapter Fifty-two: Christmas Party

\- This is an impossible task – Emma said looking at the tangled lights on her lap.

\- Come on, Emma! We need to build the Christmas tree – Henry said looking at her.

\- Do you see this? – Emma asked pointing at the lights – How the hell am I supposed to untangle all of this?

\- You said hell! – Henry giggled.

\- No, I didn't! – Emma lied.

\- And now you are lying – Henry said with a severe look in his eyes – Mom always manages to untangle them!

\- Then why isn't she doing this? – Emma asked.

\- She's baking cookies!

\- Smart of her!

\- The sooner the tree is decorated the sooner we can put the presents under it!

\- Presents? – Emma asked – Was I supposed to get you anything?

\- Ha! You are not funny, Miss Swan – Henry said mimicking his mother perfectly – I need to see the size of the boxes mom bought me.

\- Why? – Emma asked – She won't let you opened until Christmas morning. Won't it be worse to just stare at it until then?

\- Yes! But at least I can try and figured out if she bought me the new PlayStation or not! It will benefit both of us, so, hurry up!

\- Why don't you try? – Emma asked – You have small hands!

\- I'm separating the balls.

\- That's not even a task, kid!

\- How's everything going in here? – Regina asked when she stepped into the room.

\- Almost done! – Henry said smiling at his mother.

Regina didn't look very convinced, considering that the only thing they had until that moment was the tree. She arched an eyebrow at them before leaving the room to check on the cookies. After what it felt like forever, Emma managed to untangle all the lights and they were ready to build up the tree. Regina coordinated the whole thing, telling them where she wanted this or that ornament. Emma had never thought that building up a Christmas tree could be that fun. That was her first Christmas tree in her entire life. She never had any at the foster places she stayed in, nobody cared enough to do such a thing and as she grew older, she never saw the point. Except for today. Today, she was decorating the Christmas tree with her girlfriend and their kid and it was simply the best thing in the whole world to her. If she could use a word to describe the feeling she would have to go with magical. The whole scenery was simply, magical. Regina had started the decorations a few days ago. The house was full of stocks with candy inside and little cane candy hanging right next to it. The stair railing was completely covered with green and red tinsel and just yesterday Regina had arrived home with a wreath for them to hang on the door and several little light-up reindeers that were decorating the front yard now. It was the cutest thing Emma had ever seen in her life. The only thing missing now was the tree, and as soon as Emma reached up to put the golden star on top of it, everything would be done. (Except for the fact that she still had to untangle the other half of the lights that were in the garage to put outside the house, but the tree was what close the deal for Emma). After the star was on top, Emma turned the lights on and the Christmas tree came to life. The looks of joy displayed on Henry's face was truly the thing that made all those untangling hours worth it.

After lunch that day, Emma and Regina went out to find their outfits for Cora's Christmas event. Regina did half good on her promise and only half annoyed Emma with the choice of a perfect outfit. It was fun, going out shopping with Regina. They were not only buying Emma's outfit now but also, Regina's and watching her try dress after dress filled Emma's head with impure thoughts of removing each one of them inside the dressing room. It took them all day and part of the night shopping, but by the end of it, they were both satisfied with their choices.

The days passed by them fast. Too fast for Emma's liking. Every day was pure bliss for her, as she simply loved being with Henry and Regina all day. Even fighting with her pure bliss. Not the fighting itself, but the makeup sex they had after Emma apologize for forgetting to put the clothes on the dryer after it had been washed because she was playing video games with Henry all day. She only went to her place once, to pick up a few clothes and a new pair of contacts and even so, she only stayed there for a few minutes. The vacation was simply amazing. She got to go to sleep and wake up next to Regina every single day. They had sex nearly every night and morning. They didn't bother wearing clothes to sleep anymore, they just needed to make sure the door was close before falling into bed.

And then, December twenty-four had finally arrived. Christmas eve. Emma was excited about her first Christmas, well, ever! What she was not excited about was going to Cora's party later that day. She still couldn't shake the feeling that this was a trick, somehow. But Zelena guaranteed her Cora wouldn't do a thing at that party, that the party was just too important to her mother to try anything against Emma, or anyone. Emma breathed in deeply, capturing the smell of Regina's hair. She was lying, naked on top of Emma, their legs tangled together, Regina's head resting between Emma's breast, her hands drawing little circles upon her skin, making Emma's body shiver with every touch. The moment was perfect. She loved slow mornings like these, she loved the affection they shared after making love to each other and she hated herself for ruining the moment by asking Regina the question she already knew the answer for.

\- Are you sure we can't skip it? – Emma asked – Can we just stay home? You, me, and the kid?

\- This is sort of a family tradition – Regina said – Henry and I have to go. But you can stay home if you want to.

\- Nooo! – Emma said quickly – I want to be with you.

\- She won't do anything, Emma – Regina said – I won't let her!

\- I know!

\- Are you sure you don't want to stay? – Regina asked looking up at Emma.

\- I want to be with you!

\- Okay – Regina said laying her head down again – Tomorrow will be just the three of us. We get to open all of the presents on Christmas morning.

\- Oh shit! – Emma cursed – I need to get the rest of the gifts from the bug!

\- Rest of the gifts? – Regina asked looking up again – Emma, you already bought so many!

\- It's my first Christmas with you guys – Emma said sheepishly – I want to spoil you. And the kid!

\- It's too much!

\- I'll take it easy next year – Emma said – I promise!

\- Good! – Regina said – what did you get me?

\- What did YOU get me, Mills?

\- I can't tell you that!

\- Neither can I!

\- Just one? – Regina said flashing Emma a beautiful smile – Please?

\- You're beautiful – Emma said and brought her hand up to her lips – And I love you – She kissed the hand again – But I'm not telling you!

\- Fine! – Regina pouted.

\- It's not like you are telling me what you bought, babe!

\- It's a surprise.

\- Mine too.

\- In that case, I suppose we should get up!

\- Oh, come on, Regina – Emma protested – That's not fair!

\- What?

\- I want to stay in bed with you! – Emma pouted.

\- Me too – Regina said – But Henry is up already and we can't pretend to not hear him every morning!

\- You have a point there!

\- Don't I always?

\- I feel like I should say yes…

\- Emma! – Regina said slapping her arm.

\- I'm kidding, I'm kidding!

\- Come on! Let's change and go downstairs.

Regina rose from the bed first. Emma tried to protest once and again by stretching her arms to pull Regina to the bed, but Regina wasn't having it. She went straight to the suite and gone about her morning business. Emma stayed in bed, waiting for Regina to come out again. When she finally did, she kissed Emma's forehead and ordered her to get the fuck out of the bed. Emma pouted but did as she was told. The family spent their day together, just chilling waiting for the hours to pass. At three, Emma and Regina left for their hair salon appointment. Henry was allowed to stay home alone, to his absolute surprise and delight.

They arrived home past six that day and it was time to get ready for the event. Henry complained that he was hungry and Regina told him that it was good, he would have plenty to eat at the party. He pouted but did what he was told when Regina told him to go change. They did the same, helping one another with their gowns. Regina looked impeccable in a red long dress with thin spaghetti straps and an opening on her right leg that left much of it on display. The dress hugged her body like a second skin, every perfect curve of Regina's body. Her hair had been straightened and she had light make-up around her eyes. The same could not be said about her lips. They were painted in deep red. She looked absolutely stunning, Emma could hardly breathe at the sight of her. To make the look looked complete, Regina was wearing a pair of such high heels that made her look much, much taller than her. Emma, for her part, was wearing a suit. She tried one when she went out shopping with Regina, and the woman had simply fallen in love with it. She had compliment Emma so much on how perfect she looked with it, that Emma blushed. She asked her if it was okay for her to wear it at the party and when Regina said yes, absolutely, Emma jumped her and kissed her lips. And now, here was Emma with a sky-blue pantsuit and a black corset covered by a matching blue suit. Her hair was stylish in a lower ponytail that fell over her shoulder and very light makeup. The pants covered most of her feet and so, she decided to go with a simple pair of black sandals that belonged to Regina. It didn't fit her feet perfectly, Regina was one size smaller than her, but it would do just fine for the night.

Emma took over the wheels of Regina's Mercedes. She was surprised to realize she no longer needed Regina's instructions to arrive at the Mills mansion. When they left the car, Emma was completely mesmerized by the sight in front of her. The house was completely decorated with white Christmas lights, everywhere. There was a gigantic Christmas tree in the front yard, decorated all in gold and red. It was absolutely stunning, Cora had good taste, Emma would give her that. Regina held her hand and gave it a little tug to pull Emma's attention. Emma smiled apologetically, and together the three of them made their way inside the house.

\- Regina dear – Cora said receiving them by the door – Don't you look stunning?

\- Thank you, Mother – Regina said back surprised by the lack of criticism.

\- Miss Swan – She said looking at Emma – Welcome!

\- Thank you, Mrs. Mills – Emma said back to the older woman.

\- Hi, grandma – Henry quipped – How do I look?

\- Very handsome, dear – Cora said – Now go on, you know where the children's area is.

Henry ran inside the house while Emma and Regina made their way to the backyard hand in hand. The decorations out there were even more stunning than the ones outside. Everything was completely illuminated in Christmas lights, all the trees were light up and had gold and red ornaments. Candles were floating on the river and a band was playing soft music. The whole place had some sort of a dome covering the yard, that seemed to chase the cold away. Regina pulled Emma with her towards a table where they sat down side by side. Zelena joined the, shortly after, she looked stunning in a long green dress. Regina's father stopped by too. He looked very elegant all dress in white. He asked Zelena to the dance floor first, then Regina and then, Emma. She tried to refuse, saying she didn't know how to dance but the kind old man wasn't having it. He spun her around on the dance floor and Emma could only think about how amazing it would be to do just that with Regina.

The night went on fairly decent. Emma had lots of fun with Regina and Zelena. The food was absolutely delicious, the drinks were flowing and Emma allowed herself to get just a little bit dizzy with the alcohol. At some point that night, she kissed Regina's cheek and smile at her, and Regina's response was to smile back at her and then rest her head on Emma's shoulder. Henry ran to them a few times, just to get something to eat and drink before running back to his friends. Regina tried to get the boy to sit down and eat properly, but it would seem he was always in the middle of something. Emma asked Regina for a walk, she wanted to properly look at all the decorations with her girlfriend by her side. Regina held her hand and together, she showed Emma most of the house she had grown up in. On the way back to their table, Regina was stopped by an old friend. She introduced Emma, as her partner, and Emma felt herself melt on the spot. That was the first time Regina has ever introduced her to anyone, apart from family members. Emma felt such a rush of pride at that moment that she couldn't wait to finally go public with the woman.

Emma spotted Cora, not too far from where they were, and something popped into her mind. She had no idea why she felt the need to do what she was about to, maybe it was the alcohol, maybe it was something else, but all Emma knew was that she needed to talk to her. To Cora. She kissed Regina's cheek and excused herself before going after Cora. She saw Cora walking away from where she previously was, Emma followed her and they ended up in the back yard leaving by the kitchen door.

\- Why are you following me, Miss Swan? – Cora asked in a cold tone.

\- I wanted to talk to you – Emma answered her.

\- What about, dear?

\- I wanted to thank you – Emma said – For inviting me, it means a lot to me that you are…

\- I didn't invite you! – Cora said cutting Emma off.

\- What? – Emma asked.

\- I didn't invite you, dear. Not willingly, anyway.

\- But you told Regina…

\- Yes, dear, I did. My husband threatened me. I had no choice.

\- I can not imagine Henry doing such a thing!

\- And the fact that you just called him by his first name just shows how much you have snaked your way inside my family.

\- Cora…Mrs. Mills, please! What do I have to do to prove to you that I love your daughter? I love Regina!

\- You can leave her!

\- That's not gonna happen! I don't want this, I don't want our relationship to be a discomfort between you and your daughter. You are her mother, every girl needs their mother.

\- And what would you know about that?

\- Nothing! – Emma said tearing up – Which is exactly why I'm here, trying…

\- And failing, dear – Cora said – You have no place here!

\- She has a place with me – Regina said walking behind them – She will always have a place with me.

\- Regina… - Cora started to say.

\- I'm tired and done with the way you treat Emma – Regina said – I will not allow this any longer. It's enough!

\- How dare you to talk to your mother like that?

\- How dare you to talk to the woman I love like that? – Regina said angrily and entwined her fingers with Emma's – I really hope it won't come to this but if I have to choose between you and Emma, I chose Emma.

\- What? – Cora said in disbelief.

\- I chose Emma, Mother – Regina repeated herself – When Dany died, I thought I would never love anyone ever again. I thought that door was close to me, that she was it. My one and only true love. I settle for a life of just me and Henry, and I was happy with it. Until I met Emma – Regina said and looked at Emma – She gave me something I thought I lost forever. She gave me love. Someone I can talk to, laugh with, build a life.

\- Regina… - Emma said with tears falling down her eyes.

\- I was lost before I met you. In a dark room locked away. And the worse part was that I didn't even know I was there until you pulled me out. You made me see the light again. Made me realize I was capable of love again. You made me fall in love with you. I love you, Emma!

\- Oh God, I love you too! – Emma said back, tears running freely down her face now.

\- You can't love someone like her – Cora said – She's not…She's not enough, Regina. You deserve so much more my darling girl.

\- She's all I want, Mother.

\- And her, you shall have – They heard Henry's Sir voice saying – I haven't seen you this happy in a long time, Mija. And for that, I will always be grateful to you, Emma.

\- Henry, you can't be serious! – Cora said – She will ruin our daughter.

\- Cora, look at her! – Henry Sir said and walked to Cora – Look at them. When was the last time you saw our daughter truly smile before meeting Miss Swan? And our grandson? He won't stop talking about how amazing Emma is.

\- He is a child, Henry – Cora said angrily – His opinion is irrelevant.

\- I won't let you do anything to harm them anymore – Henry said – I chose them. I chose my daughter.

\- Henry…

\- Me too – Zelena's voice said – I chose my sister!

\- Do you see what she has done already? – Cora said – She has already set you all against me.

\- No, Mother – Regina said – You did that all by yourself.

\- Please, Mrs. Mills – Emma bagged – I don't want this to be a fight.

\- Do you really love her? – Cora asked looking deep into Emma's eyes.

\- With all that I am.

\- And you? – Cora said looking at Regina – Do you want her?

\- Yes! – Regina said – I love her.

\- Very well – Cora said – Then we need a contingency plan.

\- Excuse me? – Emma asked.

\- As you can see, dear, we are a very wealthy family, and your past will bring nothing but scandal.

\- Mother…

\- I'll have my team erasing any traces of Miss Swan's past life – Cora said – Does anyone at the University knows about you two?

\- No, we… - Emma started to say.

\- We are going public next year, Mother – Regina said – I've already scheduled a meeting with the Dean for our first day back.

\- What? – Emma asked looking at Regina – You didn't tell me that!

\- I was going to tell you after Christmas.

\- That hardly gives me enough time, Regina – Cora said – I'll talk to them tomorrow. We have to move this fast! Now, if you excuse me, I have a party to come back to.

Cora walked around the house and disappear. Both Henry Sir and Zelena hugged them and said encouragement words before leaving them alone. Regina held Emma's hand and pulled Emma with her, near the lake. The only thing illuminating that part of the house was a few floating candles that had most likely had drifted off from the main part of the river. Emma had no idea why that river wasn't frozen. It was cold enough to do just that.

\- We should go back inside – Emma said – It's freezing out here.

\- In a minute.

\- Then have my suit – Emma said taking off the suit and putting it over Regina's shoulder.

\- Thank you!

\- Would you really choose me? – Emma asked.

\- Every single time! – Regina answered without a doubt.

\- I love you so much! – Emma said.

\- As do I – Regina said smiling at her – I love you!

Emma leaned in and captured Regina's lips on a kiss. She held her by the waist as Regina's hand covered Emma's cheek in a long and sweet kiss. Somewhere in the back, they heard the bells chimed indicating that it was Christmas. Twelve chimes. When they broke apart, Regina smiled at Emma and looked deep into her eyes.

\- Merry Christmas, my love.

\- Merry Christmas, babe.


	53. Chapter Fifty-Three: Christmas Morning

\- Mom! Emma! Wake up! It's Christmas!

Emma felt the weight of Henry's little body before actually hearing or seeing the kid. He was shaking them, eager to make them open their eyes.

\- Whoa, Kid! – Emma said her eyes still close – Do you at what time we came home last night?

\- No! – Henry said – It's Christmas, wake up!

\- So it is, my little Prince – Regina said and grabbed his little body down to the bed – Merry Christmas, Henry.

\- Merry Christmas, mom!

\- Merry Christmas, Kid – Emma said right after messing his hair.

\- Merry Christmas, Emma! Now, come on! I want to open my presents.

Henry struggled a little to get off his mother's embrace. Regina was kissing his face and hugging him and the sight of that just made Emma's heart melt. After a good fight, Henry managed to get off Regina's arms and ran out of their bedroom screaming. Emma laughed and snuggled closer to Regina, kissing her cheek.

\- Hi! – Emma said smiling dopily at her.

\- Good morning, my love.

\- Do we really need to get up?

\- Afraid so – Regina said – Otherwise Henry will open all of the presents.

\- Clever of you to make us use Pajamas to sleep last night.

\- Henry always barges in on Christmas morning – Regina said – It's sort of a tradition.

\- I like traditions.

\- Come on, let's get up – Regina said already moving – It's Christmas. I want to see my presents.

Emma smiled at Regina and rose from the bed. They walked downstairs hand in hand to the living room where they found Henry already going through all of the presents. The tree was full, and Emma had to admit she might have exaggerated a tad bit on her shopping. But it was Christmas, so. They sat down on the floor and Regina was in charge of reading the name written on the paper and deliver to the owner. Henry had pushed the gifts closer to her and none of them was surprised when the first ten presents all belonged to Henry. Regina had given him the new PlayStation and Henry and Emma were already making plans to play with it. The kid was right, that would definitely be beneficial to both of them. When Regina called Emma's name for her first gift, she was engrossed in a conversation with Henry and almost missed it. Regina had to repeat her name to make Emma snap and realize she was talking to her. Her first gift was a beautiful pair of leather black boots. Emma put on her feet immediately and fell completely in love with it. The second gift Regina had given her, was a beautiful flower dress to go with the boots. Emma wasn't much of a dress user, but that one was so stunning that Emma couldn't wait to see Regina's face when she was in it. Regina also got her a new player with more storage space for Emma's run and work out session. And finally, she gave Emma a beautiful pair of diamond rings. Emma sighed when she opened the beautiful velvety box and saw what was inside. To that moment, the most precious thing she had own was the swan chain Regina had given her, and now this. It was absolutely stunning and Emma could only imagine how expansive that might have been. She looked at Regina with an _Its too much_ expression, but Regina wasn't having it. She told Emma to come closer to her and put the little diamonds on her ears.

And then it was time for Regina's gifts. The first one she opened was a case with several lipsticks with different red shades. Regina sighed happily when she saw it which made Emma's heart dance inside her chest with happiness. The second gift Regina had opened was a long winter creamy coat that Emma saw in the store and she could only imagine how elegant it would look on Regina. She may or may not have thought about Regina using the coat, a pair of high heels, and nothing else. The third gift Regina had opened was the saying heel Emma imagined Regina wearing. It was a beautiful red scarpin with high stiletto heels. And then Regina opened the present Emma was most excited about it. Emma had that custom made for her. Emma watched Regina closely, she wanted to see her every expression. Regina opened the wrapping and held the long velvety box in her hands. She arched an eyebrow at Emma who just smiled back. When she opened it, she made an "oh" sigh and then ran her fingers along with it. In the box, there was a silver chain with a medallion. On the surface of the medallion, there was a carved crown. When Regina opened the medallion, she saw a picture of them, Emma, Henry, and Regina, the same one Henry had to give her on her birthday on one side. On the other side, there was a space with little hangers to fit a ring inside.

\- You can put the engagement ring Dani have you inside – Emma said softly – This way we'll always be closer to your heart. All of us.

\- Emma – Regina whispered – It's perfect. Thank you!

\- Do you want me to put it on you?

\- Yes!

Regina moved her hands behind her neck and unchained the neckless she always wore with Dani's ring. She slowly pulled it to her hands and then removed the ring, giving it to Emma. She smiled and her and made a nod signal, telling her it was okay to take the ring. Emma took it from her hand and carefully placed it inside the medallion before closing it and move behind Regina to put it on her neck. Once in place, Regina held the medallion and brought it to her lips before safely tucked it inside her blouse, close to her heart.

Henry interrupted the moment by screaming at the Fairy tale book collection Emma had given him. Emma found it in a book store once while running. All the fairy tale stories were written in the HQ version. It was absolutely beautiful and Emma just knew she had to give it to Henry. He loved fairy tales and comic books. It was legit the best of two worlds. He hugged her and thanked her and then he hugged his mother thanking her for the PlayStation. He told them to rest assured it would all be used to the extremes and suddenly, Regina didn't look so happy about that.

After all the gifts were unwrapped, it was time for breakfast. The trio worked together on making the perfect breakfast with everyone's favorite. After they ate (and cleaned) Emma helped Henry setting up his new PlayStation and even Regina played a match with them. They were both in shock when she won! Zelena and Henry Sir showed up at lunchtime. Henry Sir had brought the leftovers from the party and they had a delicious banquet for lunch along with many more presents. Regina asked if her mother was going to join them, but Henry said she was out when he woke up that morning and haven't seen her since. Zelena texted trough out the whole lunch. Every now and then she would smile at her phone and it took Regina taking the phone from her hands for the woman to realize she was not alone.

\- Chad? – Regina asked – Who's Chad?

\- Nobody, give my phone back – Zelena said stretching her arms to take the phone.

\- Oh, you two are going out tomorrow? – Regina said reading Zelena's text.

\- Oh my God, Regina – Zelena said – Daddy tell her to give me back my phone.

\- Regina, give your sister's phone back – Henry Sir said.

\- You are such a daddy little girl – Regina said giving the phone back to Zelena.

\- That would be you, sis – Zelena said when she held the phone.

\- That would be both of you – Henry Sir said – So, Mija, who's Chad?

\- Nobody! – Zelena breathed out.

\- Wait… - Emma said – Is he that guy I saw you talking to last night?

\- What guy? – Henry Sir asked in a serious tone.

\- It's nothing, Daddy – Zelena said embarrassed – We were just talking last night and we got along pretty well.

\- And you have a date tomorrow! – Regina said arching an eyebrow.

\- Yes, we do – Zelena said biting her lower lip and closing her eyes before saying – I think I like him!

\- Oh, Zelena is in looooooooovvvveeeeee – Regina said laughing at her sister.

\- Oh, shut up, Regina! – Zelena said.

\- I'm happy for you, sis – Regina said seriously – You deserve someone good in your life.

\- Thank you, Sis! – Zelena said smiling back at her sister.

\- You make sure to tell this Chad guy that I have a baseball bat and I'm not afraid to use it – Henry Sir said.

\- DADDY! – Both Zelena and Regina said at the same time.

\- If he tries anything with you, Mija…

\- Oh my God, if this works out, I am never introducing him to you guys.

They all laughed and continued to teased Zelena about the new guy. Even Emma got into it and every single one of them succeeded in making Zelena embarrassed. The whole day was spent like this with laughs, good music, and excellent food. A perfect family day.


	54. Chapter Fifty-Four: New Year

Regina had decided they should all go to the beach house for the new year. Yes, it would be desert and yes, it would be very, very cold, and no, they would most likely not be able to come near the water at all. But spending the new year together on the beach, looking out that beautiful view was legit the best way to get into the new year. So, on the night of the twenty-six, they started to pack. Regina wanted to leave for the beach house the following day and so, the night was spent packing for the mini trip. Henry was not very happy about been separated from his PlayStation. Not at all. He tried to convince his mother to let him bring it, but Regina said no and that if he wanted some sort of entertainment, he could take the comic books Emma had given him for Christmas. The kid pouted and tried to convince Emma to help him, but Emma was firm when she said this was not a battle, she wished to participate in.

The next morning, Emma helped Regina taking off the contents of the cabinets and the fridge. After everything was loaded onto the car, the family hit the road with Regina taking over the wheels. One of the things Emma loved the most about their little car trips was seen Regina tapping the steering wheel every time a song she liked was playing on the radio. Emma liked it even more when she sang along with it, and today Regina was doing both. Tapping the steering wheel, moving her head, and singing along with the song. Emma felt like she could just melt right there and then. But instead of melting, Emma decided to sing along with Regina. She knew that particular song and for three glorious minutes, it was just the two of them singing out loud to Henry's absolute annoyance.

They arrived at the beach house at dusk. It was very cold indeed, but Emma was already loving the smell of the ocean and the sound of the waves crashing. She loved the beach. The calmness of the sea, the steady rhythm of the waves always had a way to calm her, to make her feel at peace. It was rare, the moments she like that. Like she was in peace. Until she met Regina. No matter what, the brunette woman always made her feel at peace. Regina wasn't just a temporary sea, she was her whole home. They unloaded the truck and putting everything where it was supposed to be. Henry ran up to his bedroom and Emma helped Regina getting the bags (yes, plural) up to their bedroom.

That same night they had arrived, the family decided to make a barbecue. Emma was in charge of the fire, it seemed like this was her job now, while Regina made the side dishes. That night, they hand an excellent steak with a glorious salad Regina had made them. Who would thought Emma would ever say a salad was glorious? But that was the thing about Regina, she supposed. She made everything perfect. After dinner, that night, they went into town for a walk. Regina wanted to buy seafood for the following day and Emma was more than happy to go along with it. They walked around town for a while before going to the supermarket and then home.

After Henry went to sleep that night, they made love on their bed. Their lovemaking had been slow and gentle, more about feeling one another than to make the other come, which only made the intensity of Emma's orgasm even bigger. After their lovemaking, they just laid naked in bed, wrapped in each other's arms, sharing silly laughs until sleep claimed them.

The next day, Emma woke up before Regina and she wanted to surprise her, for a change. It was fairly early still, only five in the morning, but Emma felt like she couldn't go back to sleep anymore, no matter how warm and soft Regina's body was. She changed into her running outfit and got the first real opportunity to use the music player Regina had given her. That little thing was absolutely amazing, and for a moment Emma was sure she would go deaf if she continued to high up the volume to see how loud it would get.

Emma ran along the beach all the way to the town where she found the beautiful bakery she and Regina had gone to the last time they were there. The moment Emma entered the shop her nose was assaulted with that wonderful smell of freshly baked bread and she knew she had made the right decision. Emma bought all of Regina's favorite. Olive Italian bread, croissants, Damascus jam, kingdom cheese, prosciutto, and sundry tomato pate. She also bought a few chocolate croissants for Henry's sake. The whole thing cost her a small fortune. With everything in hand, Emma was ready to walk back to the beach house. There was no way she could run back, t would ruin everything. She took off her shoes and rolled her leggings up, walking along the water all the way back home. The water was freezing but Emma simply loved the feel of the water on her feet.

When Emma arrived home, everything was quite still. She checked the clock and noticed it was still early, not even seven in the morning yet. She walked upstairs and quietly entered their bedroom, picking up a change of clothes before going downstairs again. Regina was dead to the world. She went downstairs again and used the bathroom to take a quick shower and changed. When she walked inside the kitchen, she found Henry already spying the contents of the bags she had brought home.

\- Morning, Kid – Emma said.

\- Hi, Emma – Henry said – Where did you buy all that?

\- I went into town earlier.

\- Oh, chocolate croissant – He said already moving to open the content.

\- Hey, put that down – Emma warned him – It's for a surprise breakfast to your mom.

\- But I'm hungry – Emma pouted.

\- You'll live – Emma smirked – Now, help me set everything up.

\- Fine! – Henry said – Didn't you see any Nutella at the store?

\- Kid, I just bought you a tray with eight chocolate croissants!

\- If they are for me, why can't I eat them? – Henry wisely asked.

\- Because it goes for visual effects – Emma said – After your mother is all impressed you can have them.

\- All of them? – Henry asked with his eyes full of hope.

\- Kid, do you have worms or something?

\- Eeww Emma! – Henry said making a face – I'm a growing boy!

\- Well, growing boy, will you please help me set up the table?

Henry rolled his eyes but did as he was told. He set up the table, while Emma made the coffee in that super fancy coffee machine Regina had at the beach house. It took her a few tries before getting the thing to properly work. In fact, the coffee had just finished brewing when Regina's voice took them my surprise.

\- What's all this? – Regina asked, hanging by the door.

\- Mom! You scared me! – Henry said, with his hand in his heart.

\- Sorry, Henry! – Regina said and then looked at Emma – So, what is this?

\- It's breakfast! – Emma said smiling at Regina.

\- I can see that – Regina said as she walked to Emma's front and wrapped her arms around her waist – What I mean is, what is the occasion?

\- You! – Emma said and kissed her lips – You are the occasion.

\- That's very vague – Regina said.

\- Now that mom is awake, can we eat now? – Henry says getting the women's attention.

\- Good morning, Henry – Regina said – How did you sleep?

\- Fine! – Henry said – I'm hungry.

Regina rolled her eyes and let go of Emma. She walked in Henry's direction and kissed his head and then looked at the real contents of the table. She looked surprised at Emma and asked her when did she do all of that and Emma told her about the little journey she made to the town. Regina kissed her again before sitting down to eat. Emma had never seen Regina eat so much in her life, the woman nearly moaned at every bite. Emma had to bite her lower lip with force not to react to it.

The days passed on with the little family just hanging out and chilling with one another. One day, Henry had convinced his mother to let him in on the water. Emma went out with him and they were both freezing when they come out. Most of the late afternoon, Emma found Regina on the porch reading a book and sipping a glass of wine. She started to join her in this little habit and this had become one of her favorite moments of the day. The nights, after Henry was sleeping, they usually fall onto bed naked. Sometimes their lovemaking was slow, sometimes it was hard. One night, after a particularly intense round they went downstairs to the kitchen, wrapped up only on their robe to assault the kitchen. Regina had playfully spread Chantilly on the top of her breast and Emma licked the flesh clean. Regina continued to get herself dirty on Chantilly and Emma readily licked her every single time. They ended up making round three right there on the kitchen floor.

And then December thirty-one arrived. The last day of the year. They had gone into town early in the morning. Regina bought everything they needed for the new year's supper. They were going to do a barbecue on the porch. It was a little, okay a lot, for just the three of them but Regina had told her they had to welcome the new year with abundance. Emma quite liked that motto. Zelena had called the afternoon. She called to let Regina know that she and Chad were going to the beach house on January first. It was the first time they were going to meet the guy. Emma helped Regina to prepared and season everything for the night.

Emma lit up the fire at eight. It was cold outside, but the heat from the barbecue was enough to make the porch warm. She was wearing a pair of black jeans and a purple long sleeve cardigan that actually belonged to Regina. She loved wearing Regina's clothes, it had her smell. Regina put on a long grey dress with long sleeves and bare feet and Emma could only think about one word looking at her: Stunning. Henry had shown up all dress in a suit. When Emma asked what was that all about, he said they thought they were throwing a party. They all laughed, but he didn't change and Emma wondered if there was more to it than he was letting them know.

They had an amazing dinner together. The food was absolutely delicious and even the drinks seemed to taste better than usual. Emma could tell Regina was getting a little bit drunk with the wine and Emma knew she wasn't much different with the beer she was drinking. She loved Regina's half-drunk smiles. Henry passed out at eleven that night. The boy didn't resist the long day and ended up sleeping before the new year arrived. Emma and Regina carried him up to his bedroom (It was a two women job now) and changed him out of the suit. They came back down to the porch where Emma grilled more shrimps and steaks.

Al Green "Let's stay together" started to play on the radio and Emma immediately pulled Regina to her arms and started to sway with her. She had listened to that song once while driving her bug to pick up Henry from school and she couldn't stop thinking how much every single world was exactly what she felt for Regina. She heard that song on and on and on until she memorized the lyrics. And now, she was dancing with Regina in her arms, singing that same very song in her ear.

" _I, I'm so in love with you_

_Whatever you want to do_

_Is all right with me_

_Cause you make me feel so brand new_

_And I want to spend my life with you_

_Let me say that since, baby, since we've been together_

_Loving you forever_

_Is what I need_

_Let me, be the one you come running to_

_I'll never be untrue_

_Oh baby"_

Regina smiled dopey at her at the exact moment Emma had made a dance movement where she pushed Regina away from her and then, brought her back to her arms. Regina kissed her when their bodies were close together again and when they broke apart, Emma just smiled and continued to sing.

_"Let's, let's stay together_

_Lovin' you whether, whether_

_Times are good or bad, happy or sad_

_Oh, oh, oh, oh, yeah_

_Whether times are good or bad, happy or sad_

_Why, why some people break up_

_Then turn around and makeup_

_I just can't see_

_You'd never do that to me (would you, baby)_

_Staying around you is all I see_ "

The song ended at the same moment the clock struck midnight. They were both caught by surprise by the sound of fireworks going off somewhere on the beach. They could see the lights illuminating the sky from far away. It was a beautiful view, the dark beach suddenly became all bright and when Emma looked at Regina, she felt her heart swell up with pure love for the woman in her arms.

\- I love you – Emma breathed out – I love you so much.

\- I love you too – Regina said looking at Emma.

\- Happy new year, Regina.

\- Happy new year, Emma.


	55. Chapter Fifty-Five: First Day of the New Year

The first day of the year started out early for the little family. Zelena had shown up that morning while they were having breakfast, honking the car outside the gate. Henry was the first one who ran to open the gate for his aunt. Regina was excited about meeting the new guy. They had talked about it earlier, while they were making breakfast. Regina hoped that Chad was a nice guy. She wanted Zelena to be happy, just like she was and Emma couldn't help the smile that formed on her face when she heard those words.

They walked together, to the back of the house where Henry was already engrossed in a conversation with him. He was receptive towards the kid and Emma already liked him just for that. Zelena introduced him to Regina and then, Emma. She had such a shy smile on her face and Emma thought that was absolutely adorable. The party moved on to the living room where they all had an opportunity to bomb Chad with questions and slightly embarrassed Zelena in the process. Regina was the one who talked to him the most, she seemed to really like the guy. Later that day, they did their usual barbecue on the porch. Chad tried to take over the fire, but Emma politely put him in his place. She was the pro there! They spent most of the day out drinking, eating, and chatting.

In the afternoon, Henry asked Chad to go play ball with him. Emma pouted to Regina in the kitchen. Henry didn't even bother to ask her to go along. Regina petted her head and kissed Emma to make her feel better. She didn't feel better, but she sure got several kisses from her girlfriend. The day passed on with the, not so little family, just hanging, drinking, and chatting with each other. When Henry returned from his field day with Chad, he called Emma to the side and told her to never let him go play alone with Chad anymore. When Emma asked why Henry told her he did not let him win. It was outrageous, apparently, to win a ten-year-old. Emma laughed out loud at that.

At night, they all played a board game. Emma tried her best to steal for Henry, but in the end, they both lost. The final battle was between Zelena and Regina and one could cut the tension with a knife. Zelena won, and Chad was so very proud of her. Later that night, Regina told Emma she let Zelena win. Emma wasn't so sure if that was really the case, but she didn't dare to say a word about it. They went to bed past midnight. Once the door was close behind them, they started their usual night routine of undressing each other, kissing every bit of skin on display. They fell onto the bed naked, with Regina on top of Emma. She could tell just by looking at Regina's eyes she was in the mood to dominate their lovemaking, and Emma was more than happy to let her.

She started out by claiming Emma's lips on a rough kiss while her hands massaged Emma's breast. Emma moaned when Regina pinched a nipple with her fingers before squeezing the orbs again. She moved her lips down to Emma's neck, sucking the skin in her mouth before licking the pain away. Emma was lost in the feeling that she nearly sobbed when Regina suddenly removed her mouth from her.

\- What are you doing? – Emma breathed out.

\- Listen!

Emma focused on the sounds around her. She was scared Regina might have heard someone entering the house and she was already moving out of the bed to put on some clothes when suddenly, she heard a loud moan echoing inside the bedroom.

\- Is that… - Emma started to say – Is that Zelena?

\- And Chad! – Regina said right after – That's Zelena and Chad.

\- Oh my God!

They heard another moan coming from the bedroom right next to theirs and Regina was mortified. She covered her naked body with the sheet and hide her head under the pillow. Emma laughed and came to her aid, petting her back while Regina stayed hidden.

\- So… - Emma said – I guess our sex night is over?

\- You think? – Regina's voice came from under the pillow.

\- Come on, Regina! It's not so bad – Emma said and then she heard Chad moaning – Okay, it's bad!

\- Oh my God! I can't believe she is doing this!

\- To be fair, we did keep her up until late at night once.

\- That's different!

\- How is that different?

\- I don't know, Emma. It just is! – Regina said finally removing the pillow from her face.

\- Okay, okay! Look, I'm going to get our pajamas and we are going to snuggle and go to sleep, okay?

\- How? They are…You know.

\- They are having sex, Regina! – Emma said – Something we should be doing just about now.

\- She's doing that on purpose – Regina said.

\- Yeah, by the sounds of it, I doubt she is being forced against her will.

\- EMMA! – Regina said – Eeww.

Emma rose from the bed and took Regina's pajama from the closet handing it to her before putting on her oversize shirt. She snuggled closer to Regina who kept burying her face on Emma's neck every time she heard a moan coming from the other bedroom. Emma had no idea what time they went to sleep, but she knew it was late.

When they woke up the next morning, Regina was cranky. Henry had woken them up early that morning and even Emma had to admit she wasn't in the greatest of moods. They went down to the kitchen where Regina made the coffee. It was bitter like snake venom, Emma supposed. She added a lot of sugar and milk to her coffee and had no idea how the hell on earth Regina drank that black. The table was all set up when Zelena and Chad came downstairs. They were both displaying beautiful smiles, and sweet touches and Emma felt like murderer them a little bit. She totally understood how Zelena felt the other time.

Their moods got a lot better by lunchtime. They all decided to go into town for a good meal that Chad insisted on paying for it. They walked around town for a while and even though Emma was furious at Zelena for ruining her night with Regina, she was glad to see her this happy. She looked all cute infatuated by the new guy, exactly like she was for Regina. Well, not exactly because nothing could ever measure up to that, but Zelena came near close. Sort of. When they got home, Chad called Henry up for a ball match. He looked at Emma as if asking for help, and Emma mouthed, _you are on your own, kid_. That's what he gets for not inviting her the first time around. The three of them sat down on the porch with a bottle of wine.

\- Zelena – Regina said – I need to talk to you about something.

\- What? – Zelena said.

\- Last night, Emma and I…we...We heard particular noises coming from your bedroom – Regina said.

\- Oh! Yeah, sorry about that! I hope I didn't keep you two up – Zelena said not convincingly.

\- You ruined our night, Zelena! – Emma said.

\- Did I, lamb chops?

\- I told you she was doing it on purpose – Regina said looking at Emma.

\- Consider that revenge for last time – Zelena – Not so good, is it, sis?

\- You suck, Zelena – Regina said.

\- Damn right I did! – Zelena said.

\- Eew – Regina said – Let's change topics.

\- Yes, please! – Emma said right after.

\- When are you introducing Chad to mom and daddy? – Regina asked.

\- Oh God, we'll have dinner this weekend – Zelena said – I hope mom's goodwill wasn't all used on you and Emma.

\- Oh, please, Chad is right up her alley – Emma said – No offense.

\- None taken – Zelena smirked – And yes, he is, but we never know with Cora.

\- What about daddy?

\- He is a little overprotective all of the sudden – Zelena said – I have no idea what is up with that.

\- It's actually kinda funny to think about Henry and a baseball bat – Emma said half laughing.

\- Baseball? – Henry's voice said behind her – Why would I even have a baseball bat? I don't like baseball, I like football.

\- She's not talking about you, sweetheart – Zelena said.

\- Grandpa? – Henry asked.

\- Why would your father have a baseball bat? – Chad asked sitting next to Zelena.

\- Nothing, honey – Zelena said and joked – How much do you like your face?

They all laughed letting a very confused Chad and Henry out of their internal joke. Chad insisted upon making dinner and Regina offered to help. They both disappeared inside the house letting Emma and Zelena out to drink and gossip. Emma loved Zelena's gossip. She always had a tale or two to tell about Regina. When Regina and Chad came out again, she and Zelena were properly drunk. They all went to bed late that night. They were both too tired (and drunk) to even try and do anything other than sleep, even though, Emma was never too tired to wrap her body up around her girlfriend. That was something her body naturally did, even in her sleep. She hugged Regina from behind and before even closing her eyes, she couldn't wait for them to be open again. She could hardly wait for the next day where she got to see the woman, she was madly in with all over again.


	56. Chapter Fifty-Six: The calm before the storm?

The days ran by past Emma fast. One day, they had just arrived at the beach house and the next, they were packing to go back to Boston. Classes would begin again in just two days and Emma was definitely not ready for that. How could she go back to a routine that didn't involve being with Regina all the time? No breakfast together? No barbecue on the porch? No walks at the beach in the late afternoons? No sex every night? How could anyone ask that out of her? How could it be that just in two days she was to wake up at six in the morning to get ready to go to classes.? And go back to her apartment? It didn't even feel like home anymore. Emma sighed as she folded another blouse and put it inside her bag.

\- What? – Regina asked.

\- Do we really have to go back?- Emma said – Can we just…drop everything, get the kid and go to Disney or something?

\- Oh, come on! It's not that bad – Regina said – I'm actually excited about classes starting again.

\- That's because you are a workaholic.

\- That's because I love what I do, Miss Swan – Regina said with an arched eyebrow – And we have a lot to look forward to coming back.

\- Right…

\- Emma….

\- I'm sorry – Emma said – It's scary still, thinking about going public. Everyone will know about us.

\- Well, that's the point…

\- And it will be gossip – Emma said.

\- I expect it will, yes.

\- Are you sure you are ready for all of that? – Emma asked uncertainty present in her voice.

\- Yes, I am, Emma! – Regina said firmly – It won't last forever, you know? Eventually, the gossip will stop.

\- And until then?

\- We suck it up and live our lives! – Regina said – Now, go back to packing.

Emma rolled her eyes playfully and throw a shirt at Regina before going back to folding. Regina was firm in her decision of "coming out" and there was nothing Emma could say to make her change her mind. True be told, Emma wasn't even sure why she wanted Regina to change her mind. There was just something inside her, something that kept annoying her, like a little devil whispering in her ear that if she did this she would lose everything. She would lose Regina and Henry and she would go back to be that only singular person never loved by anyone. Emma shook her head, chasing these bad thoughts out of her mind. Regina would never do that to her. She trusted her more than she trusted herself. Emma thought back about the days they had spent together in the beach house. Zelena and Chad had stayed for a few days. Chad was a real nice guy and Emma quite liked him. She was happy for Zelena, seriously, even her sarcasm about Emma and Regina being cute together had stopped. Henry, on the other hand, had the double of cuteness to ew at it and be embarrassed about. They didn't have another incident of unwanted noises coming from their bedroom. Emma and Regina also turned down their own noises a notch by using one of Regina's scarf as a gag. Emma quite liked that, in fact, she was crazy to try using those scarfs to tie Regina's arms or legs. Or both. Zelena was nervous the day she had left. She was supposed to have dinner with her parents and introduce Chad to them. She called Regina later that week to let her know how did everything go, and to their surprise, Cora had loved Chad. Henry Sir, on the other hand, went all daddy's little girl on Chad and embarrassed Zelena to the core. In the end, Chad won Henry Sir over, and now Zelena was genuinely worried about the golf match they had schedule together.

After they left, the three of them fell into an easy routine. It still amazed Emma, the growing feeling of belonging inside her. Sometimes it felt like she knew Regina and Henry her whole life. She couldn't even remember how life was without them. The little things they did together, like playing a board game or cooking together, always brought a warm feeling deep inside her heart. She particularly enjoyed one night where the heavy rain made the electricity go down and the three of them had stayed in the living room with a flashing light sharing stories. Henry wanted scary stories but none of them were interested in staying up all night with the boy. Instead, they shared fairy tale stories and how their thoughts about them. Regina, always the lawyer, defended the villains with brilliance.

\- When you are done there, can you start clean cleaning up the cabinets? – Regina's voice said pulling Emma out of her thoughts – I think my packing will take a while.

\- Sure! – Emma said.

\- And check and see if Henry is ready please? – Regina said – If he is, get him to help you cleaning the kitchen.

Emma rose from the floor and kissed Regina before leaving the room. She found Henry in his bedroom, laying on the bed, reading a comic. She asked him if he was done packing and when he said yes, she asked him to help her out in the kitchen. He did so without protesting and soon, they had the whole kitchen clean. Not long after that, Regina was carrying one of her bags downstairs. Emma walked up to pick up what was left and together, the little family loaded the truck. Regina took the wheels on their way back again, but unfortunately, there wasn't much singing on the way back. True be told, Regina wanted to go back home Friday, it was Emma and Henry puppy eyes who convinced her to stay at the beach house until the very last day possible. They make it back home in record time, not only Regina speeded past the limit, but she was also lucky enough to catch every single green light when they entered the city. It wasn't even lunchtime yet by the time she parked in the garage. They ordered take out after unloading everything. Emma knew she should just get inside the bug and drive home to get ready for the day tomorrow, but she simply couldn't bear the thought of sleeping away from Regina, especially the night before everything was going to change for them. She needed to be near her, needed her reassurance that everything was going to be just fine. So, she made a decision of going to her place after lunch just to take whatever she needed for the first day back.

When she opened the apartment door, her nose was assaulted with that particular smell of a place that had been close for too long. Emma hasn't come to the apartment in a while, and even when she did, it was only to get a few things and get the hell out. She went straight into the bedroom where she retrieved her laptop and other things she would need for school in the morning. After everything was properly packed inside her bag, she left for the mansion.

Regina was engrossed in work when she arrived back at the mansion. She was preparing things for classes tomorrow and cursing every now and then for leaving everything for the last minute. Emma knew that particular mood and decided her best option was to spend her time with Henry. It was safer. At night, when Henry was already sleeping, Emma found herself alone in the bedroom. She tried to read a book, but she couldn't focus, her brain kept reading the same line over and over and over again. She couldn't stop thinking about tomorrow. She and Regina would let everyone know they were together. They were a couple. Emma's brain kept thinking about the possibilities of that. What would it change? Really? Would she and Regina drive together to school? Or would she kiss Regina when she entered the classroom? Nah, Regina would never let her do that. Maybe a kiss after everyone was out of the room. What about holding hands in the hallway? Could they do that or was that unprofessional or something? Emma was pulled out of her thoughts by the sound of Regina entering the room. By the lack of better words, Regina simply looked…electrified.

\- Hey – Emma said greeting her – All ready for tomorrow?

\- Yes, I am – Regina walked to where Emma was stinging and kissed her – Shouldn't you be sleeping?

\- Shouldn't you?

\- Definitely – Regina said – But I don't think I'll be able to.

\- Me neither!

\- Are you okay? – Regina asked.

\- A little nervous, I think – Emma said – The meeting with the Dean is at two, right?

\- Yes!

\- What about henry?

\- He has his riding lessons tomorrow – Regina said – My father is picking him up from school.

\- Oh! You didn't tell me that.

\- I didn't know he would have a lesson until two days ago when his teacher texted me – Regina answered.

\- O-okay! Cool.

\- You know what? – Regina said sitting on Emma's lap – Why don't we tired each other?

\- What you have in mind? – Emma said her hands already squeezing Regina's ass.

\- Well – Regina said her lips kissing Emma's neck all the way up to her ear where she whispered – Fucking you seems like a good exercise.

\- Oh God, Regina!

Emma captured Regina's lips on a kiss and squeezed the brunette woman's ass, sinking her fingertips deep on the flash, making Regina moan inside her mouth. Regna dominated the kiss, her hands pulled Emma's shirt up along with the bra. She cupped both her breast, smashing them close together with force, her fingernails slightly scratching the flesh. Emma moaned out loud, not been able to keep kissing her anymore, only focusing on the sensation Regina's hand brought to her body. And then Regina did the thing that made her want to cry in protest. She rose from Emma's lap and for a second all Emma wanted to do was pull her back to her. This feeling really only lasted one second, as she watched Regina's had working on the buttons of her own shirt. Emma bit her lower lip and stood up herself, taking off her pants and panties altogether. When they were both naked, looking intensely at each other, Emma walked the three little steps towards Regina, but she stopped her, putting a hand between them.

\- Lay down – Regina husky – On your stomach!

Emma looked at Regina, those black orbs black with desire making it nearly impossible for Emma to react. Eventually, she did walk to the bed and did as she was told. Regina sat down on top of Emma's butt cheeks, making Emma moaned at the contact of Regina's wetness on her ass. Emma wanted to turn around, she wanted to grab Regina and push her to bed. She wanted to sink her fingers deep inside her until her hand was sticky with her juices. She tried to move but Regina didn't let her. Instead, she lay down on top of Emma, her hard nipples making contact with her back. Regina lifted Emma's hair up from her neck, and slowly, gently started to kiss it. Emma could hardly stay still just from that, she moaned every single time Regina kissed her and fist the sheets when she used her tongue. Regina kept kissing her, licking down her spine while her fingernails scraped her side. Emma's whole body shivered, the feeling of Regina's whole weight on her back, her wetness that every now and then leaked down her ass. Emma was dripping, she wanted nothing more than to feel Regina inside her. Regina continued her torture down Emma's body until she reached her ass. She held it with both hands and dug her nails of the flesh, the movement both made Emma moaned in pleasure and arch in pain. Regina then bend her head down and licked the pain away.

\- Spread for me – Regina said, her voice dark with pleasure.

Emma moaned and opened her legs. Regina reached for a pillow that was thrown at some point to the edge of the bed and asked Emma to lift it up a little, positioning it on Emma's stomach. Her butt was high up and Regina taped her legs, to make her open them wider. Emma did just that and soon, Regina invaded her. Two fingers penetrated her without mercy, pumping in and out of her. Emma moaned and grabbed the sheets with both hands, holding on to them for dear life. Regina used one of her free hands to scratch Emma's back all the way down to her ass and legs, while still pumping inside her. Emma moaned, hardly breathing anymore, the intensity of Regina's touch made her head fuzzy, she couldn't think of coherent thoughts anymore and suddenly, Emma's toes curled as she grabbed the sheets with even more force, arching in bed as she came and came and came. She was breathless, trying hard to catch every bit of hair. Regina moved her fingers from inside her, and Emma couldn't even bring herself to protest. She laid down next to her, running her fingers on her scalp, saying things Emma couldn't really understand.

Emma groan when she came back. Regina was still laying right next to her, but her nails were running up and down Emma's back. She slowly turned in bed to face her. She smiled at Emma, one of those beautiful sex smiles that only Emma was privilege enough to see.

\- You came back – Regina said – Are you okay?

\- I cant feel my legs!

\- Really? – Regina said – Want me to check them for you?

\- Oh God, Regina, I can't – Emma said – If I came one more time my brain will turn into mush.

\- Oh, we can't have that, can we? – Regina said playfully.

\- I don't think I ever came three times, all at once.

\- Are you trying to inflate my ego?

\- I'd be more than glad to do just that – Emma smile – But I'm in this case, I'm being genuine.

\- Well, well, well – Regina said – You are welcome dear.

\- I need a few more minutes.

\- Don't worry, dear – Regina said – We need to go to sleep. We have an early day tomorrow.

\- Are you sure? – Emma asked already feeling sleep invade her.

\- Yes, sweetheart – Regina said – You own me one!

\- I owe you three!

\- That's true – Regina smirked – Come on! Let's go to sleep.

Emma moved on the bed while Regina rearranged the sheets. Usually, she was the one who spooned Regina, but tonight they have shifted power. Regina was the one who covered her naked body and hugged her from behind. Emma drifted off the moment Regina kissed the back of her neck and wished her goodnight.


	57. Chapter Fifty-Seven: First Day Back

\- Oh my God – Emma said pulling the pillow over her head - - Make that stop!

\- Good morning to you too, dear – Regina said shutting the alarm down.

Emma moved her hand up and removed the pillow from her face. The room was still dark and Emma's naked body was cold. She looked at Regina who was already all dress up in a grey dress and matching suit. Her hair was done and straight and her makeup was done to perfection. How could she look this good already?

\- The alarm clock just rang, right? – Emma asked.

\- Yes, dear!

\- How on earth are you all dress up already?

\- I woke up at five.

\- Why?

\- Because I have you and Henry do deal with this morning – Regina said - I'm sure his behavior will be much like yours when I go wake him up.

\- I don't have a behavior – Emma said pouting.

\- Yes, you do – Regina smirked and sat down next to Emma kissing her forehead – Good morning, my love.

\- Morning, baby – Emma said taking Regina's hand to her lips – You smell nice.

\- Don't I always?

\- Yes – Emma said sheepishly.

\- Come on – Regina said – Go take a shower. I'm gonna go wake up Henry.

\- Good luck with that!

\- Thanks – Regina laughed.

Emma rose from the bed and went straight into the shower. She moaned when the warm water hit her body. She could still feel Regina inside her, or at least the gap she left inside her. Her body was covered in scratches when she soaps and Emma can't help but feel very proud when she thinks that her woman did that to her. Hers. Today the whole world, well, the University world anyway, would know that they were together. They were a couple. They belonged to each other. Emma quite like that idea, even though it was still scary.

When Emma was done with the shower, she changed into the dress and boots Regina had got her for Christmas. The dress was beautiful, and the boots even more so. She hadn't worn the dress to Regina yet and she was quite excited about seen her face when she went downstairs for breakfast. She finished getting ready by putting on her contacts and adding a little bit of makeup to her face. She quickly stylish her hair into a few curls and then went downstairs to the kitchen.

\- Morning, kid – Emma said – Excited to come back to school today?

\- No! – Henry answered her grumpy – Are you?

\- Yep! – Emma answered him – Today is a big day!

\- Yes, it is – Regina said and walked closer to Emma wrapping her arms around her waist – You look beautiful.

\- Thanks – Emma said back with a smile.

Regina kissed her lips and whispered something about taking the dress off later. Emma couldn't quite understand what she said, she spoke too low for the kid's sake. Regina then let go of Emma and took two coffee mugs, placing one in front of her before sitting down herself. They had their breakfast and not long after, the three of them were ready for their first day back. They were taking separate cars, that morning. Regina told Henry to get inside the Mercedes and then walked Emma to the bug. They stopped in front of the driver's door, where Regina intertwined one of her hands with Emma's.

\- Ready? – Regina asked.

\- Yes! – Emma said sincerely, something that took her by surprise – I am!

\- Good! – Regina said and kissed her lips – I'll see you in a few.

She let go of Emma's hand and walked back to the house, in the direction of the garage. Emma bit her lower lip and then got inside the bug. She drove to the University feeling more at ease with herself. She was nervous, sure, but all would be okay. Who cares about the gossip? Regina was right, it would fade away as soon as there was another scandal for them to talk about, and, considering the size of that University, it wouldn't take long for that to happen.

Emma parked the bug on the very far area to the campus and walked in the direction of the classroom. It was nice to be back, even though she was dreading the idea of leaving the beach house…or the bed that very morning. She entered the hallway of the law department and watched all the other students all greeting each other, talking happily with one another. She reached the classroom, and reached for the doorknob, pulling it down and pushing the door inside. When she entered the room, she saw a bunch of students close together all-around Regina's desk. She wondered for a second if she was late and Regina was already in but a quick look at the watch told her there were still fifteen minutes left for classes to begin. She walked to where all the students were pushed together, trying to get a glimpse of what was happening. And that's when she saw him, with that smug smile of his, looking at her as if he owned the world.

\- Hello, Love. Did you miss me?

\- Killian – Emma said, her features hardened – What the hell are you doing here?

\- My suspension is over, Love. And I have a surprise for you – Killian said and pointed at something on the board – Do you like it? – He whispered in her ear.

Emma was frozen, root to the floor with what she saw. This couldn't be happening. Not now. Not today. Emma saw a picture of her, something she did a long time ago when she was nineteen years old. A colleague of hers convinced her to take a sexy photo to put on a website to attract more clients. Emma had taken the picture wearing a golden bikini kneeling on the floor with her legs slightly open with " _Are you looking for a good time? Call Crystal_ " written under it. It was a stupid thing to do and after a week Emma had asked her friend to take it down. Way too many creeps had called her, to the point she had to changed her number. And she did take it down. Emma knew that because she didn't trust anyone, and so, she had stood right behind her friend until she took her picture off the website. So how the fuck did Killian got this?

\- You know, if you had let me known you are a hooker, I would have gladly pay for your services – Killian said – In fact, how about we go back to my ship after classes, Love?

\- Shut up! – Emma said trying her best not to cry.

\- What is your price, Crystal? – Killian said getting closer to Emma. He tucked a lock of her hair behind her ear and Emma felt her whole-body shiver with disgust.

\- Shut the fuck up!

\- Here – He said reaching inside his pockets taking off a couple of bills. He counted them in front of her stopping every now and then to ask – Not enough yet, Love?

And then he threw all the money right at her face. Emma saw red when he did that. Her hand had turned into a fist and then it collided with his nose. She jumped him, hitting his face and arms calling him whatever terrible thing that came into her mind. She couldn't even bring herself to cry. She was angry. Too angry. Everything inside her had turned into pure hate. She kept on hitting him and at some point, she knows he punched her back even though Emma couldn't quite acknowledge where or the pain. She heard people screaming around her and felt arms trying to pull her away from him, but Emma kept pushing it back and just hit him. And then something grabbed her waist and pulled her from above Killian's body. She had no idea why she let herself go with this particular touch, as she had avoided many others, maybe she was tired, maybe her body had recognized Regina's touch and just went along with it. The moment she looked at her face, she finally felt the tears made an appearance behind her eyes.

\- What the hell is going on here? – Regina asked angrily.

\- What is going on is that this fucking hooker attacked me – Killian said – For a second time now!

\- What are you doing on Campus, Mister Jones? – Regina asked.

\- The suspension is over, Prof – Killian said with that smug smile even though his face was covered in blood – And I couldn't wait to let everyone know who this bitch really is!

Killian stepped to the side and then she watched Regina looking at the poster with her picture from when she was nineteen. Emma felt a whole new wave of tears falling down her face, only this time they were out of embarrassment. Regina would never forgive her for this. It was too much. She let the tears fall down, not saying a word. Not that she couldn't anyway, even if she tried to, she knew nothing would come out.

\- To the Dean's office both of you – Regina said sounding even angrier than before – NOW!

Regina walked in front of them and held the door open waiting for them to follow. Killian walked ahead while Emma tried to work out how to make her legs work again. Eventually, they did and Emma walked out of the door, both herself and Killian following her. She had no idea how long they walked, she wasn't even sure she has ever even been on that side of campus, but after a few turns, they were inside another hallway, and then Regina was knocking on the door to the Dean's office. After a moment or so, a voice told them to come in and Regina pushed the door open.

\- Professor Mills – The Dean said – I thought our meeting was at two?

\- Yes, it is – Regina said politely – But I had an issue in class this morning – Regina made a movement with her head, and then both Emma and Killian entered the room.

\- I see – The Dean said – Thank you, Professor Mills. I'll take it from here.

\- I really think I should be part of the…

\- You have a class to teach, Professor – The Dean said – This is a University, not a kindergarten. You may leave.

Emma watched Regina smile politely at the man and then leave the room. Both Emma and Killian sat down on the chairs in front of his desk and each one of them told the man what had happened. It was horrible. Emma had to admit that what he was saying was true and by the end of it, they were both with two weeks of academic suspension. They were dismissed to go to the infirmary, but Emma couldn't bring herself to be at campus anymore. All she wanted to do was leave that place, pack her things and run away, somewhere far, somewhere nobody knew her, where her past wouldn't be a threat. She reached her car and turned the engine on, tears falling down her face again. She stopped at a red sign and heard her phone beep. She took it from the first pocket in her backpack and saw there was a text from Regina. With trembling fingers, Emma tapped her password and then tapped again to open the text. " _Go back to my place_ " it had written. The signal turned green and the cars started to honk behind Emma. She hit the gas and drove to the mansion.

Once inside, Emma went to the bathroom and did a crap job at trying to patch herself up. She couldn't feel the pain. Not really. She knew it was there, her hand was red and a little bit of purple was already forming right beside her split lip. Killian had hit her, his ring made contact with her lip and now she had a nasty cut on it. She walked downstairs to the kitchen and found a tray of ice in the freezer. She took two cubes, putting them inside a dishcloth, and brought them to her lip. This time, she felt the pain. Once the ice was melted, Emma did house chores to help pass the time. She cleaned up the kitchen from breakfast that morning. When the kitchen was clean, she walked to Regina's bedroom and cleaned everything there before going to Henry's. By the time she finished everything, there were still two hours for Regina to come home.

She Tried to watch tv, but the only thing she really did was passing channels. She couldn't really focus on anything but skipping from one channel to another somehow made her mind busy. When she couldn't even stay sat anymore, she decided to start on lunch. She had just finished preparing everything when she heard the front door being open. It was Regina. It was over.

\- Hi – Emma said, greeting Regina by the door.

\- What the hell was that, Emma? – Regina asked.

\- You saw the picture!

\- I did, yes! – Regina said looking down – Why did you attack him?

\- Do you really need to ask?

\- This complicates everything.

\- I know. You are done now, right? – Emma asked, already crying.

\- Excuse me? – Regina asked.

\- You are done with me – Emma said – I'm trouble. I cause too much of it.

\- Oh, shut up your idiot.

Regina walked to where Emma was rooted and hugged her. Emma cried at the contact of Regina's skin on her, her smell, her softness. Emma hugged her back, letting the tears fall down to Regina's shoulder, soaking her suit.

\- Are you okay? – Regina asked patting her head.

\- Not really, no! – Emma answered her when they broke apart.

\- God, your lip! – Regina said, moving Emma's face from one side to the other.

\- He looks worse!

\- Good!

Regina let out a small smile and walked with Emma to the kitchen where she looked at her hand. She told Emma to sit down and then came back with a medical kit. She wrapped Emma's hand in gauze and then treated her split lip with so much care that Emma felt like crying again. She only didn't because Regina would think she was hurting her, when in fact, she was doing the exact opposite.

\- What happened in the Dean's office?

\- I'm suspended – Emma said – We both are.

\- Damn it – Regina said – I guess I'll be going to the meeting alone then.

\- What? – Emma asked eyes widened – Regina, you can't do that!

\- Emma…

\- No! Are you crazy? – Emma asked.

\- We always knew this was a possibility!

\- After we came out, not before.

\- Emma, I am going to the meeting.

\- No! I forbid you

\- Excuse me?

\- I'm not okay with this anymore – Emma said – Do you have any idea what kind of things people will say about you?

\- I don't care about that.

\- Your mother was right – Emma said – I'll ruin you!

\- Stop it! – Regina said angrily – I agree that this isn't the way I planned things to be, but, it doesn't change anything.

\- It changes everything – Emma said – I can't do this right now, Regina! It's too much!

\- Emma, please…

\- I have to go – Emma said already getting up.

\- Where are you going?

\- I need to think – Emma said – Promise me you won't go to that meeting today?

\- I…

\- Promise me, Regina? – Emma said sounding angrier now.

\- Okay! I promise.

Emma put on her boots, which she had already left in the closet next to the door in case she had to run out of the house. She put on her jacket, her keys already inside the inner pocket, and drove away. She went to her apartment where she cried herself out under the shower. She fucked up! She fucked everything up. She got out of the shower and tried to make herself something to eat, but nothing came out. Randoms thoughts made their way inside her head, old habits already sinking inside her brain. What if she ran away? What if she packed whatever she needed and got inside her bug and drove away? Where would she go? She still had a good chunk of money in her bank account. It was enough to settle down in a new town start over. Somewhere far and small. Could she do that? Could she go away without looking back? Could she just leave Regina and Henry behind? The thought of abandoning the only two people in the world who ever truly loved her brought a pang of pain so deep inside her heart that she felt her chest tighten. How could she even think that? How could she be so fucking selfish? Emma felt a whole new set of tears fall down her face. She looked at the watch, it was nearly eleven. Where did the time go? She wondered! She picked up the phone and dialed Regina's number. The phone rang once, twice and then

\- Hello – Regina's voice said on the other side.

\- I'm sorry! – Emma said – I'm so sorry, Regina.

\- It wasn't your fault, Emma.

\- I fucked it up!

\- We'll fix it – Regina said – Where are you?

\- My apartment.

\- Are you okay?

\- No – Emma said, sniffing heavily due to the tears – I miss you.

\- Then come back home!

Emma smiled as freshly new tears came down her face. Home. She had a home. Regina was her home and that was exactly why she could never run away again because no matter how far she would go, without Regina, she would never be at home.

\- I'll be there in a few.

Emma rose from the couch and put on her jacket before leaving the apartment. She drove fast to the mansion and rushed inside the house when she arrived. She found Regina in her room, sitting on her side of the bed, the room illuminated only by the dim light of a lamp. Regina opened her arms when Emma entered the room and Emma ran to her, crushing her body with hers. Regina held her tightly inside her arms and Emma smelled her apple shampoo scent invade her nose. She was home.


	58. Chapter Fifty-Eight: Confessions

The room was dark when Emma woke up, except for the faint light of the moon picking through the window. Regina was sleeping next to her, making those adorable little snoring sounds that Emma loved to the core. She had a lock of hair draped on her eyes, and Emma gently tucked it in behind her ear. Regina didn't even stir and Emma took a moment to watch her sleep. God, she was absolutely beautiful. And she loved her so much that it hurts.

Emma pushed the sheets away and walked to the big window in Regina's bedroom. She couldn't bring herself to go back to sleep anymore, and she was afraid to wake Regina if she kept running her fingers on her face. She sat down on top of the window sill and looked out the street outside. Everything was calm and silent outside and that brought her some sort of peace. She knew she should regret what she did the day before, but she couldn't bring herself to it. She should have hit him more, he deserved it. But she did regret hurting Regina in the process. She regretted the way she spoke with her, the position she put her in. Emma knew Regina loved her as much as she loved Regina, but sometimes she couldn't help wonder what would be the thing she did that would finally be enough for her. She looked at Regina in bed and smiled. Regina was right, she's an idiot. She loved her. They loved each other. Regina had been by her side for every storm, not even once letting go of her hand. It was selfish of her to have thoughts like that popping into her mind. It wasn't fair to put Regina in that position. Regina would never leave her for something she did in her past. She would never judge her for it. She loved Emma, her past didn't matter.

\- What are you doing there? – Regina asked pulling Emma out of her thoughts.

\- Hey – Emma said – Did I wake you?

\- In a way, I supposed – Regina said – I turned to hug you and your side of the bed was cold.

\- I'm sorry! – Emma said sheepishly.

\- Come here!

Emma rose from the window sill and walked back to bed nesting her body with Regina's who gently ran her fingers down Emma's hair. They stayed like that for a while, just feeling each other's body, relishing the gentles touches. It was Regina who broke the silence.

\- How are you feeling?

\- My hand hurts a little – Emma said – The lip is better than it looks.

\- And mentally? – Regina asked.

\- I'm ashamed!

\- You shouldn't – Regina said firmly – It's not your fault, Emma.

\- How did he get that? – Emma asked looking up at Regina – I was nineteen, It was ten years ago.

\- I don't know – Regina said – But we should be prepared for something else.

\- Like what?

\- He might press charges against you – Regina said – You did assault him.

\- Oh, great!

\- It will be okay.

\- Thank you – Emma said – I don't deserve you, Regina.

\- You do! – Regina said – You deserve everything good in the world, Emma. Don't ever doubt that.

\- I…

Emma started to say but she was interrupted by the sound of Regina's alarm clock. Regina stretched her whole body in bed until her hand reached the phone. She tapped on it to stop the noise.

\- I have to get up – Regina said.

\- No, you don't.

\- I would love to stay in bed with you – Regina said – But I need to get ready and then get Henry ready and drive him to school…

\- I can do that – Emma said – I can drive him to school and pick him up later.

\- You don't have to do that!

\- I want to – Emma said – It's not like I have other things to do anyway.

\- It's only temporary.

\- I know! – Emma said – What are we going to tell him about my face?

\- I don't know – Regina answered her – You could tell him you got hurt in school. It's not a total lie.

\- He is going to ask how – Emma smirked – That kid likes a good gossip.

\- He didn't get that for me – Regina said and smile – Say your face collided with something sharp. Again, it's not exactly a lie.

\- I like the way you think, Mills.

\- I am still a lawyer you know – Regina said – Just because I rarely practice nowadays it doesn't mean I don't have the mojo anymore.

\- Do you ever think about coming back? – Emma asked – Being a lawyer?

\- I don't think so, no – Regina said – I like teaching. I know I could do both, but, I'm comfortable, money-wise. I prefer having free time for Henry…and you.

\- Yeah? – Emma said grinning – And what do you like to do in your free time with me?

\- Mmmmm… Perhaps I'll show you later.

\- I can't wait.

Emma smiled and lay her head down again between Regina's breast. The gentle touch of her fingers upon Emma's scalp nearly made her fall asleep again. She probably would if it wasn't for the sound of her own alarm clock coming from her phone now. Regina kissed the top of her head before leaving the bed, going to the bathroom. Emma, for her part, put on pajama pants, to cover her bare legs and went straight to Henry's bedroom. It nearly broke her heart, having to wake him up. He looked so peaceful in his sleep.

\- Hey, kid – Emma said gently shaking his shoulder – It's time to wake up, kiddo.

\- I'm not going today, thank you – Henry mumbled.

\- I don't think you have a choice – Emma laughed – Come on.

\- Nooo! - Henry whined a little bit more before turning around in bed to face Emma – Oh my God. What happened to your face?

\- I had a little accident at school – Emma said – Come on, kid. Get up!

\- What kind of accident? – He asked eying her face.

\- I crashed against something sharp – Emma said remembering Regina's words – Now, get ready! I'm driving you to school today.

\- Okay!

Emma messed his hair before leaving his bedroom. She walked downstairs to the kitchen and started making breakfast. The first thing she did, was Regina's coffee. Then, she moved on to make the eggs and bacon. By the time Regina and Henry entered the kitchen, breakfast was ready. She drove Henry to school that morning, the boy kept asking questions about how exactly she had hurt her hand and face and Emma kept on giving him evasive answers. By the time she arrived at the kid's school, she was relieved to let him go. After she made sure Henry was inside, Emma drove back to the mansion. She started out to clean the kitchen, deciding to wash the dishes by hand instead of putting them inside the dish wash. She had just finished cleaning everything up when she heard the doorbell rang and she could honestly say she was surprised by the person she saw when she opened the door.

\- Mrs. Mills!

\- Hello, dear.

\- Regina is not home!

\- I know dear. I came here to talk to you.

\- Oh – Emma said surprised and slightly suspicious – Come on in.

Cora entered the house and walked ahead of Emma in the direction of Regina's office as if she owned the place. Emma closed the door behind her and followed the woman. When she entered the office, Cora was sat on the armchair and so, Emma sat down on the sofa in front of the older woman.

\- Can I offer you anything to drink? – Emma asked politely.

\- No, dear. I'm fine.

\- Look, I know what you came here to say – Emma said – And you were right. You said I would ruin Regina's life and…

\- I didn't come here to say that – Cora said cutting Emma off.

\- Then what did you come for?

\- I know about what happened to you at the University yesterday.

\- You do? – Emma asked – How? Did Regina tell you?

\- No, she did not – Cora said – But I believe what happened to you is partially my fault.

\- How was that your fault?

\- I will tell you that but first, I need to tell you a story.

\- What story? – Emma asked.

\- Mine!

\- O-okay!

Emma said sounding just as confused as she was feeling inside at that moment. She shifted more comfortably on the couch and patiently waited for the older woman to start talking again.

\- I met Regina's father when I was sixteen years old. You see, I'm from the countryside, Miss Swan. My father owned a small piece of land where we could barely produce enough food for us to eat. And still, we had to sell part of everything we produce in a farmer's market on the side of the road.

\- You were poor? – Emma asked surprised.

\- Very much so, dear – Cora said – I was with my father on our stand the day I met Henry. He was with a few friends and they all came to my stand. Henry was very kind to me, but the girl he was with, Ava, I will never forget that name, she was…excuse my language, but she was a bitch.

\- Oh – Emma laughed and then she saw the look on Cora's face – I'm sorry.

\- She humiliated me in front of her friends, just for fun, I suppose. I will never forget what she told me.

\- What did she tell you?

\- That's irrelevant – Cora said harshly – But she and her friends were less than kind to me except for Henry. He apologized for his friend's behavior and then the five of them walked away. Later that day, I was in the car with my father, he had this old truck that for the life of me I do not know how that thing worked, but it always did and, on our way, home we saw a car parked on the side of the road. My father stopped the truck and that's when I saw it was Henry and his friends. Their car had broken down. My father offered to drive them home and I made Ava and her friends go on the back of the truck that was loaded with manure.

\- That does sound like you! – Emma said laughing imagining the scene.

\- On the next day, Henry showed up at the stand. We talked for a while and he thanked me and my father for the lift. And then he kept showing up every day until one day he asked me out on a date. You know what, dear? I think I'm going to need that water now!

\- Oh, yeah, sure – Emma said – I'll be right back!

Emma rose from the couch and walked quickly to the kitchen. She was curious to hear the rest of Cora's story and even more curious to know what did it got to do with what happened between her and Killian. Emma took a bottle of water from the fridge and then opened a cabinet to take a glass before walking back to the office. She placed both items in front of Cora and said:

\- I don't know where Regina keeps the trays.

\- It's alright, dear – Cora said and opened the water bottle poring half the content onto the glass, taking a sip – So, where was I?

\- Henry asked you out on a date!

\- Right! – Cora said – I said yes, of course and everything was wonderful until the day I met his mother. Let's just say that what I did to you it was a ride in the park compared to what she did to me. She humiliated me in front of a lot of people at a dinner party. Including Ava, who couldn't stop laughing.

\- What did she do? – Emma asked.

\- Again, irrelevant.

\- Okay…

\- But Henry was stubborn. I tried to push him away but he didn't give up. He kept on saying that he didn't care where I came from. Regina has much of her father, I supposed – Cora said and Emma smiled – We decided to get merry, in secret, he was twenty and I had just turned seventeen. His family was furious. They deserted him and we both came to live on my father's farm. The work was hard there, but Henry never complaint. He always told me he was as happy as he could be because he had me.

\- That's very sweet – Emma said.

\- Yes. But it wasn't always like that, as you can imagine – Cora said – My father died a year after that, and I inherit his property. I didn't want that life for me anymore so we sold the farm and moved into the city. We bought an old house with the money and repaired everything ourselves. Then we opened our first inn.

\- Wow, that is… - Emma started to say.

\- Stop interrupting me, dear!

\- Sorry! – Emma said embarrassed again.

\- The inn was successful, but not enough for us to make a real profit. And then when I got pregnant with Zelena, things were complicated for a while.

Cora stopped talking and took another sip of the water. Emma wanted to tell her to keep talking, but she didn't want to risk Cora stopping altogether, so, she waited, tapping her fingers on the couch nervously.

\- When Zelena was three, Henry's mother dies and he inherited all of her fortunes. Everything went to him and suddenly we were rich. Henry didn't want the money at first but I convinced him otherwise. I told him to think about our daughters and that's how he found out I was pregnant with Regina. We used the money and bought a bigger property and opened our first Hotel. I told him to use his family name to attract more clients but he refused to do so. He said his family name was mine. You see, Mills isn't Henry's last name. It's mine. And we build an empire under my name.

\- That's…That's incredible Mrs. Mills, but I…I still don't understand what does that got to do with me.

\- You see, dear, power has a way to get inside your heart and consumed you – Cora said – We were successful in our business, and the more money I made the more I wanted to make. I wanted everything around me to be perfect, and so, I drove everything around me hard, including my daughters. I never wanted them to experience what I did, I wouldn't accept anything but perfection coming from my girls. What I realize now is that by pushing them so hard I have become the one person I hated the most in the world. Henry's mother!

\- Well, at least you don't do it in public – Emma tried to joke.

\- Yes, dear. I despise making a scene.

\- Why did you tell me all of that?

\- I'm not sure, to be honest – Cora said – I supposed it's because I feel guilty for what that despicable excuse of a man did to you. As I said, I despise a scene.

\- What did you do, Cora? – Emma asked softly.

\- I hire a person to erase every trace of your past – Cora said – If you and my daughter were to continue with this insanity, I couldn't have your past coming at us. The man I hired, his name was Brennan Jones. Killian's father!

\- What? – Emma asked eyes widened.

\- Obviously, Miss Swan, I had no idea about your involvement with the boy – Cora said – I would never have hired him if I knew.

\- That's how he got the picture – Emma said – Shit!

\- I do apologize for my mistake – Cora said.

\- How did you find out about it?

\- I called the Dean to talk about a donation to the law department and casually asked about the meeting with my daughter – Cora said – And he told me she canceled the meeting and about the…hooker problem he was having. His words, not mine.

\- Asshole!

\- I agree.

\- Thank you – Emma said – For telling me that. All of it.

\- I'm not done, dear!

\- No?

\- No! – Cora said – I want you to know that I will crush them like a cockroach. You are in my daughter's life now, and it would seem you are not going to go away any time soon, so I guess that makes us family now.

\- Did you….did you just call me family?

\- And pay attention, Miss Swan – Cora said – I will do much worse to you if you ever break my daughter's heart.

\- Oh, I believe you.

\- Very well – Cora said – It's time for me to go now.

\- I'll walk you to the door.

They both rose from their seats and walked silently to the door. Emma ran a little ahead of Cora to hold the door open for the older woman.

\- Thank you – Emma said – For telling me…well, everything.

\- I'm sorry, Miss Swan – Cora said – I misjudged you from the beginning. I have become the person I despised the most. To you, yes, but especially my daughters.

\- They are both amazing, Mrs. Mills – Emma said – You raised them well.

\- I'm afraid that's all Henry's doing, dear – Cora said - Not mine.

\- True, but, they have big hearts – Emma said – Big enough to forgive.

\- Let's hope so – Cora said – Goodbye, Miss Swan.

\- You know, you can call me Emma, right?

\- Miss Swan will do just fine, dear.

Emma laughed and close the door after Cora drove away. She walked back to Regina's study and poured herself a glass of the apple cider Regina was so fond of. She crashed down on the couch thinking about what had just happened. Did that really happened or was she still sleeping? Emma pinched her arm and regretted it immediately when the pain hit her. But at least now she knew she was actually awake and that indeed, Cora Mills was not only civil to her but she also had called her family. Emma wanted to grab her phone and call Regina to tell her about what had happened, but, she didn't want to disturb her at work. Emma distracted herself by making lunch. When it was time, she went to Henry's school to pick him up. The boy, fortunately, had given up asking questions about what had happened to her face. Regina arrived later that day. It was past five when she walked through the door. The first thing she did, after removing her shoes and heavy coat, was to care for Emma's face because apparently, Emma wasn't doing a very good job at it. Emma thought it was adorable, even though Regina scolded her for not putting any more ice to help with the swelling. She waited until Henry was asleep to tell Regina about Cora's visit. They were in bed together and it was curious to watch the changes on Regina's face, furious first at the thought of Cora insulting her and gradually softening as Emma told her what had happened. By the end of Emma's tale, Regina had an expression that Emma was pretty sure mirrored her own earlier.

\- Did she really call you family? – Regina asked.

\- Yep! – Emma said – What do you think she meant by crushing them like a cockroach?

\- I don't know – Regina said – But whatever it is, they deserve it. And if she asks for my help destroying them, I'll be right by her side.

\- You kinda sounded like your mom now.

\- Good! – Regina said – I'm done letting people hurting you. When I walked in that day, I had no idea what was happening. I just saw you swinging punches and all I could think about was that I needed to take you out of there. And then when I saw Killian…I wanted to take your place and continue what you had started it. I almost did when he called you a bitch.

\- I thought you were going to be so angry at me – Emma said - I thought you were going to break up with me.

\- I was angry – Regina said – But not at you. I wanted to murder him.

\- You were pretty upset when you got home.

\- It was more about the situation – Regina said – I'm sorry for making you think I was angry at you. I wasn't. It broke my heart to see your beautiful face like this. It still does – Regina said and gently ran her hand on Emma's lip.

\- It will heal – Emma said and leaned in to kiss Regina's lips. The movement bought a pang of pain to her lips – Ouch!

\- No kissing – Regina scolded her.

\- I'm going to fucking murder that asshole – Emma said and lay down on top of Regina.

\- I'm right there with you!

Regina ran her fingers up and down Emma's hair, every now and then asking her to tell this thing or that thing about her conversation with Cora. Emma promptly answered her every single time until the only sounds she heard were the light noises of Regina's breath.


	59. Chapter Fifty-Nine: The Day Everything Changed

If Emma thought she would have those two weeks suspension off to lazy around, she was sorely mistaken. Regina didn't give Emma one day of rest. Every day, when she arrived home from the University, she gave Emma a private lesson of everything she had taught that day and when she was done, Emma was positively sure she had more to study with Regina's private lessons than she would actually have if she was going to classes. Mulan and Belle had reached out. They told her how sorry they were for what had happened and they even went out one night for a drink. She was tipsy when she got home and Regina laughed hard at her handsy hands that could never quite reach the target. Belle and Mullan helped her out with everything she was missing from school too. Emma liked Mulan's notes better, though, Belle simply writes too much.

The two weeks flew by Emma ridiculously fast and even though she wasn't able to be lazy during her time off, she did found herself falling into an easy routine that she so had treasured. She spent the two weeks of suspension at Regina's. When her alarm clock rang at five in the morning, Emma would always convince Regina to stay in bed a little while longer. Sometimes they talked, sometimes they make out, most of the time they made love. And then Emma's alarm clock would ring at six and Regina would go to the bathroom while Emma would wake up Henry. Sometimes he was already awake when she entered his room, sometimes he pouted saying he wasn't going. Then Emma would go downstairs to the kitchen and make breakfast for them and then drive Henry to school. The rest of the morning she used to clean up a bit, do some reading, and study. Then she would go pick up Henry from school and together they would make lunch. Regna was usually back by three and after she ate whatever they have made that day she would lock herself with Emma in the office where she would teach her the day's lesson. She didn't let Emma do any funny business, but she did let her steal a kiss or two. Then at night they would work on dinner, or ask for delivery and just enjoy the night together as a family.

\- I can't believe the suspension is over already – Emma said lying in bed listening to Regina's night routine in the bathroom – Do you think he is going to be there tomorrow?

\- I sincerely hope not – Regina said back – I swear to God if I have to look at his miserable face tomorrow, I might get a suspension myself.

\- Oh, God, don't do that – Emma said seriously.

\- I should, though – Regina said – After what he did to you? I should get a round of smashing his face myself.

\- That's kinda hot, babe! – Emma said laughing – Have you heard from Cora yet?

\- No, I called her, as I told you, but she didn't say anything.

\- I'm actually scared of what she might do – Emma said – You mother can be…intense!

\- That's an understatement – Regina said and turned the lights of the bathroom off appearing in the bedroom.

\- Oh my God, babe – Emma said mouth open at the little purple camisole Regina was wearing to bed – That doesn't even cover your ass!

\- Are you complaining?

\- Noooo! – Emma said and smiled – Come here!

Emma sat down properly in bed while Regina walked in her direction. Regina sat down on Emma's lap, claiming her lips to hers. The swallow had gone down after a week and Emma's lip was fully healed now. Back then, Emma thought she would die for not being able to kiss Regina for seven long days. Emma's nails scratched up Regina's thigh, until she reached her ass, squeezing them hard digging her nails on the soft flesh. Regina moaned inside Emma's mouth and deepened the kiss, her tongue working wonders inside Emma's mouth.

Emma pulled away from Regina just for a second, just to catch her breath, but, it turned out to get caught in her throat when she looked at Regina. Her lips were swollen from kissing, her cheeks flushed and her eyes sparkling. She smiled at Emma, that sweet, loving smile Emma was so lucky to witness and she suddenly felt warm and light and so full of love that she honestly felt she could cry.

\- I love you – Emma breathed out.

\- I love you too – Regina said back.

\- Lay down for me!

Regina did as she was told, slowly removing herself from Emma's lap and laying onto the bed. Emma lay on top of her, covering her whole body with hers, and claimed Regina's lips on a kiss again. She started slow, savoring Regina's tongue and the fresh taste of toothpaste on Regina's mouth. Emma kissed her until Regina gently pulled away but Emma couldn't bear her lips not touching her. She kissed Regina's jaw all the way up to her ear and sucked the so delicate flesh of Regina's earlobe inside her mouth.

\- You are so beautiful – Emma whispered – And I love you.

Emma sucked the earlobe again making Regina gasp for air. She felt Regina's hands on her hair, massaging her scalp and then running down her back. Emma kissed her way down, lightly sucking Regina's neck, hard enough to give her pleasure but still light not to leave a mark. Regina squirmed beneath her, running her nails up and down Emma's arm until Emma reached the valley of Regina's breast. She kissed what she could reach, as Regina was still wearing her camisole. Emma pushed the soft fabric to the side and sucked an erect nipple inside her mouth, teasing it with the tip of her tongue before licking a straight line to the other. She sat down on top of Regina and reached for her nightshirt, pulling up her head exposing her naked body. Regina's eyes sparkled and her mouth fell open at the sight of Emma who felt a rush of wetness run down her panties, the only piece of fabric on her body now. The underwear was so wet that was sticking up Emma's pussy in an almost painful way. Emma placed both her hands on each of Regina's knees and slowly ran her hands up her thighs until she reached the hem of Regina's camisole. She pulled the soft material up, Regina helped by arching her body in bed, and soon, Regina's naked figure was exposed to Emma, only the panties covering her. Emma watched her for a second or two, breathing heavy, eyes dark with desire now, mouth slightly open. Emma bent down and kissed Regina's lips again while one of her hands massaged her breast, pinching the nipple with the tip of her fingers. Regina moaned and ran her hands up and down Emma's whole body, barely keeping still under her touch.

Emma kissed her lower, neck, collarbone, her breast, taking the time to suck, lick, bite, and massage each one of them. She kept on her journey, kissing and licking Regina's flat stomach, stretching her short nails onto her side, the smell of Regina's arousal getting ticker, the lower she got the strong the scent was. She positioned herself between Regina's legs and kissed her covered pussy over the panties before slowly pulling them down Regina's legs. She moistened her lips at the beautiful sight of Regina's cunt, dripping for her. Emma lowered herself between Regina's legs, kissing her inner thigh, almost getting dizzy by the strong smell of her lover. Regina moaned a wiggled in bed, spreading her legs wider for Emma.

\- Emma, please – Regina bagged – Please, touch me!

And Emma wasted no time in doing just that. She spread Regina's pussy open for her and licked her, from the entrance to clit. She flicked Regina's clit with the tip of her tongue and then penetrated her with her tongue. She worked inside her, tasting Regina's juice dripping down her mouth while her index finger worked on Regina's clit. Regina's hand was on her hair, tugging it, pushing Emma's face impossible close to her core. Emma kept on working down her until she felt Regina's legs trapping her, her moans had become louder and she could hear how hard her breathing was as Emma stroked her a little faster, fucked her a little harder until she felt Regina's whole-body tense, her legs get rigid and the wave of juices running down her chin.

Emma stayed there, licking Regina clean, savoring her taste until Regina's body relaxed and her legs fell down around her. Emma moved up and capture Regina's lips on a kiss, letting Regina taste herself on her until Regina pushed her begging for air. Emma laid down next to her, supporting her head on her hand and elbow, watching Regina's erratic breathing slowly go back to normal. As she watched her, a thought popped into Emma's mind, something she's has been wanting to ask for a while now but never truly found the courage to do so.

\- Can I ask you something? – Emma asked.

\- Anything! – Regina said opening her eyes to look at her.

\- I know that you love me – Emma said – I have absolutely no doubt about that. You have proved your love to me more times than I actually deserve and…

\- Emma! – Regina said – you are babbling.

\- I know – Emma said a little embarrassed.

\- What is it? – Regina asked softly – Tell me!

\- Why are you so willing to ignore my past? – Emma asked – You don't judge me for it, you never have, but why? I'll understand if you do, you know? I know it's not easy, and I understand if you are angry with it. I get it!

\- Emma…

\- What I'm saying is that you can. You can be angry at it, Regina. It caused you a lot of trouble and I…I wouldn't hold against you if you were to get mad.

\- The day I called Gold to ask for a girl I almost called back to cancel – Regina said – I was at the hotel room walking from one side to the other, thinking that I wasn't ready to do that. Thinking that it was too soon for me. Thinking that it was wrong. I had just picked up the phone when you knocked on the door.

\- Really? – Emma asked.

\- Yes. And then I opened the door and I saw you. You smiled at me and I thought you were so beautiful. Your whole face lighted up and your eyes, I couldn't quite decide if they were green or blue, and then I felt the intensity of them on me, of you checking me out – Regina laughed.

\- You noticed that?

\- Honey, you looked at me up and down. Yes, I noticed – Regina said – Then you entered the room and told me your name was Emma and for a moment I thought you were the wrong person. Gold had told me someone named Crystal was going my way.

\- Yeah, I…I don't know why I couldn't use the name Crystal when I saw you. I wanted you to know I was Emma.

\- You came to me and asked if I was nervous and I was, but then I wasn't. We stripped each other and it felt like the most natural thing in the world to me. We fell into bed and my whole body was alive, every touch of you felt like pure fire on my skin. When I left that hotel room, I knew I was ready to put myself out there again, to go out on dates, and have a relationship.

\- I couldn't stop thinking about you – Emma said – The whole weekend you invaded my mind, I kept having dreams about you.

\- Me too. – Regina said – I wanted to call Gold and asked for you again, but then I remembered it was your last day. The next thing I know, I saw you in my class, front row, looking at me like you saw a ghost.

\- Oh, God – Emma laughed – I was in shock when I recognized you.

\- Tell me about it – Regina said – I don't even know how I managed to hold it together.

\- Oh, trust me! You were a pro at it – Emma laughed.

\- The day you asked me to meet you at Granny's – Regina said – I had a date.

\- What?

\- Yes, I had gone out on a date earlier, that was why I was up until late. It was a nice evening, and she was fun, we had a good talk, she was very pretty…

\- Regina, do I really need to know that? – Emma asked making a face.

\- Yes, you do! – Regina said and ran her hand on Emma's face – She kissed me when she brought me home and I felt nothing. Absolutely nothing. I came inside so disappointed, I thought I was wrong, that what I felt with you was just nervousness playing a trick on me. And then you emailed me and I smiled when I saw your name.

\- You did? – Emma asked.

\- I did – Regina said – When you asked me to meet you at Granny's I was sat right here in this bed giving myself one hundred excuses for not going, telling myself how wrong it was. You were my student, and we had a delicate history and by the end of my speech, I took my purse and drove to the diner.

\- I was so happy to see you there – Emma said smiling.

\- Probably not as much as I was when I saw you sitting in there reading a book – Regina said – I walked to you and my heart was beating so fast. My palms were sweaty and I felt like a fifteen-year-old girl going on her first date. We talked through the night, and it was so easy to talk to you, to share things from my life, to tell you about Dani.

\- I know the feeling – Emma said – I never told my life story to anyone. But I wanted to tell you so much, I wanted you to know why I did what I did.

\- And I so treasured that – Regina said smiling up at Emma – When we left the diner, you walked me to my car and I was nervous again. And then you kissed me and I felt everything I was supposed to feel earlier. There were butterflies in my stomach, my skin was on fire again, aching for your touch. I wanted to deepen the kiss, I wanted to pull you closer, I needed to feel your skin on mine again. And when you pulled away, reality came crashing down. You asked me on a date and I had to say no. It was the right thing to do. But you insisted. You didn't let me go and when you held the car door open and asked me again, I was done for. There was nothing else left for me to do then say yes to you.

\- That was one of the happiest days of my life – Emma said.

\- And then you decided to torture me for a whole weekend – Regina said – I was walking around the house waiting for you to call me and ask me out. And then I realized you didn't have my number so I was updating my email every five seconds. It was hell. By Monday I was sure you had come to your sense and given up.

\- Are you freaking kidding me? – Emma asked and laughed – I spent the whole weekend cooking up ways to ask you out again!

\- You were too slow – Regina laughed – But then I saw your note. And it was so adorable and my whole heart melted when I read it. I thought you would understand my answer, but you didn't. It broke my heart to see how sad you were when you thought I was saying no.

\- God, that was horrible – Emma said – I just wanted to run home and get drunk.

\- You asked me why I don't judge you for your past, but Emma, there is absolutely nothing to judge. We all have our history, our baggage, and it's not up to me or anyone to judge that. Your story is yours and you know the reasons why you did what you did. I love you for the amazing person that you are. I love you for the way you care for my son. I love you for the way you love me. I don't care about what you did before you met me.

\- Regina…

\- Love is pure, Emma. Love is strength. What were the odds of a stranger woman I slept with one night would become my student? – Regina laughed - It was destiny, Emma. You were meant to be mine just like I was meant to be yours.

Emma looked down at Regina, her emotions going crazy inside her. Her eyes were full of tears, her heart was warm and bloated with love for this woman, the woman who changed her life, who gave her a family, who gave her life meaning. She let the tears fall and closed her eyes when Regina gently ran her hands on her face, cleaning the tears away. When she opened them again, Regina was smiling at her, that beautiful smile Emma loved to the core, the one that always made her heart skip a beat. She looked at Regina deep inside her eyes and asked her the question her heart was aching to ask for so long now.

\- Marry me?

\- Yes!

Emma smiled down at Regina, letting a single drop of tear fall when she heard the word. Yes! Such a small word, just three tiny letters, and for a second time they were capable of changing her whole life. Emma bent down on top of Regina capturing her lips on a kiss, the salty taste of their tears mixing into the kiss. They made love throughout the night, their skin on fire with every touch, every kiss, and every promise.

Emma woke up in the morning with the sound of the alarm clock coming from her phone. She stretched her hand and tap on the screen to shut it down. Regina growled and pulled Emma closer to her, her breast deliciously pressed against her back, her lips kissed the back of Emma's neck and said:

\- Good morning!

\- Good morning – Emma said and turned around on the embrace to face her – Hi!

\- Hi! – Regina smiled at her – Ready to finally go back to classes?

\- Yeah, I am! – Emma said – Are you ready to have me in your class?

\- You have no idea how much I miss seeing you in the front row.

\- Really?

\- Yes – Regina said – Who else will spend the whole class staring at my ass?

\- Oh my God, don't even joke about that – Emma said serious – I'll kill the motherfucker I catch doing that.

\- So serious – Regina laughed – Come on! We have a big day ahead of us. Let's get ready.

Their morning routine was pretty much the same. Regina went to the bathroom and Emma was out to wake Henry. She made breakfast and ate real quick, before going up to change herself. The three of them left the house together, and Emma even insisted she had more than enough time to drop Henry at school before going to the University. True be told, she did not want to show up too early. She knew she would be the center of attention that morning.

Once in class, Emma's prediction turned out to be true. Everyone was stealing glances at her and not even doing a very good job of pretending not to gossip. She heard the words hooker and bitch a few times that always came with laughs. But Emma stayed rooted to her front-row seat, not caring at all about what they were saying. Mulan and Belle sat with her and they did a good job at distracting her until Regina arrived. Emma half expected to see Killian, but he never showed up. But apart from all the gossip, the class had been amazing. Regina was such a wonderful teacher and Emma felt pretty good about coming back, about hearing her beautiful voice in a crowded place. It never ceased to amaze Emma how much Regina was capable of catching the attention of every single person in a room. However, she finished her lecture earlier that Monday, and Emma had one good hour to kill before picking up Henry. She walked to the cafeteria and bought herself a bear claw and cocoa, sitting down on one of the available tables closer to the window. She took her notes from inside her backpack and started to review them when suddenly, she felt someone sitting down on the chair in front of her.

\- Regina? – Emma asked eyes widened – The hell are you doing?

\- I'm sitting in front of you – Regina said – What are you doing?

\- Funny, haha – Emma said – You should probably go, though!

\- I don't feel like it.

\- Regina, they were gossiping about me the whole morning – Emma said – Please, don't give them any more reason to talk about.

\- Oh, I'm planning on giving them plenty!

\- Right, okay! – Emma said nervously laughing – Not gonna happen, lady, cause I'm going!

Emma rose from the chair and grabbed her backpack and tray with a half ate bear claw and cocoa and walked in the direction of the trash. She opened it and threw everything inside, placing the tray on top of the trash when suddenly she felt a hand on her arm, pulling her. When she turned around Regina was right in front of her, smiling at Emma. She wrapped one arm around Emma's waist and brought her hand to her face, and then she came closer and kissed her right there in front of the whole cafeteria. Emma was lost, as she often was when Regina's lips were upon her. She couldn't hear anything around her, there were only her and Regina and their kiss, her lips moving perfectly with hers, the warmth of her hand on her face the security of her arm around her waist. And then Regina pulled back and everything came crashing down. She opened her eyes and stare at Regina, mouth slightly open and eyes widened. She looked around the cafeteria and every single person in the room was looking at her. Looking at them. Emma grabbed Regina's hand and pulled her out with her, outside and she waited until they were a little further from the building before saying:

\- What the fuck was that? – Emma asked – Are you insane?

\- No, I'm perfectly fine – Regina said walking right beside her.

\- Okay, we can fix this – Emma said not noticing Regina had just intertwined her fingers with hers – I kissed you! I grabbed you and I kissed you against your will. They won't even know who started it anyway.

They were walking a pathway that led to the administrative building.

\- It's my fault –Emma kept on say – I might get another suspension, but that's fine. As long as you are not to blame.

\- You have cooked up quite a plan there, haven't you?

\- Oh my God, Regina – Emma said only now noticing they were holding hands – Why are you holding my hand?

\- Since when you have a problem with me holding your hand? – Regina asked.

And that's when Emma heard a loud noise up and saw several Professors coming out of the building. Some of them she recognized some she had no idea who it was. She saw the Dean looking down at them and she was about to panic when she felt Regina pulling her closer again and kiss her. Emma tried to pull away, but Regina didn't let her, and after a second, Emma just lost herself again on Regina's lips. When Regina broke the kiss, she smiled at Emma and placed a gentle kiss on the corner of her mouth.

\- How are you going to explain this now?

\- You crazy – Emma said pressing her foreheads together – Are you sure?

\- I love you, Emma!

\- I love you too.

Regina looked up and waved at the Dean who waved back at her. She held Emma's hand again and gently squeezed. They resumed their walk, going without thinking in the direction of the parking lot.

\- The Dean – Emma asked – You told him about us, didn't you?

\- Of course, I did – Regina smirked – You think I would pull this off without talking to him first?

\- When did you do that?

\- Last Friday!

\- So, the whole weekend, he knew about us and you didn't tell me? – Emma asked – Why didn't you tell me?

\- You would try to stop me – Regina said – Besides, your face when I kissed you in public was priceless.

\- You'll be the death of me, woman!

Regina laughed and walked two steps in front of Emma, facing her without letting go of her hand. She kissed her again, and this time, Emma reacted the moment Regina's lips touched hers. They smiled inside the kiss, Emma's heart beating fast inside her chest at the same time her whole body was relaxed. She knew it wasn't going to be easy. She knew it would be gossip and prejudice but she also knew that Regina would never let go of her hand. They would face everything together, just like they always have from day one. Regina was her safe harbor. Her family. Her love. She had been all of that the moment Emma laid eyes on her. Her destiny. Her one and only true love.

\- Come on – Regina said when she broke the kiss – Let's go get our son!


	60. Epilogue: Graduation Day

Emma was standing in line waiting for her name to be called. That was it. Only a few minutes separated her from the diploma now. Her whole family was sat there waiting for the same too. The ceremony had been beautiful, and Emma had to try her best not to cry and ruined her makeup. Belle's speech about their journey through Law School had been beautiful and Emma couldn't help but think about her own journey, that one that led to that moment. And boy what a journey it had been.

After Regina's kiss in the cafeteria, they had become the center of attention. Everybody talked about them, and not only people from her class. Everywhere Emma went she could hear whispers and glances in their direction. She nearly got into a serious fight with a girl, that had a ridiculous Disney Princess name, over a comment she made about Regina. If it wasn't for Mulan holding her back, Emma was sure she would have smashed the girl's face and probably get kicked out of the University. But luckily, Mulan had put herself between Emma and the girl, and when Regina arrived in class and saw the commotion, she politely asked the girl to tell whatever she had to say about her to her face. She didn't and Regina suggested that she took her seat and begun her classes. The whole semester was hell. Emma could handle the comments about her just fine, but when Regina's name was said she always felt like losing her shit. Regina had talked to her about it, several times when they were home. She held Emma on nights when the pressure of everything was just too much for her to handle and she just felt like crying. Emma thought about dropping, just for the semester, just until the gossip mill settled down but Regina didn't let her. She stood by her side for every single moment and didn't let Emma give up. Eventually, the gossip mill had stopped. Things calmed down to the point where no heads were turned when they walked hand in hand in a hallway, there was no more gossip about Emma's past only a comment or two here and there but they were never the mean type.

Killian never came back to classes. He was kicked out of the University the same week Emma and Regina came out. Cora did well in her world to destroy him. She reached out to Belle's father about the motion they were moving against Killian Jones. Cora joined forces with him putting her legal team at their service and covered all the legal fees that were to come out during the whole process. They dug out a lot of dirt on the Jones family. His lawyer was able to discredit Emma as a witness, but the case hit the media and many, many girls came out to tell their story. It was a long process and Emma felt heartbreaking every single time she went to a hearing and listened to the testimony of a girl that he had managed to abuse. He was convicted, fifteen years for sexual assault and possession of illegal substances. The full sentence was to be fulfilled in federal prison without the right of progression and his name was put on the government list of sexual predators. Emma felt a jolt of relief when Regina read the sentence to her. Justice had been made. His father's business went bankrupt and thanks to Cora Mills, the man also went to prison for fraud.

Emma had never left Regina's house. They had remodeled the whole office and opened space for both Emma and Regina. Emma now had a proper place to study in the mansion and Regina still had a proper place to work. And then one day she received a call from her landlord telling her she wouldn't be able to go to the apartment for two weeks. A pipe had broken down on the building and flooded the wooden floors. Regina and Henry were in the kitchen when she entered the room. Henry was sat on the island chopping carrots while Regina was putting the pasta on the pot. They were having a stir fry that evening. Emma crashed down onto the chair and sighed.

\- God damn it – Emma said – I can't go to my place for two weeks. It's flooded.

\- I don't even know why you still keep that place – Regina said turning around – When was the last time you went there anyway?

\- Is that your way of asking me to move in, Mills? – Emma said.

\- Move-in? – Henry asked – You still don't live here? I thought you lived here! Doesn't she live here?

\- Well, I mean… Not officially I guess. – Emma said.

\- What are you waiting for? – Henry asked – An invitation?

\- Yes, Kid – Emma said and looked at Regina – That's exactly what I'm waiting for!

\- Miss Swan, would be so kind and bring over your last two pairs of jeans into the house and live with us already? – Regina said.

\- Hey, be nice! – Emma warned her.

\- Fine! – Regina said and walked to Emma, holding her face between her hands – Emma, will you officially move in with us?

\- I thought you would never ask – Emma said smiling and kissed Regina.

\- You know, with the money you'll save up from rent, you could use it to buy me a ring.

\- Oh, very smooth, Regina.

\- You asked me to marry you and I said yes – Regina said – The question is, where is my ring?

\- Will you just chill woman? – Emma said – It's coming, I promise!

When the two weeks were up, the three of them went to the apartment to pick up the rest of Emma's stuff. True be told, there wasn't much left. Most of the furniture belonged to the landlord and the little that was actually hers she ended up selling. Henry took his stuff from his bedroom and by nightfall, Emma was officially living together with Regina and Henry.

And then Regina started to, not discretely at all, drop little comments about the lack of a ring on her finger. Once, Emma had poured herself and Henry a coke and forgot to use a coaster on the coffee table while they were playing. When Regina came in and cleaned up the mess they made, she was sure she would have her head for the ring mark on the furniture, but instead, she said:

\- Oh look – Regina said – Even the coffee table has a ring and I don't.

She left the room leaving Emma shocked and her mouth open.

\- Oh my God, Emma – Henry said next to her on the couch – When are you giving her that ring?

\- It's coming, Kid – Emma said – I just have to sign some papers and then I can go pick it up!

\- Sign papers? – Henry asked – I thought you were supposed to do that after you give the ring, not before!

Truth be told, Emma found the perfect ring for Regina one week ago. It was a silver ring made of white gold with a single diamond on top. It was beautiful and elegant and very expansive. Emma couldn't afford it without taking money from her college fund and she did not want to do that and so, she made the decision of selling the bug. It broke her heart to do it, but it was for a good cause. Regina was worth it. She was just waiting for the sale papers to be signed and the money transfer to her account before picking up the ring.

\- Hey, can I have your car for the day? – Emma asked one morning while they were having breakfast before school.

\- Sure! – Regina said – What happened to yours?

\- I'm taking to the shop before going to classes – Emma said – Old car, you know. She breaks a lot!

\- Okay! – Regina said – Come and find me after classes and I'll give you the keys.

\- Thanks! What time do you want me to pick you up? – Emma asked.

\- I'll take an Uber back home – Regina said – It's no bother.

Emma left the house before them that morning and delivered the bug to the new owner. He was a nice old man who liked classic cars. It broke her heart a little bit when she saw her beloved yellow bug go. She found Regina after classes that day (She only had her for the first period) and she gave her the Mercedes keys. Emma drove to pick up Henry at school and together they went to the jewelry store to pick up the ring.

\- When are you proposing? – Henry asked when they back in the car.

\- Technically, I already did! – Emma laughed.

\- So, you are just going to give her the ring? – Henry asked confused.

\- Nah! – Emma said – I'll wait for the perfect moment and then I'll propose. Again!

And so, Emma walked around the house for a whole week with the ring inside the pocket of whatever she was wearing that day. She kept waiting to find the perfect moment to propose but no moment seemed good enough, special enough for her. Until one weekend where Henry went out to spend the weekend at his grandparent's house. Emma and Regina had dinner together and then decided to have a drink in the backyard. Regina sat down on the bench with a glass of wine and Emma laid her head on Regina's lap looking up the stars.

\- You know, when I was a kid I used to look up at the sky and wish I was one of the stars high above – Emma said.

\- Really? – Regina asked running her fingers on Emma's hair.

\- Yes! I wanted to be up there and vanish. Be one of those shining dots far away.

\- I'm sorry you felt like that – Regina said softly.

\- It's okay – Emma said and smiled up at her – You know why?

\- Why?

\- Because I can no longer imagine living in a world where you are not in it – Emma said and rose from Regina's lap – Because if I was up there, I wouldn't have met you and I would live the rest of my life not being complete.

Regina smiled lovingly at her and just like that, she found the perfect moment. She put her hand inside the jacket pocket to make sure the ring was, in fact, still there and then Emma bent down on her knee right in front of Regina who looked at her completely surprised and mouth slightly open.

\- You complete me, Regina. You had my whole heart from the very first second, I laid eyes on you – Emma said and reached inside the pocket, opening the ring box in front of Regina.

\- Emma…

\- Regina Mills – Emma said smiling at Regina – Will you marry me?

\- Yes! – Regina said crying – Yes, I will marry you.

Regina launched herself on top of Emma and made her lose her balance. They both end up on the floor but neither one of them cared. Regina kissed Emma for a long time before getting off of her. Emma took the ring out of the box and slid it on Regina's finger who kept looking at it with one of the most beautiful smiled Emma have ever seen on her. The ring suited Regina so perfectly that for a moment, Emma thought the person who did it was thinking of her. They made slow, gentle love that night with Regina wearing nothing but the ring.

The happiness over the engagement, however, only lasted until Regina find out Emma had sold the bug to buy the ring. She was furious at Emma for selling the car. She tried to say it was just a car and that it was old and that soon enough she would buy a new one, but Regina wasn't having it. Five days after their engagement, on one fine Saturday morning, Regina asked Emma and Henry to care for the grass in the front yard because she wanted to plant flowers, and then, she went out. Emma did exactly what Regina asked for, not wanting to upset the brunette any further. She and Henry had been out there for two hours pulling out grass when she heard the familiar noise of her bug engine coming down the street. Emma looked at Henry and they both ran outside and that's when she saw her beloved yellow bug coming up the street with Regina behind the wheels. Emma wasn't really sure what had shocked her the most, seen her car again or Regina driving it.

\- If you ever fucking sell that car again, I will divorce you, Emma Swan – Regina said when she was in front of Emma handing her the key.

\- Technically, we are not married yet – Emma said and then looked at the serious face Regina was giving her – If I die, the car comes with me.

\- Good girl – Regina said.

\- How did you even find it? – Emma asked.

\- I got the sale papers from your desk – Regina said – Nearly paid double of what you sell it for.

\- Seriously? – Emma asked – I'll pay you back!

\- Don't you dare! – Regina said – I'm just happy she's home again.

And then the whole wedding planning had begun. Regina didn't want to wait and Emma totally understood why. Cora wanted the wedding to take place in one of the hotels, a big lavish wedding full of people but that wasn't what they wanted at all. Both Emma and Regina wanted a small wedding with only the people they loved and not a place full of people they have never even seen in their lives. They married four months later in Cape Cod, right outside the beach house.

The ceremony happened on the beach. The setup was absolutely stunning all in white with red roses and lights everywhere. The pathway from the beach house to the gazebo was made with wood floors and covered in white carpet. Regina did not want to get married with her feet on the sand (Or look shorter than Emma). Henry walked Emma down the aisle where she waited for Regina to come to her. It took everything in her not to cry when she saw Regina in her wedding dress. Henry Sir walked her down the aisle and gave her hand to Emma. The minister started the ceremony and shortly after that, they said their vows. Emma cried so much at Regina's vows that she had trouble saying her own. The sun was setting when they slid their wedding rings onto their fingers. The sky was painted in bright red and orange with shades of blue as if God himself was blessing that union. When the minister said you may kiss each other, Emma launched herself on top of Regina not caring about their family and friends' witnessing such a kiss. She was her wife now.

The wedding party took place at the beach house. The porch was also decorated in white and red roses with Christmas lights everywhere. The buffet they had hired had the most delicious food and the drinks just kept on coming. They had their first dance right there on the porch just like they had on New Year last year. But now Regina was her wife and Emma just loved the sound of it. Wife!

The surprise truly came at two in the morning when Emma found Cora sat down on the stairs talking freely with an old friend of Emma who still worked for Gold. Elsa was a good friend, a very decent girl who helped Emma out through many hard times. She was the one who encouraged Emma to apply to law school. She introduced her to Regina a few months back, Emma was very nervous about introducing someone from her past life to her fiancé, but Regina was simply amazing. She told Emma to invite her for dinner and made her signature lasagna dish. They had a wonderful night together, sharing funny stories like the day they had gone out for breakfast and Emma spilled cocoa all over herself because she was staring at a brunette's ass. As it turns out, the brunette was actually Regina and they were both in shock by the fact. That happened one year before they even met.

\- Hey – Regina said – Is that Elsa talking to my mom?

\- Yep! – Emma said – They seem really engrossed in a conversation.

\- So, you apply that – Emma heard Cora's voice sad – And it gets hot? Doesn't that hurt?

\- Oh my God – Emma said eyes widened – Come on, babe. Let's go!

\- What? Why? – Regina asked.

\- Trust me, babe. That's a conversation you do not want to hear.

Regina looked at Emma suspicious but followed her out to the porch anyway. It was nearly four in the morning when they went to bed. They were both exhausted and only able to catch a few hours of sleep before Regina's parents drive them out to the airport. They were going to New York where they would go on a cruise to the Caribbean.

Emma was completely mesmerized when they walked inside the ship. There was a whole world inside that floating thing. Everything was so ridiculously beautiful that Emma had to stop at every corn to look at something. They had a room with a big round sea view that Emma pretty much enjoyed pressing Regina against it while having her fingers buried deep inside her.

What Emma did not like, however, was the heads turning in Regina's direction every time she rose from the sun lounger and walked to the bar to get a drink. That was a real nightmare. They had a gala one night at the ship, and when they both walked into the salon, many heads were turned in their direction. Regina took the lead and spun Emma around on the dance floor like a Princess. It was wonderful and the celebration in their cabin with Regina between her legs was even better.

The whole honeymoon was heaven to Emma. The best part of all was when they met someone new and she introduced Regina as her wife. Calling Regina her wife was the best sound in the whole world and Emma used every opportunity to say it. She was sad when the trip came to an end, but she was also happy to go back home with her wife to their son.

One year after they married, Cora offered Emma an internship in the office. Emma was very tempting to say yes, and she would if it wasn't for the other offer she received from the tutelary council. To her surprise, Emma had loved corporative law, but there was just something about the other offer that she couldn't let go of. Maybe it was because she would work with foster kids, as an orphan herself, Emma thought she could make a real difference in the world if she took the job.

\- I mean I like corporate law – Emma said lying in bed – And the money is good. It would be enough to help pay for my tuition.

\- Emma, we are not having this conversation again – Regina said putting applying cream to her legs – I am paying for the rest of your graduation and that is final.

\- Don't you think you should put that money into Henry's college fund?

\- Henry has more than enough money in it for him to go anywhere he wants – Regina said and walked to the bed – Besides, I already transferred the tuition fee to automatic debt into my account.

\- You have? – Emma asked – How the hell did you do that?

\- Perks of being married!

\- Thank you – Emma said – I mean it.

\- You don't have to thank me for that – Regina said – You are my wife, Emma Swan-Mills. I am more than happy to do that.

\- It's a lot of money, babe.

\- Thank God we have plenty! – Regina said – So, work for my mom or go to the tutelary council. It's your choice. Free choice.

Emma took the job at the tutelary council. It hit her too close to home at first but Emma was happy to help make a difference. Every time she worked on an adoption file that helped a kid to find a new home, her heart rested at ease at night. Until one day they got a call about a baby who was abandoned on the side of the freeway. The child's start in life was much similar to her own and Emma drove personally to the police department to take the kid. When she held the baby in her arms her heart was filled with something she couldn't describe. The baby had brown eyes and a little bit of blonde hair and she simply looked like a perfect mix of herself and Regina. When the baby held Emma's finger and didn't let go, she knew she was taking her home.

She told Regina about the baby girl and on the very next day they went together to the tutelary council. Regina fell in love with the baby the moment she was put in her arms and they initiated the adoption process that very same day. Because Emma worked there, they released the baby to come home with them. It was a long process but six months later, Veronica Swan-Mills was officially theirs. Not that anybody called her Veronica. She was their little Roni.

One night, after a particularly long day at both University and work, Emma arrived home and the first thing she heard after opening the door was the loud sound of her baby girl crying. She took off her coat and boots before heading upstairs, but when she was halfway up the stairs, the crying had stopped. She walked to her daughter's room and found Regina with Roni in her arms singing a lullaby. Emma leaned against the door frame and just watched Regina gently rocking their daughter in her arms. The whole scene was simply too precious for words and Emma wished she could capture that moment and put it in a box so she could live it over and over and over again.

\- Hey – Regina said when she turned around – How long have you been there?

\- Hi – Emma said back softly – Not long. She loves your voice!

\- Yeah, she knows it's her mommy's voice, don't you baby girl? – Regina said looking at the baby, with a childlike voice.

\- I love you two so much – Emma said smiling at Regina.

\- We love you too – Regina said back and then looked at Roni with the same childlike voice and said – And I think mom should come closer and give her girls a kiss, don't you think so?

Emma smiled at them and walked inside the room kissing Regina on the lips before kissing the top of Roni's head. She loved her baby smell, and part of her wished she would stay like that forever.

\- Where is Henry? – Emma asked.

\- He is having a sleepover tonight – Regina said – And Daddy is picking him up tomorrow for his riding lesson.

Henry loved having a baby sister, he always helped to care for her and not even once complained about been awaken in the middle of the night by her cries. Her grandparents and aunt loved her to the core, and believe it or not, that teeny tiny little thing had Cora Mills wrapped around her little finger. And Roni loved her grandmother, she always asked for Cora by lifting up her arms and closing and opening her little hands.

The relationship between Cora and Regina blossomed too. Cora really did make an effort to change and even though the old Cora was still in there every time she criticized an outfit, they hardly ever took offense by it. Sometimes it was even amusing. Many times she and Regina stayed in bed before a party Cora was throwing deciding what they could possibly wear that would trick a comment out of the older woman. They even made a bet out of it.

Zelena and Chad married too. Their party though was ridiculously extravagant. It happened at the New York family hotel and it lasted the whole weekend. Chad and Zelena often came to the house for dinner where they would share good drinks, excellent food, and amazing laughs. About six months before Emma's graduation Zelena went to the house to have dinner with them. Chad was out of town in business and everything made Zelena nauseous.

\- Do you really need to use olives, Gina? – Zelena said – That's disgusting.

\- What are you talking about? – Regina said – You love olives.

\- Only in my martinis! – Zelena said back – God that is making me sick!

\- Zelena, how often do you get sick lately? – Emma asked.

\- Every blurry morning for a month now – Zelena said – I think I might be coming down with something.

\- Oh, sis, you are definitely coming down with something – Regina said with a huge smile – When was the last time you had your period?

\- I don't know, I… – Zelena said and stopped – No, that's impossible!

\- Is it? – Emma asked with a raised eyebrow.

\- Well, I mean, technically no, but… - Zelena said and looked at Regina – Do you think I might be…

\- Pregnant? – Regina finished for her – I think that's possible, yes!

\- Oh my God!

\- Emma, honey, do you mind going to the pharmacy and buy a pregnancy test? – Regina asked

\- Nope! – Emma said smiling – I'll be right back.

\- Bring as many as you can find! – Zelena asked.

Emma drove to the pharmacy and bought ten different brands of the pregnancy test. When she arrived at the mansion, Zelena grabbed them from her hand and ran to the bathroom. Over twenty minutes later, they all have the same results. Zelena was pregnant. They celebrated that very same night. They were going to be aunties. Later that night, when they were in bed, after a night of passion, Emma looked at Regina and said:

\- I want to have more children!

\- Me too – Regina said smiling back at her – I love having children and I love being a mother.

\- You are a wonderful mother, babe!

\- So are you, my love – Regina said – But I don't want to wait long. I don't want Roni to have such a huge age difference as she does with Henry.

\- I don't want to wait either – Emma said – Maybe we can discuss that again after my graduation?

\- Yes, of course – Regina said – I can't believe you are graduating in six months!

\- Oh my God, me neither – Emma said - It just seems so surreal that I did it.

\- It doesn't to me – Regina said – You are so intelligent, Emma. You have no idea what you truly are capable of.

\- That because of you – Emma said.

\- No, Emma. The merit is all yours.

Emma smiled at Regina and then claimed her wife's body for the second round of pleasure.

The line moved forward again and now Emma's name was even closer to be called. She looked at the side and saw Regina looking at her in line. She blew a kiss at Emma who grabbed in air and held it to her heart. Emma saw Regina mouthing 'I love you' and Emma mouthed 'I love you more' even before Regina had finished. They called up one more name and the line moved again. Emma could hardly believe that was actually happening. It was over. She did it. She graduated from law school. She was so proud of herself for finishing it, for not running away, for not giving up. She would miss the campus. She would miss going to classes and seen Belle and Mulan every morning. They had become such good friends to her. She was even surprised to find out Mulan had a crush on her. Emma truly had no idea, she didn't even notice but then again, she didn't notice much apart from Regina. She was dating a girl named Aurora now and Belle had got herself into a master's degree program. Always the scholar, that one. Emma was going to miss all of that, with all of her heart but she was more than happy to close that chapter of her life and soon begin a new one. She was officially hired to work at the tutelar council. The salary wasn't all that much, but she loved the work she was doing.

\- Emma Swan- Mills.

The Dean called her name and Emma walked to him and shook his hand before getting her diploma. Her whole family was there, screaming and applauding for her. Regina, her wife, looked so ridiculously beautiful that Emma felt her whole heart melt just to look at her. Henry, her son, was already toping Regina and it wouldn't take long before he was taller than her. He was thirteen now. Their little baby girl was in her grandmother's arms applauding for her mommy even though she had no idea what was happening. Their little Ronica was two years old now. Henry Sir was holding up his phone taking pictures of Emma. Zelena and Chad were there too. Zelena's belly was huge and she was expected to give birth any moment now. They were all there celebrating that moment with her. After shaking everybody's hand and pose up there for the pictures, Emma walked back to her seat. After the ceremony was done, she ran to her family and kissed Regina the second she was close enough to pull her to her arms.

\- How does it feel to be a Law School graduate? – Regina asked.

\- It feels pretty damn good knowing I won't have to wake up at six every morning – Emma joked.

\- You still have to take me to school, Ma! – Henry said next to them.

\- That's your mom's job now – Emma said and tried to mess his hair but Henry didn't let her.

\- Congratulations, Miss Swan – Cora said – I mean, Mrs. Swan-Mills.

\- One of these days, I'm gonna get you to call me Emma – Emma said and then moved to take her daughter from Cora's arms – Hi, baby girl!

\- Where are we celebrating? – Henry asked – And can I have pizza?

\- You can have anything you want my little Prince – Regina said – Today we are celebrating.

\- And where is the celebration again? – Zelena asked.

\- Granny's!

\- Oh, God – Cora said – Can't we simply go to a nice restaurant? I'll pay!

\- Nope! – Emma said – I already called her and asked for a table for seven!

\- Can she even fit a table for seven there? – Henry asked.

\- Ruby said she'll find a way – Regina said – I believe in her.

\- Ugh, Ruby – Emma said and rolled her eyes.

\- You can't still possibly be jealous of her – Regina said.

\- She keeps flirting with you every time we go there – Emma said – The ring on your finger only made it worse!

\- You are seeing things – Regina smiled – Come on! Let's get this celebration to begin.

Emma smiled at her and held Regina's hand. They walked together in the direction of the car with Henry right next to Regina and their baby girl in her arms. Three years ago, Emma had started a new journey in her life. A journey she knew would forever change her. She had no idea where it would lead her, but if you have told Emma back then she would end that journey with a wife and two kids, she would laugh and said you are crazy. That was not for her. Emma Swan was no loving material. But three years later, here she was, graduated from law school, married to the woman who was the love of her life, a mother of two beautiful children, and soon to bring one or two more, and a whole set of in-laws that she loved with all of her heart. She has got everything she ever wanted in life. Her very own happy ending.

THE END

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And we come to the end of this story.   
> And just like for Emma, what a journey that was for me. My first FanFiction.  
> Thank you so much to each and every one of you who kudo this story, left a comment, and read it without interacting.   
> I hope you have all enjoyed reading it as much as I enjoyed writing!  
> Xoxo  
> Camila


End file.
